


The Deviant Shinobi

by R (contosder)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Cheating, Clan Head Naruto, Clone Sex, Cuckolding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Forest Sex, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Group Sex, Harem, Harems, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Lemon, MILFs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Netorare, Netori, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, Porn, Porn With Plot, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Taboo, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 120,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contosder/pseuds/R
Summary: Naruto has travelled far and wide with his perverted sensei to train for the challenges ahead, but training wasn't all he did. Armed with nearly cheating ways to get stronger much faster, he used his surplus time exploring other phacets of a healthy young man's life. But it's time to go back, and now he is going to bring all sides of his new self back home, and the Kunoichis of Konoha better be ready.Please follow Naruto's path of destruction where beautiful women's normal life is concerned.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and i hope you find it excting.
> 
> Also, english is not my native language and i learned it by myself, so excuse me for any mistakes and the like.
> 
> -

“Oy, Brat! It’s time to go back… Damn…!” Jiraiya, the Gallant, the only man to ever survive after peeking at the glorious breasts of the now Hokage, the Toad Sage and many other titles, gasped in surprise once he entered his pupils room. For it was a mess, and he wasn’t alone.

Naruto was resting on his bed as if it was just another normal day, his sleeping face with the usual relaxed smile, except his head was resting on the bosom of another person, a woman to be more exact. The woman had brown, luscious hair framing a very cute, heart shaped face with small, full lips. She was completely nude, same as the boy beside her, and the pervert Sannin could see she had very ample chest, with a small waist and also smallish hips, though her legs were very toned and long, looking very elegant. She also had a small patch of brown hair, triangular shaped and facing down on her pussy.

“G-gaki…! You manwhore!” Jiraiya screamed again waking both.

To be honest, the pervert sage was very proud of his pupil, but since he didn’t get any the night before, he couldn’t help but feel jealously angry. After shouting a few more times, the young boy finally got up, together with the woman by his side, that was ashamedly covering her body with the bedsheets.

“Ma, ma, Ero-Sensei, what’s the fuss about…” Naruto lazily left the bed, still naked, pulling the girl he was with to him and kissing her neck for good measure. “Don’t you see i have company?”

“Whatever, kid! Pack your stuff, we’re going back home.” The old man grumbled, turning away slightly to give the impression to the young lady that he wasn’t looking, even though he was most certainly looking.

“What?! Really?! THAT’S AWESOME!” The young man shouted with a huge smile, gripping the girls ass and giving it a little slap excitedly, to which the girl moaned, hiding her cute face on his chest, though her hand instantly travelled down to the boy’s crotch.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go already…” Now the old man was depressed, looking at how ready to go that girl seemed. _ Damned brat... _

“Ok, just give me a minute. Back to the village it is! I can’t wait to see everybody!”

* * *

On the way to the village, Naruto couldn’t happy but feel giddy inside. He had done hard training and right now, there was not a single Shinobi he feared facing one on one. Even Jiraiya, who mentored him for most of these past 3 years, couldn’t take him on anymore once he got going, a result of his new training method with the near everlasting Sennin Kage Bunshin. His training was going completely normal, until he learned that his Kage Bunshins didn’t dispel, like, almost ever, once they collected a small amount of Senjutsu on themselves, from that point on, he just let them accumulate overtime. From one bunshin, to two, to four, to eight, to twelve, and adding more and more.

He didn't need to divide his concentration over the other bunshins, so they trained by themselves, and refilled themselves with Nature’s Chakra once they were close to dispelling. This way, all his Clones were able to pursue a different venue of training. As long as he could keep up physically, which meant that his original body only ever needed to train his own body, then he was exponentially getting stronger by the day.

And training his body was too simple with a massive Chakra Beast that healed you faster than you tore your muscles. So he was shaping up to become a monster, and that gave him time to go after… Other things. Namely, women.

His bright smile, tall 6’1 (1,86m) muscular frame, clear blue eyes, smooth face with his facial marks hidden under a perpetual Henge and outgoing, confident personality made it almost too easy, as he came to find out, to hook up with several woman. His Shinobi Bandana also helped bring out the more adventurous side of the girls he met. Just what he needed.

“Oh! We’re here, we’re here!” The blonde excitedly jumped ahead of his traveling companion and sensei, running towards the huge, familiar gates of his loved Konoha.

“Humph! One moment, he’s buttering some girl up and feeling her assets, the next he’s acting as a kid. Stupid, stupid brat.” Jiraiya grumbled, still mad. 

* * *

“So you’re finally back! About time!” The blond, buxom lady behind the desk on the Hokage Tower claimed, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. “So? How was training? You better have something to show for it…”

“Of course, i’m stronger than ever! Bring whoever you want, i’ll beat them down!” The young man in front of her said. Naruto was, together with Shizune, Jiraiya and Sakura, reporting to the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

Everyone was looking at Naruto with a mixture of awe and excitement. Awe because of the change he went through, coming back all tall and muscular, wearing a black kimono with orange tracing's, his clan symbol at the chest level on both sides and Konoha’s symbol on the back. He also looked way more handsome and not at all like the runt that left. Excitement because Naruto was finally back, something they all were waiting for (except Jiraiya).

“But i must say, Naruto-kun, you’ve changed a lot…!” Shizune, beside her master, commented looking him up with a hand on her cheek. _ My, my… _

“Oh, i did, didn’t i? Do you like the change, Shizune-nee?” Naruto, already seeing the veiled interest on the woman’s eye, that she thought she was hiding oh so well, said, almost innocently.

“Hmmm! Yes, you look way stronger now!” Shizune quickly said, not giving away her inner thoughts.

“Haha, thanks!” Naruto sheepishly smiled, though he had a glint in his eyes.

All this time, the people in the room didn’t suspect a thing, except maybe the only other man in the room. Tsunade’s fingers were drumming on the table, looking pleased. Sakura was looking Naruto up and down, still not composed from the shock of his change, with a pink blush on her cheeks. 

“Anyway, Naruto. Go with Shizune so she can reactivate you as a Konoha shinobi so you can take up missions again. I’ll talk a bit with Jiraiya here. Sakura, go check on Kakashi, see if he’s available and break the news to him.” Tsunade’s booming voice echoed with authority and people started moving to acquiesce to her orders.

Naruto was walking beside the short-haired brunette towards one of the archive rooms only she, Tsunade and the Jounin and ANBU commander had access to, stealing glances from the boy beside her, a million hidden perverted thoughts running through her mind.

Naruto, on the other hand, was pretending not to see, letting her take a good look at him and building up her interest. Once they entered the Room, though, and the door shut behind them, Naruto quickly pressed the Kunoichi against the wall.

“Na-N-Naruto-kun! What are you doin-?!”

Before she could end her sentence, her lips were covered by another pair, sucking and kissing her without a thought. Strong hands grasped her waist, positioning his body between her legs, her kimono already going up and showing her leg at the side.

She struggled for a bit, but as a kunoichi, not nearly as much as she could, and Naruto took notice of that. Her hands were pushing his chest, but only symbolically, as he kissed, bit and sucked on her lips, invading her mouth with his tongue and enjoying her gasps and small moans.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Her voice squeaked when he left her lips, turning his to her neck, tracing kisses down to her collarbone.

“My, Shi-zu-ne-chan… I think you know what i’m doing…” placing his mouth right beside her ear, he whispered playfully, bitting it for a second, to which she shuddered in pleasure unconsciously.

“You can’t…! Do that…!” her voice was weak and, even though she said that, her hands were no longer pushing against his chest, but resting at his arms, feeling his strong biceps.

“I can, and i know you want to too…” Ending the conversation momentarily, he grabbed her right leg up and away from his body and right then pressed his crotch on her belly, since he was taller than her, making her feel the bulge on his pants. “And i want it too....”

Another gasp escaped her mouth as she felt the enormous bulge touching her stomach, losing her mind to fantasies that made her eyes flutter. Naruto smirked at that, using that opportunity to let his hand slide upwards her inner thigh, through the slit of her kimono and feeling the fabric of her underwear, as wet as they come.

“Naruto-kun…” Shizune’s voice pleaded quietly, and it didn’t seem like it was for him to stop anymore.

“Do you want it…?” His voice whispered in her ear again, another hand going to her breasts and massaging her.

She couldn’t respond, as a moan took that right from her. With expert hands, he loosened her kimono, letting the upper part fall behind her shoulders, revealing the mesh armour shirt she was wearing, which he pulled up, just enough to show her breasts.

On the south side of things, he was already playing with her pussy, running his thumb up and down over the wet patch of underwear, right on top of her pussy lips and clit.

The brunette was already full on board with this, forgetting any moral dilemmas and enjoying the sensations fully. Her hands went inside his own kimono, palming his strong chest and ripped abs. She would also, sometimes, pull him in, as if wishing for their bodies to be even closer, and he knew just how to do that.

“You have to say it, Shizune…” His voice breathy, completely on control of the situation.

“Say wha-t?” The woman’s voice was breaking, as she tried to talk despite the small, constant shocks of pleasure she felt.

“Say it to me, what do you want?”

To help her understand, Naruto lowered his body a bit and pressed his hard cock somewhat against her pussy and clit, but still mostly on her stomach.

“Ah… Naruto-”

“Naruto-sama…” He growled dangerously, biting her neck right were he felt she showed the most reaction to, pressing his cock on her again.

“AH! N-Naruto-s-sama! Please, put it in m-me…” Her body trembled with how naughty she sounded, which gave her another sense of pleasure altogether.

“Very good…” He smiled at her, pulling the orange sash around his waist loose to free the kimono and also pulling down his pants, though the tip of his hardened member was already peeking out of his pants even without that, hidden only by the upper part of the kimono previously.

Using his free hand, though, he pulled down her underwear, which she helpfully stepped out of even though she was pressed between the wall and the Shinobi in front of her, showing the flexibility only Kunoichi could have.

Not waiting a second, he placed both hands behind the woman's knees, crouching a bit, then lifted her up against the wall together with him, spreading her legs to each side of him and giving himself a show of a glistening trimmed pussy with swollen lips.

With both hands against the wall, supporting Shizune’s weight, he lowered her body until his cock was touching her pussy. He played a little, entertained by her moans and gasps and the look of desperate desire on her face, until he smirked.

“Use your hand to place my dick on you so i can fuck you senseless…” He commanded.

She obeyed hastily, placing the tip of his dick right at her entrance, brushing it a bit there so it’d get wet on her juices. She couldn’t help but want to feel that member on her hand, as she massaged it up and down as best as she could from her position.

It was big, hard, hot as a fuck and pretty thick. She loved it and shivered at the thought of what was soon to happen. Not wanting to delay it any longer, she pushed her ass down a bit, just enough for his cock to breach the entrance of her core by an inch. And he took that as the go sign.

Slowly, he pushed his throbbing cock inside, letting her body fall on it as if she was being impaled. His cock almost didn’t feet, so tight she was, which brought a animalistic growl of pleasure from his mouth. Shizune had her head on his shoulder, biting his triceps hard, as her hands were gripping his ass directly, marking her nails on it.

“Oh Kaaaaaaaami!!!!!!!” She half shouted, half moaned once he was halfway in, though he didn’t stop.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!” The more his cock speared inside her, the more she shouted, feeling stuffed beyond what she thought capable of. Her legs were trembling from the small orgasms from his invasion.

Then he began moving for real. She couldn’t help but let inteligible words fly from her mouth, her head already long lost in mindless pleasure despite the small pain from taking more than she ever did before.

Droll began to form at the corner of her mouth, though Naruto sucked that all up in a deep kiss. He pistoned her like he wanted to make her go through the wall, making splash noises as his balls hit her ass and his hips hit the inside of her legs at each move, spreading her legs as far apart as possible.

“Yea, yeah, yeah, OWNNN, yisssssssss....” Her voice accompanied him every inch of the way, giving him even more incentives to make her crazy.

“Do you like it? Huh? Want it more?”

“I-i do, i love it, i want it, yes, yeees. Pound me, this is so gooooooood…” Shizune’s voice never sounded so girlish, almost as if she was unconsciously trying to seduce him even more.

“Oh my… my God, i’m almost-!” She announced, and soon enough, her legs squeezed at him, her heels going behind his back and pulling him in as best as she could.

Her head went backwards, hitting the wall as she looked up in ecstasy. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, drool running down to her chin. Her hands, for once, weren’t on his back, arms or his ass, but on her own breasts. She was squeezing them tightly together, her thumb pressing her darker nipples from the side, enjoying even more her orgasm as her legs spasmed.

Naruto waited a while, letting her take it all by herself for a minute, before resuming his movements. He was close, and he wasn't going to be denied. 

“GRRRN” Shizune grunted, her eyes closing and the muscles on her groin and inner thighs contracting and spasming again, as she enjoyed a second subsequent orgasm from him stimulating sensitive parts again.

Naruto fucked her with gust for a couple more minutes, to which Shizune would either tense her body, or relax completely. Once he felt right near cumming, he took it out from inside her, letting one leg from hers to fall to the ground as he held his cock upwards.

He jerked off for a couple of moments before a large spurt of cum sprayed towards Shizune’s lax face. Most of his sperm ended up on her breasts, her mesh armour shirt and her face and hair. Shizune, however, didn’t seem to mind, or even react at all.

The blond slowly took her down to the ground, placing her gently there, were she just relaxed her body against the wall. Smirking to himself and feeling content and mischievous, he inched his hips forward, nearing his dick to her face and placed the tip inside her open mouth.

She did react to that, though, as she looked up with half lidded eyes, and sucked a bit, though the rest of her body didn’t show any movement. After playing around for a bit in her mouth, Naruto remembered he wasn’t that free, and began to fix his clothes, giving Shizune time to recuperate… Somewhat.

* * *

After their illicit meeting on that one archive room, the two of them cleaned themselves, especially Shizune, and actually went through with their responsibilities, reactivating Naruto officially as a part of Konoha’s Shinobi Forces.

“Finally, now i feel like i’m back for real.” Naruto smiled to himself, contemplating his registry copy with the childish picture he took all those years ago.

While he was doing his paperwork, appointed to him by Shizune, the young woman was in fact trying to restore her pristine and professional look. Naruto wasn’t intent on letting her go that easily though. Sneaking behind her while she smoothed the wrinkles of her kimono below the waist, he surprised her with a hug from behind.

“Naruto-kun!” Shizune exclaimed with mock anger, all flustered by his approach.

“Shi-zu-ne-chan~” Naruto singsonged her name, giving her neck a light kiss at each syllable. “Who said you could just up and leave like nothing happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have to leave something behind, of course. As punishment, for being so naughty at work…” He smirked, smacking her ass while grabbing her breast with his arm over her shoulder from behind.

“Naruto-kun… this is not funny…” Shizune had given up her façade of trying to look calm and whispered to the man that so readily ‘took care’ of her.

“I’m not joking… For exemple, how about…” And his hand slid down from her breast all the way to her crotch, taking his time palming the gorgeous girl’s body. “This here?”

Immediately, Shizune understood he meant the underwear beneath her clothes, as his fingers traced the elastic from the waistband and leg opening of her slim panties, which she had to wear even though they were wet still… Something Naruto was implying wasn’t necessary at all…

“I still have to work after this, Naruto-kun… I can’t go without… You know…” She answered the blond with a small dusting of red on her cheeks at the simple notion of walking around and talking with people with nothing underneath.

“Well, that’s why it’s a punishment, silly…” Sneaking his hand inside her kimono, his fingers quickly found the fabric of her panties. “And you’ll do what i said, right…?”

Shizune couldn’t help the shiver that went down from her neck at his dominating voice. If there was something she didn’t want to give up at this moment of her mostly lonely life right now, was the thrill of having someone like Naruto in her life. And if _ that’s _ what it took to keep him interested…

“O-Okay…” She bit her lip, already feeling his fingers pulling her underwear down her legs. Soon, they went past her knees, falling to her feet.

Naruto bent down and grabbed her panties, looking up at her eyes with the small piece of clothing on his hands and smirking deviously, then without breaking eye contact, placed it inside his own kimono, as if for safekeeping. She felt herself wet between her legs and pressed her knees close together.

“You can go back now, Shizune… And remember… I’ll be around from now on, you know where to find me.” Walking down to the papers he was signing before, he taped the stack to show he was done and walked out of the little archive room, whistling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	2. The Broken Table

After formalizing his return to the village with the Hokage, and making some small talk inside her office after his secret rendezvous with Shizune, Naruto slipped out of the Hokage Tower to walk around and re familiarize with the Village, searching for what was new and what wasn’t on the streets.

It was close to noon now and the streets were certainly bustling. Naruto couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous the woman of Konoha were. Jiraiya was definitely right when he said there was no place like Konoha’s Hot Springs to peep on woman if this was the quality of girls that went there.

From young teens to older, middle aged woman, Konoha was full of beautiful woman for all tastes. Pretty and cute, gorgeous and curvaceous, gracious and demure, the village had it all. He was checking them all out when he saw someone he could recognize.

The woman was holding a few plastic bags, talking to some shopkeeper with a bright, vivacious smile on her face. She had brown hair, down to her mid back and tied in a ponytail. Her figure was hidden by somewhat baggy clothes; a dark green turtleneck sweatshirt and long khaki skirt. She was pretty, however, with her very dainty facial features, clear and smooth skin, thinner lips and some pink healthy colour to her cheeks.

“Oh, isn’t that Shikamaru’s friend, Naruto? I heard you were out of the village?” Unfortunately, his quiet intense staring didn’t go unnoticed and the woman turned to him once her talk with the shopkeeper was over, questioning Naruto with a small polite smile on her lips.

“Ah! So i _ did _ recognize you! You’re Shikamaru’s okaasan, right? Hello!” Scratching the back of his head embarrassed at being found, he gave two steps forward towards her.

“Yes, yes, you can call me Yoshino, dear…” fixing her shopping bags on her arms slightly, she tried to offer her hand for a shake, but almost dropped her tomatoes. “Ah!”

“Let me help you, Yoshino-san…” He took the bag that almost fell off from her, and extended his arms for more.

“You don’t have to…” Seeing as he didn’t look like he was going to back of, she smiled happily and shared her burdens with the boy. “My, oh my, how polite, i wish Shika was like this at home.”

“Haha! He’d never do something so ‘troublesome’ right?” Already forgetting the small embarrassing situation from before, the young man strode confidently side by side with the housewife, remembering the way to his former classmate’s house.

“Yes, that boy… Just like his father. _ Sigh _” Even though the woman complained, there was obvious fondness on her face.

“Well, where is he, by the way? It's been a while i saw the guys, i just came back to the village today.” Making small talk as they made their way to the clan compound a little ways away from the bustling part of the village, Naruto noticed she had quite a nice pair of hips on her.

“Well, Shikamaru is involved in the organization of the Chunin exams this year to some degree, so he’s constantly travelling to Suna and back, together with their Envoy. He left just yesterday. Shikaku, my husband, is doing Kami knows what, kami knows where, with kami knows who… He’s on a mission i’m not allowed to know about somewhere outside of Hi no Kuni, it’ll be awhile before he comes back.”

It was obvious not knowing where her husband was didn’t sit well with him, but by the gait in her step and the way she looked alert and fit, Naruto knew that woman is or was a trained ninja, therefore she wasn’t about to think badly of him for not sharing such information. She lived the life, after all. But didn’t mean she couldn’t feel upset or nervous about it.

“Well, Shikamaru seems to have walked up on his career, huh? I’m happy for him.” trying to divert her attention to less stressful topics, the boy maintained an upbeat tone as he made small talk on lighter things.

* * *

Getting to the Nara’s compound, they quickly made their way to the secluded house between some large trees that this particular family of the clan lived. It was relaxing, almost stuck out of the loop of things on the bustling village. It seemed like no matter what happened, this place would always be tranquil. _ No surprise how Shikamaru ended up the way he is. _

“Thank you, dear. Please place the bags on that table over there…” Doing the same with hers, Yoshino went to the side door and opened to show a kitchen, quickly tying an apron around her waist. “Have you had lunch? How about sharing one with me? As thanks.”

“Ah, i don’t want to be-”

“Nonsense, it’ll be a pleasure. I don’t like to eat alone, you see.” The woman didn’t even wait for his response before going to the oven, cutting him mid sentence to cheerfully prepare their food. Understanding he was going to stay, not really caring anyway, Naruto made himself comfortable, to wait for the food, as he kept the conversation going.

* * *

Lunch was a simple affair, with the same light hearted conversations and good food, very enjoyable. Especially after, when Yoshino offered him tea and sat beside him, sipping from her own cup. Never had he been offered tea, or anything that was meant to prolong his presence in someone’s house. He actually didn’t visit peoples home to tell the truth, and the people he was close to wasn’t really the kind of people to invite him to their house or had that kind of relationship with him. This was nice. 

The fact that Yoshino unconsciously rested her breasts atop the table, which gave the young shinobi a good look at how big the assets she was hiding beneath her clothes were a super bonus too.

“Oh!” All of a sudden, while Naruto was trying to peek at her breasts from the corner of his eyes discreetly, he felt a splash of mildly hot liquid hit his pants around his left thigh. “I’m so sorry!”

The water wasn’t that hot, the tea she dropped on him had been on that cup for a while already, so it wasn’t a problem. But as soon as she saw what she had caused, Yoshino pulled at the bottom of her sweatshirt and used it to pat at his thigh. So even though he didn’t actually needed help, he wasn’t about to refuse the sight of her stretched clothes and the feeling of her dainty little hand on his thigh so close to his crotch.

Interestingly enough, though his eyesight was mostly concentrated on her nice boobs and the little showing of her taut stomach, he looked up to her face for a single moment and he could swear he saw some superior smirk at the corner of her lips. The next moment it was gone.

“Are you okay? Why don’t you clean yourself at our bathroom, i think i have a pair of pants from the boys i could lend you.” Her eyes turned up to his face, completely selling her worried facade. 

_ Oh, so that’s how it is… She likes having fun teasing and seeing the young boys wanting her... _ Naruto thought, letting his own smile look as innocent as possible.

“Thank you, it’d be nice.”

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Naruto got rid of all his clothes and placed then at a small basket at the side. He actually did clean himself quite a bit, not only from the spilled tea, but also from the day of travel. He and Jiraiya had been close to Konoha for a couple of months already before the Toad Sage decided to finally step inside Konoha’s walls, so it wasn’t that big of a travel, but still, the roads were made of dirt and it was quite windy this morning, so you do the math.

After cleansing himself, Naruto began to plan his next actions. So the Nara matriarch liked to play with little boys and send them home thinking of her, it wasn’t the first time he met one of those housewifes. Woman at that age sometimes had all kinds of secret hobbies to help make them feel young and desired, and more often than not, this meant he had an ‘in’, so to speak.

And he _ loved _ a good MILF.

So once he heard the knock on the door, and the muffled voice of the woman behind telling him about having the clean pants to lend him, he didn’t do as she expected and asked her to leave at the door, he directly opened the door, showing the older woman all of him and waited for a reaction.

“Oh…” Yoshino placed a hand over her mouth and absentmindedly looked him up and down, staring as much as he did her before.

“Like what you see?” Naruto couldn’t hide the smirk this time, the roguish smile spilling from his lips as he saw her eyes concentrate at his groin, admiring his size that was quite bigger than the average man. Honestly, quite bigger than the above average man too.

“Do i?” She said, tracing her eyes up to his abs and pectorals, then to his eyes. Once she saw his expression, however, she acted like waking up from a trance and jumped away from him. “I mean! Naruto, this is not proper!”

The blond just rolled his eyes. _ Too late to try and fake innocence after eating me up with your eyes. _ Instead of falling on her rhythm, he walked up to her and stood right in front of him, arching an eyebrow at her.

“Naruto… What is this…” Her voice wasn’t as loud as before, she was trying and failing to wash her eyes over him, and the heat from his body recently out of a hot shower was certainly not helping matters.

The blond, however, didn’t say or do anything, he just stared at her, waiting to see if she was going to drop the act anytime soon. She mumbled some words of scandall at him, but at each new something that came out of her mouth, her expression shifted more and more to something close to desire.

Before she could get her stuff together and push him away or something, Naruto placed a hand on her hip, making her eyes shoot up at him in alarm. But he also grabbed her own hand with his free one and placed on his chest, making her feel the strong muscle there, and let it slide downwards slowly.

Now, Naruto wasn’t silly, he knew perfectly well that being married to a Shinobi, her husband was probably still very well physically fit, so it wasn’t going to mesmerize her with his muscles. But he was young, his muscles had much more definition than even most Shinobi and, most important of all… He was new.

And a woman like Yoshino was certainly interested in new things after so many years of marriage, if her previous behavior was to be believed.

She didn’t need much incentive to keep her hand running down on him, all the way to his pubes. She was looking down, following her own hand’s path on him, and that was good. Naruto leaned in and kissed the side of her neck, getting some small surprised reaction from her, but he didn't let it bother him. She still had her hand on him, so it wasn’t like he scared her off. She was hooked.

Yoshino’s hand soon grasped his cock losely on her fingers, still a bit hesitant, but the blond man in front of her kept trailing kisses at her neck, behind her ear, sucking on her ear lobe and making her feel hot. Before she knew it, she was pumping him, moving her hand back and forward slowly, enjoying his caresses.

He didn’t stop at that, either. The hand on her hip circled to her lower back and went down from there, running by her ass almost leisurely, before going down her thigh as far down as he reached. Then, he began pulling her skirt up. Yoshino froze once he began that, but before she got her bearings, Naruto assaulted her mouth forcefully.

“HM! MMM!” She tried to say something in protest, but that only led to Naruto’s tongue invading her mouth.

Her skirt was already up to her ass, and he grabbed at her behind, pushing her against him. It didn’t take long for his kiss to break her, as she began answering him almost submissively. Her protests turned to moans and her hand was again jerking him off, much more unabashedly.

“Oh my God!” His hardened cock on hand, once Naruto took his lips off of hers, the housewife took the chance to express with red, slightly swollen lips.

Naruto, on the other hand, took this opportunity much more productively, and pushed her sweatshirt up and off of the brunette, who for once didn’t try (more like pretended trying) to stop him. She had on a cream bra underneath that, simple and unassuming, but holding a very not unassuming pair of tits, a bit bigger than Shizune’s.

“How nasty of you…” She breathed out, watching him closely as the young man worked his magic. She slipped her free hand to the zipper of her own skirt at the side of her hip. “Should i take it off as well?”

She was still trying to play it off as the experienced older woman, trying to take control of the rhythm, but Naruto wouldn’t have that after all his work. Instead of answering, his hand that was already on her ass went downwards between her legs from the back and his ring and middle fingers went to her pussy, pressing on the hot and humid fabric and eliciting a moan from her.

“I know for sure you’d like that.” His whispered voice reached her, and the only thing she could do was nod, feeling those fingers begin to massage her with circular motions.

She obediently unzipped her own skirt now, already wanting more out of him. It has been days since her Husband left, and even before then, a few days since they had sex, so she was quite randy. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have tried to provoke this young man to indulge her ego.

She was on her underwear alone now, standing on her house’s hallway with a nude young man fingering her through her panties and littering her neck and cheek with kisses. It made her extremely wet just thinking about it.

“Come here.”

Naruto didn’t wait for her answer, bringing her by the arm back to the small dinner table they had eating some minutes ago right in the middle of the quaint living room. Without explaining a thing to her, he pressed her against the table and forced her to bend down, raising her perky ass right up for his viewing pleasure.

She was wearing a simple black and white striped panty, and it was obvious how wet she’s been. Naruto eagerly took her underwear off and positioned behind her, but he didn’t pressed his dick against her snatch. Instead, Yoshino felt his entire warm member pressed between her asscheeks. 

“Hmmm, it feels even bigger back there…” She smiled to herself sultrily, and her voice reflected that.

The woman knew how to provoke him, and pushed her ass back, squishing his cock between her asscheeks and his stomach. Then she began to move sensually, dancing her ass over his cock. Her standing lap dance was great and it only served to leave herself even wetter.

Delivering a hard slap to her ass, Naruto grinned at the naughty woman. “You horny little slut, do you like feeling my cock? Huh?” He gave her another slap, this tame resting his hand over her ass and grabbing it, squeezing it to his pleasure.

“Hmmmmmm, i love it… It’s so hard and big… Soooo… Very… Big…” The milf used her ass up and down on his cock to each word, unclasping her bra with one hand and feeling how hard her nipples were.

Grunting in pleasure, the Shinobi held Yoshino’s ass by her waist and positioned himself to penetrate her cunt. She immediately felt the swollen head of his cock pressing against her pussy and soon enough it was giving way.

She pressed her forehead on the table, closing her eyes and feeling her pussy be invaded by that _ thing _ , that delicious, vigorous _ thing _. It took awhile for Naruto to get most of it in, but he didn’t wait to get to the bottom before pushing out and in again, eager to begin pumping that horny, cheating wife.

He was still pushing in and out slowly at this point, but the woman under him was moaning at each inch of movement. Yoshino was in fact extremely sensitive down there, so much so that her husband never had to try too hard to get her off, though she’d appreciate more effort sometimes

Not now, though. Naruto was simply too big and wide, it rubbed her too much in her inner points of pleasure, the more sensitive parts of her cunt shocking her slightly with delightfull sensations.

“Oh my, this… This is so gooooooood. Yes, my cunt feel so good, Naruto-kun. Pound me from behind, just like that. Hmmmm.” Since Naruto was still going relatively slow, she still had breath in her to talk, and it only added to her charm as far as the pounding young man was concerned.

Her tits were dangling on the table at the forward-backward moment and her nipples scraping against the wooden surface of the table. It was increasing her pleasure even more, if possible. He stayed on that slow rhythm even after a long while, enjoying how good her pussy felt and plunging further in at every thrust.

“Oh, oh, oh. I want to cum on you, Naruto. I want to cum on your big bad pole, it’s so good. I’m cumming already, cumming, cumming!!” Her own hand went between her legs, rubbing her clit furiously as the young man thrusted inside her.

“That’s right, cum you slut, you cheating whore. Cum on my dick, i want to see your face cumming to a younger man’s cock while you cheat on your husband!” Naruto promptly pulled her ponytail to the side harshly, gifting himself an angle to see her face from the side as she began to spasm in orgasm, falling on top of the table.

Naruto wasn’t feeling too patient to wait the thrills of her orgasm pass, but wasn’t about to ruin it for her, so he took his cock off of her and stood at the side of the table. Then he pulled her face to the edge of the table and pressed his dick on her lips. She opened patiently, her eyes closed in bliss still, and he began to pump his cock, grunting in pleasure himself at the wet.

After some time, Yoshino began sucking him off instead of just letting him violate her mouth, and used her tongue expertly on him. He was feeling close already, but wasn’t in the mood to cum in her mouth, he wanted her pussy again.

After some time, he stepped up on the table and turned her up, missionary style. Standing on the table, he pressed his knee on the wooden surface as he positioned himself, placing her weak legs on one shoulder and the other on the side of his torso, held by his arm, and pushed his hips forwards.

“Oh, again, you fucking me again. Oh, oh, i’m still… You’re too big.” She babbled through his thrusts, but Naruto went on relentlessly.

So much in fact that he didn’t notice the table giving way by the wait on top of it and then, out of nowhere, the back two legs broke, and then the other two, dropping to the ground with both lovers on top of that with a yell.

Luckily, it wasn’t as fast as to cause the two well trained ninja any injury, and even after falling, Naruto could fall on his knee and with a hand out to support his body, while he held the woman beneath him still close.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGGGH” But with the plunge, another thing plunged deep as well, as his cock went all the way inside her in one single thrust.

Yoshino yelled again, this time on a really animalistic moan, with her back arched and her eyes turning. Droll fell from her face as her tongue hanged outside. Naruto also felt the pleasure from that single plunge, not even registering how dangerous this fall could have been for that particular part of his body. He felt the tip of his cock kiss something very snugly, and all of a sudden, began pumping in and out in quick succession, not really taking himself out of her too much, fucking her silly.

“I’m cumming, i’m cumming inside you, fuck! FUCK, i’m cumming in your married cunt, drink this, bitch.” He plunged in and out her as deep and fast as his hips allowed, vaguely registering that Yoshino was having multiple orgasms right through all that.

Not a moment later then his yelling and cursing, he exploded inside her, his cum pumping in several pumps. This orgasm was so intense, he felt his ear buzzing and his mind swim sluggishly.

Naruto didn’t become aware of himself until much later, at least a dozen minutos or so, and he was then resting face down to the side of the housewife he just fucked explendly. His legs were still somewhat entangled with hers, and they were still on top of a very broken dinner table, but the woman was sleeping without a care in the world.

He took his time too, letting the feeling of relaxed muscles wash over him, feeling a very gratifying kind of spent. After a couple more minutes, he began to push himself away from the ground, kinda dragging him from on top of the ruined table and to the ground. Then he got up and smiled.

“This was one of the best yet…”

He wasn’t expecting _ that _ much from Shikamaru’s mother, but hell if this wasn’t a nice surprise. Maybe the sin of not only fucking a married woman, but also a friend’s mother, improved on the passion of it all, but it was amazing for sure.

* * *

More than half an hour later, Naruto left the Nara’s compound after a very grateful kiss. Yoshino wasn’t able to get up at all in the end, and used his help to place her back in her own bed for a nap. He did living a kissing mark on her breast just for the fun of it before leaving the house.

She assuaged his worries about the dinner table, but neither of them spoke of the creampie he gave her. She was enjoying it too much to care, and he lived his whole life recklessly, so he let the matter drop, for now. It would be fucked up though, if she became pregnant… But let the future’s problems to his future self.

He rejected her invitation to sleep with her that day, even though she confirmed neither her husband nor her son were about to come back that soon, in favour of finally crashing in his own bed after so many years.

After getting to his apartment, he was happy to see that Sakura or someone else had helped him out cleaning once in a while. There was only a little bit of dust here and there. Naruto made himself some clones and began cleaning, even though his body implored to lazy around. An hour and a half later, it was all fresh and clean. He got himself a quick shower (again), and went directly to bed. It was still early, about five in the afternoon, but he was spent.

Besides, there was a chance Shizune would drop by later tonight, and he needed some rest.

**Yoshino's Images:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot hasn't advanced much, but i hope you all liked this chapter.
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	3. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter advances the plot a bit, but doesn't have any smut. I hope you're all not too disappointed with it. I do have a tag that say's there'll be plot in this story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruto woke much later, around midnight. He was much more exhausted than he thought. Opening his eyes unhurriedly, he registered the ceiling of his room, blinking the sleepiness away. He was thinking of lazing around his bed for a couple (or a dozen) of more minutes before getting up to something, but a sudden jolt of information streaked through his mind, making his blue eyes go wide in horror and anger.

Not a breath later, Naruto was crouching at his windowsill, his kimono top loose around his shoulders and open at the front, with his sandals on his hands. At the next blink of an eye, he vanished from his position once more. Making his path towards the Hokage Tower that was blessedly still lit, the young ninja ran while dressing himself properly.

“Tsunade-baa-chan!” The blond blurred through the window, stopping near the end of the table to the Hokage’s office, and surprised the buxom woman with the urgency in his voice.

“Naruto! What the…! What is it?!” She screamed, not liking the look in his once she met them.

“We need to help!”

* * *

“So you’re telling me you left clones all over the elemental nations training and looking out for information, and one of them just heard of sensitive information about their immediate next move, which is to capture not one, but TWO jinchuurikis, one of which is from an allied shinobi village. Is that ALL?” Tsunade, rubbing her forehead tiredly said, a hint of sarcasm sipping in her voice.

“Well, pretty much…” Naruto smiled a bit worriedly. ‘_ Tsunade-baa-chan looks like she needs a break… _’ he couldn’t help but think secretly.

“I see. So this is about Takigakure’s and Sunagakur’s bijuus, _ sigh _” Tsunade looked at her table, like the answer to her problems would suddenly jump out of any of the paper stacks around. Needless to say, it didn’t, but it did serve to bring the Hokage a measure of calm, which in turn directed her thoughts to what should be done at a time like this.

“Okay… Even though we’re not allied to Takigakure, any bijuu in the hands of the Akatsuki is bad news for us, and obviously we have to help Sunagakure. The question is how should we do both of those and to what degree? Taki and Konoha don’t have a direct communication path, so we can’t send then word by the Messenger Bird’s… Suna is getting back on its feet and i heard the new Kazekage is plenty powerful, but… Hmmm…”

Tsunade was mumbling under her breath, but Naruto’s hearing captured all of that accurately. He didn't interrupt, however, but had his own thoughts on the matter. He certainly wasn’t going to let this two things be, he was ready to be in the middle of action, especially were Akatsuki was concerned.

On the other hand, sending a Jinchuuriki to deal with top S-Class nukenin on a mission to capture Jinchuurikis in the first place was simply illogical. But Tsunade should know Naruto never played by the book by now, rules were meant to be pushed, as far as he was concerned. So long as it was to help a friend or Konoha, it was just fine with him to break a few.

“Okay. ANBU!” A shout ran through the building, and suddenly a platoon of 6 Shinobi garbed with masks and long capes showed themselves. Most of them were standing on the roof just outside the window, but two were inside the room, one at each side of Naruto.

“Hokage-sama!”

“Go and grab me Team Gai, Kakashi and Sakura. Also, get Team Ro’s Captain here, i need him ready for a mission.”

“Hai!” Ant they were gone, each of them hopping away over buildings in different directions. Naruto always thought how incredible it was that ANBU oppertatives, without fail, seemed to know just where every single shinobi lived or were. Even if they studied the personal archives of each individual ninja in the village, they just never ever forgot.

“What about me, baa-chan?” Naruto warily asked,, his eyes smoldering serious.

“I know what you want… Just wait there for a minute.” Tsunade shook her head, aware of just how restless Naruto seemed to get moving already.

But Naruto showed his maturity and nodded, walking to the wall to the side of the room and resting his back against it, closing his eyes in concentration. The chakra inside him was already raging in agitation, anticipating a fight, even though he knew for a fact that, by the information from his Kage Bunshin, Akatsuki’s two targets were still safe for a couple of days.

Around 5 minutes later, the first arrival arrived. It was in fact another ANBU, with a cat mask and wearing ANBU clothing without the cape, a sword strapped to his back, his shoulders tense. Naruto observed the man attentively, feeling through his mastery of the Sage Arts that this shinobi felt completely different from every other he ever sensed. He kept his mouth shut, knowing that unique people were in abundance in this world, especially were ninjas were concerned.

“Hokage-sama!” A voice with little to no inflection called, as the man took a knee in front of her table, awaiting for orders.

“Good. Cat, you are getting relieved from your current assignments effective-immediately.” Extending a few pages of paper that she had been working on for the past few minutes to the man, she continued. “This are your next assignments. You’re going to be taking the codename of “Yamato”, and will be incorporated as a Jonin on the Regular Shinobi Corps.”

The man paused for a whole minute, papers in hand, looking down at it. It was impossible to be sure, but he seemed to be contemplating something, even though his orders were clear. Naruto could feel the man was actually observing him, probably thinking why the Hokage would blow his cover in front of the young man, even if she did give him a codename. Knowing his face and knowing he was ANBU was already more information then the ANBU forces would deem appropriate.

But after that little pause, the man nodded, either to himself or to the Hokage, and brought his hand to the mask, removing it and showing inexpressive black eyes, almond shaped eyes, relatively young face with regular features, under brown short spiky hair. The man didn’t spare a glance to the blond young ninja to the side and just walked to stand near the shadow of the corner of the room.

Tsunade shook her hand, exasperated with how the man seemed to be slightly drawn to the dark. ‘_ If you walk near the shadows for too long, you begin to few too at home with them. _’ She remembered her Sensei tell her, though at the time he was referring to a much more metaphorical meaning.

The next second her thoughts were pulled from her musings by a knock on the door. Barking a ‘enter!’, she was graced by the presence of Guy’s whole team, complete with sleepy but wary Tenten, alert Neji and positively giddy Lee.

“Team Guy, we have an emergency that i’ll need your team to handle. Come forth.” Tsunade commanded.

At first, neither of the four had noticed the silent person standing at the side, nor the ANBU-not-anymore at the corner. But once they stepped further in the room, the blond made himself known by moving away from the wall, smiling at people he felt were his friends and comrades.

“Yo!”

“Naruto-kun!” Lee screamed, as opposed to Neji’s and Tenten’s quiet surprise.

“Ohh, Naruto! You’re finally back from training! Yosh, you look much stronger indeed! How youthfull!” The team’s leader, Guy, had a jovial smile, immediately spotting the young man’s positioning, and the seemingly casual stance that, however, didn’t present any weaknesses.

“My God, you’ve changed…!” Tenten, the less familiar of the foursome exclaimed to herself, checking out how handsome the younger colleague had matured since their last encounter, back when Lee was still hospitalized after the Chunin Exams, even before the rescue mission for Sasuke back then.

“Thanks…” A cheeky grin spread across his face, already familiar with the look of surprise on his old friends, especially the ones from the female variety.

“So, Hokage-sama, about our mission?” Guy asked the older woman (though she seemed much younger then him at the moment). Despite his team, and admittedly himself, wanting to get reacquainted with the young man, a call from the Hokage at this hour probably meant some urgent mission, so he plowed through.

“I’m waiting for a couple more people to debrief everyone, so wait for a moment.” Tsunade gestured to the young man, implicitly telling them they could talk a bit with Naruto.

“Naruto.” Neji walked past his teammates, stopping right in front of his pást chunin finals adversary, and looking him directly in the eyes.

Naruto felt no animosity, and knew for a fact that Neji wasn’t holding any kind of hard feelings about their match and, more importantly, their talk back then. In fact, it was clear even back when they went out of the village going after Sasuke, shortly after the invasion. Much like himself, Neji seemed to have matured quite a lot, there was this calm, reassuring feeling coming off of him.

“It’s good to have you back…” The pale eyed shinobi extended his hand for a handshake, that was promptly returned.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too.” A smirk grew on Naruto’s face, together with a collected smile on the corner of Neji’s own.

“Hic… This is so beautiful…” Guy and Lee said at the same time, letting some tears fall, to the equal parts amusement and exasperation of their comrades.

“Anyway… You sure look different. What have you been drinking all this time, Naruto?” Tenten jokingly said, after Neji stepped back, everyone convening in a circle to talk with the jinchuuriki.

“Aw, do you mean i look handsome? Thanks a lot, Tenten, you’re not looking bad yourself…” His answer was accompanied with a grin and wink.

Everyone but the man in the shadows was taken aback by Naruto’s flirting, not used to the idea of a smooth talker Naruto. Even Tsunade was taken aback, a single eyebrow raised. Thoughts of how Naruto being influenced by her old teammate speeding through her mind.

‘_ Well, unlike Jiraiya though, he’s pretty talented, and more then handsome enough to pull it off… _’ Her thinking confirmed by the slightly flustered kunoichi, who suddenly found something very interesting in the floor and didn’t immediately answered.

Naruto didn’t mind, though. He just laughed good naturedly, brushing his hair back and turning to trio of man that were observing him even more closely then before. Lee was muttering ‘how hip!’ under his breath, while Guy was saying ‘as expected of my rivails student’. Only Neji was composed enough to hold a conversation, despite still feeling surprised inside, so Naruto began to chat about what they have been up to these past years.

“Excuse me, Hokage-sama…” Kakashi’s voice broke into their conversation, from the windowsill.

A huge grin split Naruto’s face as he turned to his old sensei. There, crouching with a open book on his hand, the silver-haired Jonin was also smiling relaxedly at his old genin that he hadn’t seen or heard of in years. Anyone that could say they knew Kakashi knew just how much of a family he saw his teammates as. And for his first, and so far only, genin team… They were much closer to his heart then anyone ever was, even his own teammates from before.

“Kakashi-sensei!”/”Naruto…!”

They both greeted at the same time, Kakashi hopping down from the window, as Naruto came up to him. His placed a hand on his head, messing his hair a little with his usual eye smile. “You’ve grown a lot, Naruto.”

“Yeap! And i’m strong as hell now, you’ll see…” Naruto was smiling so much today, he might few his facial muscles hurt later.

At the same time, Sakura got inside the room through the door after a light knock. Seeing her sensei and teammate together made her smile, despite the memory of the missing piece to that picture. Having met Naruto earlier that day already, she didn’t fuss over Naruto again, but quietly stepped up to greet her sensei that she hadn’t seen in a while.

“Kakashi-sensei.” She greeted, beside Naruto.

“Oh, what a fine young man and woman my little genin have become... “ Kakashi said to himself, patting their shoulders.

“Ok, now that everyone’s here…” Tsunade said, getting everyone’s attention. Only now, that all Shinobi were lining up in front of the Hokage’s desk to receive their orders, people began noticing the presence of ‘Yamato’. Most surpresde of all were Neji and Kakashi, for different reasons.

“We have a situation that i feel only the people in the room are equipped to deal with, of those currently present in the village.” She began, pulling up mission scrolls that she wrote during this period of waiting. “These are S-rank missions, two of them, that have relatively similar parameters.”

“We have been informed of the movement of a highly dangerous nukenin organization that would become extremely detrimental to the village, and to the elemental Nations as a whole, if ignored.” Passing the mission Scrolls to Kakashi and Guy, she continued. “Safe sources have informed that two pairs of S-Class Nukenin are moving to apprehend the Jinchuuriki of the one tail, Gaara, from Suna and the Jinchuuriki of Taki.”

A gasp was heard from the younger crowd, minus Naruto who already knew. Kakashi noticed that, but remained quiet, waiting for the briefing to finish before posing his own questions forward.

“We’ll send two teams immediately, and we’re going to have two other teams ready for backup, in case it’s needed tomorrow morning after arranging the rooster and, hopefully, receiving back some teams that should be arriving from missions tomorrow.” She breathed in, knowing her next statement would shock people all around. Well, except Yamato. “Kakashi, you and Sakura will travel to Suna and reconvene with Chunin Nara Shikamaru and Tokubetsu Jonin Aoba Yamashiro and Suna’s forces to accomplish this mission.”

“Tsunade-sama…!” Sakura began to protest, but was silenced by the woman herself that continued to explain the situation.

“Meanwhile, Team Guy, Jounin Yamato and Genin Uzumaki Naruto will be heading towards Takigakure to try and auxiliate Takigakure to keep their Jinchuuriki away from Akatsuki’s hand at any cost. We CANNOT afford to let this mercenary bunch to get their hands on such a powerful resource, specially the seven tails, if my information is right.”

“Tsunade-sama, why…? I thought Naruto would come with us?” Sakura tried again, when the Hokage finished.

“Sakura, Naruto, i understand you’re eager to come back together as a team, but i feel that with the situation the way it is, it’s safer to place Naruto with Yamato, for several reasons that i’m not going to disclose. And the team that’ll be heading to Takigakure is the one that’ll need more assistance. Takigakure is NOT allied with Konoha, and is rather wary of us or any other big village.”

“I’m not sure if this mission to Taki won’t become a three sided battle at one point, so it’s important to send a couple more heavy hitters and capable shinobi’s with them. Besides, we already have our own people stationed in Suna, which is perfect.”

The Jounin in the room were already aware of such implications, which was why none of them were that much surprised, but with the explanation the chunin seemed to finally understand, though Sakura didn’t feel good going out on a mission without Naruto with him back. It was like a bad omen.

“Don’t worry about it, Sakura-chan, it’s going to be fine.” Naruto, who was standing by her side, gave her a little pat at her lower back, comfortingly. “We’ll team up after we get back.”

“You’re right, i just… Wanted for us to be together again…” She whispered, feeling she could show a little vulnerability when she was close to Naruto after so long.

“Naruto is right, Sakura. He just came back, and isn’t going to be leaving our sight for long. Soon enough we’ll be together again.” Kakashi added his own two cents, placing his hand on her shoulder from the other side.

“Okay, no time for dilly-dally. Meet in the front gate in ten minutes, you are dismissed! Yamato, stay a minute.” Tsunade called, clapping for attention.

“Hai!”

And then they all went their way to get ready. None of them were rookies anymore, long past their inexperienced years. Even Naruto, which was still officially a genin, didn’t need anyone to instruct him on what to do in such missions. He’d done plenty of travels and even missions in Jiraiya’s place before, taking some of the old man’s load to increase his field experience.

* * *

Nearly minutes later, Naruto showed up to the meeting point in front of the gates, the last one to arrive. Coming back to the village just the day before, one would think he had everything ready for travel still, but he still had to resupply many of his stuff from his hidden stock in his apartment. Nonetheless, he wasn’t late.

“Ready to go, Naruto-kun?” Guy confirmed, Kakashi and Yamato standing by his side.

“Yep, let’s go, i’m ready.” He fixed his bag over his shoulder, nodding.

“Then good luck to you, Kakashi. Let’s see who finishes their mission first! HAHAHA” Guy sensei said and immediately after, ran ahead of everyone, closely followed by Lee and an exasperated Neji and Tenten.

Naruto just shook his head amused. “Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei. You be careful out there. Say hi to Gaara and Shikamaru for me. See you later!” Following Yamato, that had not spoken a word yet, he shot past the towering gates right to his mission.

“Akatsuki, i’m finally coming for you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. Next chapter there'll be something more spicy for sure, so don't get too mad about his one.
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	4. Traveling Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some smut to go with the plot!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Obs.: This chapter was edited so i could fix some things.

The team had been jumping and running through the forest for an entire day towards Taki, only stopping for half an hour for lunch, and making two other 15 minutes break to rest and drink water, though they varied the pace at which they travelled so they wouldn’t feel exhausted, in case they had some bad encounters on their way.

Once the night got too dark to see much of anything ahead of them, Yamato and Guy nodded to each other and Guy held his fist up, stopping the group behind him.

“We’ll be resting here until daybreak, let’s make some scouting around 40 meters in each direction from here, then reconvene here. I’ll go to the river at the east to fill our water bottles, so pass them to me. Yamato will take care of our camping and the fire.”

All Shinobi nodded at Guy’s instructions and passed him their bottles, some gulping the rest of it, before they all separated in different directions. Naruto immediately made three clones to finish faster, then he began to place down some detection traps that he was used to using when camped with his old perverted teacher.

This was a series of detection traps that made use of his Kage Bunshin. He’d scatter them spacely and then link those traps to each individual clone, making them all connected to each other. It served both to detect movement and to communicate. However, the threads and other tools were mostly a diversion. A shinobi would think that he was relying on them for detection, but Naruto’s clones were just using Senjutsu passively, while completely unmovable, and because of that were completely aware of anything around him for a couple of meters.

Which was why he’d scatter them evenly around the space, already too used to this.

Once he went back to the gathering point in the forest, the other young shinobis were looking at him weirdly, probably having run on his clones spreading through the place when they went about their scouting around.

“I’ve been travelling all around the elemental nations, fighting and hiding from the most powerful shinobis around, while constantly sleeping out…” He explained to the others, shrugging his shoulders. “So of course i have a fail safe way to keep myself guarded at all times.”

“How ‘failsafe’ is this?” Yamato asked from his place by a new fire, getting interested.

“Well, safe enough to keep even Jiraiya-sensei out or to find out immediately if he tried getting in, save possible for if he used his sage mode.” He looked directly into the Jonin’s eyes, getting serious. “And he’s specialized in infiltration, as you probably know.”

The man’s eyes, that were usually pretty dead and didn’t project much emotion, were clearly impressed, and a bit alarmed, that a boy this young could get to that point. Then he narrowed them, trying to sense for some bluff or a boast in the blond’s eye. But Naruto didn’t relent, he just stared for a couple more seconds, before shrugging his shoulders and walked to a tree, resting his backpack on the ground and sitting with his back to the cold bark.

“Try it for yourself, but be sure to alert who you are once you get caught. Jiraiya-sensei learned the hard way not to go unannounced for long.”

The trio from Team Guys were glancing to one another curiously, but elected to say nothing, panning out to get a good place to sit themselves. Interestingly enough, Tenten was closest to him on the left, while Lee was on the other side on a thick branch, and Neji found a somewhat hollowed tree to get snugly on.

“So, Naruto-kun… How strong did you get…?” Tenten began, stealing glances at the boy.

_ Ah, so she’s the curious type. _ Naruto though, as he turned his body to her to look open for conversations.

“I got plenty of strong, honestly. I found a… Method… To speed my training in various fields. Really, even Ero-sennin got baffled by my methods, and gave up trying to keep up with the new things i learned every week.” The teen smirked, turning back to his more informal way of address of his teacher once he was just making casual talk.

“Wow, really? A Sannin did?” Tente got excited and walked closer on her knees, getting away from the tree she was preparing to use as her resting point, for another tree just beside Naruto’s.

“Yeap. He spent the first year drilling me about a lot of concepts and we did a whole lot of basic training, strengthening my foundations. Which, you should remember, were pretty damn brittle.” He sighed, still shocked at his previous self, as he laid with a head on his backpack for comfort. “But once i found this method, i just… Went off.”

“Then i began to get strong for real. You know, even though he was training me, Ero-sennin still received plenty of missions from Konoha.” Naruto went into his story telling persona, captivating even the people far from the pair, who despite not having moved, were listening attentively. “At first, he’d leave me with some ridiculously hard training to do, somewhere hidden, and disappeared for a week or two.” 

Untying the sash around his midsection, Naruto folded the cloth neatly beside himself, not taking his eyes out of the brunette across from him. That resulted in him noticing just how her eyes involuntarily traced the inside of his kimono for a second, drinking up the sight from his muscles through the fast window of opportunity his movements provided.

“But after a while, by the second year, he began to bring me along. Some were infiltration missions, some were to capture some dude, or find someone. Some were o get rid of some nukenin.” His voice drifted off, remembering all his ‘field experience’ with the old sage. “After a while, though he began to just… Send me alone on those. And i never failed.”

“Wow, that’s so cool…” She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling in excitement. “So you’re strong enough to do missions in place of a Sannin, that’s kind awesome, really.”

“I guess. That’s why i can tell you, i’m not going to lose to anyone. Even if i were to face the Akatsuki, the most they’d be able to do is go down with me.” Naruto’s voice was filled to the brim with his determination and fighting spirit, and his eyes showed just as much, if not more of it.

Meanwhile, Guy returned to the place, hearing the last few parts of that conversation, and keeping that information in mind. He went to settle near Lee, on another branch, and looked around, to see Yamato come back into the clearing with a blue paint smudge on his left cheek, looking annoyed.

“Welcome back, Yamato-san. Enjoyed your stroll?” Naruto’s cheeky voice sounded around, alerting the other shinobi to the brown haired Jonin. “Just be happy i knew it was you, otherwise that could have ended badly for you…”

The brown haired Jonin sighed looking at the top of the blond’s head and settled down near the fire, were he was making everyone a small meal with Konoha’s rations and a few rabbits they caught on the way.

Everyone enjoyed the meal, as bland as it tasted, after such a long day and then went their way to rest for another big day the next morning. During the night though, Naruto saw that Tenten looked restless, and couldn't help but want to ‘comfort’ the young woman. He held himself, however, since he felt the Kunoichi might be a bit more innocent then he was used to, and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings or scare her or something.

But something alerted him to a different possibility for her restlessness. A low moan escaped her side of the clearing, not loud enough to alert anyone, if she wasn’t so close to Naruto, whose senses were quite the margin away from normal shinobi, even highly trained ones.

Lifting his head from the the pillow, which consisted of his own bag of clothes and supplies, the blond watched her movements carefully now, observing the way she shifted, her back turned his and everyone's way, covered from the chest down by a thick blanket.

Her right elbow, the one that wasn’t trapped between her body and the ground by her sideways position, was moving slightly, and there was some slightly jerky movements from beneath that cover, where her legs would be.

The blonde shinobi unknowingly began to smirk, a possibility already forming on his head. He spread his senses, using his senjutsu chakra gathering technique to center himself without moving and began to sense for the others chakras. Both of the other two young men were certainly sleeping, their chakra moving lukewarm through their systems, releasing a small amount back to nature, all the while receiving nature’s chakra at the normal, slowest pace that was natural to every living being, reinvigorating themselves.

Guy was much the same, though he did have a much speedier circulation of chakra on his system then most, and the amount he released from his body was smaller to a considerable degree.

The one that got Naruto’s attention was Yamato. He was definitely awake, the circulation of chakra through him was much too guided, too orderly and focused on his limbs and chest to be anything natural. There were other telltale signs too, but that was enough, the rest just giving him even more confirmation. The man was pretending to sleep. That, or he was able to keep his concious from completely fading, staying at a half awake, half asleep state.

‘_ Well, shit. _’ The young man thought, already something coming in the way of his plan to approach the brunette.

But never had he backed down from a challenge, and he wouldn't now. Besides, to the current him, it was entirely too easy to go around this. Quietly getting up from his resting place, he walked around the three to somewhere far from the group, completely aware that though his movements hadn’t alerted Tenten, the one closest to him, it had the Jonin. But that was just fine, the man wouldn’t fault him for taking a leak, would he?

With that in mind, Naruto pretended to walk a few feet away from the group and took his ‘tool’ out to do his business. But in truth, he used the opportunity and the cover from trees to quickly make two clones. One of which would pretend to be the original as he walked back, and the other one… Hehe, he would use the _ Henge _ to look like Tenten and the _ Kawarimi _ to replace himself with the girl. Hopefully, the girl would be too absorbed in her ‘activities’ that she wouldn’t notice until she was on his arms.

And of course, Naruto was completely confident that none of those low level jutsus would be picked up by anyone short of the best of chakra sensors, no matter how experienced those Jonin were. The Kage Bunshin might, at such a close proximity, but not academy level jutsus that he perfected to a T.

So he arranged things quietly, his clone that impersonated the original already gone to ‘sleep’. And when it was time, Naruto laid on a good patch of grass and waited. The _ Kawarimi _ was done silently and without a single motion. The body of a young and perky-assed kunoichi suddenly appeared just beside him, her back turned his way still.

She was without her blanket though, but her ‘activities’ were too intense for her to notice the wind blowing against her skin just yet. Naruto had applied a few fuinjutsu seals around their position, so they wouldn’t be heard nor perceived easely, so he went directly for the kill, so to speak.

In one movement, he pressed his chest against her back, his crotch against her ass and his mouth on the side of her face, close to her ear, with another hand going to her stomach, and whispered quietly, and as seductively as he could:

“Want some help…?”

Of course the girl screamed, trying to shot away from him immediately in fright and embarrassment. She had her eyes wide, and her hand left her trousers, going to somewhere on her hip. “WHA-!”

“Hey, hey, it’s me, Naruto…” Again, he only spoke quietly, his voice smooth and soothingly.

He had held her down on the ground, and was still with a hand on her stomach. He began to slowly caress her stomach, kissing her neck once. Of course, her muscles were tense, and Naruto was treading on thin ice. He wasn’t trying to rape the girl, but this was a bit too far to say it was only seduction.

“You don’t want to…?” And again, he laid kisses on her neck, going up to her ear and biting her earlobe. His hands went from her abs to her hip, massaging and palming her body without getting to more sensitive areas before receiving permission.

“What… Naruto? What are you doing?!” Tenten was still very much alert, and soon noticed she wasn’t were she was suppose to be, looking around the forest. “Where-?”

“I noticed you were… Restless…” He blew on her ear, making her squirm. He grinned. Of course she was still sensitive, she was rubbing herself just a couple seconds ago, no matter how her instincts as a Kunoichi screamed at her, her body wasn’t about to forget what she was doing before just like that.

“So i thought that maybe… I could give you… A Hand. Only if you want to and as far as you’re ok with.” The young man added, calmly observing her reactions. The hand on her hip turned a little more daring and went to her thigh, squeezing and feeling the delicious muscles underneath there. “We are a bit away from the others, i _ Kawarimed _ you out.”

“What are you going to do to me?” She asked nervously, but also curiously excited.

“Everything you’d want me to.” And again he bit her earlobe, then sucked, pulling away.

The brunette shivered, a breath of air leaving her mouth while her hands balled and eyes closed. He took her silence and lack of ‘fight’ as a signal for me to move forward, and his otherwise free hand went between her head and the ground from their sideways position, and over her shoulder, to the opening of her shirt that was loosened for her to sleep.

The blond didn’t immediately went to grab at her breasts, instead making use of his position to press her body back against his, then turned her head to the side so he could hover slightly over her and kiss her lips. She received the kiss with surprise, but didn’t push him away.

“Ah!” She whisper-exclaimed, letting Naruto explore the insides of her mouth.

She wasn’t a very good kisser, a bit inexperienced. But she sure had passion. She let Naruto take the reins pretty easily, her fleshy lips a tasty treat, while her somewhat sloppy tongue searched for the blond’s, showing him just how much she wanted this.

Naruto’s hands were going all over her, one from the inside of her shirt through the collar, finally grabbing her breast over her bra and groping one and then the other. She had quite the pair as far as he could tell, maybe even as large as Yoshino’s had been.

The ninja’s other hand was occupied with her hips, pulling and moving them so that she would back up against his crotch, feeling the deliciously toned ass. The more they kissed, the more she let go, and he could take pleasure on her submitting to his ministrations. Her lips were wet with saliva, her breath hot and heavy, her body was squirming under all the attention.

She gasped when she suddenly felt fingers slip to her pants and pulling them down a bit, to her mid thighs, doing the same with her underwear. Her body tensed, and she tried to move away from the Shinobi, but Naruto’s grip on her chest and the arm around her shoulders to her front kept her from doing so.

“Don’t worry, i won’t do it… But there’s all kinds of fun things we can do beside _ it _ you know….” A voice came from behind her and said to her ear, kissing her neck again as a cock pressed to her now nude meaty ass.

She had a very nice and perky ass, and not too small either. Her ass looked and felt very firm, and was also very shapely, maybe the best of her ‘womanly assets’, though the rest were pretty good too. She relaxed somewhat on his arms, and the young blond took advantage of that to lower his pants, taking out his cock.

“Relax, Tenten, i’ll make you feel good… Open your legs…” His cock was poking her on the ass, and she couldn’t help but shiver at the contact. “Yes, that’s right…”

She obeyd, albeit slowly, making space between her thighs. Just enough for Naruto to push his waist forward and make his dick go between them. She let out a “eep!” when she felt the massive thick, warm and hardened meat come in contact with her legs and, moreso, with her pussy. But since the teenage didn’t try to penetrate her and instead rubbed perfectly against the length of her cunt, she just shuddered again in pleasure.

“Yes, that’s right… Do you feel my cock, Tenten? Do you like it?” He moved his hips and provoked her, massaging her tits while saying naughty things at her ear.

She let out a whimper, not able to catch enough clarity of mind to answer, but her ass was moving backwards and slightly slapping on his abs as she moved too, increasing hers and Naruto’s ‘enjoyment’.

Eventually, the brunette placed both hands on the tip of his cock, feeling the spoongy cockhead and carressing him, while at the same time, pushing it up to better friction with her pussy and her clit.

“Naruto-kun…” Her moan-filled voice called for him, her back arching, placing her hips in a much better position for his cock to rub perfectly on her wet, cunt lips.

He couldn’t help but grin, redoubling his efforts on making her feel as much of him as possible. His hand were on the inside of her bra, playing with her nipples, pinching and pulling them lightly. He retreated the other from her hips and, by a sudden bout of fancy, snapped his palm on her ass, making the fleshy ass tremble to his slap beautifully.

“AH!” Her voice echoed higher than before, and Naruto could feel her legs tightening around him. So he did it again. “Hmm, w-wait, Naruto!”

But he didn’t. He kept giving her beautiful ass a slap every now and then, feeling her cunt slobber his thick cock with juices. She tried to complain every now and then, but the rate at which she was pushing her hips back to his forwards movements, and the wetness of her pussy, there was no mystery to how much she appreciated his hard handling of her plump ass.

After a couple of slaps, she was already so entranced that she could only let out moans of pleasure at each of them, giving him a melodious ‘Ah, ah, ah, ahn!’ soundtrack to his activity. While he wished so desperately to fuck her into a coma, he didn’t take advantage when the brunette finally came, _ hard _, on his cock.

Her shoulders trembled, her thighs squeezed him and even her mouth found his arm that was inside her collar and bit it, releasing a low growl of animalistic pleasure. Her but jolted back and her torso arched forward again, all hair on her skin standing while the shiver runned through her entire body.

Naruto then pushed her down, placing her with the ass up and stomach down on the ground. taking advantage of that perky ass, he took his cock from between her legs and began to jerk off, his cockhead still touching her ass, while his free hand squeezed one asscheek, pulling aside and giving him a clear view of her tight asshole.

Grunting in the throes of orgasm, he pushed his cock directly on her backhole, the tip of his cock pressed as tightly to her entrance, without actually penetrating her behind. After some few more pumps, he came. His jizz shooting at her entrance and around there, while she moaned still enjoying the orgasm, not caring about him as long as he didn’t ‘intrude’ on her.

With a sigh, after cumming as much as he could, Naruto fell to lay beside the girl, placing his hands behind his head for support, and looking up at the sky, relaxing with his crotch still nude.

“That was great, Tenten… Anytime you want to do more of this, or… _ More _… Just say the word…” Naruto grinned to himself, looking at his friend that by now had settled down some more, still laying on her stomach.

She studied him quietly for a moment, thoughts running through her mind as the blond relaxed with a smile plastered on his face.. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, she released a sigh and bit her lip.

“Naruto… Please don’t… Tell anyone about this. Please? I’m not the kind of girl…”

“Don’t worry, Tenten, this is between you and me, no one needs to know right? And about being the ‘kind of girl’... Believe me, there’s nothing wrong about what we did. We can die at any moment on our line of work, you know?” He said placatingly, smiling reasurredly as best as he could.

“You shouldn’t stop yourself from getting what you want just to conform to some society ‘rules’ and whatnot. Enjoy what you want to enjoy and the way you want to enjoy!” The blond finished, and mischievously slapping her ass again.

The girl couldn’t help but moan in pain and pleasure, as the teen slapped her right were he was doing before, getting to a sensitive patch of skin on her asscheek. Giving him a glare, that the blond found more cute on her red face then intimidating, she huffed and turned to look to the otherside. But there was a smile on her face that she was hiding from him, and she even jiggled her ass at him, which made him laugh and slap it again, appreciating her backside again.

* * *

Naruto and Tenten were able to return to their ‘original’ positions a while later with none the wiser, and resume their rest. The next morning came and, despite not sleeping as much as he could have, Naruto woke much more well-disposed than he should. Everyone gathered their stuff (not that there was much to gather) and got rid of the fire and any signs of their rest at this place, and resumed their travel.

Tenten would shot him glances every now and then, and whenever Naruto looked back at her, she would quickly avoid his eyes, though a small smile tugged at her lips. The others weren’t aware of the byplay, but felt the shift on the mood to some extent. But they kept their curiosity to themselves and focused on the mission.

Once they breached the border between the Fire country and the neighbor that housed the hidden village they were trying to communicate with, they slowed their travel pace, and looked for any patrol team to sight them and intercept them so they could begin their attempt at peaceful communication.

It took them close to 3 hours to track a team of Takigakure Shinobi, and their interception almost ended in a fight, but the 3 Shinobi, all male and by the look of it, all chunin, understood their intention and, despite staying on their toes around the Konoha Shinobis, lead them to a place were they said they would bring someone they could talk to. Inviting them to their village, it seemed, was completely out of the question.

“Now, everyone, be ready for any possible ambush. Neji, keep your eyes out for us. Lee and Tenten, you two flank Neji and let him concentrate on his task, be ready for a scuffle at any time. Naruto, you stay between me and Guy, try not to say anything and leave the talks to us.” Yamato instructed.

Guy’s team looked over at the Jonin in spandex for confirmation, to which he nodded once with a big smiled, and everyone took their position. Naruto knew he was a valuable asset of the village, which was why he was placed in the most secure position between two elite level Jonin, but he gritted his teeth in annoyance anyway.

Yamato knew nothing of him beyond what was on file, and didn’t trust Naruto’s own evaluation of his skills. It was the acceptable course of action, but it still made him frustrated. ‘_ I’m stronger and more skillful than most Shinobi’s that had ever existed, if this mission didn’t came so soon after me coming back to Konoha, that’d be an established fact and everyone would know it. Instead, i’m in this kind of position. This sucks. _’ The blond thought to himself, as he walked to the two older Shinobis and settled to wait.

After close to half an hour, Neji alerted everyone about company. One of the ninjas they met before came back, accompanied of three new faces. A woman with dark green hair in her mid thirties with a scar over her lips to the left side, a man with a facemask and brown hair, large shoulders and strong arms, and a man on his late forties or up to mid fifties, with long gray hair and tall, but thinner frame, with sharp brown eyes in the middle.

“Greetings, Konoha Shinobi. Am i correct to assume you came to talk about some important business?” The older man said, landing fifteen feet away from the group, the rest of his entourage landing to his sides and behind him.

“Yes, this is of the utmost importance, both to your village’s safety and the safety of the entire continent. We came in possession of very important intell and the Hokage thought it would be vital for you and another village to know of, and since we don’t have direct communication channels with you, we were dispatched” Yamato explained, trying to express just how serious the situation was.

“Very well. My name is Hatsuo Karsa” The man politely introduced himself, but not bothering with the rest of his shinobi. “What is this ‘important intel’ you might have for us?”

“It’s about the Akatsuki. And your very own Jinchuuriki.”

Everyone tensed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we all know, not every sexual encounter will have actual sex, or rather, penetration. Sometimes we just play around, right?  
Hope you didn't get too disapointed. There'll be more to come from Tenten, of course, and many others.  
Thank you hugplx, for pointing things out for me, so i could try and correct them!
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	5. Taki's Jinchuuriki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time it took to release this update. I won't go into details, but suffice it to say i had RL problems popping up left and right.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this next chapter!

The meeting after that was the most tense situation most of the young shinobi had ever witnessed. They had to go through several levels of security, several inquiries about their identities, ‘real purposes’ there. Any kind of heavy screening process Taki could run the group through, they did.

After nearly 3 hours, Taki had finally given the Konohanins the benefit of the doubt and allowed the possibility that they were actually telling the truth. From that point, they interviewed everyone again in a more comfortable setting. They were asked to follow a group of Taki Shinobi to a building, were they talked some more, this time actually treated as guests.

After almost another hour went by, the young part of the squad was allowed to leave and retire to a resting place near, while the older Jonins stayed to persuade the village to accept their help, in the event that they were in fact attacked by Akatsuki.

The organization had already been notorious to all villages, big and small, by the sheer potential it had with the number of dangerous shinobi it had. Also, since it was so hard to actually acquire any meaningful information about their movements before it lost importance, and also information on certain individuals within the group (like their leader), all villages were wary of them. The question was, were they wary enough to accept another village’s help? After all, Villages were ALSO wary of _ other _ villages.

* * *

“Ahhh, finally, some food…!” Naruto complained with relief as the smell of different food shops wafted through the air, as the foursome of shinobis walked down a path, followed by another shinobi that had his eyes on the group at all times.

“I can’t help but agree with you, those were long hours of interrogation. I’m not sure if i’d rather have a Yamanaka go through my head or not, just to make it faster…” Tenten looked the most tired of them all, her shoulders slumped and eyes tired.

Lee and Neji were being their usual self. Although it wasn’t easier on them then on Tenten and Naruto, Neji never lost composure and Lee had just too much energy. Naruto was a hard man to tire, but Lee might be even worse than the blond. The group was about to enter a small family restaurant to eat something, not too far from were their superiors were still talking with the Taki Shinobis, when someone brushed against Naruto, almost throwing him to the ground.

Despite his high senses and reflexes, Naruto wouldn’t usually go out of his way to avoid any kind of contact if he didn’t feel malice behind it, so the Shinobi indeed almost had an intimate moment with the ground, recovering his balance on the last second, and shouting a ‘hey!’ towards the offending person.

Said person only spared a look at him before continuing on their way, not even dignifying them with an apology, which made the blond as angry as they come. Naruto shot past the group and placed his hand on the girls shoulder and pulled back so she would look back at him to hear a few of his words, but they never came out of his mouth.

The girl was in fact possibly older than Naruto. She had a athletic figure, tanned skin and a tomboyish kind of vibe, though she had some scowl on her face that would scare the meanest of thugs. Her hair was short like Shizune’s, straight, mint green and kept out of her face by a hair clip on one side, though her hairstyle was kind of messy still. And her eyes were orange and intense.

“What do you want?”

Despite her eyes being Naruto’s favorite color, and he quite liking how her athletic body and tomboyish attitude worked for her, those were not the reasons he stopped mid rant. No, the reason was because he was very sure he just found who he was looking for. Or at least, who he thought the Akatsuki was looking for.

“What’s your name?” He asked suddenly, all his anger now forgotten.

“W-what?” The girl recoiled in surprise, some color darkening the skin around her cheeks. “You…! Hitting on a girl all of a sudden! Pervert!”

And then she ran off. Just like that, the girl they all had come to protect, the possible (Who was he kidding, she was definitely it!) container of the Seven Tails was just within his grasp, and she ran away and vanished between the people all of a sudden and he could see hair nor hide of her by now. But Naruto wasn’t just any shinobi, he was exceptional in every way and possible one of the best trackers that was not favored by a Kekkei Genkai nor had ancient old techniques perfected through time.

So as soon as he recollected his bearings, he shot forwards, running in the direction that the girl went, seamlessly avoiding people and running at his best possible speed, given the situation. Soon, another shadow appeared right beside him, and one Rock Lee called out to him.

“Naruto-kun! What are you doing?!” His tone bellied the worry clear in his wide, round eyes. “We’re still in foreign grounds, you know?!”

And that brought a stop to his running. He forgot, he couldn’t just go running after a girl. He neglected his friends, his mission and the possibility of failing at maintaining the cordial relationship Taki had with Konoha. He was, after all, a representant, and everything he did might be taken as Konoha’s actions. There were already people following then frantically, noticing his movements and trying to galge his intentions.

“Ah! Hahaha, i just… You know, i wanted her to apologize, she was so rude.” Once those tailers of theirs were close enough, as well as Neji and Tenten who were running towards them one after the other, he tried to play it off to relax the following Taki Shinobi. “Sorry, i got a little angry… I guess i’m still a bit… You know? That was some long ass interrogation.”

“Oh! I understand, Naruto, but it wouldn’t be cool to pursue that, she was a lady after all!” Lee began to lecture him, seemingly unaware of Naruto’s intentions.

‘Well, Lee isn’t usually good at seeing ‘underneath the underneath’ like Kakashi-sensei says, so…I guess i should have expected this. This or he’s a better actor than i thought.’ Naruto thought to himself, smiling sheepishly to play the part he enacted for himself.

* * *

After they ate something on the way, the three of them then reached the building indicated by the Taki guard where they were supposed to rest while the Jounin Senseis were being further questioned. There was nothing on the room a receptionist took them (she apparently knew they were coming, which was expected), except two large beds and two big sofas. Only one window and a plant, trying and failing miserably to add some life to the place.

Making sure everyone was either asleep or distracted, Naruto sneaked out, leaving behind in his place a Kage Bunshin. He knew perfectly just how to find the girl he bumped into before, as a Chakra Sensor it was all too simple to find her signature, since she A) Literally bumped into him and, B) Was a container to a Chakra Beast much like himself.

It took Naruto all of 5 minutes to find a direction to go towards and even less to actually pinpoint the exact location the girl lived at. It was on the outskirts of the village, near a pond and surrounded by flora. Not in a good sense, but on a ‘overgrown bushes and other things that made the place look inhospitable’ kind of way. Behind all that stood a thick, tall tree with large palm sized leaves and large canopy. Against its trunk, a small house built haphazardly stood, the windows and door of mismatched sizes and colors.

The blond ninja approached the house in silence, a shadow moving through grass and foliage without a sound. Nearing the window, he peeked inside and scanned the interior. There was a bed and a small shabby desk and chair and an even shabbier wooden chest to one side with clothes overflowing from it. No one was inside though, but the door was closed.

Again he circled to another side to another window and peaked inside. This time, a head of mint green short hair was in sight, from the top of an old armchair. From where Naruto stood, he could only see a few things, as he was looking in from the back. There was the head, which was bent down. there was a leg over the arm of the chair, naked at least from mid thigh and down as far as he could see. and there was a hand, holding a book.

The girl, that he recognized as the one he bumped into before, was still in place, but sometimes there were some jerking and kicking. It was very slight, but her head would tilt back a bit every now and then too. With a slight smile, Naruto immediately recognized the book in her hands, the slightly worn orange book cover giving away the Icha Icha tittle.

_ ‘Oh ho, so she is masturbating to sensei’s book, i see.’ _

With a small mischievous smile, he pressed the tip of his five fingers on one hand against the cold glass of the window and concentrated. In seconds, a small fuinjutsu circular seal spread from the center between all his fingers and spread until it was two times the size of his hands. The small unrecognizable script didn’t glow or had anything noticeable show, but in an instant Naruto was gone from his position.

The next instant Naruto was crouched down in front of the window, in the same position and with his fingers still pressed against the glass window, except this time on the other side of it. When he pulled his hand back, the seal of the window vanished and he looked back over his shoulder with a glint in his eye.

He walked over to tower over the back of the armchair, looking down at the girl whose eyes were squinting to read the book on her hand. She had a flush on her face, and a hand inside her panties, no trousers or shorts or anything in sight. one of her small breasts was outside of her super loose tank top, the small nipple hard and looking pale against her darker skin tone.

“Mhhmm, ah…” The girls moans were surprisingly girly to the tomboyish look she had, and extremely arousing.

Naruto observed her for a bit, his cock hardening inside his pants. After some minutes passed, he noticed she had let the book drop and was masturbating without a care, her fingers teasing and pumping her slit with fast and wild movements. Before long, her leg kicked out and stretched in pleasure, as her back arched on the armchair with her orgasm. Her head moved back and her face looked up, though her eyes were still closed, and she released a long, drawn out moan that echoed inside the little house.

Then she opened her eyes and looked up absentmindedly, only to be faced with the blond shinobi smiling knowingly and standing behind her with arms crossed. Of course, the girl jumped up and away from the unknown young man that sneaked up on her and was instantly in a defensive stance, with a small fork that she grabbed from somewhere in her hand and pumping chakra through the other.

“Who are you? Answer or you’ll die before you get the chance!” She stood intimidatingly, even though she was wearing very wet panties and a loose tank top that hide nothing of her breasts whenever she moved.

“Whoa!” Naruto lifted both his hand in ‘surrender’, trying to deescalate the situation with a apologetic smile. “I know how it looks like, but i just came to talk!”

Naruto had come inside her house unannounced and caught her in an extremely embarrassing and vulnerable moment, so of course he knew she wouldn’t let go of her anger and obvious (and well deserved) suspicious, but it didn’t really matter. For a Jinchuuriki, there would never be a good time to go about it and talk alone, especially if the person trying was from a foreign village.

It was simply too common for other villages to try and either kidnap or kill the Bijuu’s host in order to strengthen themselves or weaken other villages. There was obviously also a lot of hate for people like them (Naruto and the girl) for their ‘tenants’. So instead of trying to butter up the girl further, Naruto went for the direct approach.

In a sudden move that the girl missed completely, Naruto stumped on the ground to and launched himself towards her, moving around the girl and getting behind her in a single step. She didn’t even noticed him, before he had slapped a paper tag on the back of her left shoulder, completely disrupting the circulation of chakra on her.

He had done that to prevent her from instinctually pulling on the Bijuu’s chakra and alerting the entire village that something was wrong. Of course this only worked for a single second for someone with virtually infinite amounts of chakra like Jinchuurikis, but it was enough for the young man.

Finally noticing the movement that happened too fast for her to perceive, the mint haired girl turned her head back in alarm, almost too slowly to the fast perception of the blond, and was about to scream something (that by the way her chakra system was trying to move, should be a jutsu or some other technique) when threads of dark blue chakra enveloped her, and began to seep away her strength.

This chakra threads dulled the movements of chakra inside the system to almost a crawl, and at the same time absorbed some of it to avoid it gathering any one place. One would need to have an absurd level of control over chakra to be able to break it, which meant this were especially good against people with large reserves of chakra. Like Jinchuuriki.

“Argh.” The girl in front of Naruto groaned, not in pain but in frustration and fear.

For a person, a shinobi, that was used to having the powerful and domineering chakra from their Bijuus constantly coursing through them and empowering them, suddenly finding themselves in such a situation was like having the muscles on their entire body be under the strong effect of anesthesia.

“Ok. I know how this looks, but really, i just want to talk.” Naruto sighed. Even though this was the easiest way (for him) to talk with the girl and go about the situation (that he could think of), it didn’t mean he liked to brute his way in such an unreasonable way.

“Then why are you fucking trapping me, huh?!” She screamed back angrily, her mind going over her situation and looking for an out that would not alert her captor. Unfortunately for her, she was thoughtfully defeated and placed in a difficult situation, and was both outclassed and too far from help as it stood.

“I know what you mean, but look: If you just hear me out, i promise i won’t hurt you or anything. And! And… I’ll release you and leave.” Walking around to stand in front of the girl, Naruto did his best to not look down at her exposed breast and thick thighs.

The girl said nothing as she glared at him, but Naruto just shook his head. He wouldn’t give up halfway because of a glare. So he lifted the girl in his shoulder and sat her on the same armchair she was before. She kept her silence, but he could feel her trying to break of the threads. He ignored that.

“Look. You’re completely helpless right now. And i know what you are trying to do, as well as how dangerous you think you can be if only you can get your chakra to work…” Her eyes glinted dangerously once hearing that, but she kept her silence still. “But for your information, i am just like you. So i’m not afraid.”

They stayed in silence for a bit, Naruto waiting for her to say something and her observing the boy in front of her cautiously, until finally she answered back:

“What?”

“I’m also a Jinchuuriki. And i didn’t come here to try anything funny, i came here to help you, as a fellow jinchuuriki.” She was still looking at him suspiciously, but now was also curious and interested. “I can prove it. Here.”

Stripping the upper part of his clothes, Naruto was mildly amused about how the half naked girl went red in the face at his show of skin, but said nothing. He called her attention back to him, and began to circulate the Kyuubi’s chakra. As was expected, the moment the red chakra began to run across his body, his features changed, not overly, but still in noticable ways. The eyes turned red and slitted. The claws showed a bit, and the face marks thickened. And more than anything, the swirling fuinjutsu seal on his stomach showed.

“See?” He interrupted the chakra, and his visage turned back to normal. The girl was looking at him amazed, almost as if she herself wasn’t a Jinchuuriki. But Naruto knew that couldn’t be, both because he could still sense it and because anyone in the presence of a confirmed Jinchuuriki would be horrified rather than amazed. “Believe me now?”

“I-i do.” She gulped, looking away from him once more embarrassed by her own show silly wonder. “I’ve never met someone like m-me before.”

Naruto could feel she was trying to justify herself, even though she didn’t sound like the type of person to ever explain herself to people. He neared the chair she was sat at, still naked from the waist up, and asked gently.

“Can i release you now?” Which really meant ‘_ Will you hear me out? _’, and she nodded.

Calmly letting go of the technique, Naruto observed her reactions to her freedom. She sat up straighter on the chair, looking around her own body. The girl pulled her shirt to hide her small breasts as much of her thighs as she could. Naruto could have looked away, but he didn’t, drinking up her athletic build.

“Fuu” She told him softly. “My name is Fuu, no last name.”

“Okay Fuu. My name is Uzumaki Naruto.”

What followed was a quiet conversation about Naruto’s objectives (along with his team) in the village. How he came to know about Akatsuki’s movements and how he asked the Hokage to try and warn her village, and possibly directly fight the members of the shinobi mercenary group. Fuu listened mostly quiet, only interjecting with a question here and there for clarification. After Naruto was finished, sat on the ground right in front of her, they both lapsed into silence. Naruto waiting and Fuu contemplative.

“Can you put a shirt, for the love of kami?” After a few minutes, Fuu finally talked, surprising the blond with the unrelated subject. Though he smiled knowingly and shrugged his shoulders.

“Why? Can’t take your eyes off by yourself?” He cockily raised his eyebrow in defiance.

“I-it’s not that, it’s just…-!” She shouted with a red blush coming up her neck. “So what?! you can’t take your eyes from my legs either!”

“I certainly can’t, or rather, don’t want to…” He fired back.

Even though Fuu was older between the two of them, as a Jinchuuriki that never left the village outside of a few couple exceptions, she was not well equipped to deal with Naruto’s advances. But the blond could see she was shy, but not against this, so he kept going with a glint in his eyes.

Moving over somewhat, he slowly touched her calve, letting his fingers slide upwards slowly as he kept eye contact with her light orangy pupils. She had a lot of red in her face, and her eyes trembled a bit under his touch, but she didn’t pull her leg back or react negatively to his hand on her body.

Lifting her leg a bit, Naruto brought it closer to his face and began to kiss from her calves and up, still with eyes locked on hers. Another hand went to her other leg, gripping her thigh just above the knee and squeezing, feeling her up. Finally, Fuu looked away, biting her lip, but relaxing herself on the armchair.

From between her legs, Naruto had ample view to her already previously wet panties, that he could swear was getting wetter still. His lips trailed kisses up her leg and reached the inner part of her thigh, making the girl shudder in pleasure. He then pulled her lower body by the legs in one pull and made her sit at the edge of the seat, her pantyclad slit just centimiters away from his face now.

“Ahh…-” She nervously released, hands holding the armrests and looking back the men between her legs anxiously. She really, really, _ really _ wanted what she thought was coming, but didn’t know how to react to the situation, so she kept her mouth shut and observed with barely veiled desire.

Naruto kept his trail of kisses up her thigh, his other hand kneading her muscled legs. The closer he got to her crotch, the more laborious her breathing became. Soon he was upon it, the tip of his nose slightly brushing against the fabric on his last kiss up her inner thigh. Then he leaned his head back down and placed his open mouth right against the wet patch of her underwear, and gave it a little sucking.

“Ahhnnh” Fuu moaned, her hands instinctively coming to the back of his neck and pulling him closer, her eyes closing and her back arching. It wasn’t an orgasm, but it was too far off either, the exciting and new situation pushing her far closer to the edge than expected.

Naruto didn’t let up though, he kept sucking and striking the fabric, and therefore her pussy and clit, with his tongue. At this point his hands went around her waist and were now gripping her full, around, big ass. It was so perky and soft, he kept digging his fingers on her skin while pressing his face on her cunt.

Then he pulled the panty aside with his teeth, looking up at the girl as she, with wide eyes, stared at him with her chest raising and falling fast. Her tits were showing again, both of them enticing him with her perky and hard nipples just waiting for him to suck and play with.

Her cunt was completely shaved, not a patch of hair anyway, and he smoothly licked a path from the side towards the pretty, fat lips of her cunt. He first took the lip on one side inside his mouth and sucked on it, then licked up the slit of her cunt and rested his mouth over the clit, and gave it a tongue lashing.

At this point, Fuu intertwined her legs around his head over his shoulder and silently cummed. Her hands went up her tits and pressed them together as much as she could, flicking her finger upon her left nipple as her head leaned back just like the last time she had an orgasm when he was watching her quietly. For a few moments more, he kept licking and sucking on her clit, the pleasure waves hitting the girl repeatedly, and the muscles on her stomach and thighs spasming occasionally.

After a moment her legs relaxed around his neck. Naruto kneeled up from his seated position on the ground, grinning down at her as she rested her back and head on the lower back of the chair. She was looking worn out, but with a silly smile on her face.

Slowly pulling his pants down, the blond shinobi freed his cock from his trousers and walked closer on his knees to press his hardened boner against the crotch of the tanned girl. She looked down at his big shaft and again widened her eyes, nervous and horny at the same time. He didn’t press to do anything after that, however, just pressing his body against her, and especially their crotchs.

“What do you think... ? Want to keep going?” He huskily asked, leaned down to speak right beside her ear, then bit on her neck and sucked her skin. “I want to fuck you.”

Her long fingers went down without answering him and began to touch his cock, feeling the warm and hard shaft curiously. Meanwhile, Naruto kissed, bit and licked the side of her neck, going down to her chest and noisily giving her tit a suck.

“Mhmmmmmmmm” She moaned, suddenly gripping his cock and moving her waist to feel his hardness on her pussy. “Oh…!”

Naruto kept his noisy sucking and licking, dragging his teeth on the supple skin over her nipple, then taking her entire tit inside his mouth and sucking, wetting her with saliva. She never complained. She was in fact enjoying it all, and her waist was moving as best as she could to press his cock on her cunt.

“Fuck me.” Her voice was soft but firm as she pressed her lips against his ear, tugging his cock to press the tup against her lower lips. “I want it.”

Naruto didn’t wait for a second order, pushing his hips forward slowly. His cock was large and the girl was most definitely a virgin, so it wasn’t an easy penetration. He did everything he could to sooth her pain and panic. Kissing her, caressing her face and body, stopping midway to let her get used to it. But Fuu was a Jinchuuriki and a Shinobi. She wasn’t afraid of pain and was used to it. Even if this was a rather sensitive part of her body to feel it, she was used to his large cock inside her pretty fast.

“Yes, fuck me.” She asked again, this time way more lewdly, her eyes full of desire and vulgar things. “It’s so big, Naruto… I want it real bad.”

Hooking his arms beneath the bend of her legs, he placed his hands on top of the armrests of the chair, prompting her legs to go up and back against her, in a show of incredible flexibility that only Kunoichi would usually have, and raised a little on his feet. Then he began to really plow into her.

“Oh! oh, oh- Oh! Y-y-yes!” Each thrust plowing down at her cunt from his large frame above her interrupted her moans midway, only for her to cry out again in pleasure. Her eyes were squinting and her breasts, small as they were, still jiggled with each powerful movement of the blond covering her.

“Do you like it, huh? What a slutty virgin, taking dick like an old whore” Naruto teased beside her ear, to her pleasure.

Her hands went around his back and hugged him close, even though she had no strength to stop his body from coming down on her. Not like she wanted him to stop, in any case. 

“This is so gooooooo-oooo-oooood!” She shouted amidst her fucking.

Her legs were flopping everywhere, as she had no strength nor enough presence of mind to control her limbs. Her abused cunt and the rough hands Naruto was now using to grope her tits and ass the only thing she cared enough to think of. She was feeling another orgasm coming. Not as fast as Naruto, though.

“I am cuming, i’m cumming inside your cunt, Fuu.” Naruto groaned, his piston moves only getting more wild. “Do you want it?”

“YES! Cum, oh-! Cum in my pussy!” Fuu deliriously shouted, hugging his body fiercely as if to not let him run away.

Not like Naruto cared to do so, as he plowed once more deep inside her, reaching the deepest part of her cunt and pushing her womb, spurting his hot cum all over her insides and groaning in pleasure. He pulled Fuu’s face closer and deeply kisser her at the same time, for the first time. He pushed his tongue inside her inexperienced but eager mouth and their lips smashed together.

He sucked and licked, and she did the same, while he moved his hip back and forth for a bit, prolonging his orgasm as spurt after spurt of cum painted her insides, at the same time bringing her closer to another orgasm.

“Mhm! Mhmmmmmmmm!” She moaned inside his mouth as finally he brought her to another peak.

He removed his cock from her cunt after another thrust or so and leaned back from her. Her ‘thoroughly fucked’ face and the open mouth from his finished kiss got him to think of an idea and he jumped up from between her legs. He crouched with feet on the armchair and his cock right in front of her face and pushed forwards, holding her head in place.

His cock covered in spunk and her own juices plunged down on her throat and he couldn’t help but gag. The previously absent minded look vanished for one of panic as her hands gripped his thighs pushing him to take his dick off her mouth. But he only did partially. He pulled his cock all the way back until only his cock head remained inside her mouth, as she gulped down air, then he moved forward again.

He repeated that a couple of times, until she got used to it and suddenly began to cooperate, moving her tongue and looking up at him with tearing eyes. Her hands no longer gripped his thighs in protest, but were now in his ass pulling his body towards her face.

Naruto facefucked the minthaired girl for a couple minutes more, while she thoroughly cleaned his shaft, until finally he was ready to burst again. He plunged deep inside her mouth again as he liked, and cummed directly inside her throat, prompting her to cough. Then he pulled his cock back, spurting cum on the insides of her mouth and then outside on her face.

She was still coughing, her eyes full of tears, but she didn't dodge the next spurts of cum that he pointed on her face, hair and later on her breasts, dirtying her shirt and making her look like a slut.

* * *

After some minutes, both of them quietly got up and cleaned themselves, separately, on Fuu’s bathroom. She was looking down anytime they were in the room together, now painfully aware of what they had done together, even though the two of them didn’t knew each other for more than an hour or two. Rolling his eyes, Naruto pulled Fuu by the arm into a hug.

“Don’t overthink this. I wanted, you wanted, so what? It’s not like Shinobi are known to live long, happy lives, even more so for Jinchuuriki.” He kissed her on her cheek, very close to her lips and pulled her face up up the chin to look into his eyes. “We might as well enjoy ourselves, right?”

“Right…” Sighing deeply, her shoulders that were tense when he hugged her relaxed and she hugged him back, sniffing his chest for his scent and squinting her eyes over the memories of the last several minutes. “It was my first…”

“I know.” With a smirk and a soft pat on her shoulder, Naruto released her. “Did you enjoy it?”

“...Yes.” She squinted her eyes at him appraisingly, before answering with a smile and a small blush. “It was very… Cough! Well. I liked it.”

“Nice. I hope we can do it aga-” Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he felt an ominous presence approaching the house. “There’s someone coming.”

Sensing the change of mood on her - at least momentarily - lover, Fuu jumped to a wall beside the window, pulling a kunai from beneath a small stool. She was properly dressed now, and there was nothing of the innocent and nervous girl from before on her face. She was now the seasoned kunoichi ready to get her hands dirty.

Naruto, on the other hand, plopped down on the ground and began to sense the presences around the house, expanding his chakra gently outwards from him to feel, taste, hear, _ know _ everything around him. The chakra waves were too subtle to sense, but they permeated every nook and cranny of the house and the land beyond.

“...-ever thought someone would sell them. I guess gathering money is useful after all.” Someone with a slightly shrill voice was talking rather loudly, while two sets of footsteps could be heard by the now kimono clad shinobi.

“Fuck.” Naruto’s eyes looked ahead of him, angry thoughts coursing through his head. “Those damned cowards.”

“What?!” Fuu shout whispered, not taking her eyes off the side of the window from her place against the wall.

“They sold you out. Your village.” Naruto gritted his teeth as he was forced to deliver those harsh words to the betrayed girl he just had a nice time with. “Akatsuki is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy, but it would be too big a chapter if i kept it going.
> 
> I'll try to update the next one soon!
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	6. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead! Not much smut here, but please bear with me. Also, there are some jutsus and techniques being used here that were thought off by me or inspired by something else i saw, but please don't flame on the names of the techniques, i did my best, haha!
> 
> On with it!

Fuu’s eyes widened, them squinted, full of anger, desperation and helplessness. The hand holding onto a kunai was paling by the strength behind her grip, but she refused to look to the blond or say something for some seconds. She just remained frozen in place for a while. Then she sighed.

“Of course they did.” Her voice sounded like she resigned to her fate.

“Those fools.” Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, but shook his head. He should have expected this.

Thinking quick on his feet, Naruto spawned a new Shadow Clone right next to him, crouching down, and then dispelled him. The clone, having been spawned after Naruto thought of doing so to warn his teammates through the other clone he left in his place back on their room and have them warn the two Jounins, as well as lead them here, didn’t need any spoken instructions. Soon they would receive the help they would need.

If Takigakure didn’t step in their way, that is. Hopefully, the Hidden Village wouldn’t want anything to do in this conflict and would just stay away, lest they make an enemy of Konoha. Perhaps that’s why they were stalling them? So they wouldn’t get Konoha Shinobi involved and therefore not allowing the Village any justificative to take hostile actions against them? Their Jinchuuriki _ was _ in fact _ their _ ‘resource’ after all, not of any other village’s business.

“I sent warning to my teammates, i have two of the strongest Jounins with us and a very promising group of young prodigy Jounin and two talented chuunin.” Trying to assuage Fuu’s worries, Naruto couldn’t help but explain about his friends while his mind worked around their circumstances. “They’re coming. We’re not letting them get to you. _ I’m _ not letting them have you.”

“Thanks…” Her voice was small, still shaken after being sold out by her own village. It didn’t matter that she was always, since she could remember, shunned and hated. She still couldn’t have expected they were going to outright sell her out.

“Fuu.” Naruto took a step towards her, still out of view from the window. “Forget about them. Think about me. I care about you. I’ll help you. I’ll protect you. Just forget them and think about me.”

  
  


The mint haired girl was shocked for a moment, hearing such absurd words from a man she barely knew at all. True, they had had sex just now and she wasn’t the type to just brush of that, but to tell her to think of him and no one else like he had done, it was almost like… She shook her head. He was just trying to get her out of her funk.

“Thanks.” She repeated, this time more firmly as she looked up. Whatever the case may be, she’d think of surviving for now.

Naruto simply nodded and went back to his plans. They couldn’t possibly leave the house undetected. His information network of clones and Jiraiya's informants had gathered quite the large amount of intel on the two nearing the house. In simple terms, Hidan was a moron who was only good for straight up fight, while on the other hand Kakuzu was supremely more dangerous.

Not only was the men nearly unkillable, he was both extremely cunning and very experienced. He had been around since the time of the First Hokage, and was already an elite then. Since then, he only increased in strength and his capabilities were very diverse. He was a great Ninjutsu expert, very accomplished Taijutsu Shinobi and had the most dangerous Kinjutsu Takigakure had to offer, the infamous Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear).

With a man like that, that had survived persecution across several decades and made Bounty Hunting his bread and butter, it was very unlikely for them to escape this house without his notice. Their best option was to spring a trap on them. To be honest with himself, Naruto felt confident on taking them on even on a straight fight, no matter if it was a one on one or two on one. However, he wouldn’t let his hubris be his downfall, especially not with someone else’s life on the line.

“Fuu. Go gear up. Also, take everything you would like to keep from your house and store it here.” Pulling the girl down from her place by the window, Naruto whispered while placing a scroll on her hands. “No matter what, you probably won’t be able to live here anymore.”

“What will you do?” She asked, a frown on her face thinking this was not the time to tell her to pack.

“Well, i’ll go out there, of course.” he grinned at her confidently.

“What? You crazy?! If what you said is true, they want you as well, you know!” She harshly shoved him, not able to contain her spike of anger.

“Don’t worry about it, i have a plan.”

* * *

  
  


“So… How is it, coming back to your _ oh so loved _ village, and not being able to lay waste to it?” Hidan had a malicious smirk on his face, already knowing just how it annoyed his partner to hear that, especially coming from him.

“Shut up.” Kakuzu wouldn’t be so easily manipulated however, not to the amusement of Hidan, the stupidest member of their organization, for his growing frustration. “I don’t care about this shit. Let’s get the job done and leave.”

“Oh, plueeeese. I know how much you hate it, i heard about your story already from the others you knooooow…” Hidan singsonged. “How you became so heartbroken after they punishe--!”

In the middle of his sentence, a diamond hard knuckle speared towards him from the man in front, coming towards his neck. On a quick, practiced movement, he stopped the attack with his scythe. His smirk widened, the crazy glint and mirth in his eye shining with the grumpy man’s reaction.

“Shut up, Hidan.” As if nothing happened, Kakuzu turned back and began to walk again towards the small shabby house they could see some meters in front. “We have work to d-... Well, well, what is this?”

Surprising both of them, someone they weren’t expecting walked out of the house. As their mission was to capture the Seven Tails Jinchuuriki, they were pretty familiar with her appearance, and it certainly wasn’t a blond young shinobi. In fact, as one of the most important information gatherers for the Akatsuki outside of Zetsu, Kakuzu was pretty certain this was _ another _ of their targets. Someone they have been looking for quite a long time.

“So… Konoha is sticking their nose where they don’t belong again, is it?” Kakuzu calmly spoke, still walking without breaking a stride. “What a surprise.”

“What? What? A sacrificial token to Jashin, the mightiest?!” Still unaware of the blonde’s identity, Hidan stepped up in front of Kakuzu, his three bladed scythe already spinning menacingly in his hand. “It’s too bad i can’t kill the girl, but this is divine providence! Jashin has asked for your soul to be liberated from the fear of death, be sacrificed!”

“Humph” Naruto snorted, walking a couple meters away from the house behind him and fixing his kimono’s collar around his neck. “I have no fear of death, and you couldn’t take me.”

“HAHAHAHA” Uncharacteristically of him, Kakuzu released a full blown laugh at the red faced Hidan. He was personally offended by the kid in front of them, and also had the one thing he cared about, his God Jashin, indirectly offended by the boys statement. “Hear that, fool? He doesn’t fear death. How can Jashin free him from death like that? HAHAHA”

“SHUT UP! Everyone fears death, Jashin is the only one able to free one from death by our hands killing!” His conflicting words didn’t even register in his mind at this point, the crazy Jashinist Hidan already devout ot that flawed thinking. “You, boy, i’ll kill you and make you see…!”

“Shut up, Hidan.” Already this was possibly the nth time someone told anyone to shut up since those two came up to this house, except this time it was Naruto. He flared his chakra, the flaps of his kimono waving with the pressure of his strong energy. “I don’t care what you fools have to say. I’ll just say this once: You’re not enough.”

The pressure was reaching all the way towards the two Akatsuki, that by this time had stopped walking and were standing side by side some meters away from their opponent. The strong chakra presence the young man was releasing wasn’t restricted to his immense chakra alone. There was something more, a bloodlust with the sharp eyes of a predator that had nothing to do with the fox inside him.

Even Hidan, forever the simple minded fellow, could feel it. No matter what, he was a superb Shinobi warrior, so instinctually he knew this Konoha ninja wasn’t as innocent as he initially appeared. Gripping the scythe more firmly, he dared to slide his foot forward on the ground still not cowed, even if cautious, by Naruto’s present aura. Kakuzu had the same attitude.

The sharper mind of the old man was thinking up all the possibilities. If a Konoha’s shinobi was here, that meant there were others, even if he couldn’t feel anyone aside from their possibly target in the vicinity. Especially so if the Shinobi from Konoha was their Jinchuuriki. Not only that, but to fight, defeat and capture without killing _ one _ Jinchuuriki was hard enough, but two. Nearly impossible, maybe only their leader could pull something like this off, and not without substantial help.

“Hidan. We better retreat.” Surprisingly to Naruto, he placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder to pull him back, warily looking the blonde’s way. “Two tailed beasts are impossible for us. And there must be help coming their way.”

“What?! Kakuzu, are you retarded? There’s only one that came out, this could mean the other one can’t fight!” Hidan pulled his shoulder from the other’s grasp, shouting indignant. “We can capture this one, maybe even the seven tailed, and go a long way towards our objective.”

“Stupid Hidan, this doesn’t mean the girl isn’t going to fight, it could be a trap!”

“So what?! We are immortal, Jashin is on my side!” Hidan stubbornly screamed.

Right at this moment, when they were fighting amongst themselves, Naruto sprung to action. Instead of running towards them to engage in combat, however, he ran away, back to the house. Hidan, thinking his movements were a sign of him being right and Naruto’s weaknesses showing, immediately gave chase.

“Fuck!” Kakuzu shouted angrily, though he didn’t go after Hidan. If he wanted to get fucked, that was his problem, maybe then he could finally get rid of this insufferable idiot. Instead he circled around to get a better understanding of their situation, going through several hand seals before spitting a gust of wind towards the house Hidan just got inside that blew all the windows and doors open, increasing his visibility.

Before he could formulate a plan based on the circumstances inside however, two shadows jumped out from a hole in the ceiling directly to the surface of the huge tree’s trunk and right after a earthshake thundered the ground he was standing on. Then came the explosion, and then the house’s ceiling and internal walls went down. Not only that, but with the collapse inside the house, a set of sealing marks glowed even through the surrounding walls of the house, even through the wooden surface as if burning through the material, proving to Kakuzu that this was not any small trap.

“Fuck!” He cursed at the top of his lungs, going through a set of several seals as fast as he could, eyeing the pair of people on the tree trunk and already aware Hidan was indeed the one left inside. _ The moron _. “Katon: Kaien! (Fire Release: Curtain Raising!)”

A very narrow stream of fire shot from his mouth towards the walls. The fire clung to the walls and began to burn almost like it was trying to consume the walls from the inside, from bottom and up. Unfortunately for Kakuzu, even though the fire wasn’t put down, it didn’t manage to destroy the wall as he intended. At this moment the two people on the tree jumped towards him, one of them free falling with a big chakra ball in his hand.

“Oodama Rasengan!” Naruto shouted after narrowly missing and destroying the ground were the Akatsuki man was a second ago. Not willing to stop there, Naruto charged through hand seals and, using the falling pieces of rock and earth falling from the sudden explosion of his jutsu, he shouted. “Doton: Tobi Tsubute (Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones)”

Following the path of retreat from the one Akatsuki left, several pieces of debris hurdled towards him. Unfortunately, the men himself had no time to defend himself properly and couldn’t evade in time, therefore being pelted several times on his arms which he crossed in front of his face and chest, and his hip and legs. Blood was oozing out of his now several wounds.

Meanwhile, the second person falling to the ground was Fuu, who was strangely enough, hovering in the air following the enemy’s path. There was a pair of buglike wings at her lower back, very colourful in shades of green and orange, flapping calmly. She had a slight chakra shroud too, and her eyes were fixed on the last Akatsuki member, with a hate filled gaze.

As soon as he lost his balance slightly, stepping back from another volley of rock Shuriken, the girl struck. From the girls back, in between her wings, a red backpack with a cylindrical shape opened at the top and with her prompt, finger pointing at him, big wasp-like insects shot towards him. These were at least the size of a finger, mostly pointy stings. They were black with burnt yellow and vibrant red branched hairs on their back and stomach, with big black eyes and wings that were flapping too fast even for a common Shinobi to distinguish.

Those wasps, several dozen of them, maybe even surpassing a hundred, zoomed in towards him unbelievably fast. Kakuzu couldn’t be sure, but there was a faint trace of chakra in the air around them, which might belong to the girl, or to the tailed beast. These insects buzzed angrily, and he was sure he never saw any of them before, which probably meant they were mutated. And coming from his target, he was almost sure they were mutated by Tailed Beast chakra, which didn’t spell good things for him.

“Argh!” Indeed. While he was distracted evading the rock shuriken + insects onslaught and trying to reassert his balance, some of those wasps had been able to sneak past his perception and defenses and sting him. It didn’t penetrate his skin too deep, he hardened it with Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear) which he could use by element manipulation alone on instinct. However, those stings weren’t the only threat.

As soon as he felt the stings, he could feel a foreign chakra invading him. This foreign chakra was extremely destructive and toxic to him, to any human no matter how modified. Flares of pain and spasms across the places he was stung began to wound him from the inside. Flaring his own chakra, he was able to force the toxic Tail Beast chakra he was feeling inside him back a bit, but not completely. Pushing off of the ground with chakra enhanced legs, he hurtled himself out of his cornered position, at the cost of receiving a couple Rock Shuriken to the body once again.

This entire exchange barely lasted 15 seconds. The landscape was already somewhat destroyed. Kakuzo stepped on a faraway tree at the beginning of the treeline that surrounded the House before, with Naruto rushing forward so he wouldn’t get too out of range and escape easily. Landing on the ground in front of him, Naruto eyed the man carefully. Despite what it seemed for the Akatsuki member, Naruto knew for a fact those seals wouldn’t be able to take the ceaseless attacks from the inside from Hidan, nor the burning that still persisted from Kakuzu’s ninjutsu.

“Ready to give up yet? You’re not running away.” Naruto masked his worry over Hidan’s soon to happen release and cockly goaded. “Might as well turn yourself in, maybe we can take some information off of you and let you live a little longer.”

“Interesting proposal, boy. But this is far from enough to intimidate me.” Kakuzu could only scoff at the gall of the young ninja. Yes, he could recognize being in a difficult situation, but that was hardly the first time, and he had always been able to at the very least escape. “I ambushed and fought your first Hokage, the God of Shinobi, before and was still able to leave alive, and outlived the man. And you think you’re enough to catch me? Funny.”

“Won’t be as funny pretty soon…” Naruto grinned, then he vanished.

Shocked with the Shinobi’s maneuver, that he couldn’t identify if it was some kind of jutsu or pure speed, Kakuzu jumped away from his previous location to another tree on the side and crouched down in preparation to either evade or defend himself. His awareness was at an all time high, and he was afraid inside that pretty soon he’d start losing hearts.

_ Fwoosh! _

From the foliage on a tree canopy, a blonde with his arms literally on _ fire _ came barreling down on Kakuzu, the speed of his descent making the shinobi look like a miniature streaking comet. Kakuzu used his hardened defense with the trusted Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear). Neither Fire nor earth had any advantage over the other, but simply put, his defensive jutsu should be able to protect him nicely unless this fire jutsu was a higher grade technique, which didn’t appear to be the case.

He was correct, however, he forgot to see underneath the underneath. Naruto’s fist was nearing Kakuzu’s guard, when suddenly, the fire covering his fist vanished. In its place, a grainy shiny surface was covering his entire arm. From his shoulder to the tip of his fingers and nails, and even protruding sharply over his knuckles about an inch or so. The kimono top was down around his waist, revealing his nude chest and the ends of the grainy surface as they faded out around each pectoral.

Of course, Kakuzu didn’t even had time to be surprise. Before he could even register the fire vanishing, two arms speared through his pecs, one at each side. He coughed a bit of blood, then looked alarmed at his chest, then coughed blood one more time. He kept trying to make sense of what he was seeing, but not even his long years living in the shinobi world, gathering information everywhere, could he accurately determine what was that he was seeing on the boy’s arms.

He was of course aware of the Dust Release that made the Second and Third Tsuchikage so infamous, however theirs was a very different way of using Dust Release (Jinton). In fact, supposedly, if someone were to try something the way Naruto did, their only end was disintegrating their own arms instead. It was incomprehensible, thus why Kakuzu never even thought of Dust Release, even if their (Naruto’s and the commonly know way to use Dust Release) effect on his own body were the same.

“Wh-” Before a single full word left his mouth, his body toppled over and fell down from the tree branch he was standing on.

Naruto jumped down, his arms still covered in Dust Release Chakra. He stood over the presumably dead body. Naruto was fully aware Kakuzu had a way get up from ‘dying’ right after the blow, however, he also knew there was a limitation. He didn’t knew _ what _ or how _ much _ it was limited to, but he knew it was true by the man’s behavior. One or two times after ‘dying’ or after a particularly powerful killing blow, he would usually retreat. That meant he knew he was reaching his limits.

Now, Jinton (Dust Release) was one of the strongest, if not the strongest possible attacks a Shinobi could deal, as far as he was aware (and he was aware of a lot), but cautio was still necessary with this guy. Fuu was looking at him with wide eyes, the Tailed Beast inside her explaining just what kind of Elemental Chakra was supposedly covering his arms. The girl herself couldn’t believe it.

“Naruto!” A scream came from behind him, just as he was deciding between wreaking up the body to make sure it was dead or leave it be and keeping an eye on it, so they could take it back to Konoha for study, like the guidelines for this kind of situation dictated.

Looking back slightly, still not willing to remove his attention from the body in front of him, and very aware of Hidan’s imminent release, Naruto identified Lee coming towards him. With him was Guy. As the fastest duo, the blond shinobi was already expecting them to arrive first. He shook his head to Fuu when he saw she tensing and turned his attention back to Kakuzo fully.

“Where is the other…?” Guy solemnly asked, looking at the defeated enemy with huge holes on his chest and giving a nod. He didn’t know much about the Nukenin, but felt this one was pretty much out already and concentrated on it’s pair.

“In the house, trapped. He should be getting out of it pretty soon.” Naruto answered.

He decided to wait. After all, help had already arrived, and he and Fuu were already enough to deal with the both of those Nukenins. He was only trying to go for the safest possible route, so that nothing wrong could possibly happen. Fuu walked near him, still not too thrusting of the other two that had arrived (Maybe their outfits, hairstyles and overall face played a part in it too), so she came to stand beside the only Shinobi she could currently thrust, if that.

“Naruto… What is this?” She may have come close to him, but she still kept a reasonable distance from him.

The slightly glowing grainy surface of his arm was scary by itself, and with the information that Chomei had provided her, she could hardly bring herself to get so close to him. Naruto looked up, letting his guard down just a tiny bit since Guy and Lee were already present, and smiled at her.

“It’s ok, so long as you don’t touch it.” Naruto said, perceiving her hesitation. He looked down at his own arms and shrugged. “I call it Jinton: Ude no Saishiki (Dust Release: Arm Coloring).”

“JIN-JINTON?!” Guy screamed in alarm.

“What?! Where?!” Another voice came from behind him, this one had barely any presence, and was trailed by two others. Naruto had naturally already felt the two behind, but Yamato’s presence in the front was actually pretty hard to pinpoint without full awareness.

“Ah, that’s me.” Naruto called out, waving his arms. Soon the last three of their team were standing near the corpse.

All of them stared at the man on the ground with either grim satisfaction, impassiveness or a slight wince at the clear wounds. Tenten and Neji came to stand near their teacher and old teammate, while Yamato crouched down slightly near the body to analyze it. Naruto didn’t say anything, as he was confident Yamato had the reflexes to deal with anything Kakuzu could pull on them.

“He’s certainly not getting up. Report!” Yamato faced Naruto, giving him his next order.

“Ha!” With that, Naruto began retelling his actions. He of course kept out the intimate moments the two Jinchuuriki had before the Akatsuki’s interruption, but aside from that he told everything he had done, heard or seen.

Obviously, Yamato was not please with Naruto going off on his own (nor were his other teammates for that matter, though they didn’t say anything). But with the remarkable results he showed he could hardly give the young man a tongue lashing. He just said ‘We’ll report this to the Hokage’ and left it at that.

After finally getting confirmation of Kakuzu’s demise, they stored his body on a sealing scroll and planned out their next actions, while circling Fuu’s (former) house. They were waiting for Hidan to break out, especially Naruto and Yamato. Guy, Lee and Neji where to stay behind, as Naruto explained the nature of the Jashinist jutsu, knowing it required the blood of the victim to take hold. So the melee specialists stayed further back to support the rest, while Tenten and Fuu took positions from above.

Naruto and Yamato were ready to intervene more directly. In Naruto’s case, he was confident in his ability to face the man hand to hand, as his Jinton: Ude no Saishiki (Dust Release: Arm Coloring) would make it impossible for Hidan to use his scythe. A single touch on his arm and the scythe would be gone, at least the part it touched him. And as for the silver haired man being able to attack him anywhere else, well, Naruto was too skilled to let anything go through his guard on such a short exchange as this was supposed to be. After all, Yamato would use Naruto’s pinning the Akatsuki to restrain him with the help of his Mokuton Jutsus. This way, they’d take both the body of Kakuzu and the alive and kicking (and able to answer questions) Hidan.

Therefore, as soon as a wall exploded in debris with the hacking of a deranged madman, everyone tensed their muscles and readied themselves for battle, only for it to be over before they could do anything at all. Including Hidan.

“Huh?!”

And then Naruto was upon him, pelting his scythe with blows that would remove entire chunks of it. One blade had already been removed, and in his hands the large scythe laid in two parts when he tried to defend from a punch. When he was about to evade another one, several squared wooden _ things _ surrounded him and locked him down, from feet to neck.

“NOOOO!”

* * *

Somewhere else, a man was walking with a worried look on his eyes, towards a particularly fancy door to an otherwise shabby waiting room. He was quite young looking and had a head of dark brown hair, long enough to reach the middle of his back. His eyes were also brown, and he had a handsome face, which was currently frowning. Beside him, another Shinobi, one the Konoha team would recognize as the man that brought them into the Hidden Village. These were the Village head of Takigakure and his right hand man and former jounin, Senji.

“It’s a shame we had to give up Fuu, but it was the only way for the survival of the village, Village Head.” Senji spoke from beside him, trying to assuage the younger man’s worries. “And Konoha’s people are known to be very passive, even if they find out about it, what with them leaving like that, they wouldn’t do anything.”

_ Sigh. _ “I understand that, however… It took me much work to seem like the perfect older brother figure in her life, so i could make use of her later, just so i would have to sell her for the safety of our village, which isn’t even guaranteed.” The benign looking younger man said such harsh words openly, showing just what kind of man hid behind that facade.

“It couldn’t be helped.” Senji shook his hand.

Once they were close to the door, Senji opened for his younger but more important counterpart. When the door opened however, sounds and an image they never expected greeted the both of them. The inside of the room was a mess. Several stacks of paper and other things were thrown to the ground, paintings and portraits laid with broken frames amidst glass shards. And atop the cedar desk was the Village Head’s wife, open legs and breasts jiggling out of her dress, a crazed look in her eyes. On, and she was covered in semem. Between her legs, which were spread open and held up by hands that gripped the underside of her thighs, was a young blond man, nude and sweaty.

The Village Head’s wife was a black woman, with long dreads pulled to the side of her head and falling down to near her calves. She had bountiful breasts with large nipples and a curvy body. She wasn’t a Kunoichi, so her body wasn’t as athletic, but instead conserved a bit of fat that made her all the more curvier, without being actually fat at all. And such a woman was on her back on the desk her husband use to work, being plowed by the large dick of a young man.

“Oh! Oh, oh Y-y-ye-sss” Her voice sounded barely human as the young blonde plunged his cock inside her.

The husband and lover made eye contact, to which the lover had the gall to smirk and increase his tempo, to the pleasure of the women beneath him and the anger of the two by the door. Before he could humiliate him further, the Village head pulled a kunai from somewhere and rushed towards the nude blond with a growl.

“I’mmmmmm cuuuuuuuuuuuuming” The wife screamed, just as Naruto pulled his cock out, jerking off a few more times without a care in the world, then cumming with a large grin and satisfaction obvious in his face.

It was then that the man reached him and plunged his kunai on Naruto’s chest. Despite that, Naruto just grinned and whispered to him in a low tone. “You fucked with Fuu, i fucked your wife’s ass!” and then he popped in a cloud of smoke characteristic of Shadow Clones or other similar Clone Techniques. He looked back at his wife and saw the signs of a thorough anal fucking, with semem leaking from and covering everywhere.

  
  


“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Even though there's not much Smutty action here, i worked really hard for this chapter!  
I'm not that confident about it, but... Well... What can you do!  
Thanks for reading, until next time.
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	7. Housing Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have been the longest chapter i've written for thisi fic yet, i hope you like it!

With Fuu’s help, the group of Konoha Shinobi were able to make their way out of the village. The secret of the village was now lost, since they had with them a former member of Takigakure’s Shinobi Forces who was not only pissed at the village, but completely willing to join Konoha forces. The woman herself was quite silent on their way back to Konoha, no doubt thinking about her future and the betrayal she had felt from the Village’s Head.

She had told how close they were, or seemed to be, and how he treated her with care and respect, even when the rest of the village shunned her. So that’s why, Naruto left a clone in Taki so the Village Head would have a little taste of betrayal too.

On their way back, Naruto tried his best to fill in Fuu on everything she might want to know about Konoha. What the village was like, how things worked, some of the laws that she might not know, the basics of how politics works with the Civilian and Shinobi Council who were some of the more important people. Who was the current Fire Daimyo and the country’s/village’s allies, in case she didn’t already know.

Sometimes Lee, the ever nice and energetic young man, would help out, as well as Tenten. Nothing of notice happened on their way back, though people looked at Naruto strangely when Fuu asked him to sleep beside the young man. But again, nothing happened. She was just feeling somewhat lonely after leaving all she knew behind and Naruto was the one person she had some sort of connection.

When the group finally reached the village, it was nearing nighttime, and Naruto felt it was the best possible time to introduce Konoha to someone. The orange glow of the setting sun, the lights from the bustling streets and business, the excited people that were just now leaving work, going to bars and parks and any sort of activity, people on dates, kids running around.

Fuu was mesmerized by it all, but still kept her quiet persona, all the way till they reached the Hokage’s tower. The look in her eyes when she gazed upon the faces of the current and previous Hokages on the mountain behind was priceless. Takigakure was a _ beautiful _ place, full of nature and a diverse flora and fauna that would enchant anyone, especially outside the urban parts of the village. But Konoha had its own charm, and it was something different and new to the Jinchuuriki girl, therefore it was only expected.

“Report!” The moment they all walked inside Tsunade’s office, ushered in by Shizune that was already expecting them, the authoritative shout of the young looking Senju princess resounded on their ears.

“Hai!” They all straightened their stance and saluted, after which Yamato being the captain of this assignment took a half step forward and began to fill in the initial report (a later written report would be delivered).

Naruto kept his silence, with Fuu standing very close to him, touching shoulders. The girl might be intimidated by the Kage and legendary shinobi sat behind the desk. To easy her worries, Naruto bumped shoulders with the girl, getting her attentions, and when she looked up he smiled at her reassuringly and gave her a wink. She couldn’t help but smile back.

Tsunade, as much as she was paying attention to Yamato’s retelling of the mission, couldn’t help but steal glances from the young blonde. When Yamato began to tell their reunion with Naruto and Akatsuki’s participation, she gasped shockstricken just like they all felt when they heard of Naruto’s mastery with Jinton and his prowess, which admittedly they could see much of but had seen the result in Kakuzu’s body, Hidan’s imprisonment and later his participation in his capture.

Talking about the white haired Akatsuki, Naruto had placed him inside a makeshift wooden box that Yamato made for him, and inscribed a complicated and extensive Fuinjutsu seal that trapped the man’s consciousness inside his own mind, meaning he wouldn’t wake up unless the seal was broken, and also sinfoned his chakra constantly.

Funny thing is, that chakra he was sinfoning out of Hidan was serving its own purpose, by strengthening the wooden box material, as it was very conductive of chakra (obviously). Maybe in the future, that single, simple wooden box would turn out to be an important tool to the village. It wasn’t like the seals would need to be broken for them to remove Hidan’s body from inside.

“Naruto, step forward.” Tsunade had a complicated look in her eyes.

From one side, Naruto’s prowess not only proved his worth and how much he advanced in his Shinobi’s path, justifying his extended leave from the corps by a large margin and in fact overachieving, from another perspective however this could be very dangerous. Old Man Oonoki didn’t like Konoha one bit, hated Minato even more. For the Fourth’s son to achieve mastery over Jinton that even him (and his master, the second Tsuchikage) couldn’t… He might try something.

“Yes, Hokage-sama!” Naruto was all business at this point, already knowing what might be going through the older woman's mind.

“Tell me, is there something else you want to say about Yamato’s report?” She couldn’t really question him about his Jinton, this was not the right procedure. She had no right to make him reveal the secrets of how he acquired the Dust Release.

“Hm… Yes. I think i should be the one to introduce you to her, but this…” He motioned to Fuu to step beside him. “Is Fuu. She is the Nanabi Jinchuuriki and has defected her village after we heard the Akatsuki pair talking about how the Village Head of Taki sold her to them.”

“Hmm.” Tsunade studied the girl, making her twitch from nervousness. “I see. We’ll have to go through some extensive procedures before taking any decisions about this however. She is a very powerful threat to Konoha’s safety by virtuo of her Bijuu alone, so we can’t just add her to our forces.”

“I understand, Hokage-sama. However, i’d like to take up duties of handler for as long as it is necessary.”

“Oh? Naruto, do you think you are up to this?” Tsunade lifted a single eyebrow, not expecting that. She thought he might ask to have her live with him or something of that nature, but to take up an official position of Handler… “I’m not sure if you have the qualifications, however.”

“Oh, but qualifications are exactly what i do have, Hokage-sama.” A smirk graced the otherwise serious expression Naruto had on when dealing with official business with Konoha’s Kage. “In fact, i might have even more qualifications to deal with a Jinchuuriki on probation than Yamato-taichou over here.”

“And why would that be? I’m assuming you know just how his Mokuton and his own skill set as an elite Jounin would guarantee his capabilities on this.” Tsunade curiously asked, not even doubting the young man any longer.

“Well, of course i know, however i am not one of the foremost Fuinjutsu for nothing. I am also a Jinchuuriki myself, and beyond that… I have plenty of other methods too, though i’d like to keep them to myself for now.”

Tsunade understood he didn’t want to divulge them to the public just yet, but was still extremely curious. The boy, no, the young man in front of her had already shown something unbelievable in his Jinton release, and to think he had other ‘methods’ that he wanted to keep secret? Naruto was becoming more and more of a puzzle.

“Very well. I’ll allow you this, in recognition of your performance in this last S-rank mission.” Motioning to Shizune to draft the official papers for Fuu and Naruto’s new arrangements, she continued her speech. “Also in recognition of your performance, and with the recommendation of my colleague Jiraya of the Sannin, i’m also promoting you to the position of Tokubetsu Jounin.”

“Wow!” Tenten couldn’t help but exclaim, getting all red in the face when she noticed she had said that outloud.

“Thank you, Hokage-sama!” Naruto smiled brightly, gracing the Hokage with a short, but respectful bow.

“Don’t thank me yet. Your promotion is still under the microscope, we’ll rate your performance here on forward and see if you deserve it. Otherwise, we’ll demote you to chuunin.” Tsunade waved her hand distractedly, thinking back on the frank conversation she had with the white haired toad sage. If he was to be believed, Tokubetsu jounin wasn’t up to Naruto’s standards. But since he had already jumped over a stage… “Your assignments won’t be changing, you’ll be part of Team Kakashi once Kakashi and Sakura return, but be ready to take on different assignments and different teams whenever is required of you.”

“Hai!” Naruto saluted once more, Shizune coming behind him to deliver a stack of papers. Ones were forms for his new Jounin status, while the rest was for him to formalize his Handler assignment with Fuu. Some others were for Fuu as well.

“You are dismissed. I want a report from Yamato, Neji and Naruto in the morning.” Tsunade announced, to end this brief meeting.

She wanted a report for each group that may have acted separate. Yamato was the senior and leader of the team, and since Guy was with him the whole time, he’d write a report on the whole mission from their perspective. Neji was the higher officer on the group once they branched out from the two other jounins, so that was that. And Naruto, obviously, was from his part acting alone.

* * *

“So, here we are! Home sweet shithole home!” Naruto grinned a bit, showing Fuu his small apartment. “I know it’s pretty cramped, but it’s temporary i swear.”

“No, it’s ok…” Fuu meekly looked around the one bedroom apartment, everything inside just as shabby as her own place used to be. “I’m already imposing as it is.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, it's fine.” He waved her worries off. “I wonder though, did you have time to grab everything you wanted, while my clones were preparing the trap back then? Are you missing something? We can go out and buy anything tomorrow, i’m pretty loaded.”

“Ah, no, i think i have everything… I don’t have much mooney, but it should hold me out until i can do missions again… Maybe…” Her smile was a bit forced, but Naruto pulled her down to sit with him on the small two seat sofa.

“I know it might be hard, but really, i’m pretty loaded. I’m even planning to buy some land for myself pretty soon. Anything you need, necessities, clothing, even furniture, we’ll buy them all.” He patted her thigh, then holding her hands. “I don’t know about you, but i never had a family. So my friends are my family, and you are my friend. Right?”

“...Right.” She nodded, trying not to get emotional, but squeezing his hand in return. “Thank you so much.”

“Think nothing of it.” He got up laughing a bit. “now, about sleeping arrangements! I’ll take the couch for today, and tomorrow we’ll arrange something else!”

“Ah…” Fuu looked ashamed for a moment, before avoiding his eyes. “I thought… No, i mean, of course…”

“What?” Amused with her, Naruto asked with a single eyebrow raised.

“No, i mean… I just thought we could… You know, sleep in the same bed…” By this time, Fuu was red up to her cheeks, and averting her eyes from him.

“Hahaha, fine by me!” Naruto was completely at ease however, and pulled the mint haired girl from the sofa to give her a one armed hug and pull her to the bathroom. “Wanna take a bath together? It’s pretty cramped but… I wouldn’t mind getting cramped in there with you…”

“...Mhm…” Fuu just nodded her head shyly.

* * *

The next day, the two of them were out and about, Naruto buying a lot of stuff to make Fuu’s life the better possible, and also to spoil her a bit. Kami knew he’d like someone to spoil him when he was all alone back then… And Fuu needed that right now, just as he used to then. Maybe more even, giving the circumstances. That, however, was not the real Naruto, but a clone.

The original Naruto was, at this very moment, making his way back to Hokage’s Tower with a bunch of papers under one arm and an idea on his head. He found a bespectacled woman ‘guarding’ the waiting room to Tsunade’s room, apparently she took over minor tasks from Shizune, who was either always beside the Hokage herself, or running errands outside.

“Excuse me, please tell Hokage-sama Tokubetsu Jounin Uzumaki Naruto is here to see her.” He informed the woman, who flushed slightly at his handsome face and warm smile.

“H-hm, right away, Uzumaki-san.” She went inside and a moment later told him he could enter.

“Problems with the girl already?” Tsunade asked concerned, seeing the blond sit in front of her desk.

“Nah, nothing of the sort.” He placed all the paperwork on top of the Hokage’s table and continued. “I’m just here to deliver all of this, and to discuss something else with you.”

“And? What is it?” Tsunade relaxed on her seat knowing there was no problems, while pulling a small cup of tea to her lips.

“I want to buy some land inside Konoha’s borders and build a compound.” Tsunade almost choked on her tea at the surprising topic.

“You want to buy land and build a compound? But… Isn’t it better for you to just buy a house, if you have that much money?” Tsunade was aware of some things Naruto got involved with through Jiraiya, so she didn’t doubt he had the money. But to buy land inside the hidden village… It wasn’t so easy. Nor cheap, by any means.

“I know what you mean, but this is not only for me.” He moved on his chair, and then produced another stack of papers from a small seal on his forearm. The ANBU got tense for a moment when he did so without warning, but he just calmly slipped those papers to the Hokage. “I want to restore the Uzumaki Clan within Konoha.”

“Hmmm” Tsunade answered, looking over the documentation in her hand.

Naruto had made his research properly. To establish a clan inside a Hidden village, there were demands to be met and a lot of negotiation. For one, the Clan couldn’t be formed unless there was some unique specialty to the Clan’s name. The Hyuuga and the Uchiha was their Doujutsu and all that came with it. The Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka and others all had special techniques that made then invaluable to a Hidden Village. Some had special skills, some had techniques, some had summoning contract that only they could use.

Back in the Warring States Period, a clan was simply a family that worked as Shinobi and protected and trained their own, developing skills and maintained that secret from the rest, as they were all at the very least potential enemies. After the creation of the Hidden Villages, however, things changed and parameters were made for future Clans being included in the Village. The Village had to see real value before admitting a clan within its walls, especially one of the big five.

The Uzumaki were once one of the biggest clans out there, right next to the Senju, Hyuga and Uchiha. Their specialty were their vast, vast knowledge of fuinjutsu and their application in and out of battle. Beyond that, they had produced many great kenjutsu users and were famous for their strong vitality, granting every member with long lifespans and Shinobis with large chakra reserves. Uzumaki Shinobis were quite resilient in their careers, they usually took a long time before their skills began to degrade enough for them to think about retiring.

That was why they were eliminated as a Clan and hidden village, long lifespan and vitality and big chakra reserves might not look like much, but that coupled with the sheer versatility of fuinjutsu, made other villages fear their potential, especially during those times were wars were affecting them less and less.

And now Naruto was asking to restore them within Konoha walls. Of course, as an old ally of Konoha, there was no reason for Tsunade to refuse. Especially since she was _ also _ descendant from Uzumakis, through her grandmother Uzumaki Mito. The papers on her hand were a detailed report of all the advantages Konoha would benefit from, if the Uzumaki Clan was allowed to establish here. Also, there were demands. 

“You want to immediately be included as a Noble clan…?” Tsunade frowned at that demand. “This doesn’t seem like something i can allow…”

“You can and you should, Hokage-sama.” Naruto voice was firm and didn’t seem like he was planning on negotiating that point. “What i offer, what my clan will offer, is a mastery over Fuinjutsu the likes the world has never seen. There are also other masteries, like the Jinton, that i’ll only pass on to Clan members.”

“But Naruto, that’s not the only problem. To be inducted as a Noble Clan, you’d have to be recognized by a Daimyo, not only inside Konoha.” The blond Hokage bit her lips, intertwining her fingers above the papers at her table. “And to add another Noble Clan to Konoha means to reduce the influence of other Noble Clans.”

“That should be fine then.” Smirking mischievously, Naruto turned the pages on the documents he had handed over to the Hokage and showed her a particular segment. “See? The Uzumaki were recognized a long time ago, during Uzushiogakure time, by the Daimyos of the Fire Country, Wind Country, Tea Country, Rice Country and the Land of Whirlpools Country, which doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Summing up, all the Daimyo the Uzumaki, and later Uzushiogakure, worked for approved of them and recognized them inside their court, with the Land of Whirlpools winning their, or rather our, allegiance, since the Uzumaki were originated from there in the first place.” Naruto smugly crossed his arms in front of his chest, the smirk still on his lips.

Tsunade knew this was a simple technicality, but it still held. So what if this was a long time ago and they were now reduced to a single member? The Uchiha were the same, and many other lans from those times were in similar position. This was quite enough. But it didn’t mean the other Noble Clans wouldn’t fight this change.

“And about the Noble Clans, well... The Akimichi wouldn’t push back against this unless i plan on taking over their business, which i don’t. The Uchihas are a non factor and the Aburame should be easy to deal with for me, i have some ideas.” He counted on the fingers of his hand as he spoke, lowering a finger at each clan he spoke of. “That leaves you and the Hyugas.”

“And the council?” She asked, baffled at how this seemingly impossible discussion was actually going in Naruto’s favor. She was happy for him, and didn’t mind the change at all, but though it would be much harder than Naruto made it seem like. “The Civilian council won’t like, but they don’t have a say in this, but the Shinobi council on the other hand…”

“The Shinobi Council will have no other alternative. I have the Secret of the Jinton with me, as well as a mastery of Fuinjutsu even ero-sanninis wary of.” Losing the smirk, he lifted his eyes at the Village’s leader and said imposingly. “I am not some weak, useless boy without anything to my name anymore.”

Getting up from his seat, he walked near the window at the side of Tsunade’s office and looked down at the village he grew up in. So many bad, horrid memories, peppered here and there with pleasant ones. He had not given up on his dream of being a Hokage, he had not lost his love for his village even after all he went through and he only firmed his resolve after maturing and looking back on his life, even if he had all the reasons to hate Konoha. But he had his own plans and demands and he’d fight for himself, not only Konoha.

“Tell them Hokage-sama, this is not a request, this is an ultimatum.” His eyes still glued to the window, both to look out into the village and to see his own reflex. “I will never betray the village, but my descendents… I’ll teach them all i have, and send them away from here. If Konoha will not take me, us… I’ll resign once i’m old enough and leave with my family and all my resources.”

Tsunade was overcome by the grim thought of a shinobi of Naruto’s current caliber leaving the Village behind. Even if he was to leave the Kyubi behind to a new Jinchuuriki, he was a force to be reckoned on his own merit now, and Villages would be scrambling over themselves to take them in, especially Kumo…

A land with strong militaristic views, always fighting for any advantages. Being able to not only get a clan of Jinton and fuinjutsu specialists, but also a line of clansmen famed for their ability to take up position as Bijuus hosts… It would simply be the best possible gift to them. Tsunade thought of all this and came to the realization:

Naruto had immense bargaining power on his hands. The only possible situation were they could afford to deny this, is if they were ready to betray him and control his children, once he had them. But did they have the power to do so? The gut? Of course Tsunade would never do that, but even Danzo wouldn’t be able to contend with Naruto. He was this powerful now, imagine in the future? How many years would it take for Naruto to begin to pass on his skills to his own children? By them. He’d be much more powerful then.

“Okay Naruto, i understand. I’ll talk with them and get back with you. There’ll probably be a meeting of the council to make the final decision over this.” Tsunade sighed, already the blonde shinobi was giving her a headache.

“Thank you, Tsunade-sama.” Naruto bowed towards her. Then he stepped behind her, placing both his hands on her shoulders and squeezing it. “You look like you need a massage, Tsunade-sama.”

“Mhm…” Tsunade became distracted at his hands on her shoulders.

Naruto began to work on her muscles, applying strength and chakra were he felt was appropriate. He could feel she was very tense and her muscles were very hard, and the more he kneaded them, the more flushed her pale skin became. Tsunade didn’t usually had many barriers between herself and Naruto, the two became very close since the moment they met, but not even her thought she’d let the young man touch her so indiscriminately, even if it was just for a massage. The problem was, his hands were too good at it.

Naruto on the other hand, was completely aware of how good he was. Before coming back to Konoha, his training consisted of spawning more and more Sennin Shadow Clones, that would go on to pursue any and all knowledge that could be useful to him. Now this didn’t mean it was exclusively about Shinobi Arts. Those clone went on to learn about all sort of useful abilities, even when they gave priority to those more in line with his career.

He might have learned about all elements manipulation, chakra control, many ninjutsu, the theory behind ninjutsu creation, taijutsu styles, fuinjutsu, estrategy, assassination and infiltration skills, tracking skills and all sort of things. But he also learned how to sew, how to dance, how to act, how politics worked more or less, how to make money, run a business, where to find certain things in the elemental nations, how to read body language, how to understand the weather and, of course, how to massage.

This last one was a _ great _ way of picking up women, and so Naruto used extensively. There was nothing better to drop someone’s guard then a good old massage, that’d reduce a women to puddle in your hands. Or so was Naruto’s opinion, anyway. And that’s why he was doing what he was doing.

Naruto never would have thought so before, but when he returned, much more mature and in tune with his sexuality, he could of course recognize how gorgeous his Hokage was. This was a girl that looked like royalty, even if she didn’t dress or acted like it. Her body was sinful to insanity, and her face was very pretty and charming.

And when he moved back to bow to her just now, he could help but notice a not so small device hidden beneath her table… It was definitely a dildo. A thick one at that, purple and… Perhaps it was his imagination, but seemed slightly wet. A woman like Tsunade could get any man she wished, even in her current age. The jutsu she used to look so young wasn’t just cosmetic, her entire body was revitalized to that age she appeared to be at, so of course… She would be very sought after, if she just let herself.

But she was a Hokage, so that wasn’t much of an option, at least not to her mind. So she would solve her ‘problems’ herself it seemed. Naruto, who before had no thoughts of trying anything on the older woman before, felt emboldened by that dildo he saw, and his unending lust of course.

“Tsunade-sama, you’re so tense… Do you want me to give you a full body massage?” Naruto whispered beside her ear.

Tsunade trembled with that, her nipples hardening with the breath by her ear. Those hands of his on her shoulders and the constant kneading and caressing, along with the slightly rough skin of his palms, was getting her all hot and bothered. Of course, Naruto’s technique, and the use of chakra in ways that she didn’t know about, was also pushing her beyond reason at this point.

“This… How did you learn to do this? It’s like a professional…” She evaded answering his question by making another of her own, not sure how that would be acceptable, but not able to refuse either.

“Ah, well, i travelled a lot, and learned a lot along the way. You know the way i trained.” He said, referring to the use of clones and the spreading of them across the nations. Even now, there were Sennin Clones out there, making their own researches and training, only to despawn themselves once they felt they concluded what they were meant to, so Naruto could receive the fruit of their (his) hard work. “You’d be surprised how many menial skills i found a use for in my work as a Shinobi these past few years.”

“A-ah… Mhm, i understand…” She didn’t really, she was just stalling. His hands were doing wonders on Tsunade’s back and shoulders and couldn’t help but want a little bit more. Having such a big rack was a blessing and a curse in many ways. “So what else… Did you learn?”

“Well…” Naruto’s voice was drawn out, as if he was thinking. Right at this moment, he pressed with an infusion of chakra on a spot right in the middle of her shoulder blades that he could feel was giving Tsunade much discomfort.

Precisely then, Tsunade moaned out loud, her eyes closing and her face scrunching in pleasure, as if she had had an orgasm. Of course that wasn’t the case, but the face she made, and the very charming, vulnerable and feminine moan she released was incredibly arousing, and very suggestive. Tsunade usually spoke with a deep voice and had an imposing presence. Seeing her moan that manner felt incredibly… Naughty. And Naruto got hooked instantly.

“Ahnnnnnnnn! Naruto, wait…!” Tsunade trying to reclaim a bit of her dignity tried to stop her masseur, but Naruto ignored her pleas and went on to work on her sensitive parts and wherever it was tense or painful. He had many ways on how to use chakra to alleviate pain, how to reduce any soreness and what not.

Naruto had already detected that, inside this room, the only other person keeping guard was some ANBU women in a secret place in the ceiling. There were three other people stationed outside surrounding the building. Because their conversation was private, the seals would prevent sounds from leaving the building, so the only person aware of what was happening to their Hokage was another women.

Now another woman he could deal with. Although technically, he wasn’t doing anything wrong or shameful anyway, so he needn’t be concerned with the outcome. The woman was chosen to be the Hokage’s personal ANBU guard together with the other four, so her Loyalty to Konoha, and more so to Tsunade, was unquestionable. So Naruto kept his pleasurable massage, turning his chakra inside her into an warmer version of it, making her both relax and get hot at the same time.

“Na-naruto…” She half moaned half begged. But what was she begging for? “I don’t think…”

“Tsunade, do you want a full body massage? Let’s just activate the sealing in this room so no one knows of it, and there won’t be any problem.” He persuaded, his hands going down on her back to below her shoulder blades and pressed at each side near her spine, were a lot of stress was accumulated. “You really need it.”

The woman in question was barely able to moan out loud the same way as before this time, her eyes were half lidded and her heartbeat was fast. Her body was getting warmer and hornier, and her nipples showed as much. The heavy breathing and the way Naruto worked her back and shoulders made her heavy chest bounce every now and then.

“Here, let me work on your neck…” And then he began the most pleasurable and torturous massage ever.

The way he pressed and kneaded and distractedly caressed, it was almost like he was able to toy with her like a little doll. She had nothing to say for herself right now. Even as the most accomplished Iryō-nin in the entire Elemental Nations, and in history even, the woman knew nothing of what the young shinobi was doing and could barely keep her mind working.

“Let’s go Tsunade, let’s lay you down on the Sofa…” Naruto took advantage of working her neck and whispered in her ear. “I’ll make you feel really good.”

Tsunade finally lost it, the whispering in her ear making her shiver in excitement. At this point, she wasn’t even thinking about stopping on a massage anymore. She was completely drawn to the young shinobi behind her, and began to fantasize much more than a simple massage. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but her internal battle was over and she lost. Or won, it depends.

“Okay…” She pressed a part of her table and injected some chakra in. Immediately the windows turned black, the door had a grayish sheen over it and the ceiling got a foggy layer the same color.

Naruto puled Tsunade from the chair, she was barely in control of her own body, so relaxed she became on the chair. She felt on his body, while Naruto kept propping her up. Her breasts were now pressed against his body, and her heavy fragrant breath was on his neck, making him harder and harder. Her skin was glossy and with a nice flush of red, that just made her all the more appetizing.

Naruto brought her over, well aware of the other woman inside moving and getting into a better… Angle to see them. At that point, Naruto was fairly sure the woman was enjoying herself too. Maybe she was a lesbian, maybe a bissexual, or maybe this whole situation just aroused her. He wouldn’t blame her, this was hot and he wasn’t ashamed of showing to anybody, especially not to a hot woman. If she was pretty behind that mask, was hard to say, but the body of a Kunoichi never disappointed (unless she was all burnt or something).

Tsunade laid down on the sofa, but instead of laying on her front she did on her back, presenting her assets to Naruto fully, though still clothed. Naruto smirked at the needy look she was sending him. She might not have the gall to say it out loud, but her actions spoke for themselves. Naruto leaned in and began to work on her stomach and her sides, gently caressing over her clothing.

But that was just a pretense. Soon he was going up and up, until his hands cupped underneath her chest, lifting it up slightly. Tsunade was very red in the face, as if drunk, but not once did she appeared unwilling. Bit by bit he got bolder and bolder in his massage, until there came a moment that he just pulled her kimono blouse to the sides, revealing her breasts to him. Her nipples were a very light pink and perky, almost innocent looking, but her breasts were as expected nothing but sinful.

“Awu” She moaned cutely, almost as if she wasn’t the older of the two and she was afraid of the big bad man. Maybe she should be afraid, however, because Naruto took no time in mauling those big breasts.

Still using his massage techniques, he began to knead and caress them, spreading his fingers over them and gripping, then using his thumb to tease. He was leaving marks and making the woman beneath him moan and pant in pleasure. The almost helpless look in her eyes spurred him into some kind of beast, as if dominating her was what she deserved.

Naruto dropped all pretenses and using a single hand seal, his entire clothes were stored inside a small invisible seal on his shoulder. Right beside the Hokage of Konoha, Naruto pointed his hard shaft pretty near to the sideways laid form of the buxom woman.

Tsunade gasped and stared at his naked form, not once removing her eyes from his girth once her eyes went to his crotch. Her hands were moving on their own when she grasped the thick cock and began to slowly pump him. She squirmed on the Sofa, trying to get on her side to turn her body to him, but Naruto’s hand kept her in place, and even slapped her left breast softly in admonishment.

“Tsunade… You have to behave…” the blonde smirked, his cock jumping when he moved nearer. “What is it that you want?”

Naruto was fully remembering his time with Shizune now, how he made her beg for it and how it felt similar those two situations. He fucked the apprentice, and now was going to fuck the master senseless too. The young man began to wonder if Sakura would be next, following in the steps of her master and senior apprentice. He surely hoped so.

“I want…” Still moving her hand, looking at the cock in front of her while she gave it a handjob with her elegant and delicate fingers. “I want it.”

She looked up at him, almost imploringly. Another smirk adorned Naruto’s face and he nodded, placing his body right in front of her face and pushing his hip forward. The cock bobbed up and down when Tsunade released her hold of him, but soon she was straining and stretching herself to swallow his big shaft.

Unknown to the Hokage, who was now enveloping her velvet lips around his burly cock, and making the most delicious sucking sounds he had ever heard, Naruto made the usual hand seal for his Kage Bunshin, another naked Naruto making his appearance right by the woman’s legs.

The original Naruto began to caress his superiors hair, brushing it off of her face and pulling her neck further. His large member was dipping each time closer to the back of her throat, but not once did Tsunade choke on it. His hands were still kneading her breast, playing with her nipple and gripping the fat flesh in his hand until the red imprint of his hand stayed on her skin.

Meanwhile, the clone grabbed the long haired blond’s thighs and pulled her blue pants down, revealing a very wet and delicate white piece of fabric, a lace underwear which looked especially sexy on her pale, slightly flushed skin. Tsunade got surprised and tried to pry her lips off of Naruto’s cock, but he swiftly held her head in place and began to piston his hips and fuck the Hokage’s face.

When the clone finished undressing Tsunade off of her pants and sandals, he jumped over to the couch and, while in between her legs on his knees, pulled the small lace underwear to reveal one the prettiest pussy’s he’d ever seen. It wasn’t because of anything special, it simply looked pretty. The same pale pink on her lower lips, they were just slightly open, very inviting. It almost felt like she was a virgin for some reason, even though he knew that most of the time had nothing to deal with how it looked like.

She had a tuft of very light blond hair over her cunt in a small rounded shape, and she was very sleek. The clone gave her a small kiss over her pussy lips and Tsunade instantly moaned with a cock in her mouth, closing her eyes in surprised pleasure. Of course the clone didn’t stop there. He began to administer small tender kisses over her entire slit, ending on her hidden clit. He used his tongue to penetrate her somewhat, then had it move while slightly inside the woman.

The original Naruto was by now pulling on Tsunade’s double loose ponytails to move her head, fucking her throat and releasing groans of pleasure. He was nearing his first release, but for some reason, even though the idea of painting his Hokage princess in his white seed appealing to him, he didn’t want to make the first shot anywhere but inside her cunt. So he stopped fucking her face for a minute and let Tsunade plop his cock out of her mouth.

She was breathing raggedly, but her half lidded eyes were still asking for more. She had lost all her bearing as the leader of the village and now was nothing more than a woman searching for her own pleasure and playing into her own fetishes. She probably didn’t even remember the other woman inside the room.

Moving his clone away from Tsunade’s cunt, even though the woman was gasping and moaning at each of his oral ministrations, he pulled both her legs out from the couch, angling her body so her upper body was against the back of the couch and her ass at the edge of the seat. Tsunade understood the game was about to get real and obediently opened her legs as wide as she felt comfortable with, which was very.

The image of Senju Tsunade holding her own thighs from below, and pulling them open for Naruto, presenting her rosy, pretty pussy for his pleasure was one the young man might never forget. He pushed his head inside her and instantly, felt how snuggly it would be.

“Ohhhh… You’re so big, Naruto… So big…” She dreamingly spoke, her face flushed and the lipstick on her fleshy lips somewhat smeared. She looked like a woman built for sex. “Hmmmm, fuck me, be my man Naruto. Fuck me… I need this, i needed this for so long.”

“Don’t worry, Tsu-hime… I’ll fuck you daily if you want.” And then he pushed his cock further inside her, to which Tsunade’s moan almost drowned the words he said next. “I’ll fuck you until you lose your mind.”

The woman’s hand went to behind the back of the couch, holding on for dear life as Naruto used his full body to spear inside her. Slowly but surely the couch was being pushed back, all the way until it slammed on the wall behind. Tsunade was still holding on to the couch as Naruto penetrated her like nothing ever had.

“AH! AHN, THIS… LIKE THIS… MY PUSSY- YOU’RE BREAKING MY PUSSY, OOOOOH!” Tsunade screamed from the bottom of her lungs as her head was arched backwards. Her face was scrunched in a small frown, only it was from pure pleasure. Enough she didn’t know how to deal with.

“Fuck, Tsu-hime, this… FUCK, so hot, you’re eating my dick, it’s so good.” Naruto couldn’t think much either. It wasn’t that her cunt was extremely tight, it was tight but so soft and so… It was sucking him in, and in a way he felt inconceivable.

During all of this, Naruto’s clone was being forgotten in the background, but he had a clear idea of what his next move was going to be. Just as particularly drawn out moan sounded out of Tsunade’s mouth, he felt his target moving. The (not so) stealthy ANBU had crawled all the way from her initial position to a closer one, a few meters away from the fucking duo.

She was under a very feeble Genjutsu she used, and was ‘glued’ to the ceiling where the foggy layer of fuinjutsu prevented people from gaining access to the room. The clone, once certain the woman’s eyes were fixed on the aggressive pounding the original was giving Tsunade, vanished in a bust of quiet speed, landing just as quietly on the ceiling behind her.

As expected, the Kunoichi was hiding as well as she could, but there was a faint smell of arousal and a slight squirm of her thighs. From where he stood, she even had a shaking ass. Naruto couldn’t help the smirk he had on when he, in one move, ‘apprehended’ the woman, covering her mouth so she wouldn’t alert the two underneath, and hugging her body so close to him she couldn’t move without greatly exerting herself.

“So you like what you see, huh?” he whispered in her ear.

He did so because he needed her to know he wasn’t meaning that as an attack, but he did so to prevent her from distracting and spoiling the other two’s fun. He released her mouth, but kept her body very close to his own, grinding his cock on her ass. Since he couldn’t see her face, and she didn’t say anything even after took his hand away from her lips, it was hard to know what she was thinking.

But her body wasn’t as tense, and she didn’t push him away, so he took that as an invitation and kept grinding his body against hers. The only part of her body visible to him was her arms and her neck and hair. She was a purple haired woman and her skin was a healthy pale, like most of the people in the Land of Fire.

“I want to have some fun with you too…” Naruto’s clone kept whispering in her ear, and his hands slowly slipped by her stomach and down into her pants.

Again there was little reaction from the woman, aside from a little shaking of her body. He then began to kiss her neck and shoulder, while his hand found it’s way inside her panties. He soon discovered the woman was completely shaved and smooth, and his fingers made their way downwards towards the _ drenched _ slit she was hiding.

Down bellow, Tsunade was getting increasingly crazy with pleasure. Her tongue was hanging out of her lips and her jiggling tits were nearly hitting her in the face. Naruto was now _ biting _ her on several places, leaving his mark as his balls slapped against her ass at each powerful thrust.

“OH, O-OO-OOOOHOO. AHNNNNNNN” The blond woman beneath him no longer capable of speaking, just moans and groans and blable. Her eyes were mostly closed, but whenever she opened them it was to see the feral look of her _ lord _ , her _ master _. She had no idea how many times she had cummed. Perhaps she had been cumming this whole time.

Naruto, on the other hand, was so full of cum, had been holding back for so long, he was gritting his teeth and feeling _ angry _. He wanted to make this woman lose herself completely, which was why he held back on it, but it made him lived that he had to and he felt justified on taking it out on Tsunade. He was looking berserk over her and every time he pushed down the slooching sound of his cock pushing all the wet stuff inside her hole aside was taking over the room.

With the clone, his fingers were already inside the girl and she was keeping her small moans to a minimum. To a degree, making her try to hold back while he played around with her body was another kind of pleasure. He was playing a game with her, and that is: I’ll play your body like an instrument, and if you alert someone you lose.

He kept himself standing on the high ceiling with his feet alone, and now was removing the girls pants, pulling down until they were at the mid of her thighs. She didn’t stop him, not even when he pressed his bulbous cock head against her pussy and brushed over it. His fingers were still playing with her clitoris, but his other hand was pushing his cock and teasing her cunt with it.

After his third push, she consciously pushed back with her ass, the perky but quivering with her movement. The clone understood that perfectly and pushed his cock inside. The girl grabbed his hand at his thrust, placed over her lips and bit _ hard _.

“hehe, the little kit can’t take it anymore, is it?” He teased beside her ear, referring to her ANBU cat mask.

Instead of answering, she pushed her bottom against him, forcing his cock further inside her as she did. Unlike Naruto on the couch, this one was making it painfully slow, teasing the purple haired and making her go crazy. She was _ seeing _ what he was capable of, she was _ looking _ at his ferocious slams, _ owning _ the HOKAGE, yet he was playing the slow game with her. It made the cat ANBU crazy.

“I’m going to cum inside you, my Slutkage. I’m going to cum deep inside your womb and make you pregnant.” Naruto growled, slapping her thigh and pushing his cock deep. “You’ll have my children now, it’s your obligation not.”

Tsunade made no effort to answer, at this point not even lucid enough to understand his words. She was being in a small _ dent _ of the couch, the piece of furniture was slamming against the wall for a so long it was almost completely ruined. Naruto didn’t care about any of this however. Instead he gave the woman beneath him a deep, soul searing kiss that woke her right out of her dreamy state to reality, just to then feel the bucket load of sperm rushing her insides. And then she cummed again, her eyes turning back, the sensation couple with the situation and the idea of them having done something forbidden, something taboo, something so _ shameful _ yet _ amazing _ pushing her over the edge another time, except now she was completely aware of everything.

Over them, the other couple was still on the same slow pace, for the growing frustration of Cat. But seeing the Hokage herself being cummed in, she gave a strangled cry of desperation before pushing her mask up to reveal her pretty nose and heart shaped luscious lips and turning back, pulling the clone in a similar soul stealing kiss that spurred the blonde to pull her hips and push his strongly, kissing her womb deep inside her.

Grabbing a hold of that advantage, the purple haired woman hooked an arm around his neck to keep him in place and began to assault his mouth with her tongue, wishing him to keep fucking her hard and deep, giving in to him so he’d give her what she wanted.

Obviously the clone was only happy to oblige, as much as their game was fun, her cunt demanded his cock deep inside and he was completely in agreement with that. He held onto her hips and kept doing slow pulls and harsh, powerful thrusts inside her cunt, to the point his waist slamming against her bountiful ass made slapping noises ecoe inside the office.

The Naruto and Tsunade pair however, took no notice of that. The young man had fallen over the sinful body of the Hokage, and she was hugging him tight and close over her, her own legs locked around his waist as his long and thick shaft still rested inside her cunt. They were both however, half sleeping, half immersed in the bliss of the moment, both of their breathing resounding beside the other’s ear.

With a particular hard thrust, and a tweak of his fingers over the girls clit, Naruto’s Clone made her cum hard on his cock and gasp. Her little bite on his lower lip and the little feminine whine of pleasure was very arousing to his senses, and so he speed up his thursting, intending to shower her insides in white too.

To each of his next thrusts, a new whine of pleasure escaped the woman. She was holding on to his arms now and finding it hard to keep the necessary chakra control to keep her feet on the ceiling. He was fucking her from behind and she had no control over her body, but couldn’t help but ravel on the sensation of having him control her.

Before long, he too splashed his spunk inside the woman. However unlike the Naruto below, he had the presence of mind to use his little trick to not get the girl pregnant. He used this on himself, so his sperm wouldn’t be able to fertilize anything. He spearing inside her repeatedly even while cumming, and he bit the side of her neck from behind, as if he also wanted to mark this little pussy as his own.

“We’ll do this again sometime, kitty.” he whispered beside her ear, and then puffed out of existence.

Beneath the woman that had to quickly use her hands in addition to her feet to keep herself on the ceiling still with her chakra in such a disarray, the original Naruto had a smirk. It wasn’t visible, since his face was buried deep in Tsunade’s neck and hair, but he received all those memories and was excited for a next time with the woman as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you felt about the splitting of attention between Tsunade and the ANBU (i'm sure you all know who it is already) at the end, i'm not sure it worked that well.  
Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	8. Under bed sheets

“That’s right, Fuu… This is so good…” Naruto sighed in ecstasy as the mint haired girl’s lips sucked on his shaft. His back against the backboard of the bed while she stood on her knees between his legs. “You’re so good…”

To be awaken with such a woman willing (and excited) to go along with your perversions, Naruto was quickly learning the perks of sharing his apartment with the perverted Jinchuuriki. The first thing she did when she saw his morning wood when they woke up was to reach for it and caress it slowly, looking up to his face with a small smile.

She was resting on just her small sleeping shorts, her small but perky breasts hanging free for his viewing pleasure. The pouty lips were doing a work on his slobbered cock. It was clear to the blonde the girl was a fast learned, as he knew for sure she wasn’t experienced with blowjobs. He let her dictate the pace, holding back the girls hair and grunting in pleasure every now and then.

Fuu was feeling crazy horny, every time she sucked on his cock and made him moan and grunt, she felt her pussy soak more. If she wasn’t so determined to suck on the blond until he came by her ministrations alone, using a hand on his balls and the other to pump his long cock with the head receiving a good tongue lashing inside her mouth, she’d slip one hand inside her shorts to play with her pantyless cunt.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling his release approaching. His free hand went to the girls breasts and began to tweak his hard nipples and pull on them, just enough to make the girl hornier, but gently enough not to hurt it. The girl moaned right into his cock, her throat trembling and sending all this marvelous sensations up Naruto’s dick.

“I’m close…” Naruto warned, his hips already bulking, trying to thrust his cock at his own pace, pursuing that orgasm he felt coming.

Then, Fuu pushed her face down as much as she could, taking his cock all the way to her throat and sucked  _ hard _ , her tongue outside her lips and licking his shaft as best as she could. Naruto suddenly hugged her head and pushed his cock even farther inside her mouth, temporarily suffocating her, as rope after rope shot down her throat. 

It took a moment for Naruto to finally let go, but when he did, Fuu fell to the side of him breathing hard. A bit of cum had overflown her mouth and was dripping down her chin, but instead of cleaning, she just grinned at the spent looking blond next to her, as his big cock swayed and his chest rose repeatedly with heavy breathing. She was feeling happy about having accomplished her goal.

“You liked it?” She smugly asked, a rare bashful but proud smile on her lips as she snuggled up to his side, one leg over his torso as she unconsciously rubbed her crotch on him.

“Loved it.” Naruto cracked an eye open just to look at her and smile.

Fuu supported her weight on her elbow for a minute just to reach Naruto’s face and kissed him on the side of his face, over his jawline. Her hands were now hugging him. It has only been two days since the two moved in together, but already she was feeling more content than ever. Of course she knew they weren’t dating, Naruto explicitly told her he wasn’t content with dating a single girl right now and was quite adventurous (as if she couldn’t tell that by herself), but she didn’t really care either way.

She was getting something she wanted, from someone she wanted from, and feeling safe and comfortable beside him. Maybe she had feelings for him (hard not to when he not only saved her, but treated her right, was honest with her and let her live with him, when she had nothing else), but even so she kept things to herself, as she didn’t want to ruin the things she had right now.

At that moment, when they were relaxing and Fuu was beginning to formulate plans on seducing the young man to take her of her itch (not that he needed to be seduced by the looks he was given her, but it was fun), someone knocked on his door, alerting the two lazy people who were still in bed late in the morning.

“I’ll see who it is.” Naruto got up, not before kissing the naked woman’s neck leaving her a bit horny and a bit ticklish at the same time, before dragging himself out of bed and out of the bedroom.

He was feeling pretty happy. He had never shared a place with anyone, having Fuu living with him almost felt like he had some kind of family. He might have lived with his sensei for the past years, but that felt completely different. It was like being in a  _ really _ long term mission. No matter how much time you spent with that person, how many times you’ve shared a room or a place with them, there was this label of ‘temporary’ hung over them. Now he was  _ home _ his home had someone with him.

“Who is it?” He called before actually reaching the door, scratching his chest distractedly. He couldn’t feel any malicious intent behind him, and was sure of his reaction speed not to fall in any traps even if he didn’t look before opening, so he felt pretty relaxed.

“Naruto? It’s Sakura… I just came back this morning…” The pink haired kunoichi’s voice was a bit hesitant, and also a bit hopeful. “I was wondering if we can talk a bit?”

“Oh, Sakura-chan!” Naruto excitedly crossed the last steps towards the door, immediately pulling the door open to see his teammate standing with her hands crossed behind her back, with a gentle smile on her face.

A gentle smile that faded from her face once she saw Naruto’s state of undress. The gentle smile gave way to shocked surprise, and then to embarrassed curiosity, and then just utter embarrassment.

“C-co-cover yourself!” She shouted, covering her eyes with her hands. Then helpfully adding: “You’re naked!”

Naked Naruto looked down at his still hanging loose cock and sheepishly scratched his face with a finger. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, nor was he as concerned with nudity as common people were. He was very aware of how good women’s looks would travel down his torso, his rock hard pectorals and washboard abs, his big shaft and thick thighs. There was nothing he’d like to hide there, and in fact, liked to flaunt it if he was honest with himself.

“Oh, i’m sorry, i don’t really care about being nude nowadays.” Even though he apologized, he didn’t move from his place by the door nor tried to hide his privates at all. “But cmom Sakura, this is nothing you haven’t seen before...?”

Sakura, meanwhile, was having a huge internal battle. Her hands where over her eyes, sure, but the fingers left spaces open between them so she could appreciate the view. She had never,  _ ever _ , had any interest of that nature in Naruto,  _ ever _ . But ever since he came back, looking all manly and confident, with his large, white smile, his deep blue eyes and sunny hair, dressing nicely and looking strong and dependable, she had been faltering on that front.

“T-th-is!” Sakura shouted, turning her back on the naked  _ man _ and looking at the wall, both flustered and frustrated. “I’m-!”

“Well? Aren’t you mature enough to deal with a little nakedness?” Naruto teased her, as she had always complained about how immature he was when they were small. Of course, she also boasted about how she was a  _ lady _ and super  _ mature _ for her age even then.

“This has nothing to do with that!” a very pink looking Sakura turned back on him, stomping his foot down in anger as she glared at him. Then she looked down at his enormous cock and gave it a shrill girly scream and turned her back to him again. “This has to do with de-decency!”

“Hahahahahaha” Naruto couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the girls reactions. It has been too long he had messed with someone like this, and Sakura was especial for him, which added to the fun in it.

“Naruto? Who is it?” Fuu’s voice came from behind, reminding him of his new roommate.

Right then Sakura whirled on the balls of her feet and turned back towards the door with huge wide eyes, looking over his shoulder to spot the half naked girl coming from his bedroom. Fuu had her hair tied on a very short ponytail, wearing her little sleeping shorts and wrapped in a bed sheet, her head cocked to the side with her beautiful orange eyes looking over curiously.

“Oh my God, who are  _ YOU _ ?!” Sakura shouted horrified. She was also pretty angry if she was honest with herself. Naruto was barely close to any girl before, and was always all over her since, well… Always! ‘ _ And now he comes back a hunk, showing his chiseled abs and other muscles, all amazing and puff!, there’s already someone on him?!?!?! _ ’ Is what she was thinking as stepped forward toward the door, even if Naruto was still right there blocking the way.

“Whoa, Sakura, you’re pretty forward all of a sudden huh?” Naruto remarked from right beside her ear.

It was then she remembered how naked he was and noticed how close they were. His…  _ thing _ , ‘ _ his amazing, long, manly thing is almost touching my leg _ ’ she thought, looking down. Before she could do or say anything, Naruto got tired of talking on the hallway and pulled her closer to him. Obviously, his cock brushed against her leg, and she shrieked in embarrassment, hiding her face. Unfortunately for her, her instincts made her hide her face on the closest thing possible, which was his chest, so she just closed the gap between then even more. Naruto didn’t concern himself with that however, just pulling her inside and closing the door. 

“Let’s all sit, okay?” He released Sakura, to her secret disappointment, which she tried to snuff out from her inner self with a flushed face.

He walked towards Fuu and pulled her towards their couch, leaving the single armchair for Sakura to sit, as he and Fuu sat near each other and he used the bed sheet to finally cover his privates, so Sakura could actually have a conversation with him. As amusing as embarrassing her was, he didn’t want to scare her away, so he’d limit his time of fun. At least for now.

After they were all seated, Sakura took a moment longer to watch the young woman sitting half naked underneath a bed sheet together with a completely naked Naruto. She was quite honestly upset with the situation, but knew she couldn’t voice anything so repressed her bad feelings. She never gave Naruto the time of the day before, what right would she have to care who he was with?

“So… Hmmm… Hello. I’m Haruno Sakura… May i know your name?” Reverting back to her composed, polite self, the pinkette introduced herself.

“Oh, i’m Fuu, no family name.” Fuu bowed in response, still a bit lost on the situation they found themselves with. ‘ _ is she one of the girls Naruto… She certainly seemed a bit jealous… _ ’ the young tanned woman thought to herself, stealing glances at the blonde beside her.

“Fuu’s the Seven Tails Jinchuuriki we went to help.” Naruto revealed right away, making the other two occupants of the small living room gasp in surprise. Sakura because she didn’t think she’d meet another Jinchuuriki in such a situation, and Fuu because until now he hadn’t revealed her identity to anyone yet. “Don’t worry Fuu, i told you about that mission. It was to help two Jinchuurikis, one of them was you and the other another friend of mine. Sakura here was with the group that went to help the other Jinchuuriki.”

“Oh…” She relaxed slightly hearing that. This was a woman who’d place her life in danger to help someone like her, maybe she wasn’t so bad… Especially since Naruto thrusted her. “Mhm, ok.”

“So, everything went well, i imagine?” Of course Naruto knew it did, he had some Clones around those parts of Wind Country. He’d know if something as big as a Kazekage being kidnaped or murdered had happened, even without digging. That was why he was so relaxed.

“Wel... Yeah, more or less.” Sakura was still trying to come to grips that standing before her, naked and with a deeper involvement with her teammate than she was prepared to acknowledge, was another person of immeasurable power, a powerhouse capable of flattening an entire village by herself with few to match.

“What do you mean more or less?” Naruto’s voice brought her out of her thoughtful state, and she smiled wryly at him.

“Nothing happened with Gaara, he’s still alive and with Kakashi-sensei’s help, and Shikamaru’s planning, our team and Sunagakure were able to chase the enemy away.” Brushing her hair behind her ear, she again recomposed herself and began to explain the situation. “However, we found out a mole on Suna’s council, and he was able to deal a pretty heavy blow to Suna’s forces before we caught him.”

Sakura’s eyes were downcast. As much as she told herself there was nothing she could have done, as a Medic-nin she couldn’t stomach the helplessness of the sight of so many dead corpses that she could have saved had they arrived just some minutes earlier. Maybe even prevented from getting hurt in the first place. But this was the life of a Shinobi. At least they were able to crush both arms of the blonde bomber and reveal the true face and nature of the puppeteer.

“On the other hand, i heard your mission went nearly perfectly for you in no small way thanks to you…?” She gently placed a hand over his arm, reaching from her place at the edge of her seat. “I’m happy for you, Naruto.”

“Thanks, Sakura-chan.” With a happy grin, he placed his own hand over hers and caressed slowly. “It means a lot coming from you.”

“I-it’s nothing.” Sakura quickly recoiled her hand away from him, feeling the burn return to her face slowly. “Anyway, what is… With that? You’re… Are you, ahm… Dating?”

“Oh, with Fuu? Well, that’s simple.” Moving his arm behind the girl and hugging her with one arm he shrugged his shoulders. “We are living together for now and well… One thing lead to another, we have  _ that _ sort of relationship… Right?”

“Hmhm!” Fuu nodded her hand, enjoying the warmth of Naruto’s skin, suddenly very aware of his state of undress under the sheet they were both sharing. Her mind suddenly went down the gutter as she began to think of reaching her hand and…

“See? We’re not dating exactly, but we’re having fun together for sure.” Naruto smirked towards a red faced Sakura, who couldn't wrap her mind around their relationship.

“But… Isn’t that, like… Indec- Isn’t wrong?” She amended herself, not trying to really offend, but just wanting to understand why would they do such a thing.

Naruto, on the other hand, just shook his head disappointedly. sakura could be a little too… traditional, she came from a large, mostly civilian family. For civilians, their lives were pretty different from people who risked their life at every mission. In fact, just by constantly wearing a Hitai-ate they were risking their lives.

“I know what you’re thinking, Sakura, but things are not like that for Shinobi.” Naruto discreetly lowered his hand from Fuu’s shoulder to her chest (all under the sheet that she used to cover her entire self except her head) and began to play with her nipple. Fuu released a delicate ‘hmmmm’ moan that she went unnoticed by Sakura.

“Civilians might have the luxury of dating someone, seeing their significant other daily and have their relationship slowly build until they can progress to the next step, step by step, but Shinobi don’t have that.” Naruto shook his head, and ignored the slight frown that began to show on Sakura’s face.

“The truth is, Shinobi have at least 20% chance of dying or being maimed  _ every single mission _ they take outside of their Village, that’s even more true for the largest villages that are always stuck in a struggle of power between themselves.” With a small shift and an inconspicuous move of his arm as if to change positions, Naruto placed a soft pillow over his lap, making a little space from his crotch to the sheet.

“Shinobi live their lives fast. They are always in a high level of stress and are constantly reminded of their mortality. The longer you live this kind of life, the less you care for things like society’s standards and what not. We live life fast, so we must take advantage of every second we have to enjoy ourselves and seek what we want without letting this silly things hold us back.”

While Naruto was giving his small speech about his (and many others) thoughts on the matter, Fuu’s hand had sneaked up Naruto’s lap seeing the way the pillow would hide their movements, and began to caress his cock with the tip of her fingers. Naruto showed no outwardly sign of what was happening under the sheets, but Fuu could see the hairs up his neck lifting in pleasure.

“Well… I don’t know what to make of this…” Since Sakura was raised in a mostly civilian family, and especially being taught and educated by her mother most of all, she wasn’t really comfortable with the thought. But she couldn’t exactly find fault with his argument either. “Well, you guys are adults, so… Well, anyway.”

“I think i’ll be going now. I came here directly from Tsunade-sama’s office to talk to you and let you know everything went ok, so i can’t wait to faint in my own bed after a long shower.” Sakura dismissed the subject for now and smiled, stretching her arms upwards, unknowingly lifting her shirt a little and showing the horny blonde her cute belly button.

“Well, i might not have the nicest bathroom, but you could take a shower here if you want, you know?” Naruto teased suggestively, not entirely able to hold himself with Fuu’s hand on his cock. “I can even help you…”

“Naruto!” Sakura shouted, red in the face and jumping to her feet completely out of her depth. “You- you! Shameless!”

And then she shunshined away from his apartment, leaving through the open porch window. Naruto couldn’t help but let a loud laugh out, but soon a moan took over as Fuu’s hand  _ gripped _ his cock. She lifted herself on the couch and went to straddle him, a dangerous look in her eyes. Her shorts laid forgotten on her previous position.

“You’ve been a very, very bad boy, Naruto-kun…” The look in her eyes was smoldering hot and dangerous.

Fuu’s lower region had been on fire every since earlier when she was sucking him off, and had yet to get a release. Added to that the blonde teasing and the exciting situation of being observed by a non the wiser girl, who she was pretty sure had a thing for the blonde whose cock she had in hands at the time, just across from them… It was too much for the perverted Jinchuuriki.

Straddling the young stud, Fuu was quick to place the long thick cock of her sex partner right along her slit, humping on him slowly and kissing his chest. Naruto’s arms went around her and hugged her, while his hands grabbed a handful of her ass from both sides. He knew how Fuu liked whenever he was a little more forceful, and that suited him just fine. He gripped her ass hard and sinked his fingers on her perky tanned round ass.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. You’re so hot…” Naruto mumbled as she wetted his entire shaft with her humping. A small hand was now handling his balls, and she was giving him small love bites all over his chest and shoulder. “I wanna push my cock inside you until you can’t breathe anymore.”

“I’d like that.” Fuu’s playfull voice, coupled with the small glint of mischief was so sexy Naruto groaned. It was especially hard to ignore since she had lifted her body up until the tip of his cock was knocking on her entrance, and was just waiting up there.

“Don’t play with me, woman.” He growled ferally and hugging her hard around the waist, he pulled her down on him while thrusting his hip upwards.

The small girly scream Fuu released was a different kind of thrill to the young Shinobi. People who’d see Fuu outside would never think such a woman would be capable of sound so girlish. In fact, Fuu even giggled sometimes when they were having fun, he had learned that the last night when they were just making out in bed for a bit and she began to act more playful. She was a woman of many sides and he was loving it finding out about them.

She was panting with her head resting over his shoulder, her breath brushing against his ear and making the hair of his back lift in a shivver. There was a pause were he left his entire shaft inside the girl. She had already had a taste of it, but it was nonetheless very big. For a moment they stayed quiet like that, but that was interrupted by a loud smacking sound.

“Aowwnnnnnn” a cute moan escaped her lips and she shivered with the slap she received at her behind, her big bubble but jiggling with the strength behind it. “You’re so bad…” she complained, though her voice had an inflexion of pleasure.

“And i’m going to do even more bad things to you…” Naruto gave the suddenly vulnerable looking girl an evil smirk and then pushed his cock up in a hip thrust, eliciting a small moan from the girl. “Don’t stand still like that, you have work to do, my little devious slut… Otherwise you’ll be punished.”

“Ohh no.” Fuu smiled at their little play and began to slowly twerk her ass over his cock, using her hips alone to pleasure both of them.

She had his shaft inside her going every each way, reaching every pleasurable spot inside her cunt. She then began to really move, lifting herself until only the very tip of his cock remained inside her before sitting down. She herself wasn’t able to take the pleasure as she hugged Naruto by the neck hard and began to moan in his ear, her eyes squinting.

“Mhm, mhmmm, mhm. Hahhh…” Her moans and heavy breathing was doing for Naruto just as much as her rock hard nipples scratching against his chest and the tight pussy on his shaft were.

He’d slap her ass every time he felt like her speed was going down. And every time she’d moan right next to his ear in response, increasing her tempo. They kept at it like this for nearly 10 minutes, Fuu’s skin was as sensible as the tip of her nipples at this point, anything could take her over it and make her cum. Knowing this, Naruto lifted her by her ass and turned her around. She held onto his powerful arms, being held completely in the air for a second.

Then he turned her body and placed her with her knees on the couch and her upper body pressed against the back of the couch, and pushed his cock on her slit. On the first shove doggy style, she screamed in ecstasy. The first orgasm of the day for her had arrived. And of course, Naruto didn’t stop at all. He was pumping inside her like a madman, seeking his own orgasm.

“Ah-ahn, mhhmmm, uhrn, ah!” To each of his thrust, Fuu released a new, different moan that was coming from deep inside her, the pleasure overriding her speaking rights. A single slap to her ass made her bite her lips in pleasure “Mhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…”

“I’m cumming inside this delicious pussy again, is that what you want? Hmm?” Naruto kept saying teasing words beside her ear, his body covering her like a mare, and the constant abuse to her pussy and her ass made her feel dominated. Her cunt had never been wetter.

“Hmmm, y-ahhh.” Unfortunately, she couldn’t speak properly, but the pitiful look over the shoulder she was giving him, a ‘weak looking imploring maiden at his mercy’ kind of look she had on made him finally go over his limit.

Gripping her hips and pushing his cock all the way inside, so much so that her ass was smashed against his thighs, Naruto went on to cum the best way he knew how, splashing as deep inside her cunt as possible.

The both of them took some time to recover, and they would have kept going, wasn't for  _ another _ knock on the door. Both Naruto and Fuu looked at each other, before sighing in frustration.

"I'll be taking a shower, ok?" She slowly struggled to get away from beneath him, before elbowing him at his ribs. "Get off…"

"Ouch! Calm down woman." With a few more mumbled complaints, the blonde freed the girls from the weight of his body and slowly pulled his hips back, inwardly loving the way his seed seemed to drip from her cunt.

Fuu could feel the way that liquid moved inside and how it dropped outside, and that made her much more embarrassed then he thought it would. Gingerly, at the sound of yet another knock, she extricated herself from Naruto and quickly with short but quick steps, went inside the bathroom and locked the door behind her. 

Naruto, resigning to his fate, pulled the forgotten bed sheet and wrapped them around his waist, this time opening the door without even asking who was there. To his surprise, the black haired, kimono clad form of Shizune was there waiting patiently with a small folder under one arm.

"Shizu-nee? Did you came on business or on pleasure?" Naruto smirked, falling instantly on flirting mode.

Predictable, Shizune blushed as the memories of their short, but intense affair rushed through her mind. The small smile at the corner of her lips that she quickly tried to hide was telling, but more than that was the hungry look she sent his half naked body, just like the more innocent Sakura had before.

"A-ah, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama has sent me with this…" she showed the folder she had. "So we can begin working on getting you the space you'd want to build your compound."

"Oh wow, she sure works fast." Impressed, the blonde couldn't help but rub his chin thoughtful. "Can you come inside for a minute? I need to change."

"Sure."

As soon as she entered the small apartment however, the smell of sex filled her nostrils. It was so intense she could almost feel like she had some hidden Inuzuka genes somewhere. She could see sweat on the couch and there was also the fact it was crooked to the side, looking messy.

She saw Naruto vanish inside his bedroom and could hear the noise of a shower going on their bathroom, so she curiously came closer to the couch to inspect it. She could see dents on the couch were some weight was pressed down, perhaps hands or feet or knees. She could see several marks of wet, that could probably mean sweat if her nose was picking up the scent right. And…

_ Gasp! _ ' _ This is… it's certainly… Semen. _ ' She thought to herself, unconsciously crouching down near the liquid sliding of and down from the couch's seat. Completely unaware that Naruto was once again back in the room, she slowly took the thick drop of cum with her finger and then…

"Do you like it?" Naruto whispered behind her, make Shizune jump up and removing her fingers from her lips in a hurry.

"NA-NA-NA-NARUTO! DON'T DO THAT!" She tried to pass her shame and embarrassment as anger as she shouted, but judging by his knowing smirk and nonchalantly stance, Naruto wasn't falling for it.

"Hm, hm." The young man studied the older woman for about five seconds, thinking if he should press about her actions, but then shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Where are we going?"

It took a moment for Shizune to understand his question, but when she did she was relieved. She fixed her clothes and resumed her serious, more business like disposition and held the folder under her arm to him, Naruto accepting it and looking at its contents curiously.

"Tsunade-sama told me to take you to see an area she have decided to sell it to you, per your request." The medic-nin and poison specialist explained, then she made a confused face at him. "I just don't know what you are did to put her in such a good mood… This was the first thing she wanted to work on this morning…"

"Pfff." Naruto held in (not so we'll) his laughter at Shizune's words, already having an idea of what may have cheered the Hokage up.

"Well anyway…" She began to walk towards the exit, a bit of a sway on her hips that she hoped grabbed the blonde's attention. "We must go. Since Tsunade-sama took care of everything so fast, we should take advantage of that and conclude this business just as fast."

"Right." Naruto easily agreed.

* * *

The two of them had been walking for a couple of minutes now, and they were seeing less and less people on the street. This was because they were nearing an area inside Konoha that wasn’t overly populated or developed. The more they walked, the less buildings and the more nature they saw. This was because Naruto’s need for space was big. He had accumulated a  _ lot _ of money. By nature he was already someone that didn’t really like to spend money. He wasn’t a cheapskate (not any longer, his younger years were to hard on him so he had no alternative back then), he was just honestly simple as a person and had simple tastes.

That was the reason why, even though he accumulated so much money through the unlimited use of shadow clones and menial jobs, as well as other venues, heis coffers rarely ever experienced a dip in its numbers. And doing that for nearly 2 years… Well, he had enough money. And now that he was about to build him and his future clan a compound, a house for their future, he definitely didn’t want to be cheap. He was going to spend as much money as he could, to make it great.

“So… Why are you searching for a place this big, Naruto?” Shizune curiously peaked at him. She had been told about Naruto’s ambition of reinstating his Uzumaki Clan, but even then… He was alone. It would take several generations  _ at best _ for the Uzumaki Clan grow big enough to need such a large area. And he was only 17 years old, he shouldn’t be that rushed to invest so much for something so far into the future.

“I know what you’re thinking Shizu-nee, i’m by myself so i shouldn’t look for a place this big, especially since it’s just the land alone, not houses.” Naruto hummed, looking around himself distractedly. “But it’s not about that. It’s about a show of power. Also, the more i wait, the more expensive it’ll be to find so much land, in a single place. Space inside Konoha is limited after all.”

“What do you mean ‘show of power’? Do you mean politics?” Although she wasn’t as well versed in such things, she was still Tsunade’s assistant and was constantly dealing with paperwork regarding politics inside the council, not to mention she always participated with the Hokage on those, unless she was busy. “Don’t you already have a lot of bargaining power with your Jinton (Dust Release)?”

“Of course, that’s a lot already, but it’s not enough to just force them to accept me. I have to make them take me seriously too. Just personal power is one thing, but monetary power is something that will for sure stay in the hands of my clan even once i die. It’s a guaranteed my Clan will go on, even without me. This cements more the Uzumaki Clan’s roots here.”

“Hmm…” She still held her doubts, it didn’t seem like it would be so simple. But on the other hand, it wasn’t like this had to be _the only_ _thing_ Naruto was betting on, she may just not know about his other plans. “Well, anyway, we are here.”

In front of them the tiled road ended and a track of dirt began, dividing itself in several others that vanished inside a spread out sort of forest. There was a cordoned makeshift fence that both Naruto and Shizune could tell was only just placed, and Shizune knew for sure this was one of the D-Rank missions she had signed on behalf of the Hokage this morning for several teams.

There were a lot of fruit trees and overgrown patches of grass, but it was quite breeze and had a good atmosphere. To the more sensitive hearing, the noise of running water alerted for a stream not too far. For Naruto, he could say he liked. Even though it was a little out of the way, this was easy to fix. Once he began to open up stores on the street leading up to here, it would liven up and attract traffic this way.

He wasn’t planning on using money just to buy land and build his compound after all, there was a lot more in his head then that. Already he planned to buy some establishments along the way, make some good business, have some apartments build and increase population on this side of town. There was much he could, and would, do. Also, the way this street just ended at his property was something Naruto liked very much.

“Wait a bit, i’ll go inspect the area around.” He told the black haired kunoichi and promptly vanished from her side, making her kimono fly around her, disheveling her.

He was sprinting around, making clones left and right and spreading them every each way. From were Shizune stood, it seemed like Naruto was simply taking over the land. She could see him everywhere, even though she was standing on the outskirts of the property.

Naruto on his end was now standing near the center of the entire expansive forest. Everywhere he went, there was grass and trees in a very Konoha fashion, the land was very even most of the time, with a few slops on the western side and an outcrop of rocky ground here and there. He could find many animals, mostly harmless, with a snake here and there. The birds chirping were many, and varied too, which he enjoyed. The land seemed fertile, so he could see beautiful gardens becoming a thing.

The more his clones popped, transferring their memories to him, the more he liked the place. ‘ _ It seems like Tsunade is being very generous with her offer _ ’, Naruto smiled to himself nodding his head. He walked up to the stream’s source, a small rocky wall with cracks on the surface and moss surrounding it. The source was strong, a lot of water gushing out, but after the small fall of 5 foot to the washed rocks beneath it, the stream continued down very calm, the terrain not too steep, so the current was quite slow.

“If i use a bit of Doton here and there, i could direct this river any way i wanted. I can build a big house here above the wall, and have stairs coming down at each side of the stream’s source…” Naruto began to fantasize, the smile stretching his face sparkling of happiness. “It’s going to be beautiful.”

* * *

Naruto came back an hour later, a calm gentle smile on his face as he made his way to the waiting Shizune. She was sitting on the side of the road on a small stoll she got from somewhere, patiently waiting on him. As she saw the calm, relaxed Naruto walking towards her, she got up from her stool and was curiously observing the young man.

“So? What do you think?”

  
“I’m buying it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say about this chapter i guess.
> 
> I'm not sure how large i should make those lands, i'm not very good with that, but i'm thinking somewhat as large as the Uchiha compound used to be, since Naruto wish for his clan to have a bright future and wants to become a 'big player'.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it.
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	9. Show Up Again

Naruto had everything ready by the end of that same night, all paperwork was done and the money was already being transferred from his bank account. It was such a large sum that he had to personally talk with a representative of the branch bank in Konoha, but it was quickly resolved. One the very next day, Konoha would have a new proprietor inside its walls.

Naruto was too anxious to wait until next morning however, and by the same night a veritable army of Shadow Clones were going all around town, under Henge and other similar disguises to quicken his plans as much as possible. He was buying material, looking for carpenters to make him furniture, all kinds of things. He didn’t, however, hired anyone to build his home and around his property.

That was because he could do that himself, mostly. He had hundreds of clones that took up work on construction sites and had learned inumerable skills and techniques, from all over the place. He _ might _ find difficulties on the artistic side of things, he wasn’t the most classy person so he should look for an architect for that. But… he had someone in mind already, working on that line of work guaranteed he’d know some pretty good inside information about good professionals.

He was so excited he took Fuu and Sakura over to show them and talk about his plans. Both of them couldn’t help but smile at how excited and gleeful he talked about his future house and how he’d do this and that. Sakura inwardly shocked about Naruto buying this piece of land, though. She tried to rationalize a way for the young shinobi to have amassed that kind of money, but couldn’t fathom a way. She had no idea how Naruto used his multitude of clones to gather the money, and still was.

“So, what do you think?” Naruto finished his ramble as he hooked his arm around Fuu’s waist and Sakura’s arm. “Pretty cool, huh?!”

“You sure have some nice ideas Naruto, i’m sure it’ll be great…” Fuu smiled gently, holding him with a hand on his shoulder and molding her body on his side intimately. “I never knew you had such big plans.”

“Yeah, really… I didn’t even know about the Uzumaki Clan…” Sakura was a bit down about that. She was supposed to be a walking encyclopedia by now, it was one of the only things she had from her time in the Academy that she was still proud of.

“Ha, it’s okay Sakura, it’s been several decades since the Uzumaki vanished into obscurity.” Understanding the pinkette’s thoughts, the only man in the group gently elbowed her to take her mind out of the dumps. “But i’ll make people learn of me, of us, pretty soon.”

“Say, Naruto… How are you going to, you know… Revive your Clan? If it’s only you…?” Sakura asked curiously, but also afraid to dampen the blonde’s mood. Kami knew how she had done him enough wrong already her entire life before finally accepting him.

“Well, it’s actually not only me, there are other Uzumaki around the Elemental Nations.” His answer shocked his teammate however, who whirled around to face him. “I’ve met some. I plan to bring them here, if they accept my invitation.”

“Are you serious?! How come they’re not in Konoha, though…?” Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows, confused. “Weren't they and Konoha allies? Why didn’t they come here?”

Here Naruto’s face lost all the warmth, turning into an emotionless mask, his eyes looking over his two companions in a particular direction they didn’t knew about with cold indifference. 

“I think i have an idea why.” his voice was low and cold and very unlike him, so much so that the two women felt a little shiver ran down their spine.

The two of them were trained kunoichi and were very sensitive to the subtle change of Naruto’s demeanor. Not only did they come to know him pretty well, recently for Fuu and since a long time ago for Sakura (although she was having to reacquaint herself with this new Naruto), but they could feel the danger in his voice as people that worked in _ that _ line of work.

“Naruto..?” A little meeker then she intended to sound, Sakura held the sleeve of his shirt looking worriedly at him. “What is it? What happened?”

“... Nothing.” Naruto shook his head, showing he didn’t want to talk about the subject. He then changed entirely back to his sunny self and smiled excitedly. “Let’s go, i’m thinking about having a bowl of ramen. Can you believe i haven’t had any since coming back?!”

“Sigh, always ramen.” Sakura shook her head and had a rueful smile as she followed (or was dragged) by the blond, at the other side of him to Fuu.

“Of course!”

* * *

“But wow, i never thought you’d come back looking so handsome, Naruto!” The always energetic and gentle Ayame exclaimed as he finished his last bowl with a big smile, seating beside him were Fuu that had finished a while ago and Sakura that had elicited to just sip on cup of tea.

“Well, of course, i’m a ladies man now!” Naruto boasted, slapping his bicep boisterously.

“Haha, who’d say that little runt would be courageous enough to say that in front of a Lady, hm?” Ayame had her eyes squinted dangerously, the smile at her lips not at all gentle like usual.

“I’m even more courageous than that, you know?” Naruto didn’t mind playing with fire so he gave her the cockiest smile he could and looked her up and down. “How about a date so you’d know everything else that changed too?”

“Oh my…” An older Lady a couple of sits to the side couldn’t help but place the palm of her hand against her cheek and say under her breath.

“...” Ayame on the other hand had no words at the bold Naruto. He was never like that when he was small. As loud and brash as he used to be, a little teasing from anyone of the female gender and he’d go red in the face and turn into a stuttering mess.

“I guess you can’t deal with me yet, there’s much growing up to do for you yet.” Nodding sagely, Naruto reached for his pocket and placed a few bills on the counter. “Thanks for the meal, Ayame-neesan. Tel Teuchi-ojisan back there i’ll come again.”

Leaving a bemused looking Ayame behind, Naruto took his two companions out of the small store and they began to walk aimlessly for a while. They were just spending time together and enjoying the night breeze. Sakura was deep in thought, however, and after a couple of minutes she stopped the other two on their walk.

“Naruto… Can i talk with you a bit? In private?” She was biting her lip and looking down, somewhat insecure about herself.

“Sure…” He nodded, and looking at Fuu on the other side of him he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “I’ll meet you back home later?”

“Hmm.” She nodded and reciprocating his small kiss, she went off, waving at Sakura as she went.

Naruto and Sakura kept walking some distance further, stopping by some park on the way and seating at a bench. It was fairly dark and empty, but the moonlight shining down on them and the pleasant night breeze made it a very good spot. He didn’t press Sakura o talk, but Naruto was certainly curious about what she had to say.

“I… I don’t know how to say this…” She began, biting her lip and with her fingers interlaced. I’ve been thinking about this ever since you left the village, but even now i…”

“Sakura…” Placing a hand over hers, he smiled at her, brushing her hand with his thumb in a calming way. “It’s okay, just tell me.”

“Naruto…” She felt a bit calm, but also a bit emotional at his supportive nature. “I’m so sorry…”

Then she lunged herself on his chest and hugged him tight, sobbing and trying to talk at the same time. For several minutes she kept apologizing and apologizing, crying nonstop. She felt sorry about how she treated him, the cruel things she said, the way she saw him, the contempt she held for him, the times she failed him, the times she asked for his help even though she didn’t deserved it, how she never used to think about _ his _ feelings, how she never tried to comfort _ him _ when they went through difficult times. She did a lot of apologizing and a lot of crying, and all through that Naruto just caressed her back and hair and hugged her whispering ‘it’s ok, it’s ok’ repeatedly.

It took quite a while for Sakura to finally stop sobbing on him, but even then she didn’t leave his embrace, feeling safety in his warmth and strong arms on her vulnerable moment. The way his voice sounded beside her ear and his hand traveling her back and hair weren’t bad either. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him just enough to look up at his face.

“I’m sorry.” She said one final time, her eyes puffy and her face red, but no tears left to cry.

“Hm, it’s forgiven and forgotten.” Naruto spoke softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

The two stayed looking at one another in that way for several breaths, seeing deep inside the other’s eyes. Slowly, their face drew closer, Sakura mesmerized by the deep sky blue eyes he had that she never paid much attention to, Naruto just now remembering how lovely her sapphire green were.

Their lips touched softly and they made no attempt to deepen the kiss just yet. Their eyes closed, and Naruto’s hand went both to the back of her neck, his fingers digging deep through her hair and caressing her skull. Sakura felt the shivers run up her spine and her lip trembled a bit, the reactions stronger than she ever dreamed off.

They didn’t know how long their chaste kiss lasted, but when they separated from each other, Sakura had a different kind of red on her cheeks and Naruto was smiling gently down at the pinkette. When Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Naruto dived in again and kissed her much more passionately. His tongue slipped in and while he held her head in place with the hand at the back of her head, his other hand went around her waist and pulled her in by the small of her back.

Sakura instantly felt herself melt on his arm, her inexperienced kissing, something she was quite aware of most of her time imagining her first kiss, was completely blown out of her head by the blonde’s need. She had let herself go and her hands were showing. One was desperately holding on the front of his shirt, afraid he’d let go of her, while her other hand was on the side of his neck and up his face, feeling with her hand the smooth skin.

Somewhere down the line, Naruto had pulled Sakura over his lap and she was only too happy to straddle him, her arms around his neck and her torso glued to his. Sakura was getting increasingly _ hot _ and secretly, was feeling super giddy at the feeling of something pushing up against her ass. The thought of causing such a reaction on Naruto was doing more for her insecurities then she would admit out loud.

Naruto on the other hand was consciously slowing things down for him, as he could feel Sakura’s inexperience. That usually wouldn’t factor in as much on his actions, but her vulnerability moments before and him knowing the things she went through forced him to reconsider. Of course, he was still having the time of his life groping her thighs and using his body to feel up hers. The boner he kept pressing on her ass wasn’t something he could control anyway, and by the way she moved her hips, she didn’t mind either.

In a quick and seamlessly move, Naruto puled Sakura down and laid her on the park’s bench underneath him. He went down from her lips to her neck, kissing her and letting his hands explore upwards from her thighs. His hand felt up her tight stomach, relishing in her toned, but still super soft belly. His thumb made a circle around her belly button and he could say Sakura was sensitive there.

Sakura’s hand on his hair and the small gasps and moans were adorable, and her attempts to steal a kiss every now and then, only for Naruto to keep his path down her neck was turning into a little exciting game. Lifting up her shirt as his hands went up, he reached the small burgundy bra, and the tip of his fingers went over the bra cup to touch the soft skin of her breasts.

Sakura was somewhat bigger than Fuu, yet still quite small. But Naruto always felt like he could have fun with boobs of any size, so his thirst for her didn’t decrease in the slightest. He held on of her breasts in a hand and began to fondle and play with it. Sakura was panting and kissing any part of him she could reach, which was mostly his hair. Yearning for her lips once again, Naruto climbed back up and Sakura was only eager to take him on.

Finally the blonde pulled the woman’s bra over her chest and directly groped her chest, teasing the small swell of her nipple and making the already wet kunoichi get even more so. Naruto was over her, so he took his time pressing his cock on her shorts clad pussy, showing her just how much she excited him. Everytime he pressed his crotch particularly hard or for longer than usual, Sakura would buckled and moan on him.

Finally, Naruto’s hand went down her stomach to the hem of her shorts and the tip of his fingers began to slip inside, but Sakura immediately tensed and her hand went for his wrist holding him back. She lingered on his lips a bit, then pulled her face back with a very flushed face and half lidded eyes that were trying to recover her sanity.

“I’m… I’m not-” Sakura began, lost in the moment still, her hold of his hand weakening at the look of want on her teammate’s eye.

“... Ok” Naruto sucked in a lot of the fresh air inside his lungs to calm down and also pulled back. “I think… We should…”

“Yeah…”

They detangled themselves from each other slowly, turning back to a proper sitting position as they recovered their breath and calmed down. Naruto looked up at the moon as he let the heat pooled inside his stomach disperse, his throbbing member not satisfied, but going down as he took the thoughts of Sakura’s cute moans out of his mind.

Sakura on the other hand was getting increasingly embarrassed as time went on, and not one bit less horny. She _ soooo _ wanted this, her body screamed for this, her panties were VERY damp and the heat between her legs was nearing unbearable. But her logical mind was telling her this was wrong, she shouldn’t and all kinds of contrary opinions. The conflict was getting really hard to bear.

“I think we should be going then… I don’t want to lose control again.” Naruto smirked looking beside him, trying to not show how disappointed he was that she made them stop.

“Y-yeah.. Ok.” Sakura deflated a bit at the way he said that, and the cold that settled inside her stomach. She couldn’t help but think that… She missed a chance here. “Ok.”

They got up, and Sakura had to look the other way as Naruto gingerly tried to ‘fix’ his pants to hide his still somewhat hard cock. After that, they began to walk back towards the center of the village, were Sakura’s house was. They walked in silence mostly, thoughts of their night and their conversation going through her mind.

Naruto felt somewhat uncomfortable being rejected, but logically he knew this was only expected. It just has been a long time since someone cut his fun short, so his mood wasn’t the greatest. Of course, he was completely ok with Sakura’s decision, but no one was ever happy having their fun cut short, so he tried to forget it as much as he could.

In the meantime, Sakura was feeling colder and colder inside. The moment she had stopped him, she felt like that was a major mistake. Not because she had noticed the disappointment on him, but because she couldn’t help but be disappointed herself. She had spent so much time pining for someone that never gave her the time of day, always dreaming of having romantic and lewd times in equal measure even if she would never say a soul.

and here she was, with someone she not only thrusted with her _ life _ , that had proven time and time again he cared for her and was always there for her, always noticed her and looked out for her, and was _ such _ a hunk and confident _ man _… And she blew her chance. She blew it, and she knew because he was soon going to go home and back at his home there was someone that wouldn’t refuse him.

She knew Naruto wasn’t the kind to dismiss and go after someone just because she wasn’t ‘putting out’ and the other woman was, of course she knew this. But didn’t he say that before, that he didn’t think much of having fun? So he was for certain going to her arms, and all that she could have had tonight was going to belong to someone else.

“We’re here” Naruto called out to Sakura, waking her up from her thoughts.

Sakura bit her lip, but in the end couldn’t make up her head and just nodded. She went to open her door, feeling his big body radiating heat from behind, a lot more conscious about his presence then ever. She paused for a moment, keys already leaving the unlocked door’s keyhole and the door handle already in her grasp. Then she whirled around on her feet and hugged Naruto’s neck, kissing him at the edge of his lips.

“I loved tonight.” she whispered in his ear, before vanishing inside her home with her heart beating fast.

That was the best she could do for now. She had some thinking up to do and, more than anything… Some cold shower. Or maybe, she should take care of the pooling wetness on her panties the other way, her fingers might not be Naruto’s, but she could imagine…

* * *

**Somewhere else in the world:**

A blonde Shinobi, dressed on a sleeveless kimono top, black with orange tracings and symbols on both sides of his chest and at the back, sat comfortable on a desk in his hideout with a multitude of scrolls and books and even drawings of markings. The same could be seen on the walls and the ground. His face contorted in concentration as he finished some annotations on a door sized large scroll that he had unrolled over other books and scrolls in front of him.

This was one of Naruto’s Sennin Kage Bunshins, one of the few that was still studying ever since he was brought to the world as a part of the very first few batches of Sennin Kage Bunshin Naruto spread around the world. Usually, the Sennin Kage bunshin would go around, picking up skills and knowledge and once they felt they had accomplished something useful, they’d dispel to give the Original the chance to incorporate that. That was their job after all.

And this one was actually no different, it was just… He found something amazing, scary and possibly absurdly mind boggling on his travels, and he let go of every and all plans to focus on it. This was somewhere around two years ago, though if he was being honest with himself he was fairly out of touch with the outside world, the only information he’s getting from out there are the ones belonging to the dispelling clones, that shares their memories amongst _ all _ clones + the original.

And thankfully so. Many times he had found a small block on his studies and his investigations, and that block had only been lifted with the help of new information, new knowledge, new skills, new jutsu and etc. They were all evolving together, and that lead to even more possibilities. But he could feel it now, in his very bones. He was getting closer. Naruto was almost there. Just a little bit longer…

* * *

**Back in Konoha:**

It was already official, the property was in his name and construction had already began. Mainly, with cleaning and leveling the place, as well as making a path and a proper wall to surround the future Uzumaki compound. Naruto was beyond excited, and he couldn’t focus on anything else the next morning. He had bid a tired looking Fuu goodbye and had a fresh and early morning start on his plans. His Shadow Clones were going everywhere, and some new Sennin Kage Bunshin were also made and sent outside Konoha to negotiate and enquire about some things.

The whole morning, Naruto(‘s Clones) had been going at the perimeter of his land and spamming Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall), his own version raising 8 feet tall walls of solid, compact and smooth dark gray looking rock, with thick looking mostly decorative spikes lining up at the top. He’d build proper walls later, for now he just wanted to make the separation. Everything inside was _ his _ now.

The ground was easier. With the help of a few clones, they all cleaned the path of threes they uprooted and rocks they broke down, then used the jutsu Doton: Tsuchi-atsu (Earth Release: Earth Pressure) to bit down a straight path all the way from the road outside. Naruto had already bought some beautiful moss green bricks that were very durable and had good traction, so he’d properly lay then down once the delivery is made.

He did receive quite a few ‘visitors’ who were curious about what all that noise was about, but he paid them no mind, just working on and on. Eventually, though, he received a visit from someone he _ did _ know, albeit not as much. A purple haired, trench coat wearing bombshell walked in with a curious look on her face and a pretty sexy sway to her hips as she sauntered towards him (the only Naruto who wasn’t running around as he was resting).

“Quite the mess you’re making, Gaki.” The old (not old at all) proctor of the Chunin Exams, Mitarashi Anko, called out once she was a few steps away from the resting shinobi. “Mind telling me what’s this about?”

“I’ve just bought this… Lots of work to be done.” Shrugging, Naruto looked her up and down and internally nodded his head. He didn’t try to hide it, and by the glint in her eyes, Anko was well aware of this.

“Oh… Quite the bold gaki, aren’t you…? I remember you.” With the same sway to her hips, the sexy kunoichi walked right up to Naruto's face and smiled dangerously. "You tasted quite good back then."

The already experienced shinobi in Naruto knew what she was trying to do, bringing up memories of his inadequacy as a young boy as well as the memory of her own strength over him, so she could look intimidating and have some measured of power and control over him at this moment. Anko wasn't part of Konoha's intelligence department as a torturer and interrogator for nothing. But this Naruto was a whole different beast to the small kitt from before.

"Oh yes, I remember how you came at me from behind gave me a good licking." The blond spoke thoughtfully. Then he blurred out of sight, to the shock of the purple haired woman, who tensed.

"So maybe this time…" a pair of strong large hands grabbed her by the hips and a big bulge pressed up against her round firm ass, Naruto pressing his crotch to her behind as he glued his body to hers and whispered on her ear just like she did some years before. "I can return that licking? I can even guarantee it's going to be way more pleasant for you than when you did for me…"

In a quick movement, the trapped Kunoichi pulled a kunai from kami knows where and spun on her feet, the blade held in a reverse grip as he used the rotation to plunge the tip on. His back below his right shoulder blade, her arm moving underneath his. The movement was well practiced and smooth, she never revealed a single signal she was going to attack, her body language impeccable to get people off guard.

But before the tip of the kunai reached within 5 centimeters of him, Naruto seemingly _ flowed _ by her. He bent at the waist and neatly evaded her attack by dodging beneath her arm, contorting his own on the way. Before her strike completely missed its mark, the young man reached with his hand to the left flap of her coat and pulled _ hard _ , feeding the momentum of her spin. Soon, not understanding how it came to be, she was once _ again _ with her back to him.

Except his time, because of her rougher ways, Naruto decided to get rough himself and so he pushed her against the tree he was using as a shade before, trapping her between the thick trunk… And the tree. (LOL, sorry).

"Tsk, you're so playful, Mitarashi-chan" using his weight to not only pin her against the tree but also take advantage of her amazing behind, Naruto still held one of her hands above her head. "If you just wanna play, you should have said so."

"..." Anko was still coming to grips with her situation to answer at first, but a grin came up her face as she pushed _ back _ with her large ass against Naruto's cock. "You sure knows how to treat a girl, but…"

Naruto felt the kawarimi trying to take hold over the girl's body, but he didn't feel like stopping her this time, so he let her go, though not before he thrusted his hip forward one last time so she'd know he had the control and had ALLOWED her to go. As expected, Anko showed up a couple meters away from him, leaving a small branch in her place.

"I'm thinking we should meet at a later date…" Anko brought her kunai's tip to her lips and actually _ bit _ on it with a sexy pout. "Too bad I'm on my way to work right now…"

"That's no problem, we can meet again sometime" with relaxed ease, Naruto sat under the shade and stretched his arms above him, lying his back on the tree.

Anko didn't answer, but she smirked and gave him a small wink, before vanishing in a shunshin, leaving the blonde alone again (or as alone as one could be with hundreds of Clones still working, some of which would give him big thumbs up whenever they passed by him). With a quiet sigh, Naruto went back to relaxing, closing his eyes for a short nap.

* * *

That wasn’t the only visitor he got though, beyond the curious people looking over to see what was going on that is. Two people he knew pretty well, from his time at the ninja academy, showed up later in the day, together with Shizune.

“Naruto! You’re back!” Chouji shouted at the top of his lungs. His powerful body making strides across the land to meet him, the long hair, powerful build and armored torso making nothing to diminish the gentleness of his smiling face. Strong and tall he may be, packed full of muscles and with a very nice track record in his career, but Choji was Choji always.

“Hey, Choji, Ino. How’s it going?” Naruto got up from the floor, patting his behind to clean up. His smile towards his old academy colleagues was as sunny as ever, but the glint in his eyes when they went past Shizune made her skin crawl - in a good, wrong kind of way.

“My Kami, you’ve changed…” Ino spoke out, more to herself then anything. She was as gorgeous as ever, though now her more womanly body was drop dead gorgeous.

Kunoichi in general were usually very good looking. Maybe sometimes their faces didn’t have much appeal, but there was rarely any that didn’t have a nice, sexy body. But there were just some woman that went that bit farther. Tsunade was one such a person, she was so beautiful she was regarded, ever since she matured enough as a woman, to be the most beautiful kunoichi in the _ whole _ elemental nations, and that was not solely Konoha’s talk either. She was truly recognized so.

Ino, as it turns out, might just be the next girl to take that title (if it weren’t by the fact that Tsunade preserved her beauty to this day and therefore had never vacated her spot). She was not as curvy as Tsunade, but she was tall and charming, her face, her hair, her eyes, her lips, it was all simply gorgeous, and the package was just right. Sometimes, a woman didn’t need to have the best individual parts to be supremely beautiful, she could just be like this: A woman whose body parts mashed perfectly with each other, making the whole go up that next level.

As Naruto observed the changes on his friends, both of them and Shizune also did the same in turn. Of course, there were some things in Naruto that would never change. The messy, sunny blond hair, the large smile, his relaxed and open character. But this was the first time they’d saw Naruto the man, instead of Naruto the bratty kid.

Of course, Choji just though Naruto looked mature and strong, and most importantly, healthy. Ino on the other hand, was having an internal debate. She had been over her crush on Sasuke a long time ago, not able to stomach his actions as well as the young avenger’s teammates. Even if she still wanted him back in the village and still worried about him, she no longer had feelings for him. And indeed thought back to her actions with a little bit of embarrassment, with the way she groveled over his attention.

And she have been single ever since (well, she has always been single her whole time, actually), but decided to not care and focus on her career. Naruto’s handsome looking smile on his hunk body, and dressed like an actual person made her falter on her that, though. She had never thought about what Naruto would be looking when he grew up, but that certainly wasn’t the expected result she would think of.

“Everything’s good, everything’s good. I brought you some lunch, i heard you have been working in this place since early in the day…?” Choji being the ever friendly man, and heir to the barbecue franchise owning Akimichis, patted his arm and placed a container in his hands. “A kind of welcoming gift…. So you really bought all of this…?”

“Haha, thanks man, i was really getting hungry! And to answer your question…” He unwrapped the container and picked the hashis. “I did. And it’s going to look amazing when i’m finished with it.”

“Hey, Naruto…” Ino was surprisingly soft spoken once she addressed the other blond, brushing her long bangs aside for a moment. “Happy you’re back.”

“Hey, i’m happy to be back too.” Again with the thousand watt smile, Naruto checked her out quick, though in a more respectful way. “And i’ve gotta say, you’re looking beautiful!”

“Oh!” Ino blushed. ‘_ What is going on?!?! I never blush! _’ she thought internally. Then she struck a pose with a confident smirk. “Of course i am, did you thought i would look any different?!”

  
  


“Hahaha” Naruto didn’t react much to that and only laughed happily. Shizune was oddly quiet as she joined the group in a circular formation as Naruto ate. “Shizu-nee, you’re here again. Did you miss me?”

Shizune on her end was all flustered with Naruto’s teasing. She never thought he’d behave like that in front of other people. Though it could be said this was just playful flirting, but that wasn’t the usual way they interacted, or at least that wasn’t the way people thought of the two of them.

“Naa-naruto!” Shizune shouted embarrassed. Choji just lifted an eyebrow and had a small laugh, not entirely understanding, but not caring enough to comment.

“Wow, you’re pretty ballsy, Naruto!” Ino had a shocked look on her eyes.

This was Shizune, one of the most important figures in the village and, more important than that, she was one of the more frequent teachers on the Medic-nin program Konoha had been running with Tsunade’s elevation to Hokage. Ino herself saw Shizune as one of the most strict teachers she ever had!

“Ha! Once you travel around and see a bit of everything…” Naruto shrugged his shoulders, letting them finish the thought themselves.

After that, the group began to talk and tell one another about their experiences and what they have been up to. Choji and Ino told about Shikamaru being mostly busy the last few months and how they’d run missions with other teams or even other departments, Ino helping with her father’s work on the interrogation side of the Intelligence Dep. and also training her Iryo Ninjutsu and Choji mostly with helping out other teams in the field.

On the other side, Naruto told them about some of his adventures, taking on missions on behalf of Jiraya, the places he visited and things he did. He didn’t go too much in details about his training and the people he faced, what he accomplished. Instead he just told things that would fit into the light hearted conversation.

During their conversation, Ino was getting progressively closer to him, even leaning on his side by the end, though not too much. She was touching shoulders with him, and laughing prettily at things he said. It was obvious to anyone that had eyes she was sending him signals, despite not initiating any flirting with him.

Shizune was eyeing this with some conflict in her eyes, but she kept to herself most time. She was also enjoying Naruto’s retelling of his life the last three years, as she only knew the crude overall of his travels with the old Toad Sennin. But she couldn’t help but feel a little… Challenged and unsatisfied. Choji was ignoring all of the undercurrents and focusing on Naruto, laughing out loud and slapping his shoulder in recognition of his efforts.

Eventually though, they both elicited to leave, as they had other responsibilities. It was funny to Naruto that everyone was assigned to some job or the other even when not taking missions outside the village, but he was just… Lazying around. Well, not really, he was working on his own personal projects, but this was still a personal project.

Maybe being Fuu’s Handler counted for that, having left behind a Clone to make the mint haired girl company, but still. In any case, Naruto waved them goodbye and walked back inside the forest to rejoin his clones on working. Already they had dug out a large space were they planned to build the main house, were Naruto was going to live, right above the rock wall that was the source of the stream.

They were also changing the course of the stream, carefully to not make it ugly or ruin the terrain. They had identified the stream lead to a underground system that spilled water over another river right to the west of Konoha, so if he did things right, he’ll be able to move the river to go all the way to the front of the property, build a beautiful fountain and then have the water go underneath it, through some pipes that would lead all the back to the same place it was in the beginning.

Right as he was getting into the planning of things, he heard a soft landing of feet. Turning back, he saw Shizune there once again, this time alone. She had a frown on her face, and her eyes were not looking directly at him. But she had an arm going underneath her breasts and was holding onto her other arm.

“Shizune? What did you come back for…?” Naruto smirked up at her, forgetting about his work and turning his body to face her directly. “You look like you want something…”

“I just… You shouldn’t have… Flirted with me like that, you know?” She tried to divert from her real reasons, too shy and a bit prideful to say anything about it.

“But that ain’t it, is it Shizune?” Naruto vanished from his place and reappeared right beside her, pulling her arm and making her fall on his chest. “I know what you want, and i’ll give it to you. You only have to ask…”

Shizune went completely red in the face, but her eyes were moist and half lidded and her body set too comfortably stuck to his. She began to think back on that day where he dominated her and her slit gushed even more. Her skin was getting warmer and her Kimono felt like it was getting in the way. She mumbled some nonsensical words for a moment, trying to deny herself. But in the end, with Naruto’s face so close, she couldn’t help but lean in and then… She kissed him. A long, wet and full of need kiss, imploring him to _ do more _.

“I want… You to do…” She softly said, arms around his neck and heavy breathing. “I want you to do the same as before… I want _ you _.”

And so, without Shizune noticing, two other Naruto’s surrounded her, all of them including the original had these cocky smirks on. When their shadows began to loom over her, she looked around startled, but upon seeing all three blondes looking at her with that same predator look and confident smirk in their face, she shivered. After that she only spoke one word:

“Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you thought something was about to happen between Naruto and Anko?  
I was really tempted, but i felt like this wasn't the time yet...  
Was really nice to write that scene though.
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	10. Clan Head

Shizune had no idea what to do, her mind was a blank. A trio of Narutos were suspending her in the air between them. One holding her by her legs, the other with his arms under her armpits, having her back leaning on his chest, while the last was bending his upper body over her.

All of them were playing with her naked body somehow. When she came here, she knew perfectly the ‘risks’ she was taking and she was fine with that (giddy even). But she never thought she was going to be so overwhelmed. Three mouths, six hands and a lot of experience and devious actions.

The Naruto bending over her body was simply kissing her. His lips and tongue taking over her mouth and her mind at the same time. It wasn’t just how good a kisser he was, but how forceful and how domineering he was too, and she loved that. His hands were on her neck and hair, making a mess of her black locks while sending nice shivers down her spine.

The one on her torso was using his arms to held her, but his hands were fondling her breasts in the best possible way. Teasing, massaging, jiggling, sinking his fingers in the fat of her tits, playing with her nipples. The way the Naruto over her sometimes brushed his chest against her hard nipples made things oh so much crazier. She could also feel a long shaft pressing on her back, the tip poking her and reminding her of what was to come.

And the last of them had her legs all the way up against his shoulders, pointing upwards. If she wasn’t so well trained and spry, these people would have broken her already with how they bent her body to their like. They were  _ using her _ and she was in love with that. That particular blonde was kissing the insides of her thighs, which were wet from before she was even undressed, her juices slipping down her cunt to her legs when she was surrounded and they began to ‘harass’ her.

At the same time, his hands were on her ass, both to keep her in the air, and to deform the shape of her rear with his strong, naughty fingers. She had a cold feeling go up her back whenever his thumb went a little too close with her butthole, but would feel oddly disappointed whenever he didn’t make any moves at it.

“Hmmhm, nhnnn, ahh” It was hard to even breath at her situation. Naruto was fully taking advantage of her submissive nature and she couldn’t find it within herself to fight back.

“What a slut… Do you love it, hm? Being my little slut?” Naruto teased beside her ear, the one behind her. She couldn’t even answer with another taking over her mouth. “You’re the dirtiest girl i’ve seen in Konoha, do you know that? Such a tasty whore…”

Then suddenly they moved her body. She was now facing down, her body vertically parallel to the ground and with her face facing the biggest cock she’d ever seen. And she immediately opened her mouth wide to receive that bulbous cockhead at the back of her throat. Beneath her was another Naruto, and he was both holding her up and sucking on every inch of her naked torso. He was leaving bite marks and suction marks all over her flat stomach, fat tits and hard nipples.

On her behind, a very amazing and somewhat long tongue  _ invaded _ her cunt, making her squeal with the thick shaft in her mouth. The Naruto face fucking her just held her head in place and began thrusting hard. The choking and the saliva going all over her face only seemed to spur him on.

Meanwhile the Naruto giving her an oral work was making her go insane. His face was pushing against her cunt completely, so much so it was like he was trying to drown on her pussy. His nose, his lips and even his chin could be felt by her with him moving his face to lick her all over. Once again, with her thighs on his shoulders, he was gripping and pushing apart her asscheeks. Her tight assbud was in plain view of any that entered the small clearing they were on.

“Hmmmmmm! MHMHM! AMHMM!” She screamed in pleasure on his cock, tears running down her face and spit all around her cheeks and chin.

Sometimes the pleasure was so intense she’d shudder and her eyes would roll back, only for the pole raping her mouth to make her come back and choke. The hard fucking had started, and she had cummed three times already, but her pussy still hadn’t seen a dick yet. That wasn’t going to go on for long, though.

She felt her knees touch the ground, which was surprisingly fluffy with grass, and then the big cock of Naruto pressed up against her cunt. The slit parting to receive his huge meat pole.

With her knees on the ground and a man pressing on her from behind, Shizune placed both hands on the ground too to properly receive his cock doggy style, even if another Naruto kept throatfucking her repeatedly. She didn’t know were the third Naruto went for while, but soon found out. He was right in front of her, beside the other one.

The two of them began to alternate who fucked her mouth, going for a couple of pumps, before the other pulled her face towards his own side. This allowed Shizune to better breath though, but it made things even messier. The Naruto that wasn’t facefucking her at the time, would always be slapping her cheek and all around her face with his hard cock, humiliating her and calling her a cunt and a whore all the while.

Soon the cock spreading her pussy open slowly got tired of teasing and thrusted forward when he was barely with his cockhead inside her pussy. It was right when she was transitioning from sucking on one cock to another, so she had her mouth free at the time, though both cocks were on both sides of her face.

“AWUHNNNNNMMMMM” She screamed animalistic, not in pain but with a  _ very _ intense orgasm. His cock kissed her womb and the pleasure completely overwhelmed her senses.

A hard slap to the ass met her moan, as the Naruto behind her kept fucking her. The ones in front of her were slapping her face with their cock, sometimes slapping on her tongue through her open mouthed moan. The more they demeaned and shamed her, the more her peak extended.

Soon though, she was panting and losing consciousness. The two Naruto in front of her were still fucking her face and the one behind was already nearing his completion if his increase in speed and groanings were to be believed, and she had already cummed for the second time since she took the cock to her cunt. Then he came, holding her hips against his and releasing his seed deep inside her. The amount was unbelievable, and if she hadn’t just came a few moments ago she’d do it again.

Then the one behind her left, and one of the ones in front went around to her back. He pushed her to the side, making her lay in the grass and then face up. Then he went between her thighs and pushed his cock inside her abused cunt also. The missionary position allowed for him to play with her tits again. They were already full of marks and extremely sensitive, but he didn’t care.

“Oh, fuck… Hmmmmmmm, fuck, fuck, so… Hmmmm” She moaned and arched her back. They weren’t giving her a second of rest.

At each side of her was a cock again. They placed her hands on them and made her jerk them off. She would sometimes have one of them in her mouth, craning her neck to do her job, but most of her time being fucked by the second Naruto was spent moaning and grunting and groaning. He would soon cum too, and change places with yet another Naruto.

  
  


It was then, when the two were changing places, that she noticed her surroundings. All around her were a bunch of Naruto Clones, looking at her like prey and jerking their large cocks in waiting. Her eyes widened and right then a shower of spunk covered her tits, from one of the ones she was jerking off. Then another took his place, too. She felt her heart go cold for a second, and then… Her belly and cunt were suddenly unbearably hot, her mind boggling.

* * *

That night ended with Shizune having her face resting on Naruto’s inner thigh, with his semi flacid cock in her mouth and a completely submissive look as she kissed and sucked the shaft, covered in marks and cum. She had this glazed look most of the time, and looked up adoringly whenever Naruto spoke to her.

“Shizune…” He called out to her, lazily dragging his fingers through her hair. Her hair was already mostly clean, as it wouldn’t be good for semen to dry on it, but she never bothered cleaning up anywhere else. “You’re mine now… I’m not sharing you… Do you agree?”

Shizune, still sucking gently on his cock looked up from between his legs and her eyes shifted from the half glazed look to a more intelligent one. She was thinking this through, as Naruto’s voice had been serious, the usual teasing absent. With a soft ‘pop’ sound, she freed her mouth and gulped down.

“...Okay… ” She sighed and climbed up his lap to straddle his legs, her cum covered boobs jiggling with her movements. She looked down into Naruto’s eyes with a serious gaze, her breath halting for a second. “But you have to love and take care of me, or i’ll leave you.”

They both knew Naruto wasn’t proposing a marriage per see, nor a monogamous relationship of any kind. They had sexual intercourse and they played. The first time they had done so, was fine, just a simple sexual encounter, no strings attached. But this time, during all the time Shizune was being overwhelmed with pleasure and letting herself be toyed with, they formed a bond. They played too deep into this master/submissive relationship, and she felt it in her heart. She didn’t just liked it, she wanted it to continue. So when Naruto spoke like that, she understood his meaning.

“You know i will.” Naruto gave her a big smile and kissed her gently over her lips, biting her lower lip and pulling slightly.

Shizune closed her eyes and enjoyed his caressing. It seemed more intimate now, after their commitment. From now on, whenever they came together, it wasn’t going to be a series of isolated encounters, but one single flowing and shared encounter that they needed to nurture. It made her feel all light and happy.

“You’re mine, Shizune.” He whispered in her ear, his breath bringing shivers up her spine. “And i want you forever.”

* * *

Half a week has gone by since then, and Fuu noticed how things changed almost immediately. Shizune didn’t try to hide it either, so when she one day showed up to sleep with Naruto… Fuu had to question the both of them, and especially Naruto who said he didn’t want a relationship, what this was all about.

Unfortunately for Fuu, Shizune was too busy trying to undo Naruto’s pants so he could just begin to fuck her already, as her day had been long and stressful. And not ready to deal with a ‘stranger’ having sex with the target of her own affections, Fuu had to vacate the room  _ fast _ , even though she was inwardly tempted to stay and participate.

After that, the next morning, Naruto explained more or less the nature of his relationship with the slumbering Shizune. And even though Fuu could feel a smidge of jealousy sprang from the bottom of her stomach, the next moment Naruto was kissing her lips deeply, shooting any negative thoughts right out of her mind.

They didn’t get to go too much farther in their alone time together, as Fuu had a full schedule with the Intelligence Department during the entire day, so after some more kissing and petting, Naruto sent her off with a clone and went back to sleep between the arms of his new woman,  _ his _ woman, a part of  _ his _ family. A REAL one, even if not yet officially, nor 100% committed to that purpose.

“Well, i have to prepare for a meeting now.” Slapping his woman's ass while she was slowly waking up, Naruto lifted the covers from his body and began to get ready.

“Are you ready for this meeting, Naruto…? It’s the whole council after all.” Still in bed, Shizune was resting her head on the pillow looking sideways at her man, a bit of anxiety seeping in on her voice in worry.

“It’s going to be fine. I have sent disguised clones all over the village to gather whatever information i might need to get through this.” Naruto confidently said as he went for a bath, not bothering to close the door behind him.

After he finished his bath, he took a set of formal clothes out of a sealing scroll. These were especially made for him, using especially rich fabric. They were a set of Hakama grey pants and blue kimono shirt with a haori of the same color. The Haori, much like the Kimono he usually wear, have the swirling symbol of his clan on both sides of his chest.

“Hmmmm, you look very handsome, Naruto-sama…” Shizune playful said as she went past him to take a shower herself. Naruto was sorely tempted to take his clothes off and join her as he saw how sexy she washed her body under the shower, but shook his head and left the hallway to wait for her in the living room.

They were both going to participate in the reunion, Shizune be the side of her boss, the fifth Hokage, and Naruto on his own, to present his case to the council. Although he said he wasn’t nervous, inside Naruto felt differently. He wasn’t nervous about the outcome of this meeting, but rather about the notion that he soon would be able to reinstate his Clan and build a family from there.

Once Shizune readied herself, they were off to Hokage Tower, were the meeting was scheduled to happen. They walked leisurely through the streets together, people all around recognizing them and looking on in wonder at how richly dressed Naruto was (as Shizune was wearing her ‘work’ clothes like usual).

When we finally arrived at the Hokage Tower, there were some people milling about in the hallways where the meeting was supposed to happen. I couple of known faces too, as far as Naruto was concerned.

“Aren’t you Kiba’s sister?” the sunny blonde asked innocently, though his eyes had done a quick scan up her fit body just for the sake of appreciation. “I thought Tsume-san was still leading the Inuzuka? Is everything alright?”

“Oh! The man of the hour.” The slightly older woman smiled down at Naruto, her small canine peeking under her superior lip, which in itself was quite cute. “Mom is still the head, but sometimes she’ll send me in her place so i can get used to this meeting. Honestly, i just think she wants to avoid the boredom.”

“Haha, if this goes the way i think i do, it’s either going to end real fast, or not going to be boring at all.” The conspiratory grin she sent her way made Inuzuka Hana squint her eyes in suspicious.

Hana was quite similar to her brother and mother in that she had the same brown hair and black eyes as them, but that seemed to be it for similarities (apart from the red markings over her cheeks characteristic of her clan). While Kiba and Tsume had wild, spiky hair, Hana had straight, smooth hair, tied in a ponytail with two small locks of hair over her forehead, framing her face. She also had a lighter skin over Kiba’s tanned one, and even her mother slightly darker skin. Also, even though their eyes were all black, Kiba and his mother had a more animalistic, vertical pupils, while hers were normal.

Beyond that, though, Tsume’s and Hana’s figure were very similar; They were both the same general height, had long legs and perky but modest asses. Tsume was more petite on her chest area, while in contrast Hana had a more bountiful chest, but they were both more slim than curvier. And legend told, all Inuzuka women had very firm, toned abs.

“Hey, where is your Ninken?” Albeit a little confused by that, Naruto was mainly trying to make small talk now that Shizune had silently slipped away to meet with Tsunade and he was just waiting. “I never saw Kiba go anywhere without Akamaru.”

“Well, actually, i never do either, except that… While Kiba only has Akamaru, i had  _ three _ Ninken, which is a bit much to have inside near me since there are always a lot of people in these meetings.” Brushing her ponytail off her shoulder, Hana smiled down at the young shinobi who recognized her missing companions. “In fact, when mom or Kiba have to go inside some place too tight were the Ninken are not really needed, they usually stay by the door.”

“Oh… Why not yours though?” laying his back against the wall and letting his eyes wander over a particularly curvy blonde chuunin Kunoichi that was walking away. “I mean, why didn’t you let them come to stand by the door too?”

“Well, cause they are three. If i could bring one of them with me, i would, but it would upset the other two, and i don’t know how i’d pick between them anyway.” A quiet sigh escaped her, before she locked her eyes on the younger man’s face and snorted instantly. “Hey, pervert. Stop that, that’s disgusting.”

“Wha? Oh, hahaha” Being caught red handed, he didn’t try to hide it or give lame excuses. He just grinned back at the brunette and told her: “Hey, she’s hot and i’m just looking. What’s bad about that?”

“It’s bad because it’s a lame behavior. I keep telling Kiba the same thing, but that horny mutt doesn’t learn.  _ Hahhhh _ …” with a heavy sigh, she shook her head in disappointment. “You’ll never get anyone to like you like that, i’ll tell you that much.”

“Oh really?” He smiled happily, leaving his spot on the wall and walking to her side, on the opposite wall of the hallway. “And what if i told you that was never a problem?”

His only answer was a snort and an eye roll.

“Well, aren’t you a charm.” Naruto mimicked her eye roll with one of his own. “But don’t you Inuzuka ninja have a pretty good nose? What do i smell like to you, underneath all that soap and hair products, huh?”

Hana was surprised about the way Naruto aboard the subject, she didn’t expect him to try so hard. But she was also pretty curious. Maybe he actually  _ did _ have a girlfriend and wanted to show off? Even if she said a man couldn’t get a woman that way, she new that was just one opinion. However, Naruto was still very young, and said to be quite similar to her own brother, so she simple projected her brother’s ‘success’ on him, because she thought was an appropriate comparison.

“Are you being silly? Do you think if i smell some girl scent i’ll believe you have a boyfriend just because of that?” Another snort of disbelief came after that, and she whipped her ponytail somewhat arrogantly. “Don’t be silly. You just came back to the village, maybe a female friend could have just been too excited with your return, i won’t believe with just that.”

“Oh, but it’s not just about someone’s scent. Just give a sniff, you’ll know immediately.” a glint of challenge was in his eyes as he stepped even closer to the woman in front of him, Naruto’s large smile widened even more.

“Fine!” Somewhat tired of this childish bickering, she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything funny (he was known to be quite the prankster back in the day after all, and was now kind of a pervert!), and inclined her head until her nose was slightly near his neck.

She didn’t need to come  _ this _ close, but she wanted to get to the bottom of this. Besides, he  _ did _ smell really good, something leathery with a small tinge of ginger, going from a sweet musky to  _ slightly _ spicy. His hair also smelled pretty good, some vanilla product she was not familiar with. But she needed to go underneath all that, and try to pick up something that he believed was still adhering to him.

And then her eyes widened, the distinct scent of  _ sex _ , of a woman’s and a man’s arousal. She was extremely familiar with that, as it was simply something every man and woman did on a day to day bases. As a Inuzuka that roamed the village every single day, who had a pretty good nose even amongst her peers from her clan, she couldn’t possibly  _ not _ have smelled that scent.

“You…!” She was now shout-whispering, alarmed and somewhat flustered. For a woman in her prime, to be sniffing someone’s neck so close and to pick up on that kind of scent, having all kinds of images going through her mind, she couldn’t help it.

“Believe me now, Han-chan~” Naruto singsonged, teasing the older woman and deepening the red in her cheeks. “So cute, hahaha!”

“Stop laughing!” She demanded, for once losing track of her own age and the prestigious position she held, as she was to represent her mother and therefore the whole clan on this important Council Meeting.

“Okay, okay!” Seeing the ponytail wearing girl threaten him with a low growl, and knowing her Clan style, Naruto had to stop himself lest he be bitten before such an important event of his life. “But you were really cute just now, just saying.”

“...Whatever.” She tried to resume her nonchalant temperament as she used a couple of seconds to fix perfectly straight ‘creases’ on her clothes just to buy some time without looking at the blond, she then resumed her conversation. “But why are you here, anyway? What do you have to do with this meeting, exactly?”

“Oh, wouldn’t that be telling. I bet you’d love to know…” Naruto looked from one side to the other conspiratorially, then leaned in and used his index fingers to call her closer. Once she unconsciously leaned in with him, though, instead of telling her something he laid a quick kiss right next to her lip and then pulled back really fast.

Instead of instantly attacking him with a kunai as he expected, Hana stayed frozen in place with her eyes wide. Then she mechanically turned his way with her mouth hung open in disbelief.

“Did you just kiss me???” Her voice was very high and even people at the end of the hall looked on curiously at the pair.

“Ops?” Though he said so, Naruto didn’t seem remorseful at all. His grin was all she needed to know that.

“Gaki, i’m killing you today, i’ll teach you to play with-!” Straightening up, Hana cracked her knuckles with a small snarl. Before she could act on it, another voice called everyone to attention.

“Hokage-sama is on her way, we ask that everyone who’ll participate in the meeting find their places before she arrives. Thank you.”

Hana looked up to see a secretary looking shinobi bowing to a group of older man, some of which were Clan Heads, and then those people walking their way. With a small sigh, she looked back at the Shinobi that just got funny with her, and he was innocently whistling a tune while resting his back on the wall opposite to her, as if nothing had happened.

Since everyone was already on their way to the room were the meeting was going to happen, Hana had no time to give Naruto some pay back, so she just followed the crowd. Naruto stayed behind, waiting until everyone was already inside, and looking down the hall to wait for the Hokage. Soon enough, Tsunade together with Shizune were walking down towards him.

“Are you ready for this?” Although Tsunade didn’t look any different from her day to day self, her regal bearing was more obvious as she couldn’t face her subordinates and the village she led with any other demeanor.

“Yep.” The answer she received was as carefree as it could get, poping out the ‘p’ at the end.

“Go on then.”

The inside of the room was spacious, with several large desks at which 3 people would sit at. The room was divided between the Shinobi Council and the Civilian Council, with the later being only two thirds of the other in numbers. The Shinobi Council was filled high ranked Shinobi and Clan Heads, while the civilian council were mostly merchants and leaders of several districts of Konoha, to represent people living at those places.

These two sides of the council were turned towards the center, almost facing each other. At the far corner, opposite the door between the two different councils, there was another three tables. The one at the center, were the Hokage and her personal would sit was slightly elevated from the others. The table was of a richer craft, and it was said to have been crafted out of a tree trunk the First Hokage brough just for that purpose. The other two were for esteemed shinobi and the Hokage’s advisors. Jiraiya, if he were here, would sit at one of those, while the village’s elders and advisors since the Third’s reign were also there.

The center of the room was relatively empty. There was a podium were people would go to address the whole room, or would be called to testify something, even receive punishment if such a thing required the presence of the whole council. A couple of chairs without desks also rested near the back wall opposite the Hokage’s table, for people that weren’t part of the council to wait their turns to speak.

The room was filled with people, already properly sat in their places and making small talk with their neighborhoods. A lot of those were discussing heatedly about what was about to happen, many having had some inkling to what was going on, while others tried their best to find out at the last minute. Once Naruto got inside, he sat at one of the free chairs at the side and waited.

Tsunade entered the room with her royal aura calling for people’s respect as she made her way to the table at the center. Her eyes were steeled and looking at nobody in particular, facing forwards only. Shizune beside her was in possession of several parcels of documents and was also walking with the poise of someone accustomed to power and respect. She wasn’t the Hokage’s personal aide and most trusted person for nothing, after all.

Naruto was even tempted to whistle to her, though he knew better than to do something like that  _ here _ . Once the Hokage had sat at her table, she coughed to get everyone’s attention and Shizune, still standing, began the meeting officially.

“Close the doors, activate the seals. This council meeting is hereby in effect.” With her piece said, Shizune sat beside the Hokage, waiting for further instructions.

“Council members, some of you are already aware of the meaning behind this previously unschedule meeting. As for those that don’t, allow me to clarify.” Tsunade’s voice boomed inside the packed room. “I have recently received a petition from an important Konoha resident and contributor, for something that hasn’t happened in a long time here. The establishment of a new Clan.”

As soon as she said those last words, the people that were unaware of that began to whisper amongst themselves, while the ones that  _ knew _ about it were openly frowning, or curious or pretending disinterest. The civilian Council was the loudest, as apparently none of them had received news of that, unlike some Shinobi. On the other hand, the three elders sat on the right of the Hokage’s table, including one very dangerous one-eyed one-armed man, were very calm about the news.

“Silence.” Despite the loud whispering going around, Tsunade didn’t have to raise her voice to quiet down the people, a show of her prestige. Once the room was once again silent, she continued. “Despite what any of you may think or believe, this formal request was presented to me with all the necessary documentation and the proper arguments. I have already went over the clauses and laws regarding the procedure for the induction of another Clan to Konoha, and can say with certainty that this request is completely valid.”

“But Hokage-sama, why haven’t we heard of any Clans amongst the current Shinobi roster capable of meeting the requirements? Did the village hide some old clans progene for the purpose of reinstatement?” A voice came from the crowd of Shinobi on the right.

This was none other than Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the strongest clan and one of the four noble clans of Konoha. His voice was calm and moderate, and his straight back, formal clothes and regail made so that people would hear him and give him way to lead talks whenever he spoke.

“That is not the case, and you’ll learn so shortly.” However, Tsunade was not just any woman.

She was the granddaughter of the First, grandniece of the Second and student of the Third Hokages. She was the well deserved Fifth, worldwide recognized as the best Medical-nin in the entire world and history, having advanced studies in that area and accomplishing feats that were enaqualed even decades later. And to top it all of, she was a Senju, raised all her life as a princess of the entire village. If people were talking of regail air, Hiashi had  _ nothing _ on her, and so she completely dismissed him, seeing as it wasn’t his place to question the actions of the village before she even finished explaining the situation.

Attitude was infinitely important when in a position to lead, and that was the right one to take. No matter how prestigious a clan was, one had to understand how every single one of them were still subordinate to the village and, therefore, to the Hokage in all matters. That was how things were done by law, and people would do well to remember so. The Council had become howdy ever since the Third’s second term as Hokage, so she had to pay attention to little details like these.

“The situation presented to us is as follow. A Clan, once allied with Konoha, of great renown and power, has now decided to reinstate their clan after some decades of dissolution.” Tsunade took a deep breath, people already beginning to make the connection between her words and another presence in the room and having their eyes widen. “Uzumaki Naruto, please step forward and present your case.”

Naruto walked up to the small podium were he would speak amidst the cacophony of people talking, shouting. Anger, confusion, perplexity, disbelief, simple shock, bitterness were all circling the room as he walked calmly without breaking stride. Once he stopped on the podium, he crossed his arms and waited.

“SILENCE!” This time Tsunade  _ did _ shout, although it was more out of anger then need. Her killing intent flooded the room, surprisingly aided by the bandaged man at next table. People calmed down instantly after that, especially the Civilian Council.

“Good.” Tsunade nodded with a hint of satisfaction, then motioned with her hand for Naruto to go on.

“Good morning, Councilmembers, Hokage-sama. My name, as you may know, is Uzumaki Naruto. All of you should have understood already that i was the person to make the formal request regarding the reinstatement of my Clan.” Naruto began, his voice more formal than he ever had to use it. “I would like now to provide you all with the reasons you should accept said request-”

“You never had a clan, Uzumaki is just a name!” Some angered voice from the Civilian Council shouted amidst the silence, interrupting the young man. This was one of the oldest council members, someone that had participated on the shunning of the young Jinchuuriki from the beginning, even if said Jinchuuriki wasn’t aware of that.

“And you, sir, are incorrect.” The disdain in Naruto’s eyes bleed a little to his voice, but he recovered fast enough. “I am sure many here know about it, but not only my Clan  _ is _ or  _ was _ in fact a proper Clan, it is of huge importance to Konoha. For another Uzumaki before me was none other than Uzumaki Mito, wife of Senju Hashirama, our first Hokage, and the grandmother of our current one, Senju Tsunade.”

Immediately, the council member pailed, his eyes darting over to look into caramel eyes of Tsunade who was glaring at him. He ducked his head down and prayed for mercy inside his mind and decided not to speak out of turn ever again, while Naruto hid a smirk.

“In any case, many of you should know the story of my clan. Strong enough to establish a Hidden Village of their own, long lasting alliance with Konoha from the beginning, being the first Hidden Village in fact to enter an alliance with the Leaf…  _ Destroyed _ by the joint effort of several other villages, including two of the major Hidden Villages.”

Making a pause to take a deep breath, Naruto took a moment to observe people all around, registering anyone that might be oppose to the idea and making plans for anyone. He was also making note of those that showed outright hostility. Less than he thought he would find, if he was honest, but perhaps that was the result of his help during Orochimaru’s invasion and the subsequent apprenticeship to one of the most well regarded Shinobis of the village nowadays, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

“Although the destruction of Uzushiogakure has lead to my Clan’s dissolution, our bloodline remains strong. For a member of such a Clan, who has lived all his life inside this walls, as a member of the Shinobi forces that swore to protect it, i think i have the right to ask for a reinstatement.”

“Are you aware of the requirements to achieve such a position in Konoha? It is no so easy anymore to be added to the list of Clans as it once was.” Someone asked calmly, this being a blonde man of light green eyes and a handsome face. If Naruto wasn’t mistaken, this was probably Ino’s father, Yamanaka Inoichi.

“Yes, i am aware.” Breaking the tense atmosphere with a small mischievous grin, Naruto answered with certainty.

“Then…”

“I am well aware of them, and i can tell you. Money, businesses, documentation, everything is in order. The only thing holding back my Clan’s induction is this meeting. All has been verified by the Hokage herself.”

“Boy, you know damn well what we are talking about, those are of little importance to us.” A gruff voice spoke from the back. It was an old Shinobi, grayed hair and beard with a small black spot on his left cheek and several scars around his right ear. “What can a small brat like you offer to Konoha that would justify this bulshit?”

the man was very unmannered and uncourteous, but people around only looked on in curiosity to what Naruto was about to say. Even if such a remark was rude, especially in present setting, everyone was just as curious about that as the man, so no one elicited to reprimand the man. Even Tsunade remained quiet, waiting for what was to come, observing her fellow blond carefully.

“What i can offer, old man, is the Jinton Release. What i can offer, is a sealmaster even Jiraiya of the Sannin has never seen. What i can offer, is a wheel of techniques that i have collected in all my travels across the Continent, many of which were thought lost to the world for hundreds of years.” Naruto turned fully to the man who was rapidly paling at the intense killing intent the young man was releasing. Even the current Hokage and the old monsters from Konoha, people that fought and did unspeakable things during the old wars, could never match such an intense KI. “And more then anything, old man, i can offer my strength and power, as the undisputed strongest shinobi in this village at this moment.”

This was the harsh statement he only planned to deliver at the end of his speech. But the disregard the old man was a perfect opportunity to alert and make known his stance. He was not here to ask, not here to plead. He was here to show everyone they had no other alternative, but to comply. He was a loyal member of this village, and had shown that countless times in his attitudes and in everything he did.

It was high time Konoha reciprocated that, and he was here to demand so. The killing intent flooded the entire room, and the weaker members of the council, namely every civilian council member that wasn’t a retired clanless shinobi, were choking and cowering behind their desks, looking down and trying to make themselves as little a target as they could, even though there was no real attacks coming. Once he felt he had done enough, Naruto’s aura returned to the calm, bright and warm of before, the KI vanishing as if it was never there at all.

Meanwhile, the one eyed man termed as warhawk by many was squinting his eyes and furiously analyzing his and Konoha’s situation at a fast pace. The young man before him was too strong, so much so that it might dwarf the likes of Senju Hashirama and Tobirama talents (And he refused to acknowledge his fool of a friend and his successors talent to belong in the same category, as he didn’t think of himself as being on par with the First and Second and he certainly though he deserved the hat more than the Third and Fourth).

“Does this clear your doubts?” Naruto asked the old man who made the question in the first place, even though he was actually addressing the entire room.

“Y-y-yes…” Falling back on his chair, the one who first brought that up softly answered, his brows dripping in sweat.

A long pause followed that, no one certain of what to make of Naruto’s words. While many wanted to doubt the validity of the blonde’s words, especially as a technique like Jinton and a Fuinjutsu skill level that went beyond even the Fourth’s skill (Since Jiraiya used to say  _ he _ was the premiere Fuinjutsu Master he had ever seen before, and was now saying that of Naruto) was nearly impossible in the minds of the majority, with how powerful Naruto’s KI was, everyone knew he was  _ indeed _ one of the most powerful shinobi around. And such a powerful man had no need to lie about those things, especially not for his own village, which would be relying on him for as long as he was alive and active.

But one man was not as deterred as others. Danzo felt that amassing as much information as he could on the young man, who was as of now one the most dangerous threats to Konoha (as he perceived it), was of utmost importance, even at the cost of antagonizing said threat personally, which was unlike his style. He scratched his chin calmly, as if thoughtfully for a moment, before speaking on behalf of the whole room.

“And we should just believe you?”

“Yes.”

The immediate and firm answer astounded the old man. The reason Naruto was so confident in himself was clear, his strength was undeniable. However, the council  _ still _ held on to the one thing he didn’t have and they were sure he wanted, his Clan’s admission and reinstatement. So he shouldn’t have been so dismissive of Danzo, was what he thought.

“You don’t seem to understand that  _ we _ are the ones to decide whose clans will officially join Konoha, or not.” Prodding the young blonde, Danzo spoke slowly and thoughtfully, playing the part of an elder. “So i hardly think-”

“You’re not the one who’ll decide anything, Shimura.” Naruto’s biting voice was cold and laced with threats. “You’re barely anything.”

A loud collective gasp echoed across the room, Civilian Council members and Shinobi Council members alike shocked with the rebuttal of the petitioning shinobi. If Naruto was unaware of who this man was, his attitude could be attributed to his ignorance, but he cleary called him by Clan name, obviously aware of both his position and his identity.

“You’re a disgraced man, that operates in the shadow of this great village, incapable of progressing past your archaic and rigid thinking, and passing the bitterness about your loss for the Hokage’s position all those years ago to the God of Shinobi Sarutobi Hiruzen as the unyielding will of fire, something that you have no understanding off.”

Naruto’s voice was so heavy in distaste that even Tsunade, who was sitting quietly on the table right next to Danzo, couldn’t help but look over at the one eyed man in curiosity. Many inside the room at this moment were trying to figure out just  _ why _ Naruto seemed to be so personally offended by the old ROOT commander.

“Now you use old small glories and forgotten achievements to force your way on Konoha’s politics, even though everyone knows and agrees with how outdated you and your methods are.” Naruto walked down from his podium to stand right in front of the Hokage’s table, even though his body was facing Danzo’s. The Elders sitting at each side of the old man were pale and had scandalized expressions on, but not once they dared to intervene. Not because they didn’t want to, but because Naruto’s Killing intent was washing over them once more, except this time ti was exclusively concentrated on their table.

“Know this, Danzo. I am faithful to this Nation and more so to this Village. I am faithful to my Hokage and will be so to the Hokage that she chooses as her successor. But to you… If you  _ ever _ try something like you did when Sandaime-sama took over his position again after the Yondaime’s death, i’ll  _ end _ you and this IS a threat.” Naruto’s KI spiked then, and for the first time in the life of every Shinobi present, no matter how experient they were, they saw KI actually affect the material world.

The wooden table and chairs for the Elders were darkening, as if slowly succumbing to the effects of heat, and despite the paradox that came from that, the people sat at the table were feeling  _ cold _ . The two elders at the edges of the table scampered back in fear, while Danzo remained glued to his chest, his lone eye as wide as anyone has ever seen it.

“Naruto…” Tsunade’s soft voice recalled the young shinobi.

His chances weren’t going to increase by threatening a member of Konoha, one that has been at the forefront of the council for many decades. And in the presence of every important member of the Village, no less. However, it has been a long time already since the power-hungriness of the old Warhawk has been revealed. The Clan heads of most, if not all Clans were people that served directly under Sarutobi’s term as Hokage, so the  _ vast _ majority of them aligned themselves with the old respected and unfortunately departed leader. 

To add to that the suspicious everyone had of Danzo’s attempt on the Sandaime life before when he took over the village for the second time, and the many missions he sent his ROOT operatives to, even after the order for disbandment of that faction after the Uchiha massacre. So Danzo had very little allies in the council, most of them only looked the other way because of the power the old man commanded and for believing he was loyal in his own to Konoha.

“Humpf.” Naruto turned his back on the elder’s table and returned to his podium, his steps echoing inside the silent room. Once he reached his previous position, he addressed the whole room once more. “I think i made myself clear. Now, to everyone else that actually  _ belongs _ here, i would just like to say this: If you doubt my capabilities in any field, or my claims in fact, i welcome any of you to come forward and test me. Otherwise… You can just believe the word of your own  _ Hokage _ and her teammate and esteemed Toad Sennin, as they  _ know _ and can confirm everything i said here.”

After that, the conversation went on on a different path, everyone trying to understand Naruto’s position regarding many different matters and how he would try to use his newfound power in Konoha’s politics if his request was accepted. There was a commotion once he revealed he wanted to be included as a Noble Clan, but surprisingly enough it didn’t come from any of the actual acting Noble Clans, but from the Civilian Council members.

Their opinion was easily ignored, as they had no say in the matter. In fact, they had no power over anything of what was being discussed currently, their presence only so they were kept update on this matters, so they could spread the information to Konoha at large. A Clan had an important position within the Village after all, and all civilian should be aware of a new one and what the implications would be to any actions they took in favor or against said Clan.  _ Especially _ a Noble Clan.

After a long talk, where they discussed many bureaucratic matters and Naruto was probed from any angle they could ever think of, he was asked to leave the room and wait outside while the Council deliberated his petition. With the Hokage firmly on his side, and the knowledge that many Clan Heads were not as biased as the Civilian Council members and were also aware of how dangerous it was to let Naruto walk out to another village and pass on his heritage to them, the young man was confident on a positive answer.

Tying such a promising shinobi, as well as the Techniques and heritage he had to the Village would insure his interests would align with Konoha, and therefore make it very disadvantageous for him if anything bad befall it.

“You can come in.” A voice reached Naruto’s ears from beyond the door, the seals allowing for sound to travel through.

Once Naruto was back on the podium at the center of the room again, he briefly surveyed the room to look for hints on the people’s faces, but Tsunade’s voice once more called for his attention.

“After the Council accounted for all arguments and available intel at present time, and discussing the subject of the Uzumaki Clan’s reinstatement and how it would affect Konoha and the Fire Country as a whole, we have decided that it would favour the prosperity of both, and therefore, your petition has been accepted. Uzumaki Naruto is therefore welcomed as Uzumaki’s Clan Head and will be participating as a member of the Shinobi Council, starting from the next meeting forward.”

A huge smile graced Naruto’s face as he heard the beautiful Hokage go on with the official business, while happyness flooded his heart and soul. He was one step closer to his goals, and a huge step at that. There was still a lot to do, but he was now Clan Head Uzumaki, head of the Noble Clan Uzumaki of Konoha. Nothing would stay in his way, he swore once again in his heart. So long as he stayed true to his moral code and never betrayed the people and village he believed in, he would go as far as he could for the sake of his family and his dream.

‘ _ Now to celebrate this milestone. _ ’ the young Clan head thought to himself, plans already spinning in his mind.

  
Meanwhile, the antagonized elder that went by the name of Shimura Danzo, was looking down to the table, his feelings and thoughts hidden from the eyes of the Council. but hell fire brewed inside his heart and he could barely suppress it. Thoughts were similarly spinning inside his mind, but those had nothing to do with  _ celebration _ .

**Shizune bonus Image:**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, i really loved and hated writing this chapter. I felt it was necessary to dedicate a whole chapter to this meeting, both to highlight its importance and so i wouldn't drag it on for several more chapters and be done with it in one go.
> 
> About this Council meeting, i can only say i'm not too fond of the end result, but i delayed the release for long enough.  
I couldn't do anything better anyway, so it has to be like this.
> 
> Hope you liked the smut though!
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that he meets and has sex with, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	11. Meeting Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of this chapter, i added some images of the person involved in the smut in this one. I hope you like it. Let me know if this is something i should stop or keep doing it.

(A/N: If anyone's curious about Naruto's outfit when he changed for the Council Meeting, this is what i based it on:

)

Right that very same day, Naruto walked home with the biggest smile he ever remembers having. The sense of accomplishment and excitement for what the future holds was never so strong inside him. the villages mostly left him alone, a huge difference from what he got a few years ago, and some girls even smiled at him, winking and catching his eye. It felt truly great to be from Konoha as of right now, at least for him.

“Yo, Naruto! Long time no see!” A voice called out to him from the left.

Stopping and turning, he saw a small group walking from a shop’s window. It was a group of four, two women and two men. They were all very recognizable for him, so the blonde felt even happier then he was already. The tracking team of Kiba, Hinata and Shino, with Yuuhi Kurenai at the helm, was finally back in Konoha, or so it seemed. Giving another few steps in their direction, he was finally within conversation distance from them, and was surprised to find a huge white beast assault him out of nowhere. Of course he knew exactly who it was.

“Kahahaha, nice one Akamaru” Kiba’s laugh reverberated around the street, and some girls were giggling with the laughing feral boy at the sight.

“Ok, ok, i get it” Naruto pushed Akamaru’s face away from him, limiting how much the slobbering friendly dog-bear could lick him. “It’s good to see you too, now get… Out!”

With one final push, Naruto freed himself from the large dog and jumped to his feet, cleaning his clothes while shaking his head amusedly. He then patted the large dog on the back, receiving a woof in response, then turned to the others with a rueful smile.

“Who could have thought Akamaru would get this big back then?”

“True…” Kurenai smiled, brushing her black locks behind her shoulder. “so you’re finally back, Naruto? My team couldn’t stop talking about you for a while when you left. I’m Yuuhi Kurenai, in case you forgot…”

“Nope, didn’t forgot at all Kurenai-sensei! You’re one of the most beautiful Kunoichis i’ve ever seen, hard to forget that.” Naruto grinned, fixing his kimono and looking around, ignoring the balking eyes Kiba and Akamaru were directing his way, and the surprise on Kurenai’s face. “So good to see you again, Hinata!”

Of the four people in this team, Hinata was the one he was the happiest to meet. He now knew of her possible-almost-certain feelings for him, and he could only look back and sigh at the missed opportunity of getting to better know the bluenette. Hinata was the kindest person he could remember of in Konoha, except maybe Old man Ichiraku and Ayame-chan who would offer him food even when he couldn’t pay...

But even with those two, Hinata was just so… Gentle. Ayame and Ichiraku-jiji might be kind, but they were never as gentle, warm and harmless as Hinata, and that was with the limited memories he had of her. He could have had a true, amazing friend in Hinata when he felt completely alone back then, and he lost that opportunity. He wouldn’t lose another one.

Hinata was using an oversized jacket that covered her from neck down all the way to slightly above her mid thighs, but even that couldn’t hide the gorgeous curvaceous body she was blooming into. She wore a blue pants and somewhat stylish Kunoichi footwear with a small heel. Her hitai-ate was around her neck as usual, except it was on black clothing rather then blue like before. For some reason, she was completely frozen, staring at him as if stuck inside a genjutsu.

“Hmmm… Hinata?” Naruto came closer, looking worried. Then he came really close, near her face, and called again “Hinata-chan? Are you there?” And Hinata snapped out of her daze to realize she not only had been ignoring the young man, but was as close to him as she ever remembered getting. Then she passed out, on the waiting arms of her teammate Shino.

“As expected. And how do i know this?” Pulling Hinata to stand and lean on his left shoulder, the now very tall Shino softly spoke while pressing his black glasses up his nose. “Because i’ve read the behavioral pattern of all my teammates to better understand them.”

“Hm, sure. It’s good to see you too, Shino.” ‘_ Even though i wouldn’t have recognized you if you weren’t standing right beside your team. _’ Completing in his mind, Naruto turned back o face the other two.

Out of them all, Hinata was the one that changed the most. She grew her hair out, her body got womanly (and a lot at that) and she was looking more feminine then she used to. Kiba had a skinnier, more manly face then before, and he changed his clothes for a black tight jacket, but overall was looking the same, only taller and with shorter hair. Shino was… Well, he could see even less of Shino then before, so he could only say the boy was very tall now. Other than that, he used a cloak and black glasses like always, except this cloak had a hood that was pulled up, so that was that.

And Yuuhi Kurenai hadn’t changed a bit, which was fortunate. That was one woman Naruto wouldn’t mind working for. Young, gorgeous, successful, talented, experient (as a Kunoichi), intelligent. It was just a bit of a shame she was dating, and seemed to be very particular against pervertedness. Though in his experience, woman that hated perverts the most had a good chance of being really perverted themselves. And he really wanted to know if Kurenai was one of those. But she was, not only dating, but was Hinata’s sensei. And unless she was blind, she should know of Hinata’s attraction towards Naruto, so he felt that would be really hard to accomplish.

“Did you guys just got back?” looking around to make certain their group wasn’t in the way for the passersby, the blond asked making conversation.

“Actually, it has been a bit already. We were told the Hokage was busy, so we’re just killing time before heading there to give a report on our mission.” Kurenai was the one who answered, while Kiba was whispering with Akamaru for some reason. “And you? How long has it been since you came back from your training trip with Jiraiya-sama?”

“Oh, it’s been a while. I even left on a mission shortly after, and then came back again. In fact..!” Naruto flashed the older woman a big smile, straightening his back and puffing his chest in pride. “I’ve been made Tokubetsu Jounin after that missions completion.”

“WHAT?!” Kiba’s shout was followed by the angry bark of Akamaru, who growled at his partner for hurting his sensitive ears. Kiba apologized a bit, and then walked right up to Naruto. “Are you serious?!”

Kurenai was similarly baffled, and even though Shino’s face remained stoick, his body turned to face Naruto’s way completely, revealing his eagerness to know more. Only Hinata, still slumbering on her friends shoulder, remained oblivious. Kurenai even had a hand over her lips to go with her slightly wide eyes.

“Yep” His answer was slightly cocky with a pop ‘p’ at the end, and his grin was almost splitting his face. “And that isn’t even the largest of news!”

“Oh my God, please tell me you didn't get a team already!” Kiba got away from him looking horrified.

“Of course not, moron. I don’t even know if Tokubetsu Jounin can even get a team, what's more a rookie!” feeling wronged by Kiba’s horrified expression, Naruto frowned and thought about punting Kiba for a moment, before giving up. “But it has to do with why the Hokage was busy!”

“Oh?” Kurenai’s eyes lit up in curiosity. ‘_ This young man is surprisingly capable. Not only did he already climb to Tokubetsu Jounin, but he’s also involved with Hokage’s business _’ Kurenai, ever observant and serious about her career, was evaluating Naruto highly on her list. “May i know what it was, those good news?”

“You may.” Naruto said imperiously jokingly, then he fixed his clothes once more to show them all the symbol of Uzumaki’s swirling whirlpool on both sides of his Haori. “As of right now, the Uzumaki Clan has been officially reinstated as a Noble Clan of Konoha, with all that it entails, with me as the Head of the Clan.”

This revelation, unlike the previous one, was met with utter silence. Even Akamaru who usually didn’t care about those things despite understanding human speech, was quiet, feeling the shock in his partner. Kiba was staring at his blue Haori’s Uzumaki symbol, while Kurenai had a far away look to her eyes. Shino might not have shown any outward reaction, but his hold on Hinata was much tighter than before.

“Are you… You really- I didn't know Uzumaki was a clan in the first place!” This time, the Inuzuka’s young shinobi was way more softly spoken, but his shock was even greater. “Why didn’t you tell us before…?!”

“To think another Clan would rise inside Konoha, and to be the legendary Uzumaki at that…” The team’s sensei was mumbling to herself, still lost in thought.

“Indeed.” Shino’s voice seemed to agree, though with whom was still up in the air.

“Well, i didn’t know it myself back then. It’s only after i began travelling with Ero-sennin that i actually came to know about my heritage. But the Clan has been disbanded for a long time, way earlier then i’ve been born.” Naruto explained, wanting and failing to stuff his hands in his pockets, since his hakama pants didn’t have any. “But now i’m fully capable of restoring the Clan.”

“Na-naruto-kun…” Finally recovering from her brief fainting episode, a bright faced Hinata called out for him, leaving Shino’s shoulder. “We-we-welcome back…”

“It’s good to see you again, Hinata…” Smiling kindly at the bluenette, Naruto ignored the still news-digesting trio and focused on the girl before him. “You look very pretty.”

“W-what?!” Completely taken aback by Naruto’s compliment, it confused the girl so much she didn’t even faint this time, only looking shocked at the object of her affections. “N-no, i mean…”

“You look very pretty” Reinforcing his compliment, the young man walked near her and took her hand in his. “I really want to get to know you better, Hinata. Read this once you’re back at your home.”

Placing a small folded paper in the young woman’s hand, Naruto quickly walked away, afraid the proximity with the girl would make her faint again. That wasn’t the way he wanted their reunion to end. That was also why instead of telling her, he choose to write those words for her to read by herself later. It was also better then talking in front of her still shocked team.

* * *

After their chat, Kurenai’s team left to report to Tsunade, and so Naruto resumed his walk through the village, thinking about how he was going to celebrate his day and his achievement of his dream. He thought about Shizune, but knew she would be busy until much later. Fuu was on a class, learning all about Konoha’s Shinobi protocols as part of her introduction to the Village. Tsunade was obviously busy, though he really wanted a repeat of that day, and he still didn’t know who was that ANBU he fucked. He could just hang out with friends… He didn’t know where he and Sakura stood at this point, but Naruto felt pretty confident they were at the very least good friends still.

Making up his mind, he made his way to the pinkett's house, hoping she’d be there when he actually got to her house. He wasn’t completely sure, but the blonde though this might be the first time ever he visited her place for no other reason other than he was hoping to spend time with her, so inside he felt somewhat nervous. So much so that he forgot about who he might find there, aside from his teammate. So once he knocked on her door and _ another _ woman opened, he could help but be stuck without words.

“Hello?” A woman with expressive green eyes and blonde hair, darker than Naruto’s, cut around neck length with a lone bang falling over her forehead right at the center called out to him, looking curiously. “Do you need anything?”

“Oh… Ahmm, i was wondering if Sakura is home?” Naruto asked politely. He could recognize Sakura in this woman, her body’s figure was similar, though unlike Sakura she had a bit of a curve on her chest area underneath her white qipao. But this woman looked very high class and young, so he wasn’t completely sure. It could be a younger aunt, or relative.

“Oh, my! I didn’t know Sakura had a date!” Slapping a hand to her cheek with a gentle smile, the woman ushered Naruto inside without letting him explain himself. She pushed him towards a comfortable couch with a small coffee table near and sat right beside him. “Tell me about yourself, i didn’t know Sakura knew a handsome man like you!”

“Oh… Hmm… I’m actually an old friend of hers, we’re in the same team together?” Naruto tried, smiling awkwardly. “We’ve been reunited only recently.”

“Oh! So you’re that boy Naruto she spoke of…” The woman’s eyes looked a bit lost for a moment, a far away look to then that made Naruto feel uncomfortable and self conscious about himself, but he steeled his nerves and prevented any twitch of giving his nervousness away. “I remember when she first got home from team assignments. She was so happy to be paired with that… Uchiha boy, and so pissed to be paired with that ‘good for nothing Naruto-baka’.”

“Ouch…” Naruto flinched, feeling the direct jab to his heart at remembering those old times. It served to take the woman out of her reverie, though.

“Haha, don’t be like that, her opinion completely changed, a real 180°!” With another gentle smile, she patted the young man's leg to comfort him. “My name is Mebuki by the way, Sakura’s mom as you probably know by now. It’s nice to finally meet the man my daughter has been speaking so highly of, especially ever since you came back.”

“Nice to meet you too, Ma'am.” bowing his head a little, Naruto took her hand in his and gave it a little gentlemanly kiss over her knuckles. “I am Uzumaki Naruto, Head of the recently reinstated Uzumaki Clan. And may i say, you look nothing like a mom, and everything like an older sister to Sakura. I get now from where she inherited all that beauty, however.”

“Oh my!” Again she rested her cheek on her open palm, mesmerized by the charming young handsome man. She felt like she was in her 20’s again, being desired and sought after by handsome men, with her whole future ahead of her. Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes wandered down the powerful and attractive body of her daughters young teammate. “Oh! Let me brew you some tea!”

Catching herself with such silly thoughts, Mebuki tried to divert her own attention by being a good host, as well as taking the time to recenter herself. Naruto said nothing, but nodded his head with a calm smile. He could see in the woman’s eyes she hasn’t been appreciated the way she’d like for a long time if she was so easy to blush. Watching the woman leave the room towards the kitchen next door, Naruto couldn’t help but appreciate the way those hips swayed. He had a weakeness for Milf’s and this Mebuki woman wasn’t making it easy on him.

“Is green tea ok?” Naruto could hear the woman getting busy in the kitchen, after he confirmed her question.

Filling a bit horny, Naruto decided to watch that nice piece of Milf ass moving, so he walked up to the door and silently rested against the frame, looking inside the blonde woman making preparations. When he saw she attempting to reach for a higher shelf, that she could totally reach if she stretched a little bit, Naruto decided not to give her a chance and came right behind her, reaching in her stead.

“Oh…” She looked up at his arm going over her head, and his face was right next to hers, though standing a bit taller then herself his chin was at her eye level. Unconsciously, she pressed her back on his front, feeling the hard muscles of his chest and abs and dreaming how nice they must feel…

“Here…” With a hand on the counter and another placing the tea package in front of her, Naruto’s softly spoken voice gave the woman a shiver that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Ah… Thank you…” Turning her body around to stay face to face with the young man, not really thinking of what she was doing, she looked up at him and brushed a lock of her behind her ear. “Very kind of you.”

“Not at all, helping you was my pleasure.” Naruto’s eyes were gleaming, and his body was still somewhat glued to hers, except this time front to front.

Mebuki forgot about tea for a moment, and just lightly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. She smiled at him and leaned in and got on the tip of her feet to reach his face. Then she made to kiss the other blond on the cheek, though she was unnecessarily close to him just for a ‘thank you’ gesture. Her heart was beating fast and excitedly, as it had been a long time since she played this flirting game with anyone. Her life as a married woman was forgotten in the heat of the moment, and the warm of this big and strong man right in front of her.

Unfortunately for Mebuki(‘s husband), Naruto _ wasn’t _ the type to let an opportunity pass him by, so when she tried to kiss his cheek, Naruto turned his face and kissed her right in the lips. Although Mebuki was ready for a fast kiss, Naruto’s hands went around her back and locked her in place.

Then he sucked on her lower lip, biting it and pulling slightly, before licking her lip and asking for entrance. The woman was completely overwhelmed by the youngster’s audacity and boldness, but she was also thrilled that a man so young and handsome _ wanted _ her. She kept herself on the tip of her feet and grabbed a hold of his clothes, allowing him to plunge his tongue inside her mouth.

Mebuki was no inexperienced girl, she had had her fun before getting married and even today, although there was barely any romance and thrill to her marriage, her sex life wasn’t bad. But this was new, and exciting and mind blowing, so she let the young man take the lead and decided to enjoy herself, a pang of guilt being squashed by the growing arousal on her core.

It took but a moment for Naruto to feel the woman melt in his arm, so he pulled her close and enveloped her body with his bigger arms, like a big predator letting the prey know there was no escape. She whimpered in his arms, and it excited Naruto to know she was at his mercy. With barely any effort, he lifted her body and placed her sitting on the counter.

“Hmmm, oh…” She moaned as he left her lips for a moment, only to lean down to her neck and kiss her unblemished skin.

His fingers were deftly undoing the bindings on the side of her qipao, and she never did anything to stop him. Instead, her hands were on his hair, messing with it and enjoying the feeling of his lips exploring her creamy, soft skin. Soon the qipao dress was loose enough that he could pull down, and he did. It revealed a light green bra that held a modest pair of breasts. It seemed larger with her qipao on because of how flattering the bra was, but they were looking supple and nice all the same.

His mouth trailed down to her pair of tits, and right away his tongue flicked the inside of her bra for her dark red, pointy nipples. She muffled a moan burying her face on his head, but it was obvious she was feeling pretty good, and her breasts were sensitive to the touch, more than usual.

“Oh my Kami” Mebuki breathlessly exclaimed as she felt her nipples harden like never before. She pulled Naruto’s hair back so he’d face her and kissed his lips deeply, a hand already pulling his Kimono shirt loose and revealing his hard pecs for her hands inspection.

With a hand going behind her head and pulling her hair just as she did his, Naruto used the moment to exert dominance over her as he looked down at the womans face full of desire with a small smirk of man going in for the kill.

“I’m going to fuck your mind away.” He declared, licking her cheek and ending it at her lips, invading her mouth and sucking on her own tongue.

Mebuki might not be inexperienced, but she never had something so intense as this before. She felt her pussy wet even more and her shoulders trembled. With both hands she pulled Naruto’s sash undone and pulled at his Hakama pants with want. The look in her eyes were foggy with how horny she felt.

“I want to see your cock, let me have it.” She whispered imploringly, already reaching for it. Naruto pushed his hips forwards to make it easier on her and felt the delightful sensation of her soft hand envelope his girth.

“Oh m- Is this a horse’s?” With a completely shocked face, Mebuki looked down to see what lay in her hand.

The _ several _ inches long cock was almost twice the size of her husband wich, despite being slightly below average, wasn’t _ that _ below average. Was he? She began to doubt that, as her hand continued to stroke the big cock. She used both hands to do so now, her eyes fixed on the new ‘toy’. Meanwhile Naruto had finally gone around on removing her bra and was now pushing her smallish breasts together, licking and kissing wherever his large frame allowed him.

“I want to suck it…” Looking back at his face after being entranced by the big veiny cock, she asked almost politely, biting her lips.

Smiling at the woman saying all the right things, Naruto did something that completely took her by surprise. Instead of pulling her down the counter to the ground so she could kneel and shove that dick down her mouth like she thought, he flipped her over with nearly no effort.

Grabbing her by the hips, he grunted as she was lifted from the counter and then was placed upside down on the same place she was sitting before. Her back was laying on the counter, with her head coming off of the edge. Her legs and ass were up in the air, being held by the hips by the strong grip of the young man whose cock she was looking right in the ‘eye’.

“Oh my Kami!” She shouted once she was ‘face to face’ with the huge monstrosity. She didn’t feel much discomfort in her current position, being a retired kunoichi and adventurous in bed as she was/is, she had been in many weird positions and places before. But the huge cock staring her right in the face was a first to her. Extending her hand to touch it, she used a hand to slowly stroke it like before, and another to caress his testicles.

Naruto wasn’t shy either. The Qipao was now pooling on Mebuki’s waist, so he promptly leaned down to pull her underwear away. First, however, he licked the wet fabric right over the woman's slit, to which she moaned and her legs flinched closer together for a second.

When Mebuki finally opened her mouth to envelope Naruto’s cockhead with her lips, on instinct, Naruto’s hip buckled forward and pierced her mouth right down to her throat.

“Gghghh” The choking, wet sound of his cock suffocating Mebuki alerted him of what he did, but instead of pulling back entirely, he just pulled a bit and shoved down her throat once more.

He could feel spit splashing all over her face and his ballsack, but at the same time he didn't care. Instead of giving her any respite, he kept throat fucking her like he loved and rewarded her for her hard work with a tongue lashing. He took her panties aside and revealed to the word the dark red pussy lips spreading with a small blonde bush, and plunged his tongue inside.

The choking noise continued, and to go along with it the wet slapping sound of his balls hitting her face and forehead were a nice addition. Halfway through his fifth thrust down her throat, Mebuki actually hugged his thick thighs and was spreading her legs as wide as she could, inviting him in on her cunt as he lapped at her pussy juices.

After some time of abusing her throat, Naruto pulled of completely and allowed the woman to breath freely. He also stopped his oral ministration and was now just teasing her clit with his fingers.

“Haah, haahh, ugh, hahh, mhmm, you… big….hmmm monster.” Mebuki said between breathing and moaning as her face dripped her own spit, looking messy. “Hughhhmmmm”

With a tightening of her legs around his expert fingers, and with a hand quickly going towards her own pussy, Naruto made Mebuki cum on his handjob alone. The moment she felt her muscles relax and her pleasure spike begin to subside, as it was an intense, but not long orgasm, Naruto took her princess carry and pulled her off the counter.

Then he used a hand to place the woman on the hard, cold ground on her stomach, and sat on her thighs. Her big round ass up in the air, Naruto began to slap his cock on both cheeks as he allowed her to enjoy the aftermath of her orgasm for a bit.

“You’re still-- HMMMMMMMMM!” Mebuki began talking as she felt him spread her asscheeks aside. But before she could finish her sentence, she felt the big cock that was raping her throat spear inside her wet folds.

She was still sensitive to the last orgasm, and couldn’t help but cry out loudly, squinting her eyes hard. It felt like it took years for his cock to completely bottom out inside her, Mebuki feeling every inch of the way as he spread her open and ruined her tight cunt. After enduring the pain and pleasure that came with the huge dick shoving itself deeper and deeper inside her, she finally felt his balls slap her skin and his hips press against her ass.

“FUCK!” Mebuki’s shout came when he pulled back and thrust again, faster. It was then followed by even faster thrusts, that she punctuated exactly the same way. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuuuuu-”

“Are you liking that, huh? This tight cun is sucking up every inch of my cock, how are you liking, hm?” Naruto teased, talking right next to her ears and giving the older woman goosebumps.

Everytime his cock slapped deep against her womb, she felt her body tremble with a mini orgasm. She was hitting the ground, trying to not lose control, but she was feeling his cock send mind boggling pleasure signals up her spine. Every time he slammed his hips on her, she felt her body drag on the ground a bit and her nipples would graze the smooth cold floor, and make her feel even more pleasure.

“Ack” Then Naruto used his hand to pull her hair back and, in doing so, bending her unnaturally back, her body making an almost U shape as she lifted her upper body from the floor bending back as much as she could.

Still fucking Mebuki hard, he was treated with the sight of her small breasts jiggling in the air and made a point of slamming her hard just so he could enjoy the sight more. While he held her with one hand, the other went around and placed two fingers right inside her mouth, playing with her tongue.

“Hhmgf” With her tongue hanging out of her mouth because of Naruto’s playful hand, Mebuki began to lose herself to the pleasure, feeling another orgasm coming.

Naruto was also nearly exploding in cum inside her. He had a fuinjutsu seal that prevented him from impregnating any woman unless he wanted, and for a brief moment thought of how nice it would be to feel the danger of _ maybe _ having her carry his child, but let go of the thought. Completely another round of thrusts, he felt ready to bust inside, so he yanked her hair back even more and slapped her face with the other hand and shouted beside her ear.

“I’m fucking cumming inside you, bitch, take it.” He ferociously slammed inside her cunt and let go of his control, splurging her insides in white cum.

The way he treated her and the deep womb kissing thrust made Mebuki truly go overboard and she was already cumming by the time Naruto began filling up her cunt. 

“Ogh, oh, hmum, Kami fuck, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” Her eyes closed as she felt all the sensations of multiple orgasm, losing strength in her core and falling forward.

Naruto let go of her hair and used the nearly dead weight of a body beneath him to empty his balls inside, pulling and pushing his hips by small margins as he felt his cock pulse with more and more cum. By the time he finished, he felt like her cunt was going to burst with the thick liquid, as he removed his swollen cock, a small rivulet of semem running down her pussy.

The two of them took a moment to recover their bearings, Mebuki with her face on the ground, sprawled and sweaty, with cum dribbling down her cunt and thigh. Naruto sitting beside her, watching her big ass hungrily and the mess he made on her abused slit.

“You’re… Not normal…” Mebuki still a bit dazed softly spoke to Naruto, which only brought a smile to the blonde’s lips. “That was-”

“Not over…” Completing for her, the young man turned towards her and once more mounted her thighs with a devilish smirk on.

Mebuki was shocked, and honestly a little afraid, about the young man’s plans. She felt spent. She felt like her senses were overloaded with pleasure already, and couldn’t go on anymore. She was full and ready to take a bath and a nap, but the young stud was not done yet. Naruto sat on her thighs again, and used his hand to direct his half hard cock to the crack between of her asscheeks.

He brushed his cock all around, pressing against her butthole and giving her shivers. Mebuki felt confused, excited and nervous. She was not a virgin with anal, but if Naruto’s plan was to fuck her behind, she had a lot to fear. But instead of trying to push him off or tell him not to do it, she couldn’t help but feel the small wheel of expectation build up, proving to herself if only at that moment, that she couldn’t wait for that thick shaft to split her ass like it did her cunt. The new, exciting experience, the thrill of surrendering her backside to the young beast of a man was giving her the chills.

Naruto was lubricating his cock on her pussy juices, grinning at the thought of ramming inside her ass, seeing the bubbly but tremble with each thrust and giving her back cheeks some hard slapping. The fleeting image of the Haruno family reuniting to eat dinner, with the husband sitting right in front of his wife, completely unaware of how hard it was for the woman to actually sit still on her chair after being abused the entire afternoon made Naruto’s blood heat up.

So he began to push his cock in, spreading her asscheeks with his hands and stretching her sfincter with his big bulbous cockhead. Mebuki began to grunt, her forehead resting on the cold floor as she had her eyes closed and endured the new intrusion. Unknown to her, Naruto performed a quick E-Rank cleaning jutsu he modified specifically for these occasions (Jiraiya never thanked him so much in his life), and so she only felt her anus suddenly get a little wet and fresh out of nowhere, something that made her spine tingle with a nice feeling.

Then Naruto began to really penetrate her. His cock felt so massive in her ass that Mebuki tried to scream, but no voice came from her open mouth. She bawled her hands into fists and endured the pain, which was also mixed with pleasure, and took quick, laborious breaths. Naruto only got a little bit of his cock inside, before pulling back and thrusting forward slowly again. At each thrust he penetrated her ass a little bit more.

Sometime between those littles pushes, Mebuki raised her ass and got on her knees, though her upper body was still down to the ground with her hands stretched forwards. She looked like a cat stretching itself after a nap, only her big ass in the air, offering the blonde one of the greatests views one could expect from a beautiful woman.

He took advantage of her position to slowly play with her clit with a hand going around her waist. It helped increase her pleasure and diminish the pain of the assfucking he was giving her, and he progressed much faster on his thrust. The wet cock slid to the bottom of her ass, and she could almost feel it in her spine for some reason. The huge dick was finally completely inside Mebuki, as Naruto’s hips pressed against her buttocks.

“What a nice ass i’m about to ruin…” Naruto smiled, caressing her asscheek with a hand distractedly. “And you can’t wait for it…”

Then he slapped the asscheek he was caressing and pulled his hips back for another thrust, this one a full on thrust from tip to bottom. He did it so fast and hard, Mebuki felt her mind blank for a minute. Her strength gave, and her left thigh almost slipped to the side. Naruto held her in place, placing both hands on her waist to secure her position, and did it again.

“AUHNMM” She moaned, her skin crawling with shivers and her hair going all over her face. The third and fourth thrust came in succession and she moaned at each of them, blanking out every now and then “OHHh, HMUMMM”

Naruto began to slap her ass before each slam, painting that white ass red. He could feel the wet juices from her pussy splashing on his thigh every now and again, everytime he rocked her body back and forward. The tightness of her pussy had nothing on her ass, and that was a different sensation all together. He was familiar with anal sex, so it wasn’t anything new or unexpected, but he enjoyed having this family mother bending over and vulgarly giving up her ass for him.

The demeaning of such a ‘sacred’ image was also a taboo fetish he held close to his heart, as he rammed her ass to her delirious delight. Mebuki couldn’t formulate words, not with the young man _ owning _ her ass like he was, but she could certain scream out her pleasure, and she did.

“OH, AHR, YE- AH! Ah, ah, HMNMMM!” Ramping up the speed, Naruto began to really turn Mebuki stupid.

She cummed not long after, and only remained ‘standing’ because of Naruto’s firm grip on her body. By that stage, he was just _ using _ her, playing with her body like a sex toy. She was loving it, or so she would think later, for as right now she didn’t have actual words to piece together what she felt. She just couldn’t wait for him to flood her ass with cum.

She was cumming repeatedly, whenever a hard slap fell on her ass, or he’d pull her hair viciously, or he’d press down on her and fuck her butt like a dog would fuck a bitch. She would cum every now and then, in a way she never felt the human body could, in a way she’d later think maybe wasn’t natural.

“Fuck!” Naruto then went into a squatting position over her body, letting her go slightly so she’d be closer to the ground, no strength residing in her body anymore, and then began to really _ piston _ in her ass, assfucking her behind like a pressing machine and doing it _ fast _.

The slapping sounds were almost so fast they sounded like a single continuous noise. Naruto held her hip as high as he wanted with one hand and used the other to actually press her face _ down _ against the floor, as if wanting to bury her head in the ground, and his cock in her ass permanently. 

“Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” She wasn’t able to moan like a normal woman anymore, she just had a long drawn out moan that stretched for as long as Naruto kept up that extreme fucking.

And then he came. He buried his cock so far up her ass, Mebuki didn’t know if it would ever come out. And the loads of thick liquid invading her felt _ so _ strange, but _ so _soothing somewhat. It was a weird, delicious feeling like she never had, and it made her deliriously think he might be cumming somewhere no one could ever reach in the human body, somewhere it felt amazed to be creamed in.

Naruto grunted his orgasm, hugging Mebuki to him with his powerful arms, almost forgetting about his strength and strangling her for a moment. His muscled arms were tense and rippling with how strong his hug on her was. Then he let go, falling with her to the ground, dick still logged inside her ass, as they closed their eyes and concentrated on themselves and their breathing for another few minutes.

_ Squeak _. “Tadaima(A/N: I’m home)” Sakura’s voice reverberated in the silence of the house, and the two people in the kitchen felt their heart throb painfully with the realisation. “Mom, are you home?”

“_ Shit! _” Naruto’s whispering voice reached Mebuki, while she stood still, her body completely frozen in fear.

In one swift move, Naruto was out of her, which made Mebuki _ very _ self conscious about the _ lack _ of something inside her, a big space now unoccupied suddenly. Naruto searched for his clothes, and then he stored them all in a seal on his body, and activated another that would instantly garb himself in his usual black with orange kimono vest and black shozoku pants.

Although his hair and body were still somewhat sweaty, he could find an excuse for that. Thinking fast, Naruto performed a silent Shadow Clone, left it with Mebuki and went outside their house through the window with fast movement. He went around the house and knocked on the door right as Sakura was beginning to move away from it, all while the Shadow Clone gathered Mebuki and her clothes in his arms and was ready to bolt upstairs with her, instructed to deposit her in the bathroom so she could pretend to be taking a shower. Or, well, actually take a shower.

“Naruto?” Sakura’s was confused for a moment, before a big smile came over her face. “I heard the news about you! Congratulations, big Clan Head-sama!”

“Oh!” Naruto smiled at her, sweat falling down the back of his neck. “Haha, thank you! I just came here after a light workout, and was thinking if you’d like to go out and eat something? I don’t really have anyone to celebrate with. Aside from you and Kakashi-sensei, everyone’s busy or not here right now.”

“I’d love to! Let me just change real quick.”

And then Naruto was invited inside her house once more, this time by the pinkett. He sat at the same couch and watched her go upstairs, safe in the knowledge his already dispelled clone that Mebuki was safely inside the bathroom gathering herself with the door locked from the inside.

“Uff… That was close… I should find a way to make this easier on myself if i can’t keep away from all this gorgeous milfs…” Naruto mumbled to himself, cleaning the sweat from his face and neck with a small towel he had on his seals.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the world:**

“I’m done! I’m finally done! I can’t believe it, this is amazing! Boss is going to freak out! _ I’m _ freaking out! THIS IS FUCKING CRAZYYYYYYYYY!” Naruto danced around by himself, his cheerful self being completely at odds with the gloomy cavernous walls of the room he was at.

But he paid no mind to that, completely absorbed in his most recent success. Figuring it out the ninjutsu/fuinjutsu technique after two entire years of studying, training, backtracking… It was an amazing feeling that he could barely stop himself from dispelling and sharing it with every other clone and the original Naruto. But he still had some fine adjusting to make, nothing beyond a couple of minutes. He spent so much time at this, he didn’t want even the smallest of details to fall to the original Naruto to work on, he wanted to deliver it all finished up.

Walking back to the big table, he looked over all the sketches and plans. The Summoning: Pure Soul Reincarnation technique from which the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation was derived… It was finally complete. He finally deciphered all this old altar had on it, filled the gaps, reworked this and that, and arrived at the correct formula.

It was extremely more limited, much more consuming, needed a lot more resources, but it was a true revival. He could bring back people from the pure afterworld back to life. No matter the heavy restrictions and the danger of going unnoticed or being targeted by otherworldly beings, so long as he followed the procedures and rules he made for himself, he was safe. And he could finally meet his mother.

It was a shame he could never meet with his father, as he soul had been claimed by the otherworldly being known as Shinigami, but his mother was completely possible, only one soul amongst many that had no direct connections with any of those beings. Going over the sketch for the altar that must be built, he began to compile all the information neatly and in one place. He’d write it all down on a secret sealed book, give it to a toad summon and have it deliver it to the Boss.

Naruto’s face was filled with concentration, but a near impossibly large smiled persisted as he worked over the small booklet with a shine to his eyes. He was going to change the world, he already knew it. He could never abuse this technique, of course, and there was a limit to how many people he’d bring back so as to no call the old godlike being’s attention, but it was - it would be - more than enough.

* * *

**Back in Konoha:**

“Ah!” Naruto jumped from his place in Sakura’s couch, a whole lot of information transfering to his mind, making him pale and shiver, but also bulging out his eyes in shock and unbridled happiness.

“No way…” He whispered to himself, completely baffled by his own achievements. A whole lot of new knowledge that would add to his own in fuinjutsu, so much so that it felt foreign to this world.

“Naruto? You ok?” Coming down the stairs, Sakura saw the frozen Naruto with a far away look in his eyes, feeling a bit worried about the blonde handsome man even though he looked completely unharmed.

“Ah…” forcefully focusing on Sakura as, again, a lot of information was still piercing his mind, Naruto shrugged and smiled at her. “Yeah. Better than ever.”

**Mebuki Images:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! this chapter was mostly smut, i know, and progress was a little slow, but i hope it was entertaining for you all.
> 
> Let me know your opinions on the chapter and if i should keep adding these images at the end. I'm thinking of adding them about every new girl Naruto meets and have sex with. If people like it, i'll go back and add to the other chapters, if they don't, i'll stop and erase the ones in this one.
> 
> Also, this 'Summoning: Pure Soul Reincarnation' is my way of trying to bring back characters people would like to see get together with Naruto, as well as add to his overall awesomeness. Hope you don't think it too stupid, haha.
> 
> Edit: I made a Poll about adding the H pictures here, please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	12. Surprising Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, please vote on the poll i made, which is at the end notes of the chapter!
> 
> Thanks!

Naruto spent his last few day-hours with Sakura and Kakashi as they ate some barbecue in Yakiniku Q, and talked about many things. Kakashi told the two of them how close they were on getting back as an official team, but also alerted them that at any moment he could be recalled on a special mission they were waiting on, which therefore might push their reunion a bit further back.

The whole time Naruto was doing his best _not _to think of the Summoning: Pure Soul Reincarnation and what it meant for him. He’d need to actually test it for the first time, an no matter how much his calculations felt perfect and beyond correction, he had to tell himself it could still go wrong. But he didn’t believe it deep down. He _knew _it would work.

But right now, he was spending time with his teammates and he really enjoyed their company, so he forcefully pushed those thoughts out of his mind and tried his best to have fun with then, get to know them better, learn about what went on with them while he was away. Even little details mattered in a good, real friendship, and he was always thirsty for deepening his bonds with his friends.

“So, Naruto, how do you feel like that your Clan is now amongst all others in Konoha, where it belonged in the first place?” Kakashi lightly asked, making a small strip of meat vanish inside his mask through a very well placed, low leveled genjutsu that made it look like he actually _didn’t _have a small cut for food in it.

“Well… I’m not sure? I mean, i was waiting for this, and even before the meeting, i was sure of the results, but it’s been way too little since it happened.” Taking a small sip of his refreshing juice, the blonde felt the liquid revitalize him after his _strenuous _activities with Mebuki. “So nothing’s changed yet. Because of that, i don’t really feel much different…?”

“Understandable. Once your life begin to change, you’ll probably become more aware of your new position within the village.” Nodding to herself, Sakura rolled a small strip of meat and placed on the sauce, speaking casually. “But i have to say, i never saw you becoming, like, a big figure politically. Beyond being Hokage, i mean.”

“Ownn, you thought of me as a Hokage, really?” Naruto smiled in a teasing way, resting his elbow on the table and his face on his hand, mimicking a dreamy look. “That’s so sweet, Sakura-chan!”

“Tsk! Stop being silly. You were always going about your dream of becoming Hokage, of course i would begin to imagine what it would be like!” Sakura turned on her side, looking amusedly annoyed, and began to eat with a pout.

“Haha, true, true. But! I do still want to become a Hokage, and i _know _i’ll be able to. At least in strength, i’m right up there!” Naruto was talking animatedly, waving his hands in his characteristic way of always looking excited. “I just need to work on showing everyone i’m as reliable as a Hokage needs to be, and BAM! Dream achieved.”

“Hahaha” Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh with his lone eye crinqued. The way Naruto spoke was just too reminiscent of their old days, when Naruto would always be loud and obnoxious, Sakura would give him the stink eye and Sasuke… “If only Sasuke was here…”

He didn’t mean to say it out loud. Unfortunately, he couldn't help himself. The way he lost his father, then old teammates one after the other, then his sensei… To see it happen with his own student, in a way that was much worse and that he couldn’t help but feel was _much more _his responsibility then ever… When he lifted his eye to look towards his students faces and apologize for killing their good mood, he was completely surprised with what he saw.

“You don’t have to feel so down, Sensei.” Naruto, who spoke, was smiling calmly at him, and Sakura just had a strong, encouraging look in her eyes. “I know Sasuke leaving must have hit you hard, but it was inevitable. I know that now.”

Even Sakura wasn’t expecting Naruto to finish with that. She looked back at him, the thought that he would just say the usual ‘we’ll get him back’ sounding foreign to the man sitting beside her. Kakashi was also confused, and didn’t know what to say. He just stared and waited for Naruto to finish chewing the piece of meat he placed on his tongue.

“I think that Sasuke was never going to find himself within this Village. Konoha… It has it’s good and it’s bad side, we all know that. But more than that, the problem with Konoha, and the people here, is that they’re all too stuck with the idea that they must pretend the bad never happened, never existed, so they could grow happy again…”

Looking outside the window to the busy main street of the village, Naruto’s eyes lost focus for a moment, remembering the suffering he went through, and he witnessed. This was the village that he loved, it was necessary to accept all sides of it, especially the bad.

“Konoha is a great place to be, but this village tries too hard to bury the bad and pretend only the good is here. Sasuke could never grow here, he could never accept the tragedy of his family to be forgotten, and become a thing of the pass that people did their hardest not to mention.”

Looking back at Sakura and Kakashi, he smiled. This time, it wasn’t the always sunny, happy smile he usually gave everyone. It wasn't the smirk of a devilish prank master or a teaser. It was the smile of a calm, collected man that had went through things in life and had see them through. A man that had made peace with him, and had grow with his life experiences.

“that’s why, Sasuke didn’t belong to Konoha then, and he doesn’t now. His heart was never here.” reaching for another sizzling strip of meat, the newly minted Clan Head spoke with certainty. “But he will, one day. And i’ll be there, no, _we’ll _be there to show him the way back.”

‘_ Naruto, you’ve grown so much. You’re amazing. _’

If a Yamanaka shinobi were to be here to try and collect thoughts from the people in this table, he wouldn’t be able to say from where or whose mind those words came from, as both the older Jonin and the pinkett were thinking so similarly.

* * *

On his way back, Naruto began to seriously think about his plans for the future. Of course, now that he was _in fact _a Clan member (and Head), things were going smoothly, but there was a lot to do from this point forward too. He couldn’t be the head of a Clan of one member. no matter how things would go if he went through with a marriage, it’d still be a single family. He wanted his clan to grow _now _, not later. But that either meant finding Uzumaki descendent out there and bring them to Konoha, or ‘inducting’ several people in the clan that _wouldn’t _have Uzumaki blood.

But that wasn’t an option to Naruto, he wanted the _legacy _behind the name and that was only possible if he had the skills to pass down and the powerful blood that Uzumaki’s have. The clan might have never had a Bloodline Limit like the Hyuugas or the Uchihas, but there _was _something behind their blood that made them powerful. It was as if their blood _always _made people’s techniques _more _powerful. An Uzumaki Chakra sensor was always more powerful than the common sensor. An Uzumaki ninjutsu specialist _always_packed more power behind their jutsus and had more chakra to fall back on.

And of course, there was also their longevity, which was in itself an immense advantage. Their longevity didn’t simply translated to long lives, but a longer active life as well. Their bodies degrade much slower, they preserve their strength for a _much _longer time then normal people, even comparing to other old Clans. This not only meant a longer life as a shinobi, more time to develop and an increased chance to secure their clans foundations in the Village, but more time for the elders to one day instruct the younger members of the Clan, raising and guaranteeing the future of the Clan more safely.

Before, he was stumped for how to find people that would actually descend from the Uzumaki. He'd have to scour the entire Continent not only for people with the last name, as the probability that many had cast aside the name Uzumaki for the sake of keeping themselves safe was big, but _anyone _that had a similarity or connection worth looking into. This would probably take decades, even for him. He only knew of one girl, that actually came to Konoha once as a chunin examinee when he himself was taking the exam, named Karin, that just up and vanished from the world. And perhaps one more.

But now, with the Summoning: Pure Soul Reincarnation, things could be different. He knew of the jutsus limitations, however, and it wouldn’t be enough to completely revitalize the clan in one go, but it should help a lot. He couldn't bring countless people from death, it was impossible, but he could bring _some _of them. Besides, he had to have at least a general knowledge of who he wanted to bring back for the summoning to actually work.

Then a grimace graced his features. He remembered about one especifically restriction, or rather, imperfection in the summoning technique that ruined his happiness by quite the margin. Only people that had died less than 24 hours before the technique is applied could (MAYBE) come back from the death with their memories completely intact. The less time spent on ‘the other side’, the bigger their chances on coming back completely themselves.

Thankfully, even though the soul could be stripped of memories, skills and certain types of knowledge would remain with the soul until the very final moments. Otherwise, the ones brought back from the beyond would have very little use if brought as adults, or anything older than a baby really. The revived person wouldn’t even be able to communicate, or have the intelligence to do so in the first place, a baby on a grown person’s body perhaps, depending on who one might want to revive.

The passing of a soul was a very long process, were once a soul was dead, it would go through a ‘cleansing’ of some kind were it would be stripped of all impurities it had accumulated in their life. And _any _memories was an impurity to the soul. It would shed them all and then go back to being a pure, consciousness spirit that would slowly merge back into _something _, like a pool of spiritual energy, from where new souls would be born. Every single part of that process was slow and could take several hundred years. But the time for each soul was completely different and could go much faster or much slower, therefore, a 24h was all one could afford to lose before reviving someone.

So even if he revived his mother, like he wanted to, there was a big chance she wouldn’t recognize him even after he said his name. She wouldn’t connect with him like he wished to, she wouldn’t think of him like her sochi or anything he always dreamed of. They would be family, but it would be a completely new one, that they’d have to build together, making memories and forgetting (to Naruto) their past connection.

And to make things _worse _, it was _impossible _for him to bring his father back, and while he was at it, the Sandaime Hokage too. Simply because they gave up their soul to the Shinigami, a being that was very jealous of his _possessions _. Naruto had no idea what went on with the Souls the Shinigami snatched for himself across eons, but the truth of the matter was that they _didn’t _pass on normally, so he couldn’t bring it back from the sea of Souls on the other side.

But nonetheless, Naruto knew very well he couldn’t afford to let those things bring him down. His achievement allowed for him to bolster his Clan’s strength, as well as Konoha, and gave him a family to look after and care for, that would hopefully care for him in return. It would also bring back Uzumaki’s legacy, so it would make them even stronger in the long run.

So decision made, the young Clan Head quickened his step and made his way to his lands, intent on working on the summoning altar, so he could go forward with his plans as fast as possible. His very acute perception, honed by countless battles and ambushes, both staged by his teacher and actually carried on by enemies, gave Naruto the warning he needed to perceive he wasn’t alone. A team of seven were following him from great distance, on a semi circular encroaching formation.

While pretending not to know, as their ability was actually top notch, at least when pertaining to stealthily tailing a target, he began to quickly make plans. There were only two people that had both the motives and the means to prepare such a tail for him. One of them was Tsunade, who had control over the entire village and the best of the best experts in every area at her command. She could have sent this small team to follow and protect him, and it wouldn’t stray far from what she’d normally do, unless of course… She knew of his strength.

And the other one was, predictably, Danzo. Understanding what was going on, Naruto kept his pace and pretended not to know, as he made his way to his compound lands. Soon he saw the tall earth walls that surrounded his property. Vaunting himself over it, the blonde didn’t stop until he was inside the forested area. The moment he went by a three, knowing from instincts that the angle he was at right at that point would make it impossible for the following team to actually see him (unless they were or had a Hyuuga among them) he used the Kage Bunshin and left a Clone behind, still hidden.

He did the same 18 other times, before he felt the semicircular formation of shinobi had already reached the outermost part of the forest he was currently in. The moment they all stepped inside, he and his clones moved to action. Naruto quickly went through several hand seals, so fast it was hard to follow without something like a Sharingan, as he moved to approach the one closest to him, another clone doing the very same.

The moment he was about to engage, the widening of eyes already confirming the shinobi’s knowledge of his impending doom, he received a rush of memories of some of his other clones. For _some _reason, 4 out of the 7 tailing people were not actually people. They were all big rats or small hawks, or rather, imitations of those lifeforms. It was almost like a drawing given life and form.

But the one in front of him was _certainly _a living person. Finishing up, Naruto quickly sent out a puff of distorted air towards the man’s (or woman’s, you never know) face. The distortion was about as big as Naruto’s torax, and it quickly reached the other ninja’s face. The moment it did, it stuck to him, as if an invisible bubble encompassing half his chest and face.

He/she tried to jump away, but not only the ‘bubble’ stuck with him, but the moment his feet were going to leave the ground, one of Naruto’s clones reached him from behind and with a mighty shove, pushed him _down _onto the ground, quickly smashing the enemy shinobi on the ground.

Naruto knew, by means of the mask on the enemy’s face, they were _indeed _Root ANBU. It didn’t matter to him in the slightest. The moment Danzo’s minions came after him, they were already criminals and traitors to Konoha. So Naruto didn’t even wait for the jutsu he did to suffocate his target, as this was the purpose of the Jutsu, instead he just stabbed the ninja in the back, right were he felt he could reach the heart.

Before long, Naruto saw the dead body in front of him, a cold and detached look in him that none of his friends had ever saw. Naruto was grown, he was completely aware of the dark side of the world, more so than most of the Shinobi forces. He was a good man more often than not, but sometimes he was still ‘not’ that person, when there was a need at least.

Receiving similar feedback from the clones that dispelled himself, he learned about the 2 other people he killed. Two women, one man, and 4 weird animated animals technique. With that done, 2 of the remaining clones that _didn’t _dispel brought the two captured ANBU women to his current position, while the rest kept their senses acute for other possible ‘visitors’.

The two women were a pair of tall and short kunoichi, one (the shorter one) with a small cap mostly hiding what he could be certain was orange hair while the other had light brown hair held in a ponytail. Both were garbed in ANBU clothing with minor adjustments, and just like the one he (the original) killed were also wearing ANBU masks.

Curious and also for the sake of gathering information, Naruto removed the masks of the three one after the other. The first, the only male, was a youth like himself. He had a fairly handsome, if feminine, face and was extremely pale looking. He had short black hair and, if he remembered right, also coal black eyes. Not a recognizable face, nor particularly similar to the physical appearance of any Clan, that he could think of right now.

The second, brown haired taller woman was a very beautiful woman in her late thirties or yearly forties. It was hard to determine, because Kunoichi usually retained their youthful looks for much longer than normal women. In any case, this brown haired woman had a small pair of square glasses and had her eyes wide open, the dark emerald dull eyes staring directly in front in shock. Her body was obviously curvy even through her ANBU clothes. Unfortunately, she was lacking an arm and an leg, result of the two pronged attack of his clones before going for the kill.

When he removed the last mask, however, his eyes trembled in shock. This was a face he could recognize, even though it was looking older then he last remembered. The girl’s had her eyes closed almost peacefully, but her lips were open, almost comically dark to the blonde man. Her name was Fuuma Sasame, a young kunoichi from the Fuuma Clan that he met once before on his travels with Jiraiya.

The Fuuma Clan was a Clan of Ninja that hadn’t joined itself with any hidden village, despite receiving several invitations to do so. It was a Clan proficient in the use of hidden weapons, seals, chakra threads and the nearly ancient Jutsu: Jubaku Mandara (Spell of the Mandala), a restraining jutsu that encased the target in a small piramidal cage of chakra, that would constrict according with the users will and power.

It was a very powerful, useful ninjutsu that only some of the Clan’s shinobi knew of, and was also coveted by many who knew of it. To see Sasame here, dead by his own hands, Naruto couldn’t help but feel his heart throb in pain. Sasame was a nice girl he met while still a child, someone that was both courageous and had a strong sense of right and wrong. How could such a person be…

“**Danzo…**” Naruto beastly growled, already thinking up a possibility.

He knew of Danzo’s methods, and unless Sasame had met and/or faced a situation where her world views crumbled and she entirely changed her mind on many things, she would never willingly join with the old hawk. She probably had been abducted and brainwashed to become one of the man’s emotionless tools of war. The rage he felt inside was so stifling, his Chakra almost came out of control.

“** _Control yourself, Naruto. You’re so angry, its making it hard to nap!_ **” The out of place statement, from the inner voice shouting inside his head, woke him from his angered thoughts.

‘_ Fine, sorry. Go back to sleep, i’ll handle things more calmly now… _” releasing a regretful sigh, Naruto calmed the Chakra Beast’s worries and his own tumultuous feelings as he looked down at the corpse again.

“Should i…” His thoughts were on the Summoning: Pure Soul Reincarnation. It had been less than 20 minutes since those three died, so he could certainly bring the three back if he wanted, with all or nearly all of their memories intact.

However, should he, at least should he do so with the girl? She was not the young, strong girl he met, she has definitely turned into a living object without thoughts. Either that, or she turned so bitter and crazy, she’d willingly offer her body to the Root program, which would in turn damage her psych even further. ‘_ Maybe if i wait a couple of days, for her soul to lose the memories, and bring her back then… I could offer her a new life. _’ Naruto grimmly thought.

Either that or leave her dead, would probably be the safest choices for him and, also, for her. But he couldn’t, he simply couldn’t let her die just like that, not to his hands. Pulling a scroll, a brush and some chakra conductive ink out of one of his seals, he quickly inscribed a powerful sealing fuinjutsu that would store and maintain the body in a state of suspension. He placed her body carefully inside, and breathed out.

“I’ll just have to bear the responsibility.” He talked to himself, ‘himself’ being actually a clone looking just as grim faced as him(?).

Looking to the other two, he decided to bring the young man back through use of the Pure Soul Reincarnation for questioning. The moment the young man died, the seal that impeded him from talking about certain secrets was gone, along with any other he might have on his body. Therefore, he could interrogate him and double it over as a test subject to his summoning technique.

The other woman… He might try her too another time, just to test the technique further. Unfortunately, a body had to be better preserved then she currently was. All limbs (and head) need to be there, as well as not too decayed or burned or bloated. Although it didn’t have to be a ‘fresh’ body for the technique to take hold, nor even the original one, it did have to be in a good state. Naruto would feel a little queasy at the thought, hadn’t he dealt with death so much during the last three years of dangerous missions he went on.

So her body wasn’t going to be any help, Naruto regarded as he also ‘stored’ the man’s body. Instead of doing the same for her, his clone used a variant of the Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu) and dragged her body underground before dispelling, leaving her body buried in a fashion. He didn’t think she had anything of value, information wise, with her. That’s not how Danzo operated, which was why he didn’t search her body. However, if the male’s interrogation revealed something, he knew right were to find her.

Jumping through the threes, he quickly made his way to the center most part of his lands, were the main house was being built. The house itself was going to be two separate buildings. The first, at the front, was going to be a building in a square U shape. The front roll was going to be were Clan’s financial matters would be taken care of, so it would have several offices. And the side wings would be were several guest rooms and other facilities would be located.

Right at the center of that U shaped building, a small culvert would allow for the stream/river to pass through, as it was Naruto’s plan. On the back of that building, leading to the empty ‘inside’ of that U shape, another building will fill the void there, with a garden going all around it, making a small space between the two buildings. That last building, however, would be on top of the small elevation, where the rocky wall from where all the river water came from.

With proper work and the help of some techniques, shinobi or otherwise, the foundation was already mostly laid. Naruto could pump _several _hundred workmen to do most of the job, so it was an impressive speed, but it would still take some more time before the actual structure would begin construction. He couldn’t hurry it all, also, because he didn’t want to dirty the water or harm the source of the river whatsoever.

Naruto took little time to see the work done on his future house, he did, after all, see it everyday, either through his own eyes or through his clone’s. walking up the makeshift stairs up the rocky wall beside the splashing water, he walked all the way to the back of the buildings (or where they would be). Setting down the sealed scroll with the male’s body, he began preparations.

For the Summoning: Pure Soul Reincarnation, one needed several things: A dead body under good conditions, have at least a some general knowledge about the person and how he or she looked. Use an altar with the proper inscribed seals. Have a tool, or an object, that could store obscene amounts of Chakra, connected to said altar. Know how to direct the entire amount of chakra needed from both the object/tool and oneself’s, so it would lead the correct pathways through the fuinjutsu’s hundreds of layered seals. And, last but not least, only bring a person at a time, unless he wanted to have his soul ripped out of him by some angered godlike being.

Performing a quick, Doton Jutsu that raised a tall, wide and long marble altar, Naruto then placed the sealing scroll at the simple marble construct. Usually, all this Jutsu did was raise a marble-like hardy stone slab, but with greater control over the Jutsu and at the expenditure of more chakra, he did make it an altar, albeit a very simplistic one. With the body on top of it, however, it was going to look much more with a Sacrificial Altar, rather then one built for revival.

“Kuchiyose: Daibutsu Kakōgan no Chōzō! (Summoning: Great Buddha Granite Sculpture!)” with a small shout, a sculpture as big as Naruto’s height three times over surged from the ground were he touched his hand, right by the altar.

The statue was of a Buddha sitting on a pillow, both hands hidden inside his sleeves with arms crossed, and eyes closed. His forehead had a small swastika carving (**A/N: Referring to Buddhism, no Nazi stuff**) and his mouth was slightly open. This was a summoning used to contain an incredible amount of chakra, to prepare for some release or other depending on the shinobi’s choice. It was a strategic weapon, but was only useful in very limited situations. Naruto ‘borrowed’ from a long, _long _dead man’s grave, which he didn’t much like to remember.

It would be perfect for the situation. After those were done, he brought forth a dozen clones to help him inscribe the Fuinjutsu seals all over the altar and the statue, making the connection between the two and working the chakra pathways through it all. It was incredibly complicated and full of small details. Had he been any less knowledge about fuinjutsu and less experient, he’d mess at the first few layered ones already.

But even with his extensive knowledge on fuinjutsu in general, and this technique in particular, he still made a ton of mistakes. Midway through the scribing, he made many more clones, just to have them check after the ones making the fuinjutsu markings. It was a long process, and it was made longer by every mistake. Naruto was somewhat rushed, as he needed the male body to retain his memories so he’d give him useful information on Danzo. The faster he performed the technique, the less risk the Soul had of being stripped of its knowledge.

Thankfully he could use the body that belonged to the man in the first place, otherwise he’d have to find a proper one. With this technique, unlike with the Impure World Reincarnation derived from it, the body wasn’t just the receptacle that would receive and morph to conform to the soul brought back.

It had more importance than that. The age of the body was when it had died was going to determine at which age the body was reborn in. If the gender was wrong, the revival would not happen at all. If the soul, or rather, the person that died had any physical problems when it died, like missing some internal organs or a limb, or if the person had some disease of any kind, the new body wouldn’t bear any of those, nor any scars either.

It was like a true new beginning, only with the same looks, skills/knowledge and HOPEFULLY with the memories he/she had before death. Maybe looking younger or older then he/she used to when it died, depending on the body used, but that hardly mattered if one was being revived.

Despite spending every little bit of ‘brain power’ he had, Naruto took beyond an hour to complete the entire altar fuinjutsu, and that was with him times dozens doing the work together. If a person was to do this by themselves, with no help whatsoever, it might take them even upwards of two days to do so perfectly. 

Naruto searched for flaws all throughout the altar. Not only the fuinjutsu, but the positioning of the altar and the sculpture too. He cleaned the entire place of anything that might get in the way of observing the whole thing, and finally he felt like everything was ready. In fact, this was possibly the fifth time he had done that, but he felt one could never be too sure. In addition with all of it, 12 clones of his were surrounding the altar a couple of feet away, ready slap down a barrier that would put the Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Formation), that Orochimaru used to trap the Sandaime some years ago, to shame.

With preparations complete, Naruto began the first step towards the utilization of the Pure Soul Reincarnation. He concentrated and, through the use of the Ram hand seal, opened a channel between him and the granite sculpture in front of him. Although said channel was invisible to the naked eye, any small time shinobi, even academy students, would be able to _feel _the thick chakra going through.

Even though this wasn’t some expert technique or hidden ability, the needed skill to make that kind of chakra transfer, of such magnitudes, with virtually 0 loss of chakra in the process, was an amazing feat in and of itself. Although Naruto was never known for his control over his larger than large reserves of Chakra, if anyone was present at the moment, they’d never be able to contest his near absolute control now.

He took extremely serious his training, and more than anything, Chakra Control was the first thing his heart had set its sights on, more than anything because his father was such an outstanding shinobi and had, through the control of his chakra, created a technique like the Rasengan. The Rasengan was not only extremely powerful and effective, it was a marvel of a technique.

At first he didn’t understand how strong it was, but after a couple of years, he firmly believed it was one of the possible strongest techniques out there. There was virtually no limit to how fast you could call it forth, the limits were exclusively on the users own control over chakra and the jutsu itself. It was compact, it was powerful, it was fast to perform, and it was very easy to maneuver with it. And, most important, it could be expanded further, that which he learned in the beginning was only the incomplete version after all.

Therefore, he understood just how powerful jutsus that would disregard the use of hand seals, time restraints and tools to work was, and Chakra control was a sure fire way to attain, create and improve on that type of jutsu. Therefore, his control over his Chakra reserves reached the point it had now. Even his control over his friendly tennant had reached absurd levels. 

Once he felt enough chakra was transferred, Naruto released the hand seal and looked up at the statue. His forehead was wet with sweat and he could actually feel the _dent_that transfer made on his own chakra reserves. a Kage level shinobi would lose more than 70% of their chakra reserves to that statue if they wanted to fill it, and almost all of it would be necessary to bring back a person from the otherworld. Truly a demanding jutsu.

Naruto however, had much more chakra than the average Kage, so he still maintained a whole lot more than half his reserves. It was important he stayed in fighting conditions after all, he wasn’t sure what might go wrong with the technique. He had to be prepared to defend himself if needed be.

With the body on top of the altar, he was finally ready to use his treasured newly acquired summoning jutsu, the Pure Soul Reincarnation. Concentrating on his own chakra reserves once more, he pulled a strand to make a connection between all factors. The body, the Sculpture, the Fuinjutsu Seals, the Altar and himself. He began a long string of hundreds of Hand Seals, not worrying about speed as he concentrated on guiding the chakra through all pathways necessary, in the correct order, with the correct intensity.

This was making Naruto sweat even more than setting everything up. Just the danger behind the technique and the required concentration to make everything work perfectly, with his heavy expectations on it all, made his back cold. After he finished the first set of upwards of a hundred hand seals combination, something that felt like a chant translated in hand Seals, the entire altar lit up with the inscribed seals glowing silvery white.

This meant the first part of it all was ready. No, he began a second sequence of hand seals, this one much shorter, and much more similar with a common, if powerful, ninjutsu. He gathered his own chakra only for this, and although he had to maintain his channel with the whole altar and etc open, this was something he built internally especifically. At the end of the hand seals, he slapped his hands palms together with a small shout, and lead the entire accumulation of chakra he built, after it went through the transformation of hand seals, towards his hands.

His hands lit up in the same silvery white chakra glowing up from everywhere around the altar, even the small swastika on the Great Buddha’s forehead. The moment he did so, he finally began the last part of the technique, which was only the common Summoning jutsu itself.

Tiger, Dragon, Boar, Snake, Dog, Bird, Dragon.

“Kuchiyose: Junsuina Tamashī no Umarekawari (Summoning: Pure Soul Reincarnation)!”

The moment the last word left Naruto’s mouth, a deep, reverberating thrum of power washed over him. It felt cold and heavy, but also prickly and heartwarming. It was something that resonates deep within him and made him feel completely helpless, but also at peace. With that, also came the extremely fast depleting of chakra he could feel being sucked right out of him, and from the sculpture and altar in front of him.

Meanwhile, the body at the center of it all seemed unperturbed. The clones had long since erected the yellow dome barrier, which thankfully hid the expanding wave of chakra that would certainly alert the entire village and place Konoha on high alert instantly. Naruto observed the summoning seals that usually showed whenever he used to summon the toads expand when he finally touched the body at the center, but unlike normally, this expanded and merged with the seals around.

Then the glow of the seals began to died down, just as much as the glow everywhere around Naruto. At the same time, the sucktion of Chakra slowed down, and he could actually feel a modicum of strength come back to him, unlike a few seconds before. The body at the center was then infused with… Strange energies. It wasn’t purely chakra, of any nature. It wasn’t completely _un _like chakra either.

Naruto observed carefully, already preparing for an attack, or an explosion or anything really. Instead, it all calmed down completely, like everything until now was a lie. The Altar itself actually cracked at that instant and, after a second, an arm moved. Naruto, despite already expecting that something like that might happen (and in fact was the objective of it all), felt shocked and surprised by the small motion.

The young man on top of the cracked altar moved, like waking from a deep slumber, and slowly opened his eyes. They were as black as Naruto remembered, and were much more calm now. It looked up at the sky, then slowly and languidly, the man lifted himself from the altar and sat down.

Despite the blood on his clothes, the deep puncture of a Kunai on it’s back that ended his life was gone, only pale unblemished skin glaring back at the still shocked Naruto. The pale face turned around, checking everything surrounding him, including the small dome like yellow barrier that was so thick, it made impossible to see beyond, before it’s eyes fell on Naruto. Ready for combat, and having already completely disarmed the young man, Naruto waited for the other’s first move.

Instead of the expected animosity for it’s killer, the ANBU root operative left the altar with firm legs, turned his entire body to face Naruto in an unthreatening way, then bowed down at the waist and introduced himself, to the completely baffled Naruto.

“Naruto-sama.” The smooth, delicate voice of the young bishounen reached the blonde without any disdain, and in fact, quite the large amount of deference. “This operative is thankful for your mercy and has come to serve.”

“Huh?”

* * *

**Somewhere else in the Village:**

Naruto’s Sennin bunshin was walking through the town quite relaxedly. The boss might be busy, but every Sennin Bunshin he released inside town had their assignments, so he would not concern himself with the Boss’s circumstances, unless he felt he (or the village) was in danger, so he kept to his routine.

To him, in particular, that meant maintaining contact with several people on the business street he was currently walking through. Although, that was under a disguise, of course. Unlike the usual Henge, the Sennin undercover patroling or otherwise busy inside Konoha used a simple, but extremely effective method of disguise: Real die on the hair and beard.

To go along with that, the jutsus Jiraiya-sensei was so proud of that involved his own hair, and he could shorten or lengthen his own hair and beard as much as he wanted it to. Some hairstyle change, some different colours, a little beard trimmings and vuala, he was an entire different person. To add to that, he did use a bit of a henge, that would change skin color and small facial details, but it was so minor, it was nearly impossible to spot, unless one was really looking for it, completely conscious of it all.

One of his most important ‘visits’ was the Yamanaka Flower Shop, right at the end of the street, on the most prestigious part of this particular part of the Village. The Yamanaka Flower Shop was usually manned by members of the Yamanaka Clan, and although it was a big business in it’s own right, it was more of a tradition of the clan than anything. Even if one day such a shop began to give the clan some financial loss, they’d most probably still keep it running.

Usually, he’d visit the shop every other day to shop for materials, ask suggestions, buy now flowers, pots, plants and seeds, enquire about new species of flora and if they’d be interested in accepting orders on them or other things. And in between it all, make small talk and deepen their bonds.

This was necessary for Naruto, so he could have an understanding of all people in Konoha, that had a relevance in the Village’s running. The Yamanaka Clan was not only one of the most respected clans in Konoha, but at present, Inoichi Yamanaka’s opinions were heavily considered by his old teammates and a few other people, which made him an important figure in the council, on the upper stratum at the very least. And it wasn’t rare to find the man himself to work the shop, as every Clan Head had before him.

It was, after all, a Clan tradition.

“Oh hello, Inoichi-sama!” Naruto’s slightly rougher voice greeted amicably the ponytail wearing platinum blond haired man.

Naruto(‘s clone) was sporting a slightly older visage, with a rough beard and thicker hair. Obviously he maintained the same body, but his hair and shallow beard were a deep black, while his eyes were a beautiful shade of gray. His facial features were slightly sharper, less handsome and rougher. Still, he was still good looking enough, and with the big smile he usually wore, people would warm up to him pretty easily.

“Oh, Sora-dono! How are you?” Inoichi was a bit of a silent type person, which together with his good looks and attention grabbing platinum long hair, made for the silent attractive man. He was quite popular, despite never looking any other way then his own wife. Uncharacteristically of him, he actually had an easy smile on as he greeted Naruto through the use of his alias, unknowingly of course. “I was expecting you.”

“Expecting me?” Pulling on a confused face, Naruto, or rather, Sora questioned the older man with a raised eyebrow. “How come?”

“Oh… Well.” Being caught in a somewhat uncomfortable situation, Inoichi laughed embarrassedly and shrugged his shoulders. “Would you mind accompanying me to the back? I’d like to talk to you more privately.”

Again caught unguarded, ‘Sora’ took a minute to answer. His and Inoichi’s relationship was good, they were comfortable around each other enough to joke around a bit and be relaxed, but not to the point where he’d ask for a private talk. However, ‘Sora’ had nothing to lose in this. He wasn’t in any danger, as he was a Clone in the first place and if anything, Inoichi or someone impersonating him attacking him might reveal a hidden threat of the village. On the other hand, they might suspect Sora wasn’t really who he said he was, in which case he’d dispel before they were able to uncover his real identity.

“Ok, but this better be good, ‘cause you’re getting me all confused now, Inoichi-san.” Running a hand through his thick hair, Naruto/Sora nodded, releasing the tension on the shoulders he faked.

“Thank you. I promise you, it’s going to be… Good.” Inoichi smirked, not maliciously, but somewhat knowingly, then lead him through the store.

Although this store was quite enormous, having two floors and several aisles full of plants and related products, it was quite deserted of employees. Only during special holidays, like valentines day and such, where the story would tur busier, more people would be seen working here. On the rest of the days, only one or two people were enough. The rest took care of the gardens at the back, which would require much higher maintenance.

“Here.” Inoichi lead through a door, that gave way to a small resting room. Inside there was an office desk with papers and what not, but also, to the side, a small kitchen with a table and a couple of sofas.

The place seemed to double up as an office to the store’s business and a lounge to rest, brew some tea and pass the time. Before following me inside after holding the door open for me, Inoichi told someone to close the store and that they could leave, which made Naruto/Sora even more suspicious.

“Please, you can sit anywhere.” For a moment the playful side of Naruto thought about sitting in the office chair behind the desk full of reports about the table, but he quickly dismissed the childish joke, enjoying it in his mind only. “Would you like some tea?”

“Well, thank you.” Following the direction he pointed, Naruto sat at a comfortable couch and smiled with a shake of his head. “I’d rather not, can you tell me what this is all about?”

“Hm, i understand.” Nodding himself, Inoichi went around the coffee table and sat on one of the armchairs in front. “I’d like to make a proposition to you, but… well… It’s a hard thing to ask. And rather personal.”

“Hm, well… I can’t tell i understand. I’m pretty lost here, Inoichi-san.” Showing his palms in a gesture of helplessly, Naruto fixed the man with a curious stare and waited.

“Yes, of course. Of course…” Lost in his thoughts for a moment, Inoichi shook his head to focus and scooted over in his sit a little. “Well…. Well, you see. We haven’t known each other for long, but… Well.”

“Inoichi-san, please just come out with it.” A bit annoyed by the man’s indecisiveness, Naruto cut him off straight away. “Whatever it is, you already called me here, if you’ve decided to say something, say it. I’ll keep quiet about it, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

_Sigh _. “Indeed, Sora-dono, you are right. I’ll just explain to you my situation and then tell you want i want to say.” Inoichi fixed his stance, straightening his back and speaking more confidently.

“The thing is, Sora-san, me and my wife… We have been married for a long, long time. I love her to death, and would never look for any other.” Felling a growing suspicion about what was about to come, Naruto rested his back on the couch and looked on speculatively. “However, i am also… Well, my wife loves me just as much, of course, however, i am not very…”

“Is this about sexual difficulties?” Sora scrunched up his eyebrows, again annoyed by Inoichi’s hesitation. Though this time, if he was right, he kind of understood why.

“Yes and no. It does have to do with it, but it’s not the main reason i called you here. You see, my wife is gorgeous, so beautiful in fact that many men have actually tried to fight me for her, literally. Of course, i trashed them all…” A small prideful smile played along the corners of his mouth. “But that being the case, even though i ‘got the girl’ in the end, it doesnt change a very important fact: My wife has a very big sexual appetite.”

“For a woman that have been desired and coveted for so long, she had always had many fantasies and many desires. Although she stopped herself from being with all those man, the more she felt desire, the more her appetite grew… But i can’t match that.”

‘_ Is he going to ask me to fuck her? _’ Naruto had the sudden thought. Although he didn’t show it, he felt a small cocky imaginary smirk appear in his mind.

Naruto _did _feel like the woman would sometimes give him eyes, make a little bit more skin contact then necessary. But it was all so very well controlled, it always fell within a gray zone between ‘she wants me’ and ‘it's all in my head’. She probably played the game for a _long _time if she could control his opinion on the matter to such a degree after that many weeks.

“So what are you suggesting? Do you want advice or…” Naruto, already in on what might it be and anxious to go with it, lead the conversation for the more conclusive part.

“Well, no. The thing is, me and my wife decided, a few years ago, that if ever she found a man attractive, and i could build a good relationship with him and thrust him… You see… I’d let her make a certain invitation.”

Inoichi had turned red. With the cat out of the bag, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. In all honest, he wasn’t being completely real with Sora. It wasn’t just that he couldn’t handle the woman he married. He _also _had a secret, taboo fetish. Although he had never been able to reveal it or act on it, once he saw his beautiful wife almost flirting with the man right in front of him, and smirking condescendingly at him from were the two stood behind Sora’s back, his small cock would always harden.

It was true that he couldn’t match up to his wife’s libido, but there were other _parts _of him that couldn’t match up to the voluptuous woman. She was a near literal _goddess_as far as looks went, and it didn't diminish in the slightest over the years. In fact, she only became more and more charming, becoming a succubus representation in human form.

“What?”

“She asked me to invite you to our house…” Inoichi couldn’t suppress the nervousness in him as he revealed. “And she wants to… Get to know you better. And i’ll let her.”

A minute went by without any of them speaking, then another. Inoichi kept his eyes firmly on Sora, but Naruto’s were looking outside a window thoughtfully. Then he turned towards the blond man, fixed him with a hard glare, then confidently spoke.

“If i do this, there’s no going back. If you can’t deal with her and i can, i can steal your wife. Do you understand that?” With a much harsher voice then he’d usually have whenever the two of them were talking, Naruto/Sora firmly told the blonde Clan Head so. “This can ruin your life forever.”

“... I know.” Unable to avert his eyes, Inoichi kept his rapidly shrinking pupils locked on Sora’s. “And i understand.”

“Fine, lead me to your home then.” From a cold glare to a mirthful, playful look, Naruto/Sora did a completely 180°. A woman like Inoichi’s wife wasn’t something to dismiss after all.

  
And better yet, he had spotted a very wide eyed Ino Yamanaka just outside the window just earlier, hearing about all the conversation. ‘ _I wonder what will come out of it? _’ Naruto inwardly thought, as he got up from the couch, eyeing the man leading him outside the room. ‘ _Whatever happens, it’ll be interest for sure. _’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter doesn't have much in the way of the smut, but has some nice, if convoluted, developments.  
What are your opinions on it?
> 
> Also, Ino's mom doesn't appear in canon, and the character picture i saw on Wiki of hers is not very... It doesn't match with Ino's beauty, so i'm going to use another character from another anime/manga to replace her/how she looks. She has long, light brown hair and is really beautiful/hot, want to guess who it is?
> 
> And!
> 
> I made a Poll about adding H pictures here every chapter, about the girls that Naruto meets and has sex with (for the first time, at least), please vote!  
http://www.strawpoll.me/19481580


	13. One of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the vas majority who voted, did so encouraging me to keep posting the images, i'll be doing just that for the foreseable future.
> 
> For those that would rather i don't post any and/or post less, i am sorry.
> 
> Also, please read the notes at the end of the chapter!

Naruto was completely baffled at the initial reaction the young man had after his revival. His attitude could be completely planned to lower his guard, but he didn’t think so. He was pretty effective at reading people after all, first because of his ‘upbringing’, second simply because he had a knack for it, third because of his extensive field experience and finally fourth because he had a cheat ability that helped him, which was a chakra sensing skill that allowed for him to understand when someone lied to him, by the fluctuations of their chakra, or the lack thereof.

By the time he worked that out inside his mind, the young man in question was on his knees, bowing his head and waiting obediently as if he was a shinobi waiting for his Kage’s orders. Looking back to the altar, then to the seals, and then thinking back on his studies of the summoning technique, Naruto tried to rationalize why this was happening. It was simply an unknown fact, however. He might know a lot about how to do the summoning and all that, but beyond that he’d have to learn the hard way.

“What do you mean?” The blonde could only dumbly ask, as he had no idea of what was happening. At the same time, he pushed his senses to the maximum, ready to fight if necessary, and also trying to find any dishonesty on the shinobi in front of him.

“Wasn’t Naruto-sama the one that brought me back? When you reached me… There…” A far away look overtook the pale teenager, as his voice trembled and the slight aura that surrounded him, that surrounded any shinobi or chakra user in the word, slightly wavered as if weakened. “I felt it, your presence. And it offered me a new chance at life. A new life for me, that belongs to you.”

“This is only making me more confused.” quickly brushing his hair from his forehead, the Uzumaki Clan head thought over everything the revived man was saying.

What he could gather was that, the summoning technique wasn’t simply a reviving method. It apparently could bind a soul to a body, but somehow that body belonged to him, or that soul, or that life? It was confusing, but it was something he could see happening. One had to be completely beyond sanity to actually invest the lifetime needed to actually create such a technique. He wasn’t the creator, he was such the one that worked out the small things missing from the already complete summoning after all.

“So you’re saying… That because i was the one to bring you back from the other side, you’re bound to me? Or something? Or is this just something that you decided on your own?” Naruto couldn’t help but ask. Not like he had any other font of information anyway.

“I don't know… I just… I just know you’re the god that gave me life, this one at least. I can’t tell you how it works, Naruto-sama, forgive me.” Shocking his head of black soft hair, the kneeling man rose from the ground and gave a small step towards Naruto. “I just know… That i received this wonderful gift thanks to you, and i’ll never betray you. I’ll die for you, if you wish that of me.”

‘_ What the actual fuck? Is this guy some kind of fanatic or something? Was he like this before? Were the three of those Root shinobi just a suicide squad, and that’s why this dude is speak like this? _’ Although Naruto stayed in silence, his mind went through many confusing thoughts all at once, and his grimace gave it away.

“You don’t have to think too much on this, Naruto-sama. Just treat me as a subordinate. Of course, if you don’t trust me, you can place a seal on my body to protect yourself and your secrets, i won’t mind.” The unnamed Root spoke, a bit of frustration at his own inability to convey his sincerity lacing his tone, the slightest bit. “Whatever you need.”

“Ok, ok… Let’s just… What is your name, by the way?” trying to banish the confusing thoughts out of his mind, he tried a different method. No matter what, he wouldn't be able to make sense of everything in one go anyway.

“I don’t have one.”

“Right, this is _ soooooo _ Shimura Danzo.” Rolling his eyes back for a minute, Naruto couldn’t help but show a bit of his despise for the man.

“Indeed, Danzo kidnaped me from an orphanage and trained me since a small age. I don’t remember a name.” The newly compliant Shinobi shook his head, already understanding his new master’s displeasure for the man he grew up toiling for.

“You… Don’t have a problem with me dissing Danzo?” An eyebrow lifted. Not that normal Root operatives were capable of letting their emotions shine through to fight in defense of Danzo’s name, but they were nonetheless extremely loyal. If there was even a _ hint _ of killing intent from the young unnamed man, he’d know, and there wasn’t. It didn’t mean he _ wasn’t _ still loyal to Danzo, but it was a good sign.

“None whatsoever, Naruto-sama. To me, Danzo is just a man, that i have many memories of. My life now is being part of Naruto-sama’s life in any way i can, however useful i can be.” With a tone of finality on this, a small light lit up in the young man's eyes, as if determination was shining through the mask of emotionless.

“Are you for real?” With scrunched eyebrows, he couldn’t help but ask baffled.

“Absolutely. If Naruto-sama will have me, i’ll do anything!” A small hint of smile finally broke the mask of complete detachment. It didn’t feel forced or part of a mask used to mingle with normal people and go unnoticed. It was truly genuine, as if he just recently rediscovered his emotions and was giving them a try.

Naruto thought long and hard on this. Then he remembered his previous plan of actually interrogating the young shinobi. Naruto never thought of just delivering the young man to Konoha’s T&I department, he was fully capable of making a full interrogation on the young man by himself, he’d done so dozens of times before. For that, a seal he and Jiraiya developed was just the right thing. And since he was already planning on interrogating him anyway, he’d just confirm everything newly revived man said and was trying to make him believe.

“Ok. I’ll try something now, so if you cooperate, i think by the end i’ll be able to believe you completely.” His decision made, the Tokubetsu Jonin motioned the other man closer and breathed in. “No matter what, without the Barrier going down, you’ll not be able to escape anyway. I’ll inscribe this seal on you, and then i’ll ask some questions. You just need to sit there and answer. Understood?”

“Hai!” Straightening his back once more, the ninja answered like he was reporting to a commanding officer. Naruto shook his head, but knowing he wouldn’t give much trouble, the blonde decided to just let it go.

* * *

After being led to the Clan Head’s house, which was outside of the Clan compound for some reason, Naruto found a simple, yet tasteful living room, with lots of natural light streaming in. Complete with several vases of different, colourful flowers and other ornamental plants, it gave the room itself a very fresh and vibrant feel. Beyond the living room, there was a wooden stair going to the second floor, a small door at the back, and a small opening to a dining room, that also had another door, possibly to the kitchen.

“Honey, i’m back.” Strolling pass Naruto after inviting him in to the living room, the man of the house walked directly to the door at the back of the dining room, going around the big wooden table.

Naruto made himself comfortable, sitting on a couch and looking around curiously. He had his senses on high alert all the time, not because he felt threatened, but because he was one: In an unknown place, and two: He didn’t want to miss wherever Ino was. She was going around the house, probably seeking one of the windows to peer inside her own home. ‘_ What a good little infiltrator _’ he amusedly thought to himself.

From the back of the room, two voices reached Naruto, and he turned that way. They weren’t loud, and Naruto’s senses, as good as they were, couldn’t possibly pick up the quick conversation the two were having, but there was no heat, so probably there was no problem either. Waiting for a couple more minutes, Inoichi came back smiling, though there was a hint of perspiration on the side of his forehead as he addressed ‘Sora’.

“Please, Sora-dono. May i, once again, introduce you to my wife? I know you’ve met before, but allow me.” Pushing the door behind him back open, Naruto could see a tall, fair woman removing a baby blue apron from around her and placing on a counter, before walking out. “This is Yamanaka Suiren, my beautiful wife.”

As if revealing a prided family heirloom to a guest, Inoichi motioned to his wife now entering the room, with a playful smile. The woman coming into the room was also amused with her husband’s antics, but she didn’t mention it. At that point, Naruto began to think that maybe… Just maybe, the reason Inoichi was ‘ok’ with what was about to come, is that he liked to flaunt his wife. To a man that acted so humble and calm all the time, silent and composed, that may be a way for him to relieve some of his stress.

“Sora-san, hello. Welcome to our house.” With a calm smile, the beautiful busty brown haired woman bowed, revealing the deep cleavage her pale green dress allowed her to. By the small hint of mischief Naruto could see in her eyes, she seemed very aware of the fact.

Yamanaka Suiren wasn’t originally from the Yamanaka household, but she used to be a shinobi nonetheless. Except, she didn’t work in the fields as much ever since she had a daughter, instead opting to attend to the Logistics of the Shinobi Village, crafting pills and smoke bombs and other assorted ninja tools.

That being said, any ninja still on duty could be called for a mission at any time, so long as the Hokage thought the village had a need for them, therefore every single ninja, from medic-nin to researchers, so long as they held rank amongst the current Shinobi forces, were obligated by _ law _ to keep in shape and not let their skills dull by too much. Very few exceptions were made regarding this.

Suiren was a tall woman of fair skin, long toned legs and a very curvaceous body. She had wide hips, very tight waist and a fat pair of tits. Her small, pale green dress ended just above her knees and looked very simple and tidy, but the deep cleavage and skin tight midsection showed just how much pride she held for her figure.

A slender neck, a beautiful almost fairy like face with kind blue eyes unlike Ino’s green, and very light brown hair, as long if not longer than her daughter’s, on a high ponytail with strands loose completed the killer looks. Looking at such a beautiful woman, most would be torn between admiring her looks, or lusting for her, she was really a mix of pure and seductive.

She had a diamond shaped blue marking on her forehead, almost like Tsunade’s, but thinner and larger, as if stretched out. Just at the sides of her face, beneath eye level, there were also two markings, one at each side, that were triangular in shape and pointed inwards at each other, smaller than a thumb, the tip just ending beneath the far outside end of her eyes.

To go along with her pretty, but simple dress, she had a gold choker and gold bands on her wrists and ankles, and she walked with a cream small heeled sandal. Walking up the the man the family invited, Suiren had a small corner smile the whole time.

“Thank you, i feel pretty welcomed already.” After visibly checking the married woman’s entire body out, Naruto (in his Sora persona) gave her an easy smile in greeting as well, as he pulled her dainty hand for a small kiss. “How are you today, Suiren-san?”

“I’m feeling quite well…” Looking down the fit, large male in front of her, Suiren did a quick ‘inspection’ of him as well, pausing her eyes for a moment as she stared at the slight bulge over his pant’s crotch. “Better now.”

Seeing the flirting happening between his loved wife and the barely known ‘friend’ of theirs, Inoichi felt a shiver go up his spine. Feeling horny and afraid at the same time. His cock beginning to harden inside his pants as he looked on. He was about to tell the two of them to head upstairs so they could have a more intimate conversation, when Sora’s action surprised him.

The minute Suiren had finished checking him out, Sora gave a large step forward and grabbed the woman’s head and pulled towards his own, slapping his lips on hers and sucking hard. Suiren herself was so surprised, it took a moment for her to actually react, and when she did, she didn't push him off. Instead, she opened her lips for a deeper kiss.

It wasn’t long and sloppy, insatiable or ravaging, but it set the tone for their extended afternoon. Suiren was immediately aware this wasn’t a shy or reserved man and he was comfortable taking the lead and even dominating the bedroom. Suiren still hesitating, tried to pull off for a bit of air, but he hugged her midsection tightly and plunged her mouth with his skillful tongue in such a way that made her lose the notion of separating herself from him, not because she couldn’t, but because she didn’t want to anymore.

Seeing her wife’s shoulder relax in another man's arms, Inoichi finally couldn’t help but had a hard on, his clothes suddenly making him feel hot and uncomfortable. The fear twisting his stomach over losing his wife to another man only added to the experience, as seeing her wife perform something so _ wrong _ and seeing the desire of a man over what was _ his _ made it all the more irresistible.

Although it might have seemed like a long kiss, it only took half a second from the moment they initiated it and the moment the blonde-disguised-black-haired pulled away from the tall slender woman. A very thin thread of saliva broke down in the middle and landed on Suiren’s shin, right after Naruto opened his eyes to gaze down at the woman. She smiled slyly and with a finger, scooped up their shared saliva and placed on her lips, sucjing on her own dainty finger for a brief second.

“Shall we go?” Raising his eyebrow, Naruto nodded his head towards the stairs.

Suiren looked back at her husband in askance, as if trying to confirm his willingness to go through with it after their momentary show, but once she saw the bulge inside his pants and the lost, yet horny face he was making, felt like she didn’t need his opinion on the matter anymore. Feeling somewhat frisky, Suiren still locking eyes with her man grabbed Sora’s hand and placed it right on her ass.

“We shall.”

* * *

Meanwhile, the small questioning of the young shinobi back with the original Naruto had just ended, and the blonde couldn’t help but marvel at what he found out. Not only was the man speaking the truth about his changed loyalty, but he was very keen on improving his relationship with the Uzumaki. As far as Naruto understood, the way the young shinobi viewed him was as if a close, close relative which he admired a lot had just done something to gain his absolute admiration. It was fanatical in some ways, but also didn’t completely made the other’s mind irrational. There was some connection between the two of them, Naruto felt, that couldn’t be explained. But as it seems, he was the only one that was aware of that.

It had taken the two of them nearly 20 minutes of talking and going over Naruto’s doubts and questions regarding the other’s experiences with and before the Pure Soul Reincarnation technique.

“So, this is it. I’d say you’re now free to go work for the village, commanded by the Hokage this time, instead of the old hawk, but… What to do…” Naruto wasn’t certain what to do from that point forward.

He couldn’t exactly ‘release’ the shinobi in the village and expect Danzo to just… Not notice, not enquire, not pursue the matter and make troubles for him. Before he could reach a solution, the soft voice interrupted his thought process.

“I’d rather work for Naruto-sama…” Although the voice held some determination in it, it was soft and somewhat imploringly. “I’m fine with taking orders from Hokage-sama’s and Konoha’s upper echelon, but… I’d rather be more involved with Naruto-sama…”

“Work for me?” Naruto’s eyes sharpened. “Indeed, i could use the help…”

Naruto was taking a massive undertaking as of right now. He was responsible for the revival of an entire Noble Clan with hundreds of years of legacy to live up to. Not only that, he had to navigate his political position inside Konoha, his still young shinobi career and keep up his information network and other smaller plans across the Continent. Initially, he’d planned to let many Sennin Bunshin take care of a lot of the work for the Clan, but he planned to eventually delegate a lot of the job to other possible Clan members, whether he found them or added other shinobi as Clan Members to bolster the strength of the Clan.

Although added Shinobi from other clans or even civilian background would be detrimental to the furthering of a Clan’s natural characteristics (Like Nara’s minds being sharper than most, Akimichi’s having greater natural strength and enough endurance to sustain the Clan techniques, things that were genetically improved over decades of new generations), this could add to the Clan’s manpower, and possible, if the ‘selection’ was done right, add a layer of new techniques or talented individuals to help bolster the Clan’s strength.

There were several other pros and cons to this, many of which were easy to think just using common sense, however for the Uzumaki’s current circumstances, it was either that or waiting a _ long _ time for them to get strong enough to be recognized in the Shinobi world. A Nation would be much more hesitant on harming a Clan’s member or interest, depending on that Clan’s strength, renown and available manpower.

For example, the Uchiha’s of nowadays still enjoyed big renown and were publicly recognized as one of the strongest Clans when it came to the individual strength of its members. But even if both Sasuke and Itachi were to still be a part of Konoha and working together in the Clan’s development, other nations and Shinobi Villages wouldn’t worry as much about them, solely based on the ‘manpower’ available. For two shinobi to harm a whole Nation/Village interest that much, they’d have to disregard a _ lot _ of things, including the Clan and their own village’s politics to name a few.

However, the more active shinobi a Clan had, running around, doing missions and making waves everywhere in the world, collecting info, growing stronger, getting more assets and resources for their clan… The worrier it would be to provoke such a Clan and its Clan Members.

“...Are you sure?” Having thought that far, Naruto felt he needed to confirm the other man’s opinion once again. “You just ‘freed’ yourself from Danzo’s influence…”

“I am sure. I don’t know how to function without a leader to devote myself to, and try as i can, i’m not going to be able to devote myself 100% to anyone but Naruto-sama.” As usual, his voice was completely blank of emotion, just as much as his face. However, there was a flare of chakra that would go unnoticed to anyone but Naruto, that made him aware of just how that meant to the other young man.

“...” Shooking his head, Naruto firmed his decision and then nodded to the pale man, extending his hand towards the other. “Fine. Work for me. If you keep loyal to me and Konoha, i promise… I’ll take care of you too.”

“I swear.” With a small crinking of his eyes, the pale man held Naruto’s hand in a soft handshake, though his own hands were rougher than one would expect.

“But i can’t call you operative. I’m not like Danzo, i need a name for you. _ You _ need a name for yourself from now on.” After releasing his hands, Naruto felt conflicted about the other’s identity. He could go and look through registries to try and find the man’s true origin, but he wasn’t optimistic he’d find anything. Danzo wouldn't have left behind any trails.

“I…” Looking lost for a moment, the now Uzumaki prospective member look through his mind for a moment, remembering every time he’d had to take over a fake identity and if the name he had then would fit his current self. Instead, he decided to go for a completely new name, one that wouldn’t connect with his past, as he was looking forward to a different future. “If this is agreeable with you, Naruto-sama, i’d like to be known as Sai.”

* * *

Inside the Yamanaka couple’s room, a scene that not many would expect was happening right in front of Inoichi’s eyes. His beautiful, angelic wife was kneeling on the ground, rubbing her face against a man’s trousers, pressing her cheeks against the big bulge inside while keeping eye contact with her own husband. Meanwhile, the man of the household held himself back from rubbing his own cock as he sat on the settee at the corner of the room, watching it all with wide eyes.

“Hmmm… How big are you, Sora-san? This is sooooooo exciting.” Even though the question was directed elsewhere, Suiren still kept her eyes on the man sat at the corner, teasing him with words, and teasing the man in front of her with her teeth, dragging through the boner his pants hid.

“Why don’t you find out? I promise you’ll like the surprise.” Naruto caressed the woman’s hair as he moved his hip to press his bulge on her face more. He felt the restraint of his pants ha hindered him enough already. “Go on, take it off.”

Naruto and Suiren had exchanged spit many times already since they’d come inside the bedroom. Now that he had her kneeling in front of his cock, he was ready to move things forward a bit. Pulling his shirt over his head, Naruto left his pants to the still overly clothed wife.

Smiling upwards at the young stud, Suiren hooked her fingers on his pants and underpants waistband and pulled down in one go. The huge, still not completely hard cock that sprang forth slapped her right in the forehead, and by gasp the two Yamanaka’s released, even after knowing he hid a big tool, they weren’t expecting for it to be this big.

“Oh my Kami…” Suiren didn’t move for a second, the meat pole resting against her forehead as he looked up almost cross eyed at the thing. Her breathing quickened, and she forgot for a moment there were other people with her in the room. “This will kill me and i’ll love it.”

“It will and you will.” Naruto cheekly answered her, bring her attention back to the other people in the room. Her cheeks reddened as she was caught off guard, but the coy smile was as charming as ever.

Inoichi couldn’t believe he had allowed his wife to meet the monster standing on their bedroom. Right away he felt he should stop this all and completely cut relations with Sora, never allowing any interactions between him and his wife. The cold fear twisting in his gut was never this powerful, and for the first time since the meeting between his wife and the man that day, his cock was completely soft and unresponsive.

Suiren on the other hand, never felt her pussy get so moist in her life. Her panties were soppy with her juices, and her mouth was just salivating with the notion of the cock in front of her ravaging her holes. Right then she pushed her face forward, pressing even more against the large cock, and feeling her lips reach his ball sack underneath. Without a moment to waste, she immediately licked his soft skin, pulling it inside her mouth with her tongue and then sucking on his ball audibly.

“Hmmm…” Naruto hummed in pleasure, ignoring the man in the corner that reacted strongly to his wife’s boldness. The disguised man reached behind Suiren’s head and pulled her in, as if prohibiting her from going anywhere else for now.

While she sucked on his ball, her hand reached his hard rod and began to pump him slowly. The sloppy sucking of his ball made just the right amount of noise to provoke the two men in the room further and further. After a couple more minutes, were Suiren tongued his entire shaft and balls for Sora’s/Naruto’s pleasure, She couldn’t handle the itch on her private parts anymore. She wanted more.

She pushed him to lay on the couple’s bed, and seductively crawled over him with a smirk. She was taking the lead, and Naruto felt like letting her, as the woman was one of the sexyiest she had ever seen. The moment she was face to face over him, she rested her chest on his and her mouth right beside his ear and began whisper.

“Are you ready to fuck this wife, hm? Do you want to spread my pussy so my husband can’t see you ruin me? My wet, soaked little cunt: Do you want it?” She moved her hands behind her, hiking her dress up her waist at the same. “I can’t wait to feel you spreading my pussy lips apart, you know? I’ve been waiting for a stud like you to steal me… Keep it a secret for me, ok?”

The little ‘secret’ she shared with Naruto was done so in such a coy, cute voice it almost sounded innocent. It made his cock twitch with the absurdly hot prospect of such a dutiful wife being so perversely slutty inside. With a little bit of effort, Suiren was finally able to get rid of her own panties. Immediately she sat on his stomach, lodging his hard shaft on the crack of her ass, as she began to push back with her body and move up and down.

Those two fat asscheeks sandwiched his hard cock in a way that gave the young man chills, and he hooked his arm around the woman’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She submitted easily enough, already knowing just how much of a good kisser he was and not at all adverse to more of it. Meanwhile, she kept giving her good husband a show, dancing her ass up the rod, right in front of him.

Having no other choice, Inoichi just watched, feeling powerless for the moment. Soon however, he began to forget the fear he had a couple of minutes prior and was feeling his hornyness come back full speed. His hand pulled his shaft out of his pants and began to pump his medium sized, but thin cock up and down. Imagining he was the stud with the largest cock that was just smearing his wife’s ass with the womans own saliva, precum and pussy juices.

Plunging his tongue deeply on the womans mouth, Naruto could finally feel the presence of his old school classmate at the door, spying inside through a crack. The small gasp of shock went completely unnoticed by both her mother and father, but not by Naruto. Ino choose to observe the ongoing situation through the crack, instead of making a scene, which only made the situation even more _ immoral _ and _ exciting _ for the blonde-disguised man.

“Enough is enough, you beautiful goddess of a slut…” Naruto growled at her, his arms sliping from her neck to her waist and extending his fingers to her big bubble ass. “It’s time to give you a good fucking like you never had before…!”

“Hmmm, how manly…” The woman above him smiled coquettishly at him, and then she licked his neck teasingly. “Are you going to stick this arm-thick pole up my pretty little puUUUUU- AHNNNNN~”

Being the kind of men he was, couldn’t let the woman smugly provoke him, especially not when he was in position to fuck her and make her moan mid sentence. It was a pleasure to him to make her stop just to scream to the world how little control she had over the pleasure he was giving her.

From Inoichi’s perspective, he could only see a meaty pole suddenly shove up his wife’s cunt, with both Sora’s hands taking control of the gorgeous woman’s hips to make sure he’d be on top of her, even when she was the one on top of him. The splashing, sloshing sound that came from that arm-thick thing splitting open his wife’s pussy was tearing to his soul and hellishly pleasurable to his deep fetishes.

On the other hand, the fucked woman couldn’t quite vocalize how utterily _ full _ she felt at the moment. Yes, Naruto was big, bigger than she ever saw, even before marriage. But more than that to her, was how _ thick _ his cock was, how it made her completely full. She felt shivers run down her back at the thought of having a pussy full of cum _ on top _ of that _ thing _ spearing up her insides. She wanted to make this encounter just as pleasurable to her husband as it would be for her, to reward him for being so understanding and accepting of her nature.

But right now, her husband was a nobody to her. All she wanted was to be stuffed by this bull of a man. She wanted him to bully her and toy with her for the entire day, for the entire week if she could take it. Naruto answered those thoughts with another shove. He only receded from her pussy a little bit, just enough to have room to push it up again, and kiss that womb with the tip of his cock.

“GRRRRRRRRUR” Suiren growled, her head shooting back, hair whipping around her back as she felt the jolt of pleasure go up and down her body. “Y-you make me cum in n-no time like this!”

Although she was half complaining, half imploring, Naruto stopped for a moment just to grab one of her tits and place it on his mouth. Then he pulled it in, sucking hard on her breast, and flicking his tongue on her engorged nipple. Suiren was using one arm to support her body over his, but using her free arm she hugged his head close to her, closing her eyes as his tongue played with her sensitive nub. Meanwhile, she tried to incite him into fucking her, since he still held her ass down on his cock, hindering her movements.

She tried gyrating her hips, and rubbing her clit on his pubes just so she’d receive a little bit more of pleasure from that contact. Naruto smirked and dragged his teeth on her breast’s skin, just enough to make her feel it a little bit, teasingly. Then he released her ass enough to let her ride his cock as she would want. And ride she did.

“Oh, oh oh oh, mhmmm, this is great. Hmmmmmm what a giant cock, i want it inside forever, hmmmm this is so goooooood.” Suiren wasn’t shy about her moaning, nor her commenting. She let herself go and began slamming down on his hips with gusto. “This is so good, you’re amazing, your dick is amazing, take me, steal me, oh my kami!”

She didn’t put any real thought behind her words, but nonetheless it still stirred strong emotions inside Inoichi. All the time he was hearing that, he was both cursing his slutty wife and beating his dick. Soon enough he was on his feet, approaching his wife and looking angrily and horny at her shaking ass, jerking his cock while thinking of punishments he’d never have the courage to pull on her.

“You bitch, you like that thick cock, huh? You like it better then mine, then? Whore.” He said, loudly enough for both of the coupling couple to hear.

“Yes, i love it, i want it more than yours, it’s great, it's the best, oh, it's so- hmmmmmmmm fucking THICK! URGH” She slammed her ass down on him, that skin to skin slap loud enough to be heard around the entire house.

“So you’re a whore, then? A cheap, dirty whore?”

“I am a whore to THIS cock, that's for suuUURE!!!!!!!!!!”

Interrupting their dialogue, Naruto pulled his hand back and slapped her ass with as much power as he felt she could take it. With his other hand, he interlaced his fingers with her hair and pulled. At the same time, he used her downwards momentum to shove his shaft up, slamming up way stronger then she was getting used to.

Then, when they were both distracted by his suddenly taking over, repeatedly ramming up in her, Naruto dropped his henge just for a moment. From where he stood, Inoichi couldn never see, so it was only to Suiren and a certain guest that he revealed his real looks. Suiren was completely shocked, and just as she was about to explain, he pulled her in for a deep kiss. The same went for Ino behind the door, who he could almost smell was furiously rubbing her clit at the depraved show in front of her.

This played perfectly into Naruto’s plans. He wanted both of this woman to _ know _ who was _ the man _. Who was reducing the older woman to a mindless bitch, who was cucking the husband and father of the two women. After plunging her mouth with his tongue as much as he was plunging her cunt with his cock for some minutes, Naruto pulled back with a smirk.

Although Naruto freed her mouth, Suiren didn’t try to denounce him or stop their _ activities _. Naruto kept ramming up her pussy to the despair and delight of her husband, who was now watching with his ass very close to her shaking ass. The wetness from her pussy juices was splashing Naruto’s thighs and her grunts and moans of pleasure were the only thing louder then the slap of their flesh at each thrust.

“I’M C-CUMMING, OH K-KAM- OH! FUCKING ANIMAL! OOHHHHHHHHH!” Hearing that announcement, Naruto redoubled his efforts and wildly thrusted up, his back arching in effort to give the woman the most pleasurable orgasm she had ever had. “OHHHHHHHRRR!”

Before even her wife, Inoichi cummed all over his hand as he watched his woman quiver in pleasure. Her orgasm came right after he shamed himself into his palm, his cock rapidly wittering in his hand. The moment Suiren cummed, she shot back, her upper body lifting and her boobs bouncing as she straightened her back looking up at the ceiling with a last ‘HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM’ moan.

Her body shook a little, with eyes closing to prolong that pleasurable feeling. Naruto, though, used his hand to open her mouth and thrusted two fingers in, massaging her tongue as she helplessly let him. He forcefully, yet gentle as he played with her tongue, making her wet her face and suck on his slobbered fingers.

After some time passed, where Inoichi stayed up and arfing, and Suiren laid over his body recovering her breath, Naruto pushed her aside and got up. His cock was still standing at full mast, and he eyed the woman critically, a playful smile on his lips. Then he stole a glance at the door, hearing the faint sound of another heavy breathing behind it.

“Sit on the bed.” Naruto told Inoichi, who jumped in surprise.

“What?”

“Sit on the bed, Inoichi.” The disguised young man told him, commanding.

Inoichi felt so out of it he never even thought how weird it was that a normal man with no formal training (as far as he knew) was ordering him around and in his own house no less. He just followed the orders curiously and looked up from his place at the edge of the bed.

the lover, still on his feet, went over to the wife he just fucked into submission and watched her with a malicious glint in his eyes. He could see she didn’t even bat an eyelid towards his orders to her husband, too entranced with her own high to care. However, Naruto hadn't come yet, and he had an idea. After all, his devious mind for pranks wasn’t _ just _ for pranks.

“Come here, you still have a job to do, my pretty little slut.” Pulling her by her hips off the bed, Naruto whispered inside her ear, making her shiver all over. “Bend over your husband and get to sucking him.”

Understanding what he wanted, Suiren slowly walked over her husband, watching his flaccid cock with barely conscious mind and drooping eyes, and then she bent over lifting her ass for Naruto’s viewing pleasure, and began to languidly lick the cock she was actually supposed to be fucking this entire time, if she were any good wife.

Watching the man close his eyes to enjoy his wife’s felation, the first real time she actually even touched him since she was taken over by the other man, Naruto positioned himself behind Suiren with his cock in his hand. The tall woman had her ass up in the air, her legs weakly supporting herself, as her puffy, red and abused cunt leaked juices and asked for more.

Fixing himself behind her ass, Naruto slowly speared inside the woman, this time taking his time as he heard the suction noise she made, taking a dick in her mouth. Her sucking of her husband’s cock got more enthusiastic the more cock he pushed inside her snatch. For a while, Naruto kept pace, pushing and pulling slowly and enjoying the tightness of this sinful woman’s cunt.

After a while, he used some of his chakra to mold a low leveled genjutsu over Inoichi, making the man maintain his eyes closed at all times. It was easy, as he was very distressed over what was happening, and very distracted by the velvet lips of his wife helping him get release. The moment Naruto was sure it had gotten hold of the man, he again dropped his henge. He wanted Ino to watch he screwing her gorgeous mom, while she gave the man a pity blowjob. He wanted her to engrave that scene of him, in a way, dominating her household like that.

He felt incredibly horny at the thought of how Ino just watched her mother, father and old classmate doing all kinds of perverted acts, and rub herself. If he payed attention, he could hear the wet noises of her fingering herself at the scene. With a sealless, smokeless activation of the Clone Jutsu, as well as a quick Kawarime for that clone, another blonde version of himself suddenly stood behind Ino quietly.

The scene was superb. She had hiked up her skirt and removed her underwear completely. She was bending over with a hand and her upper body leaning on the wall, while her eye was firmly on the crack of the door. At the same time, her ass up in the air just like her mother, she had two fingers sloshing inside her hairless pink snatch.

In a single movement, the clone grabbed her by the waist, clasping her mouth shut and placed his face right beside hers. Ino would have jumped in fright, but she was rendered completely immobile in an instant, at the mercy of her attacker in her most vulnerable moment. Her cheeks flared in shame and anger, but her eyes held panic. Until, that is, she saw _ who _ was holding her down. Then she felt more shame and a bit of masked excitement, her eyes widening in realisation that she had been caught perving on her own parents.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a little slut you are, Ino-chan…” Naruto whispered directly into her ears, and she couldn’t stop the small moan and shiver that escaped her control. “Rubbing this nice cute pussy while watching unannounced and uninvited.”

Naruto held her face to keep looking through the crack of the door, as the other Naruto began to slightly increase his tempo, fucking the woman that was now getting more enthusiastic about her fucking and was slamming her ass back into her stud’s body. Ino’s Naruto began to slide his hand down her flat stomach, his fingers making small walking motions over her, playing with her belly button slightly before moving on, making Ino once more shiver.

“I think i’ll have to punish you…”

He cupped his hand over her sex, her pussy dripping on his palm as he slowly and teasingly massaged her. Ino’s eyes rolled back for a moment, shocking Naruto. ‘_ It seems she was already close… Was this too much stimulus for her? _’ he though, surprised at her fast orgasm. Nonetheless, he kept his massage, not willing to stop playing just yet.

“What a good little daughter-slut you are, just like your mom.” He kept teasing the ponytail wearing young woman as his fingers were then spreading her pussy lips, while another was moving up and down her entrance, and teasing her small clit. “Do you want to be a big girl like your mom-slut, hm?”

Ino hesitated, and looked inside the bedroom distractedly. To her shock, she was so absorbed in her little thing with Naruto, that she hadn’t notice the change inside the room. The one inside the room (and inside her mother) was now plowing down on her cunt, while her mother was now laying on the bed with her ass near the edge so Naruto could slam inside her from his standing position. 

Her father was now disdainfully smearing his wife’s face with his dirty cock, but the woman in question never even noticed. She was rolling her eyes in pleasure, the tick shaft vanishing inside her cunt rending her powerless. Her thighs, over the younger man’s shoulders, were straightened with tense muscles, and she was probably cumming repeatedly. The Naruto over there was grunting and huffing, and then he looked directly at her. With a wide smile of devious purposes, he slammed down _ hard _ inside her mother and then he _ cummed _.

He did it _ inside _ her mother and in front of her father. She knew they probably had birth control planned already, but even then, a primal feeling of watching her mother be _ claimed _ was indescribable. Then she felt herself being _ invaded _ by thick, manly fingers, and she gasped quietly into the hand of her… What? Tormentor? This was far from torment.

“Ughhh…” She looked back inside the room, and saw her father, with his pitifully thin and much smaller cock, smear cum all over her mother’s face, who wa still somewhat unresponsive.

“So…” Naruto began, fingering her slowly with two fingers. He began to layer kisses over her neck and exposed shoulder, biting her flesh here and there. “Do you want it?”

She paused, a conflict waging war inside her heart. Her body _ so _ wanted it, and her mind was nearly _ begging _ for it, but she was also aware of who he was and what he _ just _ did to her parents… But she wanted him to do that to her so bad…

“I’m going to plunge my cock into this small little cunt so hard, you’ll see it in your dreams tonight… I’m going to abuse you and let you gasping…” Increasing the speed of his fingering, he suggested directly inside her ear. She had just cummed, but already she felt herself reaching another orgasm. “Do you want it, Ino? Do you want my cock like the slut you are, just like the slut your mom is?”

Again another pause, then she looked sideways at him with her eyes half lidded and full of desire, but also fear. Then Naruto thought of a possibility. ‘_ Perhaps… She’s virgin, so she doesn’t want it like that, even if she want it… _’

“Are you inexperienced, Ino?” And his thoughts were confirmed when she nodded her head slightly, after some hesitation. “We can play without doing that, too… Do you want it? I’ll train your nice cunt like the virgin whore you are…”

She closed her eyes, not needing to answer with anything but a slight push of her ass against his hand. Naruto removed his other hand from her mouth, no longer needing to keep her quiet, and instead grabbed her tit. All the while, he still kept his fingering speed, with his lips now pulling on Ino’s ear lobe.

Ino, trying to endure the pleasure coursing through her body, extended her ladylike pale hand and fingers to grasp the massive erect cock that was poking her stomach, as she was still bent over and Naruto was by her side.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhn”

Inside the couple’s room, Inoichi had fallen onto the bed and was now resting with closed eyes, no longer caring about the abuse his wife was ‘suffering’. Naruto however, jumped over and sat on top of her stomach (though he held most of his weight on his own). He placed his cock between Suiren’s large breasts and smiled at her teasingly and pulled on the womans nipples, resulting in an unexpected moan from her.

“Here, Suiren, your favorite cock…” Still teasing her niples, Naruto jutted his cock forward, the shaft so big it poked the woman on the shin even though he was still behind those massive tits. “Get to work, my slutty, cheating housewife.”

Despite feeling exhausted herself, she couldn’t possibly deny the young man’s cock anymore. She lazyly opened her mouth so each of the man's thrust between her breasts would end with the tip of his cock inside her mouth, were she’d suck him. Ino watched this with a glint of desire in her eyes, so Naruto took his hand from her breast and slipped it through her lips and began to fingerfuck her mouth.

Ino watched her mom push her tits together for the slobby tityfuck while a big, bulbous cock raped her mouth, hitting her tongue, wetting the cock to once more pull back and fuck her tits nicely and lubricated. Unfortunately, Ino’s inexperience made it so she didn’t have much fortitude, and so she cummed once again. Just as the Naruto inside the room splurged his cum all over her mother’s face, covering her in his own cum, so much more than the husband did before.

Some of it almost made the half conscious woman choke, but she gulped down before long, and then went back to sucking and licking to clean the cock, as she was supposed to. Ino’s body went limp with her orgasm, Naruto having to both hold her so she wouldn’t fall down, and also clasp her mouth to quiet her moan. Ino’s eyes were closed, but he could see the twitches behind her eyelids as she rolled her eyes.

However, neither Naruto had had enough, so both went to work once again. The one inside the room turned the almost broken minded slut around, laying her on her stomach and sitting over her thighs. His cock, still wet with saliva, slapping on her asscheeks by his hip moves, while his own hands did the same.

While on Ino’s side, Naruto slowly sat her down on the ground, leaning her body against the door’s frame. Then he began to slap his cock on the girls face, her still soft body doing nothing to stop him. Then he began to jerk his own cock, and push his balls inside her mouth, while Ino obediently opened and distractedly licked him. Her eyes finally opening and looking up, she still seemed somewhat lethargic.

Suiren’s ass was parted and her asshole invited Naruto in as he watched excitedly. Inoichi was beginning to snore, and Suiren had said nothing, instead even reflexively perking up her ass for him. Smearing her asshole with the wet tip of his cock, he began to push. Suiren’s head burrowed on her bed and she held the sheets as the tip of his big pole spread her open.

“Urrrghhhhhhh” Her muffled scream reached him, but even then her ass was still perkily waiting for his invasion.

He held both asscheeks with his hands and parted them to help his insertion. Before long, his hole shaft’s head was inside, and bit by bit he penetrated her with the rest of his dick. He felt like she wouldn’t be able to take it all, but it was already nice as it was, very tight and very, _ very _ warm. Luckily he had used a Suiton variant jutsu to both clean and lube her ass, or this could be even harder.

The Naruto outside got devious once more, so he pushed his entire cock inside the young woman's mouth, hitting the back of her throat and suffocating her. Ino wasn’t prepared, so she immediately began to choke, but thankfully not hurling. But that wasn’t all, Naruto placed a hand behind Ino’s head, against the doorframe, and began to literally fuck her mouth against the doorframe/his hand.

Ino looked up, choking and gasping, her eyes full of tears, panic and _ desire _. Naruto’s balls were hitting her chin and he just smirked deviously down at the blonde. the clean and neat looking blonde that he was dirtying. Although his other hand was pulling her ponytail for a moment, he released it so he could give her face a small slap.

“Start fingering your cunt, bitch.” His voice was condescending and his eyes held a glint of danger that made the girl feel like she could never resist an order from him. “Let me see you cum with a mouthful of cock and balls.”

Of course she did as was told, and while taking a cock to the back of her throat, she spread her thighs open and began to furiously rub her clit. She was so absorbed into what the man was doing to her that she tuned out the whimpers and moans from her mother inside, and completely lost focus of what her eyes could see, if barely because of the constant tears in her eyes. He chokes were lesser now, and she was somewhat used to the cock suffocating her.

It was then that Naruto opened the door and showed Suiren her daughter being completely rammed, if only in her mouth, while fingering her cunt at the same time. The image was so depraved, the woman didn’t make sense of it. Before any thoughts could go through her mind, Naruto behind her shoved his cock deeper than before, breaking her concentration on the sight.

Then, to stop her from saying anything, he once more slid his fingers in her mouth to make her suck on it and play with her tongue, as he _ mounted _ on her, destroying her ass. And then, to her surprise, the other Naruto dragged her daughter by the hand inside the room. Ino’s eyes panicked, but her hand had not stopped fingering herself, she noticed.

Both women, mother and daughter, locked eyes, while a blonde stud _ toyed _ with them. Suiren, taking it up her ass, could barely even think, and with fingers playing with her tongue she could not even say anything. Meanwhile, Before Ino could, Naruto sat on the bed right beside her mother's face with his cock erect in front of the woman's eyes, and just like that, he bent Ino over the bed and slammed her down to swallow his cock.

Her daughter was sucking cock right in front of her eyes, and she was taking the biggest meat pole she had ever seen and felt in her _ ass _, all of this not only in front of her daughter but also just beside her slumbering husband.

Although her legs were kneeling on the ground with her bending over the bed and with her mouth full of Naruto’s cock, she never stopped looking at her mother's face as she was stuffed by the same man, neither she stopped her pussy. It was all up in flames, there were no secrets now, she might as well enjoy it. She began to really get into it, humming and sucking hard on the cock inside her lips, moaning and spearing three fingers in her cunt. She never expected for her mother to actually get down on the same dick, though.

But she did, with a little prompting of the Naruto fuckng her ass. He pushed her head towards the clone’s cock and smiled as her instincts took hold and her tongue peaked out of her mouth to lick the already slobbery cock. The scene was just what he needed for enthusiasm, and he speeded up his thrusts. Once again, Suiren became vocal.

“Y-you killing me…. OHHHH, motherf…. MY ASS, YOU’RE DESTROYING MY ASS, OOOOOHHH” She exclaimed, her face flushed against the same cock her daughter was choking on. “And you're evEN! EVEN! Even fucking my daughter’s face while YOUU Do it! AHNNNNNNNNNN”

And then Suiren came once again, this time with her ass. Naruto wasn’t far behind, the scene of Suiren screaming onto his clones dick, while her daughter choked on it and watched with her face smeared with saliva and precum was too enticing. He pushed his cock as deep as he dared and released his cum.

  
  


“Orghhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Suiren grunted, feeling her ass be filled. 

At the same time, Ino’s blowjob finally rendered the young man helpless. He came inside her mouth, the pretty young lady’s cheeks bulging with his seed. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and pulled back from his rod, and he let her, his cock spurting semem all over her face and her mothers.

After a moment, Naruto could tell she began to swallow gulps of it. He took over her fingering, benting that way, and pushed her face towards her mother, while the Naruto behind Suiren did the same. Understanding their intent, Ino showed her tongue covered in white semem, and her mother sucked it off her tongue shamefully, nearly passing out from the exhaustion.

“What a great family.” Naruto exclaimed, finally finishing off the daughter, that screamed her orgasm right into her mother’s face, tightly closing her eyes as her shoulders trembled from the powerful feeling of pleasure.

* * *

“Here is the body, Naruto-sama” Sai, dressed in ANBU clothes, or rather dressed in normal Shinobi Clothes with a an ANBU, softly deposited a body over the altar were just some time before he had gained a new life. “I am sorry, but this was the only completely healthy female body i could find in such a short notice… Without making one myself.”

“That’s fine Sai, so long as it doesn't get too decrepit…” Naruto walked over to the body, expecting to see an old, aged female body. However instead he found a very young woman in her late twenties with a broken nose and cracked lips, possibly a victim of violence that didn’t make it. “She is much younger then the woman i’m planning on bringing back…”

Originally, Naruto planned on resurrecting the three ANBU operatives. Sai and the older woman, so they could both serve as both information sources and guinea pigs for the first tries of the Pure Soul Reincarnation, and Fuuma Sasame because he wanted to help her. Except, he’d only try to bring Sasame back after some time have passed, to give her a chance to start over.

Because of this, he had asked Sai to find an adult female’s body, and explained how he needed her to have all limbs and such in place. That’s because he _ needed _ to resurrect her soon, otherwise she’d lose all her value as information source and would really have use as a guinea pig.

But now he was of two minds about her. Before he didn’t care about the woman. She was a root member that tried to kill him and died. It was a sad end, because she was possibly mind controlled by the hawk, but Naruto didn’t plan on killing and bringing back every ninja he ever fought just to give them a new chance in life, he was once a hopeless optimistic, but that wasn’t realistic. But if he _ was _ going to bring her back _ anyway _, then what would he do if she came back and Sai wasn’t the only one changed?

If this was a result of him pulling souls back to the living world, and they dedicated their life to him in the way he confirmed Sai would, then would he be so heartless as to just kill her again and be done with it? Or ignore her and tell her to serve Tsunade or something of that sort? He might not be the silly optimistic child of years ago anymore, it didn’t meant he completely forgot his morals. He’d do what he wanted to do, and give her a chance was what felt better for him.

Which is why, he needed a whole for the woman that wasn’t too old, so she’d still have a life to enjoy. He wasn’t going to be super demanding, but he was ready to accept anything within a certain range. Sai took upon himself to do his first ‘D-rank mission’, as he joked, and went after the corpse with strict orders to _ not _ kill anyone. You never know how a root member, even if he was partially reformed, would do. Their training was harsh and rooted deeply.

“Well, it seems she’ll rejuvenate some years, huh?” A Soul was ageless.

It didn’t matter if you had lived 10 or 100 years, in the end the soul only accumulated experiences, not years. It might get heavier with time in the real world, through the experiences it lived through year after year, but it wasn't ever going to age. This was for the physical body alone. That’s why, once bringing back the Soul from the other side, would bring the Soul, but it wouldn’t be any specific age.

The age would be determined by the body it was resurrected in. Sai came back the exact same age he was, because he came back the same day he died, and in his own body. But because the older lady didn’t have all her limbs, it wouldn’t be appropriate for the Pure Soul Reincarnation.

Because of this, once the soul took over the body, all it’s physical appearance would change for that of the person resurrected. However the age at which the woman would be resurrected at, would be entirely dependant on the age of the body the soul was getting attached to, when the body stopped aging/died. In this woman’s case, instead of coming back near her forties, she’d be much younger in her new life. Around her late twenties.

“Oh well, that’s not important.” Naruto shrugged. He didn’t know for sure if there would be any problems with the sudden change of age, but he couldn’t wait and risk the woman losing her memories and losing her usefulness as informant to him.

Again Naruto went through the same process of storing the Chakra inside the sculpture and then beginning the actual technique. With all the seals already in place, he only had to go through the Summoning: Pure Soul reincarnation once more. This time, besides his Clones making the barrier for prevention, Sai was also nearby, his body shielding Naruto and a small tanto in hands.

Just like before, the body went through the same process Sai’s did. However, unlike Sai, the body began to change at visible rate. The woman’s chest increased, her stomach thinned, her body overwall began to increase in height. The hair also became longer and more wavy, changing from the original color to brown. Before long, a very near perfect copy of the dead body Naruto disposed of was beginning to stir. She was completely naked, and a feast for the eyes, and once she opened hers the emerald like color flashed with some light, before subsiding.

Naruto observed the woman carefully. Indeed, it was just like the woman he killed, except looking much younger. It was a very curvy young woman, with a big chest and small, tight waist. She had a very delicate look, and cute nose and mouth. The only thing missing was her square glasses, that he noticed it wasn’t on him anymore.

slowly, the woman got up, her chest bouncing in place enticingly as she uncrossed her legs lazyly, throwing them out of the flat surface over the altar. She briefly showed the two men a patch of brown hair, before her legs closed, the gap between the thighs narrowing to nothing. She had very long legs too. When she hoped from the altar to the ground, she wobbled a bit, before straightening and then, looked directly past Sai to Naruto.

“Naruto-sama! You brought me back…” With one of the kindest smiles he had ever seen from someone, the brunette stepped forward, ignoring the slight widening of Sai’s defensive stance, and covered her chest and crotch with her hands, her kind smile turning bashful. “Naruto-sama, please give me some clothes… My body is for only Naruto-sama to gaze at…”

“What…?” One was a fanatical man that would willingly lay his life for Naruto, so long as h wanted to, ‘_ not even _ needed _ to, if he just _ wanted _ him to... _ ’ the blonde though. ‘ _ And now this. _’

“My body is Naruto-sama’s alone. No one else can see it…” She shyly answered, even though the blonde had heard well enough and was asking a totally different question. “Please… Tell him to look the other way or… Give me clothes please… Unless Naruto sama wished me to show myself…?”

“Ah, no, i don’t really need nothing of that kind.” Quick to avoid a misunderstanding, Naruto pulled a bed cover from his seals and threw it at the woman, who promptly caught it and in one turn of her body, was nearly completely covered, from knee to shoulder. “Ah… Ma'am, do you have a name? Do you still remember, well... Things? From your life and stuff?”

“Yes, i do remember my life here before. But it’s nothing like the life you gave me now, Naruto-sama.” She gave the blonde a wide, kind smile like before, and once more she approached him. Naruto felt no hint of hostility, so he tapped Sai’s shoulder to let him know he didn’t need the shinobi to do anything to the nearing woman. But he himself remained completely prepared nonetheless.

“And your name?” Reiterating his question, yet not really expecting for an actual name, Naruto was already searching through his mind and getting ready to start his questioning, just like he did with Sai. To confirm her loyalties, the information she held and how the Pure Soul reincarnation had affected her. If it was the same as Sai, if it was genuine and what she remembered from the other side, when she actually answered with a name of her own.

“Oh, right. Pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto-sama.” She bowed her head gracefully and then lifted herself again still smiling. “My name is Yakushi Kono.”

“Shiiit…”

**Yamanaka Suiren's Images:**

**Yamanaka Ino's Images:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now you all know who i'm using as a model for Ino's mom and Inoichi's wife. The good and sexy Belldandy from Ah! Megami-sama (Oh My Goddess!).  
I thought about her because she is tall and has a very curvy, gorgeous body just like Ino (Specially adult/mom Ino from Boruto), and she had brown hair like i wanted her to.
> 
> I felt like Ino's mother should have a different hair color to Ino, because she was not going to be a Yamanaka by blood and that shade of blonde is supposed to mean a Yamanaka trait (at least for me). I also wanted Suiren to be part of another Konoha Clan, one that actually doesn't exist and i'll be making up as i go, they'll be minor but also original. I felt like Belldandy's blue face markings were pretty similar to the Inuzuka Clan's red markings and some other shinobi markings, so that would work for me.
> 
> And also, because she is insanely hot and there's some very good images of her, hentai or not, that would 'motivate' me in doings scenes with her.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	14. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a question at the end notes in this chapter, please help me with it!

Naruto was completely flagblastered. As it turns out, Yakushi Nono was in fact a woman that once worked as a ROOT operative, but was off duties and taking care of kids in an orphanage were she met a child Yakushi Kabuto. It was then that she gave him her glasses (when she noticed he needed it) and he adopted her last name. Once he was recruited and working for ROOT for some time, Danzo seeked to… Get rid of him, who knew too much and got Orochimaru’s attention, and sent his mother figure, Yakushi Nono, to kill the young up and coming shinobi.

It didn’t work, however. Kabuto ended up actually killing the woman on reflex (or so he thought) and running away from the undercover mission he was undergoing in Iwa. She was later retrieved and used in an experiment of ‘reeducation’ for shinobi, killing her own individuality completely in the process, transforming her into a mindless puppet. Until now, that is.

“Naruto-sama, is there anything else you’d like to know?” Nono, now properly dressed and looking up at her savior, couldn’t help the curiosity behind her eyes.

“No, no… I don’t think so, at least for now.” Naruto answered, deep in thought as he digested all the information he received.

Unfortunately, on Danzo, he had precious little to work with. Even his own normal information gathering skills had given him much more on the old dangerous man then both his previous operatives. But Nono gave him some much needed insight into his old dealings with Orochimaru, not that he hadn’t especulated as much before, but this was a confirmation of many things.

‘ _ To think he’d sent his mother figure to kill Kabuto… No wonder he attached himself to Orochimaru like the man’s his last anchor. _ ’ Thinking back on what Nono told them about her relationship with Kabuto and herself, as well as what transpired, Naruto felt his disgust for the shadow of Konoha rise even more.

“Naruto-sama?” Sai’s smooth, concerned voice woke the blonde from his thoughts.

“Oh, right. I’m okay Sai, don’t worry.” Smiling to reassure his new friends: A tentative title as far as he was concerned. Even if he couldn’t find any duplicity at their words and feelings they demonstrated, one could never be too confident in it’s own skills. Some measure of caution was always the way to go.

“Anyway, i have to find a place for you all to stay, and we’ll have to keep your identities a secret for now, until we figure out our next step.” Naruto lifted his eye to the sky, checking the time. It was pretty late. “I think for now you’ll have to be camping here. It’s perfect too, since i’ll need someone to help protect the altar. Don’t want anyone snooping around this parts.”

Naruto didn’t really need anyone to do that, though. He just wanted to give them something to do, a task to carry, so they wouldn't be idle. He was perfectly capable of keeping his entire property safe with the use of Sennin Clones, and indeed he planned on doing that. They could both keep an eye on the two, as well as on the altar and the entire compound.

Right now the outer wall of the compound was being built at a fast pace, the rocky wall he spawned out of a Doton jutsu being replaced with a proper, white wall with large rectangular and robust stones as a foundation. At an interval of some few meters, an additional fuinjutsu system would be added within the walls that would connect with a bigger fuinjutsu seal. Unfortunately, it wasn’t yet activated as the wall hadn’t been completed, so Naruto couldn’t let his guard down inside his own compound, which was why he always did leave some clones behind. It wouldn’t change much for him to do so today as well.

After making some plans with the two people, he left for his own house, were Fuu and Shizune might be waiting for his arrival. Looking back at the altar once more, he though how he should pick up on his genjutsu training, even if it was his weakest subject of the big three. If he had a better handle on large scale genjutsus and prolonged ones too, he could layer one across the entire field where signes of his Pure Soul Reincarnation were left behind. He wasn’t going to dismantle the entire thing if he could, it was really hard to build and work it out perfectly, if he still wanted to use it, he should find a way to hide it effectively.

* * *

“So he did went after you. And that whole mess with Kabuto was his fault too, huh.” Tsunade’s frown never subtracted from her beauty, but it did made her shinobi tremble in fear of a possible outburst from the powerful and emotional Sannin. “That guys has a finger at every rotten pie Konoha finds.”

“Yeah, he’s a problem alright.” Naruto nodded, his feelings for the old man clear for the blonde Village leader to see. “But he’s a problem that i can deal with, in time. But we need to strip his influence over the village, if we want to rid Konoha of the menace.”

“Oh? Already playing Hokage, Naruto? I haven’t really planned on retiring the hat this early, you know?” The woman smiled at her shinobi teasingly. Getting up from her place behind the table, she went for the Sofa, ignoring Naruto for a moment. Then she sat down and motioned him to sit near her. “Aren’t you a bold one.”

“Haha, that’s not it Tsunade-sama. Every Konoha Shinobi is responsible for it’s well being and that of it’s people.” Acquiescing to the Godaime’s order, he went and sat himself besides her. “I’m just doing my job.”

“Sure you are.” Lifting an eyebrow, she let it go at that.

Once Naruto was sat beside her, she had a hand on his thigh, beginning to caress it. Naruto didn’t mind. The Hokage had, when he arrived for this talk, activated the seals (ones he had worked on and updated before already), so their conversation was completely private. As well as whatever they did, too. There was, however, one person that stayed inside at all times, one of her personal guards and also one that Naruto was somewhat ‘acquainted’ with.

As she distractedly caressed his thigh, Naruto thought on how his relationship with the woman had changed since he came back. True, they hadn’t had time to get together much, but since that day they had ‘deepened’ their relationship, she was often very affectionate when they were alone. They hadn’t had sex again since that last time, but it wasn’t for a lack of wanting it. A Hokage was just simply too busy most of the time.

“So, Naruto, how is it going with your Clan’s business?” A hand going up his thigh until long fingers with red fingernails clasped at the waistband of his shinobi pants and pulled down, showing the black underwear with the still soft bulge below. “I’m hearing your compound’s construction has been going quite fast, but what about everything else?”

“Well, you know, i actually wanted to talk with you about it.” As if nothing was happening at all, he turned to Tsunade with an easygoing face, hugging Tsunade’s body closer to his with an arm around her shoulders. “Before coming here, i did a  _ lot _ of investigating. On my clan, any possible descendents and lines that might’ve derived from any Uzumaki, and it turns out i found some traces of them.”

“Oh?” The Senju princess seemed interested now, though her hands never stopped fondling the rapidly growing member.

“Yeah…” With the arm around Tsunade’s shoulders, Naruto reached down and slipped his hand inside the neckline of her clothes and grabbed a tit, squeezing the massive breast and distractedly playing with it. “As it happens, there’s one person in Konoha right now who  _ might _ be a part of my Clans line.”

“Who- Who is it, then?” Shuddering from a small flick of Naruto finger at her hardening nipple, Tsunade slipped her own hand inside his underpants and grabbed a hold of the meaty pole. “and why do you need to talk with me about it before doing something… A-about it?”

“Well, it turns out, this person is in jail right now, so i need your permission to reach her.” Smirking down at the powerful woman who was now quickly growing excited, her creamy skin turning somewhat rosy as they played around. “So i was thinking of asking  _ pretty please _ if you’d allow me to talk to her and then, maybe negotiate with you her release under my custody…”

“That’s some pretty big favors for a criminal of Konoha…” Tsunade’s lips quivered when Naruto’s mouth came near her neck, sniffing her scent and then kissing her juglar, giving it a little suck. “Who is it?”

“Tayuya”

“WHA-Ahhhhhnnnn” Right as Tsunade was prepared to pull out of his embrace, Naruto gripped her breast and bit her neck, licking her sensitive skin and sending a small jolt of chakra through his fingers on her chest, hitting her pleasure points.

“Ho-how do you even kn-know she’s alive? That’s a village sec-ret.” Tsunade tried to get back at their discussion, but she was feeling it too much on her chest and her legs were rubbing together, her pussy getting wetter by the second.

“Oh, i know plenty of stuff, Tsunade…” His husky voice reached her ear and suddenly she felt like she was a vulnerable little girl in the hands of a predator-like  _ man _ .

Naruto left his seat and went in front of the busty blond, kneeling. As he was going down, he took a hold of her pants and pulled it down with him. Tsunade didn nothing to stop him, just watching the young man with heavy breathing. Her underwear went with her pants and the small trimmed round patch of hair over the wet slit were finally at the young man’s sight again.

He pulled her legs over his shoulder and her body down, making the woman slid down on her seat. Her pussy was right in front of his eye, and Naruto couldn’t wait to get a taste of it. But instead of directly going for it, he began kissing the inside of her thighs, getting increasingly close to her crotch, but also being deliberately slow to reach it.

“It doesn’t matter how i know it, though… What matters is… That i want to negotiate for her pardon... If she is willing to join me and the Clan… This will help me…” At each pause, another kiss was placed and with each of them, he neared her glistening slit. “In growing my Clan and maintaining… Our heritage and… Our bloodline…”

Although he was now in possession of an amazing tool for the purpose of rebuilding his clan in the Pure Soul Reincarnation technique, it required him to find and get a general understanding of the person he was to call back from the other world. He couldn't just begin spamming Uzumakis in the real world. He’d had to know each of them specifically. But records on them were very hard to find, especially since they mostly stayed on their on village, which was now completely destroyed. Records simply didn’t exist anymore, he’d have to go on based on  _ very _ old records that Konoha  _ might _ have,  _ maybe _ .

So he still had to tightly secure any advantage he could find with a strong grip and never let go. Tayuya was one of the Otogakure’s shinobi, part of their small squad that helped seal away the Third when Orochimaru tried to assassinate him. She was also involved in Sasuke’s extraction from the village and fought against Konoha Shinobi then, Shikamaru to be more precise. Of course, he could never forget her.

But he had matured quite a bit, and had acquired a lot of information on Orochimaru and his movements, both recent and old. He  _ knew _ that, out of every Oto shinobi he ever met, only a few of them were willingly working with the snake man. He was known to  _ kill _ his own people after all, anyone sane wouldn’t willingly follow such a man.

Tayuya was such a case, as was some of her colleagues. But she was the only one of the four that survived, and even that was at a price. She had had her lower body completely destroyed by the fall of several trunks over her, and was at death’s bed, if not for Tsunade saving her for the sake of interrogating and trying to take her summoning contract from her to Konoha.

To this day she remained hidden and any information about her survival was confidential to a very small select few. Tsunade never thought Naruto would know about it. Even Jiraiya didn’t know that, not because she didn’t trust him, but because it wasn’t something important enough for her to tell him. But Naruto was researching his Clan’s bloodline and any hint of people around the Continent that were still alive and had any connection with the Uzumakis. So of course he’d find out everything about the girl he had gotten to actually know personally once he found a connection there.

“I don’t know Naru- Oooooh!” Finally, Naruto reached her cunt.

He licked her slit from the bottom up to her hooded clit very slowly, his tongue tip sliding inside an inch and teasing her, while he kept his wet licker wide enough to tease her labia as well. The expectation behind his oral skills was built so much with his teasing kisses, once he finally liked her cunt Tsunade felt a shock of pleasure stop her right on her tracks.

“I know what you might think but…” Stopping for another lick, Naruto stopped his mouth over her clith and sucked a bit, noisily, before retreating to talk. “She’s not that bad. It was either working for him or being killed…”

“No, i… Know that already…” Squirming on her seat, Tsunade’s hand went to his head, caressing his soft mane of golden locks as she tried to make sense with his tongue warming her core. “But she’s not supposed to exist..”

“It’s fine… I have a plan for that…” Naruto smirked as he felt Tsunade’s thighs tighten around his neck.

His hand went beneath her ass and quickly his finger found her asshole, which he then promptly began to tease. Circling the entrance as his tongue deeply entered her pussy, turning and licking her insides. Tsunade went silent aside from the moans, her back arching with the strong stimulus. He then pressed his thumb’s digit on her backhole and provocately pushed just a bit before retreating.

“Ohhhhhhh. Mhmmmmm, Naruto…” Her voice was low and dangerously sexy. The pleading was just enough to sent shivers down the young man’s back, but he needed Tsunade to agree with his request.

Stopping his teasing of her ass for a moment, Naruto began to recede to small kisses over her pussy, licking here and there. Tsunade regained some measure of her mind, and breathed hard. Inside she was screaming for more, but she was aware he wanted to finish the conversation before going further. And she didn’t even had much time in her hands right now too.

“The problem is… What if she… Turns on the village? She should have a lot of STRONG!... Feelings about the village that almost killed her, crippled her and…” Naruto never stopped his caresses, he pushed then a digit inside her ass and began to tease her from inside, as he kissed her slit looking up at her, trying to make sense. “Kept her locked away all this years.” 

“She sure do… But i can turn that all into loyalty. I have a special way to deal with it…” Naruto smiled, thinking of his recent plan. “If you let me, and thrust me, i can make her loyal to Konoha  _ and _ bolster my Clan’s strength at the same time, as well as getting rid of Orochimaru’s mark, all in one go.”

“How?”

“For one, i have a way to give her… What she lost, so” With a strong suction, Naruto began to quickly finger Tsunade’s ass while lashing his tongue against her clit to bring her over the climax.

Tsunade stiffened, closing her eyes tightly as she gripped his hair and pulled violently. The stimulus was just too strong too suddenly, she couldn’t do anything as of that moment, not until he brought her to her orgasm. Naruto was noisily sucking and licking her off. Her ass was partially lifted to allow his fingers to pump inside her ass at the same time.

“Oh, oh! My- Oh! Pluuese…” Her mind was going blank, the hairs over her entire body were raising in a massive pleasure streak she felt. “I’m! I’m cuuuuuUMing!”

With both hands on Naruto’s head, she pulled him in strongly, nearly suffocating the young man with her pussy juices as she wasn’t willing to give up even a  _ hint _ of contact with his warm face and skillful tongue. She also ‘hugged’ him with her legs, crossing them behind him and having her thighs press around him tightly, her muscles tensing as her toes curled.

After a long minute of orgamisc bliss, the pleasure streaking up and down her back several times before letting up, she finally loosened her grip on the younger man, her body flaked out loosely on the couch. Naruto got up and dressed himself, knowing they wouldn’t have time for a good fuck like he wanted to give the Hokage, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop at just a quickie, so he made peace with himself.

“So, what do you think?” Naruto asked, his back turned towards her as he tried not to get too enticed by the older woman’s charms. And she was specially sexy right after cumming. “Can you give me this vote of confidence?”

“I…” Tsunade went silent for a moment. After coming down from her high, she truly stopped to think on his request.

It wasn’t an easy thing for her to do. Not bureaucratically speaking, but as in a hard decision to make, when taking Konoha’s welfare in consideration. So far, Naruto’s actions had shown more than enough loyalty and, with his last conquist to his Clan, there was little to no doubt he planned for his future to be Konoha’s future also.

Not that she herself had ever had any doubt about the young man when  _ he _ was the whole reason she even came back to take on the Hat, but this was her trying to place her own feelings and preconceptions aside for a more critical, impersonal view on the matter. From that point of view, though, even if Naruto had given her every reason to thrust him, giving up an asset and also freeing a grudge bearing Kunoichi like Tayuya wasn’t logical. Naruto might need her, but Konoha had no reason to give something like that up and risk it’s future just for one Clan Head, when it wasn’t extremely vital.

On the other hand, since thrust was never an issue with her, she couldn’t completely leave her feelings behind and say  _ no _ without a better reason then ‘We don’t need to do this for you’. She also had a feeling that, no matter what, whatever she left in Naruto’s hands would end up in some way, a good thing. A Konoha enemy kunoichi and criminal, that beared the village great grudge and used to work for one of the  _ worst _ of Konoha’s missing nin’s of history, and she felt like Naruto could turn that around.

“...Fine.” Tsunade scratched the space between her brows nervously. She didn’t feel like she would regret this, but it wasn’t something she was supposed to be doing anyway.

But since this was a secret maintained by only a very few number of people that were under her own command  _ only _ , it wasn’t like it could be used against her in the council if it was found out. As far as she was concerned, Tayuya wasn’t even a thing, the red haired kunoichi that worked for Oto never had a name and died just like that. The woman jailed didn’t exist.

“Ha, nice! I knew i liked you for a reason, Tsu-hime!” Naruto felt like jumping in happiness, but contained his feelings and only smiled widely at the other blond.

“Fine, fine, whatever. But keep in mind…” She suddenly adopted a much more serious expression, which was completely ruined by the fact she still wasn’t wearing anything but hells from the waist down and her puffy pussy was still glistening in the light. “She’ll be your responsibility. If she harms Konoha in any way…”

“I know.” Naruto’s smile receded to a more neutral one and he nodded. Then he approached the leader and leaned down, giving her a long but chaste kiss, before pulling a way. “Thank you, Tsunade. I’ll take care of everything.

“Hm... You better.”

* * *

Making his way to where Tayuya was detained, Naruto planned ahead of him what he’d be doing during the night today. As far as he was concerned, after making a quick visit to his compound, both Sai and Nono had been completely honest and didn’t show any signs of going back on their plan. Of course, they could be there for the long run, but again Naruto was pretty confident on his means to identify lies and deceit, that went beyond his already  _ very _ sharp instincts honed in his childhood years. So he wasn’t too afraid.

Also, they’ve proven to him his technique indeed worked, albeit with a small addendum of their seemingly unwavering loyalty, which wasn’t a bad thing at all and  _ kiiiiiiiiind _ of made sense. God was an entity that gave people life and a way to support that life after all. If they wanted to feel somewhat similarly to him as people would to gods after he revived them, then… Well, he doesn’t mind. He isn’t letting that go up his head, but their love and admiration of him wasn’t bad for the future in any way.

With this in mind, he felt it might be time to try his hand at the technique once more. He had to be careful and only bring people every other day, once or twice per day, but he was feeling really anxious to actually meet his mother, so he might as well get it over with now that he has tried and proven the technique actually works as intended.

He also knew just who else to bring back too, but that would have to wait until the Clone he sent had what he needed in hands. The Pure Soul Reincarnation had requirements to be met after all, and they weren’t bypassable.

He left his thoughts alone for the moment as he had finally arrived at the address he was supposed to go. It was a fairly nondescript building, like many on this same street, except inside there was a secret installation only Hokage’s trusted people worked at. Walking directly to the door, he knocked twice and waited. Naruto had taken the careful measure of concealing his real identity with a henge, so right now he was looking like a gray haired middle aged man with a neatly trimmed goatee and wearing some good quality, yet inexpensive clothes.

“Yes?” An old woman came to the door. Although this old woman had no trace of Chakra, Naruto knew for a fact she wasn't simple. As it stood, this woman was an specialist in poison. “How may i help you?”

“Hello, Ashino-san. My name is Buko, i’m here to inspect the patient?” Searching his pockets for a moment, he pulled a small card. It was a simple white card with an herbalist’s insignia and some words written down.

However, the written part wasn’t important at all. The moment the woman touched the card, she felt small dots raised from the paper and forming a pattern she knew all too well. This was handed to him by Tsunade, of course, and it meant he was here on Hokage’s orders and they didn’t need to question it.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry, i’m just so forgetful these days…” She smiled kindly at the younger man (or rather, younger disguised-as-older man), rushing him in and closing the door behind her, and feigning frailty.

As if she wasn’t able to kill several people even if her chakra system had never developed. All people inside this house were like this, people Tsunade taught, or helped, or owed their lives to the Senju family that were outstanding in certain areas, but had never had the opportunity to training as shinobi (for whatever reason), or didn’t want to.

“She is right this way…” although they had already entered the house and left the public’s eye, she maintained her facade just in case.

She lead Naruto to one of the small bedrooms, were a woman was laying down on the bed with covers over her waist and looking absent minded towards an empty wall. She had around twenty years, was all bones and skin and had sunken eyes and thinning hairline.

“Kino-chan? Kino-chan…” The older woman patted the sickly looking younger lady on her covered leg. “He has come to see you.”

“Hm, i would like you to open the door for me.” Unlike what was expected, Naruto addressed the woman in the bed with a completely unexpected request.

However, that’s only if someone that wasn’t in the know was present. The two woman looked over at the middle aged man and nodded. The girl in the bed wasn’t Tayuya, obviously. She was a decoy, and was here to confirm the second part of the two part validation of his identity as a man of Tsunade’s. Which she had, by means of her secret ability of smelling chakra.

To put it shortly, the second part of validating his identity was one that even the old women didn’t know about. He simply had to use the base form of his chakra and imbue the right wall full of it. Once done, the woman would be able to feel the ‘scent’ coming from the right direction. Then he had to do it to another wall, and to another, all in a certain order. Once she confirmed that, he was free to go. The first, older woman could never do that. Not only she wasn’t a sensor of any type, she didn’t even had chakra training, and her chakra system was blocked. So it was impossible for her.

“Through here.” the sickly looking lady, that really  _ was _ a sickly looking lady Tsunade had cured from a terrible disease (that obviously left behind several sequelae), left the bed and together with the older woman did something at the bottom of the bed that lifted the thing up.

“Thank you.”

None of them followed him inside. Either he was who he was or he’d die here, is what they were thinking. No matter what, they wouldn’t be seeing him again, as the two followed protocol to go warn their contacts, who would in turn warn the Hokage so the proper measures would be taken, if she hadn’t sent anyone.

Naruto walked down a gray looking tunnel towards a door at the end of that corridor. Once he did, he placed the hand on the wall beside him and activated the right seals with his chakra and unlocked the door, walking right in a second later.

The inside showed an ample room, with a table, some paintings, a bed, a bedside lamp and a dresser. At the far end from the bed, was a small patch of grass, unlike the rest of the room which was covered in gray tiles. On the ceiling, there was a small glass panel that let natural light in, as well as lamps on the sides. Naruto was thinking which creative way they used to hide the glass panel on the ceiling from shinobi’s eyes without use of chakra, when her voice reached him.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Well, aren’t you lovely.” Naruto rolled his eyes, then dropped his henge. He neared the bed, where she was sitting back against the headboard and right beside a wheelchair.

Just like the woman upstairs, Tayuya was also sitting in a bed looking a bit sick. She had much more ‘meat’ on her, and had more color to her skin, but still nothing like the kunoichi she was, even if at the time she was pretty young still. Her hair was longer and more brittle, and a less vivid red. Her eyes also were a bit sunken and much less  _ alive _ then her words made her sound.

“You… Who are you?” She frowned at the changed man. Her eyes were confused, but they didn’t had the spark of curiosity. To her, it wasn’t like him being someone different would mean something different in her current life. She was just a bit confused and wanted to clear that. “I think i know you from somewhere…”

“Well, you do.” Naruto nodded to himself, walking up to her bed and lowering himself until he was eye to eye with the woman. She should be around 19, 20 years old, just a bit older than him. “I was a part of the team that faced you when you were trying to run away from Konoha with my teammate, Sasuke.”

Her eyes widened. Not because she actually remembered him, even after he told her from where she might remember him, she couldn’t connect the face in front of him with those vague shadows in her memories. But because this was a man that  _ wasn’t _ actually just here for the usual things. If a man with a connection with her, somehow, was here then this monotony would certainly either end or have a short break, because he had some different purpose for sure.

“What-” She gulped saliva into her suddenly dry throat. “What are you here for?”

“I'm here to talk with you, of course.” Some life seemed to return to the red haired woman for the moment, so Naruto felt their talk was going well so far. He then sat on the bed right beside her, torking his waist so his upper body was faced her. “I came to offer you something, in exchange for something.”

Her lips were tight together. She didn’t feel she had  _ anything _ else to offer  _ anyone _ . Her body was worseless (less then so actually, she was incurring debt to whoever took care of her), her techniques, the ones that could be passed down, were already taken from her, any information was already surrendered. She was essentially just a body that still breathed, drank and ate at this point, nothing of worth.

So she didn’t believe at first, even if it didn’t made sense for the men to lie to her, that he needed something from her. And she didn’t want him to go away and go back to watching a wall or shadows or hearing to her mind replaying all of her mistakes in life. She had enough fortitude to keep herself from going crazy, and never once contemplated killing herself, but she still couldn’t help but want something,  _ anything _ , to change.

“I know you’ve been here for a long time, and that you’ve nothing else to offer anyone. But that’s just what you think. You have, in fact, something that i  _ really  _ need and want.” Naruto knew that, for the sake of a negotiation, you never should let the other side know how much in need of whatever you were negotiating you were. But at this point, looking down at the pitfull state this former kunoichi was, he thought ‘ _ What’s the point? It’d just drag things longer then they have to… _ ’

“What is it?” Feeling some warm for  _ once _ inside her, she couldn’t put her finger at what she was feeling, but it seemed vaguely like some kind of  _ hope _ . “That you want?”

“Well, to cut things short, what i want is you.”

She didn’t quite understood his meaning. If she was still a healthy woman, she’d think he wanted her body for sexual relief, which she was all too happy to give in exchange to getting out of this place at the moment, but that couldn’t possibly be it. She didn’t have any valuable kekkei genkai either ‘ _ Otherwise she’d be dead a long time ago by Orochimaru’s hands so he could study her body or use it for himself, the fucker. _ ’ she thought grimmly. Just WHAT does this blonde man want from her. ‘ _ Tell me already so i can give it to you! just take me out of this maddening place! _ ’ But she never said anything.

“I think i know what you’re thinking. But i assure you, i really  _ do _ want  _ you _ . Not because of your body, obviously, nor techniques nor any of that shit.” Naruto pulled a small white paperboard the size of his palm from his pocket.

On one side there was nothing, on the other were two big circles made entirely out of small symbols and words. They were both a seal, not too hard and also pretty common in the Continent, if only for those that could buy such things.

“First i need a drop of your blood.”

Tayuya  _ didn’t _ know what that was for, but she recognized the seals for what they were, even if not for their purpose. But she still slowly lifted her hand and showed her palm to the young man, looking at the piece of paper wearily. It felt like it was a ticket out of this suffocating room, even if it didn’t mean much to her. She had grown up in the dirt of the streets before being picked up by the snake bitchy man. She didn’t know much of the world, but the fact it was  _ cruel _ .

“Thank you.”

Naruto lifted her hand over the cardboard and using his own chakra to momentarily create a small pointy construct of wind chakra on the tip of his finger, prickled hers and dripped blood inside one of the circles on paper. He then did the same with his own and watched the circular seal expectantly.

There was a drip of blood in the approximate center of each circle. Naruto was applying a sliver of chakra at the cardbox and watching intently. The two circles made out of strange writing that was part of the fuinjutsu schematics began to rotate in their place, a small glow of blue chakra emanating from them. They picked up speed and then, after barely two seconds, began to slow down.

The blood at the center was drying into a stain on the paper surface, but as soon as the rotation of the fuinjutsu stopped, an influx of the glowing chakra overtook those stains and the glow shifted from the fuinjutsu seals to the blood itself. It glowed blue, then white, then green, then stopped.

“Haha.” Naruto smiled contently. What kind of color the chakra glowed was of no importance to him whatsoever. The importance was the matching of the two. They changed consistently at the same time, to the same color at the same intensity and with the same tone. This only meant one thing, Tayuya and him were actually pretty closely related, as far as Clans went.

Perhaps they wouldn’t be considered even distant cousins if one were to think of them as civilian family, but it was undeniable that they shared a bloodline. Not only that, but neither of them seemed to be ‘tainted’ by other bloodlines. This didn’t mean that both their parents were or had Uzumaki descent. Rather, it meant that between them and their first true, full Uzumaki ancestor, no other strong bloodline got into the mix.

Like for example, there were no Uchihas, no Akimichi, no Aburames or any Clan’s bloodline, which was mutated by chakra overtime to become actual bloodlines as the shinobi world saw it, that were part of theirs, messing with their Uzumaki heritage. Either that, or they had the  _ exact same _ ‘impurity’ of other clans in their bloodline, which was harder to find than a good hearted saint politician.

“I knew you were the one i was looking for!” Naruto turned to her, his facade melting into a big happy smile.

He was so happy and so assured of his findings that Tayuya couldn’t help but be taken aback. She wasn’t used to this level of emotional showing. She also still didn’t understand what was happening, except that he confirmed her identity in some way… But there was nothing much to her identity, is what she thought. She knew her parents, she remembered them before they died of poverty, which meant they died of hunger, health issues and other things that only the poor would suffer from.

“What do you mean?” Her throat was completely parched once more, her voice seeming half a century older than her actual age. But Naruto gave that no mind.

“This, Tayuya, means that you’re descended from the same Clan as me. This means that, what i came here to ask of you, is actually something that you  _ can _ give me,” He began, lifting his arm and gesturing animatedly with happy gleam in his eyes. “which means  _ I _ can offer you something in return.”

“So you want my body, is that it? You want me to be a birthing machine to this clan?” She understood how even the unappealing woman in front of him would be of some value if Clans and bloodlines were involved.

“What?” That brought his celebration to a quick stop, his thoughts not following hers until several seconds later. “What?! Thats n-!”

“Because i’ll do it for you. Anything… Just take me out of this room, i need to  _ breath _ …” She said the last word almost whimpering, her arms opening as if to show how  _ tight _ the room felt on her, even though the room wasn’t small at all.

Naruto once again was brought short on his thoughts. She was feeling constricted in this small room. ‘ _ She probably never left this place since she was trapped here, and for years… Only knowing this walls and nothing else, having nothing to do ever, no company… _ ’

“I’ll do more than that.” Ignoring her misunderstanding, Naruto turned to her and his smile wasn’t as wide, but was just as honest and warm as before. “I’ll give you back what you lost.”

When he said that, he nodded his head towards the legs under the covers. But he actually meant more than that. He could bring her back  _ younger _ than she was right now, give her back the  _ three years _ she lost. And it was even  _ easy _ for him, ‘ _ Provided i find a suitable dead body. _ ’, he thought grimly. But in this day and age, people were dying every each way.

Performing a quick Clone with the only objective of dispelling and sending new information as well as orders to the clone he had previously already sent to search for a body, with new instructions to find a younger female body for Tayuya just to reward  _ her _ for  _ his _ happiness, Naruto sat beside her on the bed again.

“I’ll give you back your legs, i’ll give you back your freedom, and i’ll even give you back  _ time _ . But only…” His face turned grave and his eyes sharp and deep. “If you swear yourself to me, and to my Clan.”

This wasn’t  _ actually _ needed, though. He knew that by now.

“I do. Whatever. I do. I just want to leave and actually  _ live _ .” A few tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

She was Tayuya, she never cried. Kami knew she was made of harder stuff than that. But she  _ wasn’t _ the same kid that survived the streets, survived the pits Orochimaru throwed her in, survived the missions, the crazy outbursts of the snake sannin, and the cruelty of other shinobi in his forces, including her closer ‘teammates’. After all that, she was hard and unmovable.

But that was before she felt what it was to be forgotten, ignored and lack an existence. Konoha was never cruel with her again after she gave them what they wanted. But being forgotten in a place, so close yet so far from anyone’s reach. Being a part of nothing, being nothing at all, it was maddening. Cruelty be damn, she craved some cruelty to the emptiness of her current life.

Every man and woman had a different thing that’d break them, everyone. Some were simply pain, mental torment, some were the threat to loved ones. Hers, apparently, was being forgotten and isolated, becoming a part of ‘nothing’ forever. So the redhead didn’t even try to hide or clean the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She just stared deeply into Naruto’s soul and properly, imploringly asked.

“Take me away from here,  _ please _ .”

* * *

Right now, Naruto(‘s Sennin Clone) was scurrying over houses and stores and other buildings on a  _ mission _ . The original had entrusted him to look for a new body. A body actually younger than the early twenties he had previously prepared. And even though it was a chore, to put it mildly, to actually have to hunt for  _ corpses _ , he still felt as elated as the original to know his/their plan was going to  _ work _ .

With the help of the Pure Soul Reincarnation, he’d not only bring Tayuya’s health (with legs included) back, but also make her younger and fresher, as if she never lost a day in her life. And that would  _ also _ ensure she’d stay loyal to him, which pretty much guaranteed she’d never be a problem for Konoha (unless  _ he _ wanted to become a problem for the village. But he’d rather kill every single problem inside the village than do that).

With that, he didn’t even mind going around in search of a body. He wasn’t actually whitin Konoha right now, couldn’t quite allow Konoha to get on high alert because someone was stealing dead bodies, even if they’d never find out it was him. No, he was out on a small town, near the border between Fire and Hot Water countries.

The reason being, there was some conflict around the area between gangs of this and another close town over control of the area. This meant a lot of crime and death. This kind of conflicts always bleed out to the commoners trying to live peacefully, unfortunately, and that’s why Naruto thought he might find a young girls body, as unfortunate as it is, amongst the victims.

If he didn’t find one, that would be ok too, for he was ready to dispatch both gangs to the other world as soon as possible, after all this was Fire Country’s border, he had all the rights in his favor to do so. Despite not being as big as Konoha, this town was still quite lively, a town that prospered with the constant merchants passing by on route to the capital and other profitable cities.

“What the hell is that…?”

In the middle of an alley, a scorching mark on a wall caught Naruto’s attention. Not only was it recent, but the scorching was in the form of claws, big and wide enough that he could fit his head through the largest one. In total, there were four big rips on the wall, and for some reason there was the faint smell of burnt wood and resin too. Looking a bit farther ahead, a manhole to the sewer had it’s lid to the side, spewing stinky smoke up for some reason.

Naruto walked closer to the manhole, when suddenly he felt a pulse of chakra that he couldn’t  _ not _ recognize. His eyes went wide in an instant, and he quickly shot through the hole at his top speed. He knew what was happening, even if he hadn’t had confirmation just yet. This was just like with Fuu. Why was a Jinchuuriki in the middle of Fire Country and Hot Water Country, he didn’t know.  _ He  _ was supposedly the only Jinchuuriki (aside from Fuu now) from Fire Country and Hot Water Country had never had one. But whatever was happening, that forced a Jinchuuriki to resort to using their Bijuu’s chakra, could only mean two things, and one of them was called Akatsuki.

Runnin down the dark pathways of the sewer, Naruto couldn’t help but think of how his life and destiny was intricately connected with Akatsuki. No matter if he was going to find them at end of this run, he’d at the very least meet another Jinchuuriki, which was one of it’s targets anyway, so it still held importance for both of them. The chakra he was feeling right now was definitely of a tail, and he couldn’t help but grow nervous.

Although he himself was strong enough to face any, or at least  _ most _ of the Akatsuki he had gathered info about even if they came in  _ pairs _ (that’s how confident he was in his long training), as he was right now he was just a Clone. A Sennin Clone, sure, with a lot of chakra, a body that was no lesser than the Original’s, and all the techniques and skills he gathered all this years. But he wasn’t the original, he  _ didn’t _ have Kurama on his side and he was more limited in various ways.

Was he strong enough to face Akatsuki? Absolutely. But he didn’t have the confidence to say he would triumph in every aspect he’d need to. The original could come and guarantee saving whoever needed saving, apprehending and/or killing his enemies  _ without _ risking any of them getting away, all while not causing as much of a disturbance to not be found out.

He? Well,  _ maybe _ he could do all those things, but just  _ maybe _ . And therein lies the problem. But nonetheless, he wouldn’t be fighting alone. Last time, with Fuu, he took care of everything by himself. This time, though, he might need the Jinchuuriki to hold his/her own.

Feeling the heat increase around him, Naruto made a turn just as he began to hear some particularly strange noise to hear inside a sewer. He was hearing the flap of wings. Instantly thinking back to the Akatsuki pair Sakura and Kakashi faced when they went to Suna, Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. If it  _ was _ that annoying guy, there was no way this would go silently. And judging by the smell of burnt wood and resin, chances were...

Making yet another turn, he finally found his ‘target’. There was a lithe, tall woman of blond hair tied in a ponytail with a shroud of chakra around her. She was certainly the Jinchuuriki, and the one tail waving behind her told as much. She had her back to him, and was facing two people with a cornered attitude. It didn’t seem it would be long before a second tail would join the first.

As he expected, there was a bulky man/puppet with his face hidden and a scorpion tail glistening in the light of the fire that was burning sections of the wall. A fire that should have, for all intents and purposes, have already died down as concrete did  _ not _ make a very good fuel for fire. From the very deadly, sharp tip of that swinging metal scorpion tail, liquid sometimes dripped on the ground. It was hard to tell if it was either poison, as was more common, or  _ acid _ as it sizzled when it fell.

The second person working in conjunction with the puppeteer from Sand, however, was not the obnoxious blonde man with a fetish for explosions as he had heard and learnt about from Sakura’s retelling of her mission and his own intel gathering. For one, the person wasn’t on top of a bird made of clay, and for another it was a woman.

She had blue straight hair that ended just below her chin, a small bun with a paper flower origami on the right side of her face. Her eyes were a steely gray, and her face was impassive. Although looking as cold as a glacier and indifferent to the Chakra shrouded enemy in front of her face, she still looked beautiful and exotic, with paper wings flapping slowly behind her, suspending her from the ground just enough for her feet not to touch the surface.

Her thin lips were speaking something Naruto wasn’t able to hear, soft as voice was at the moment, but it made the small labret piercing under her lower lip gleam, reflecting the fire on the walls. Sasori of the Red Sand was standing behind her, unlike before where he seemed to be the leader of his partnership with Deidara.

Unfortunately, Naruto was sure he had already been noticed by the blue haired woman, as he could feel some of her attention split from her adversary, as much as she tried to conceal it. She might think Naruto wouldn’t notice the small change of pace at which her paper wings were flapping, but he did. And so did Sasori, who’s waving metal tail slowed down considerable. The later might not  _ know _ where the enemy (Naruto) is, who or what is the threat, but he was allerted nonetheless.

In this straight path with nothing but concrete walls, stream of sewage water running down with walking paths on both sides and  _ nothing _ else, and with enemies already aware of his presence, it wouldn’t be in his best interest to try a sneak attack, since he wasn’t fully aware of the woman’s skillset and Sasori was particularly good at spotting ambushes and attacking the ambushers.

So instead, Naruto left four Shadow Clones behind and went ahead on a quick, but not overly so, speed. Something else that could/would work in his disadvantage if he tried a sneak attack was the Jinchuuriki herself. She was already in high alert, and with another party she knew nothing about entering the fray, she would possibly react negatively.

After all, the saying ‘the enemy of my enemy is my ally’ had no bearing in the Shinobi world. That was just a different enemy, as far as ninjas were concerned, maybe just one he could take advantage of, at best. At least if he showed up beside her like normal, and maintained a distance, she’d be wary but wouldn’t attack outright and risk being placed in a disadvantage she didn’t need to.

That way, he could actually put in a word or two to justify his appearance and intentions, which could help them both at least deal with Akatsuki’s people before turning on eachother, if she was going to do so anyway.

“So Akatsuki couldn’t stay still for longer then a month, huh?” Naruto called out once he was a few moments away from standing side by side, on the opposite side of the small stream of sewage water running down the middle of the passageway. “And i heard you got quite the thrashing, Sasori of the Red Sand. I guess you can piece yourself together faster than your old partner, huh?”

Making his intentions clear from the start to oppose Akatsuki, and showing a previous knowledge of them personally would show just enough for the other jinchuuriki to make the assumptions he needed her to make. Although they were separated by the stream of sewage water, this passage was pretty narrow, so they weren’t that far from each other.

“Who… Are you?” / “Konoha’s Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.”

The first voice was growled out by the light blonde woman as she stole a glance from the corner of her eye, still on high alert for the enemies that pushed her so far. The second, that came in conjunction with the first, that had inadvertently answered the question posed before, came from the soft, beautiful yet detached voice of the still gliding woman.

“Yep, that’s me. So, ready for a beating, you two?” Naruto lowered his body closer to the ground, widening his stance and smiling deviously. “I’m not about to let the Akatsuki get a hold of a single Bijuu.”

Then he flared his chakra. It wasn’t Kurama’s chakra, it wasn’t as much or as malicious as the one tail just a few steps to his side, but it was  _ intense _ . His body was  _ built _ of Nature Chakra, not too unlike a tailed beast’s. He might be a construct of Chakra with normal body functions and a near life of its own, a mirror of another person in its entirety, but he was  _ dangerou _ and they should know it.

“I don’t know who you are, or what you’re doing in my country.” Naruto softly said in small voice to the blonde. “But we’ll talk later. Right now, Akatsuki is our common and most dangerous enemy. Either fight with me or don’t get in my way.”

**Tsunade's Pics:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, only light stuff this chapter as far as smut goes. I hope you liked it, though.
> 
> What did you think of my way of bringing Tayuya back to the fold? And did this chapter feel a bit more tediuos to any of you? It felt a bit off for me.
> 
> My question: I plan on introducing Hanabi to the story sometime soon. My question here, is... how much should i 'age' her character? At cannon, she's just around 5 years younger then Hinata, so that means she's around 11, 12 years old as of right now, since i'm placing Hinata and her class at around 17. Help me out with this, please.
> 
> Anyway, that's it. I'm having a bit of a struggle with the fighting scene which is about to go down next chapter, my 'inspiration' is a bit lacking, so i'm watching some shounen anime to see if that helps lol. See you next chapter.


	15. Late Night Talks

Naruto knew it was a hard thing to seek cooperation from the, now finally recognized, Kumo Jinchuuriki of the Two Tails. Naruto knew of the woman, Yugito Nii, as a very capable Jonin with many missions under her belt, not few of which were A and S ranked. She was particularly famous for her Fire-Release (which explained the burning concret) and her superb control over the tailed beasts chakra.

On the other hand, Yugito knew next to nothing of Naruto, except he was also a Jinchuuriki and from Konoha, information she had received just seconds prior from a non reliable source. With her blond ponytail floating behind her to the massive waves of dark blue, flaming chakra shrouding her body, she gave the young man a nearly imperceptible nod of agreement. She might not thrust a Konoha shinobi as far as a little child could throw ‘em, but her options were currently limited.

If he did turn against her (and was even half decent), the only way out was self destruction, and she didn’t want to resort to that just yet. She wouldn’t attack first and open her back to him, though, so her feet remained planted on the ground. Her opponents didn’t move from their place, but were now eyeing the young man warily, giving credit to his skill at the very least. Well, the bulky man was, the woman was just impassively looking at both of them and, _ maybe _ judging their situation with care.

Naruto cared little for that, however, and it wasn’t long before he did the first move. Tensing his muscles and showering his pathways with a potent stream of chakra, sprung to action and shot from his position in a swift burst of speed. His opponents almost lost sight of him, but it wouldn’t be so easy.

With a single wave of her wing, Konan maneuvered around the charging Naruto, who had already a neat line of chakra covering his palm as he slashed towards the woman’s side. She got out of the attack scot-free, not even her clothes were ripped, but that was just fine for the young blonde man.

Instead of accepting that as a failed assault, while still in midair he performed a sealless Kage Bunshin, the Clone appearing beneath him with it’s back on the ground and feet up. Both of them pressed their feet against each other and pushed. The First Naruto was launched upwards and, with a flip, landed on the ceiling, shooting off once more with the briefest of pauses.

The one clone on the ground then smiled as the blue haired woman launched a batch of shuriken-acting paper at both of them, and instead of receiving the attack or dodging, he ran through several hand seals and pushed of chakra through his back.

“Doton: Chidokaku (Earth Release: Moving Earth Core)” He whispered, the chakra traveling from his back, through the ground and towards the man in the back, ready to shoot his tail towards the Sennin Bunshin Naruto that had just pushed of the ceiling, planning to cut his path and force him to receive the paper shuriken.

Unfortunately for him, with the Chidokaku, a round pillar of concrete shot from the ground and slammed on his back, too fast to be avoided. Even then, Sasori pulled his tail back and coiled behind him, receiving the brunt of the attack with the metal appendage. He could defend against the jutsu, but not against physics however.

As soon as the pillar of concrete connected, he realised the power behind it was much higher than expected, even though he was incredible strong using this puppet body he couldn’t stop the momentum completely. He was launched.

But he wasn’t just launched, he was sent right towards the path of _ both _ different targeting attacks Konan sent. The man curled into a ball as small as he could and used his own tail to deflect most of the paper shuriken, but even then some cut deep into his metal tail and hardened puppet body.

Taking advantage of that, the Naruto coming from above dropped down on a axe kick with such power that not even that concrete pillar would’ve survived. The one from below just popped, as he spent the limited amount of chakra his Shadow Body had for that jutsu, otherwise it wouldn’t have packed so much punch or launch itself from the ground so quick.

“Argh”

Unfortunately, that wasn’t his opponents groan, but Naruto’s. Although his falling axe kick connected well, right at the moment of contact Sasori resolved himself to ‘abandon ship’ and exploded his outer shell puppet into splinters, some of which embedded themselves on Naruto’s leg. Sasori didn’t come out unscatched though, he focused too much on dealing damage in return for having to destroy his own puppet and therefore missed the moment Naruto, with fast reactions, throwed the then detached metal tail towards him, which ended up impaled on the older (younger looking) man’s leg.

“Sssh” the acid poison began to sissle as it eroded the wooden leg of the now revealed redhead. Sasori, however, showed no reaction as he pulled the thing out of his leg and threw it aside. “This does not affect me, Konoha boy.”

But it did. One could make their body immune to poison, but the chakra that coursed through the puppet body, which was even more vital to his movements then a normal person’s, was still affected by the acid poison, even if just slightly. Naruto didn’t have time to talk though, because he could feel the wind brushing against his back, telling him of another attacker coming from behind.

His hand shot upwards, revealing a thread of chakra not unlike the ones Shinobi Puppeteers from the Sand would use to control their weapons, and pulled himself out of the way. Konan sped by his body with a wing slash that just barely missed, but just behind her another slash occurred too.

The woman, Yugito, had entered the fray with extended claws from her nails and had nearly ripped the blue haired akatsuki to shreds. Instead, she got a corner of her cloak and frustration for her problem.

“Fuuton: Shinkuujin (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade)” whispering to himself, Naruto quickly blew a the chakra infused air he held in his lungs on the several shuriken he held between his fingers, then threw them all towards Konan.

Naruto was betting on the narrow space to corner Konan on defending herself, thus stopping for long enough for the other jinchuuriki to deliver a powerful attack. Since Sasori was behind Konan, which meant he had his eyesight obstructed by his ‘teammate’, if she just got out of the way he surely wouldn’t be able to. He knew how fast his wind bladed shuriken were, and how wide their attack range was from close up.

And he was right. Just before the wind began to dig into the blue haired woman’s body, she stopped and performed a quick set of hand seals, swirling in place in a graceful dance, extending her hand up in the air. Although he wasn’t able to hear the words that came out next, a typhon of paper blades expanded with her as the center, repealing his shuriken successfully, and pushing Yugito back.

“Dammit!” Recognizing the opening she just lost, the emotional one tailed cloaked woman cursed loudly, growling in frustration.

“Katon: Kyuu-ten Bishi (Fire Release: Nine Points _ Snap _ {The ‘snap’ being an onomatopoeia, same as ‘bish’ in japanese})” From Naruto’s hand, a nine pronged whip of fire extended, instantly enveloping and constricting the paper typhon and burning it to a crisp, closing in dangerously on the Akatsuki inside.

Seeing her chance, Yugito jumped right in, counting on the Bijuu cloak to shield her from the burning remains of both jutsus and enveloping her own claws with a bluish fire. Before long, she was upon the woman, who had already began her retreat. The blue haired woman was not fast enough, though, and paid the price. The blonde woman lashed out with her claws and ripped the other’s arm right away, which burnt down like paper (and was in fact paper), leaving her with a limb missing.

When Yugito was ready to follow up with another lash, two controlled puppets got in her way, saving the Akatsuki who safely retreated to the side of her redheaded teammate. Yugito followed through either way and instantly smashed both puppets. Before she could move beyond that, both puppets blew up in wooden chips and a dark green gas that would certainly poison her.

“Fuuton: Hyōryuu no jutsu (Wind Release: Drifting Jutsu)” A strong gust blew the poisonous gas away, towards the pair of cloaked individuals.

After that, Naruto lightly landed beside the Jinchuuriki he had just saved, glaring at the pair opposite to them and thinking up how to proceed with the battle. Yugito spared the man a glance, impressed by his prowess. If those two Akatsuki were right, she knew he was supposed to be the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails, but so far he hadn’t used his bijuu’s chakra once and was still able to fight on equal terms with the two powerful nukenins.

Just as Sasori was going to pull a scroll from his back with a thread of chakra, the blue thin thread of energy wavered, alarming him. Looking up at his opponents, he could see that Naruto was now openly smirking. Before he could even say anything, Konan’s hand shot to the scruff of his cloak and her wings flapped.

“This fight is no longer in our favour.” Her feminine, but cold voice sounded, and she shot down the tight corridor with her teammate in hand.

She was too fast. Naruto used the fastest attack he could summon in this body and in this situation, which was a series of wind blades that were built purely out of chakra control and transformation, but neither had the power to stop her, as she weaved through them with Sasori defending from the ones she couldn’t avoid.

“Fuck!” Once more, Yugito was not fast enough to do anything about it, watching helplessly as the pair vanished down the bend.

_ Sigh. _ “So they could still sense the barrier being set.” Naruto whispered to himself, feeling the four shadow clones he had left behind before showing himself and engaging in battle with the Akatsuki pop, dropping the Chakra Draining Barrier altogether.

A long, drawn out battle inside this barrier was completely in his favour. As the ones controlling the barrier from the outside were himself, they’d focus on excluding him from the effects, while Yugito was a Jinchuuriki and would not be drained of chakra any time soon.

The other two, on the other hand, wouldn't be so fortunate, both depending on their own chakra system to fight. Unfortunately, as skilled shinobi, it seemed that both Sasori and konan excelled in chakra control and were instantly able to sense the drain of Chakra from their system, allowing them to make a haste retreat before he could pin them down.

But Naruto knew he only had a small chance of succeeding, counting on Sasori’s chakra control to detect the barrier, he just didn’t expect for the woman to be even faster and had such high mobility. If it was just Sasori, he had at least a 40% chance of his plan working. However, since his primary plan was to save the Jinchuuriki and at the same time thwart Akatsuki's plans, it all worked out anyway.

Before he could turn to the woman beside him, she made a huge leap to increase her distance between the two. She knew for a fact the man was fast and skilled enough to keep up with her on one tail, maybe even with two tails, even without using his bijuu’s chakra. Therefore, she was in a clear disadvantage, and couldn’t compete with him in a fair fight. Because of that, she was full on ready to escape.

“You don’t have to be so skittish, i’m not here to kill or capture you, that’s not Konoha’s way.” Naruto shook his head ruefully. He knew, however, that she wouldn’t believe him one bit, not if she was experienced. And he knew she was. “But i do want to know what you were doing in my country.”

“I wasn’t.” She answered quickly, edging back a step.

She had to buy some time, otherwise she might just run into the two fleeing akatsuki whe she herself was retreating. She had to wait until they were long gone, before making her escape, thus getting rid of both the Akatsuki and the Konoha shinobi at the same time, getting back to the safety of her country and then, village.

“Oh? And what are you doing here, then?” Intrigued, Naruto didn’t push the woman, instead dropping into a more easy going stance, watching the woman carefully.

“That’s none of your business…” She began rashly, but then felt the threat of the lazily standing young man increase tenfold, and decided to cooperate so what for the sake of her plan. “But i was in the land of Hot Water on a mission, before i was pushed this way…”

“I see…” It didn’t feel like she was lying to him, even though she was certainly keeping some of the truth for herself. “Well, what shall we do now?”

The question immediately sent alarms all over the woman’s instincts. She tensed her shoulders, her lengthy nails once more extended in claws and her stance widened for a leap, the chakra cloak of her bijuu flaming slightly and wavering threateningly. Her thin ponytail floated up with the output of chakra from her body, and the ground was cracking with the heat.

“I might as well let you go…” Unlike what the woman expected, the young shinobi neither move against her nor felt any more threatened by her display of power than before. He just stood his ground uncaringly and looked her up and down. “But i shall send a message to your Raikage, through you, if you don’t mind.”

“...What?” Not in position to deny his demands, specially if they were insubstantial like that, she asked reservedly.

“Tell him: The Akatsuki has more than one Kage level shinobi, strong enough to kill Hanzo of the Salamander, without incurring any wounds. No matter how past his prime Hanzo was, he was still strong enough to hold his own against any of the current Kages.” Naruto thought a little bit more, then revealed a bit more information. “Tell him that their objective is to gather all Bijuus to build a weapon. And they might already have two.”

The kunoichi was completely shocked by the revelation. Build a weapon based on _ all _ bijuu? One was already a village ending threat by itself, but _ all _? And they already had two, to boot? Even if that was just speculation, she had just witnessed the power behind their combatants. Even if they were the strongest amongst their fold, they were just two and had cornered her immensely. If there were more, even if they were weaker, it was completely understandable that they could catch two of the jinchuuriki or bijuus.

“How reliable is your source?” She asked, all business-like. this was important intel for her village, and for her personally. This kind of information was worth risking her life over, even if she still planned on escaping.

“Pretty reliable. Counting with this time, Konoha has stopped their plans on capturing jinchuurikis three times already, and none of them was targeted towards me yet.” Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto looked at the beautiful woman in front of him with a grimace. “This means they’ve already moved against many different villages in this short couple of months.”

“That's…!” If they were moving on such a large scale, Yugito couldn’t even calculate the stretch of manpower they were able to employ. They needed to have _ at least _ another ninja or team able to subdue a bijuu, for the three attempts and two possible successes outside of those attempts, to be even realistic. “I’ll… Tell my Raikage as soon as possible!”

“Good. Now go on, little kitty, before i gobble you up.” Losing the tension in his shoulders, Naruto smirked at the gorgeous kunoichi with a charming smile and a raised eyebrow, once more looking her up and down. “Unless…?”

“Goodbye!” With a single leap, she once more increased the distance between her and the handsome shinobi by several meters. She had an angry pout and redness to her cheeks, but her eyes weren’t so downcasted anymore.

Naruto didn’t have long to gaze upon her shapely behind before she, too, vanished around the bend and out of his sight. Looking at the signs of battle around him, Naruto frowned in thought for a moment, before he too began to leave the scene with a shake of his head. He still had a mission to fulfill for his Boss, and he’d leave the thinking and the reporting to him. He had a dead body to find, and as weird as that sounded, that was a much less depressing thing to do than wallow at the darkening future ahead of him.

* * *

Somewhere in the Land of Water (Not to be mistaken by the Land of Hot Water):

“Are you sure of this, Daisuke?” The auburn haired woman in blue long robes asked, a small frown over her beautiful features. “I can’t quite believe it.”

“Positive.” Daisuke, as he was called, had a head of brown hair and almond eyes, with a tall and lean, fit build unlike the burly companion by his side. “I just confirmed, Yagura should be dead.”

A sigh escapes the long haired redhead as she stay silently pondering on their next move. The rebellion against the cruel ways of their Mizukage had been going well for the last semester, very much in favor of their side, but everyone knew the last hurdle they had to overcome, defeating the extremely skilled and powerful jinchuuriki Mizukage, was nearly insurmountable currently.

They could push and limit his faction’s movements, weaken his power base and cut off their resources, but whenever he joined the fray, the rebels had to scatter for their lives. And to know he had possibly been killed, and without being discovered either, was a difficult pill to swallow.

A Jinchuuriki hardly _ ever _ went down, but when they did, it was nearly impossible to make it silently. They were by definition ‘hard to miss’ once they made their last stand, powering up to their bijuu form. And Yagura would most certainly resort to that, before allowing himself to be killed.

“Who holds their fort?” But if that was the situation they were given, she needed to move fast. “How widespread is that information?”

“As far as i could tell, Jinpachi and Kushimaru from the swordsmen are in charge, but they don’t have the skill to manage the men.” Easily answering the powerful woman in front of him, Daisuke shook his head in denial. “They don’t know anything about it. The less the people ask about the Mizukage, the best for them, it has always been like that…”

“Tsk.” Following up with his own two cents, the black haired muscled man scratched the back of his mane of long disheveled hair. “I think we should get this over with, those two are nothing.”

“Yes, but they still have the home advantage if we go there.” Although she was also eager to end the conflict once and for all, she wasn’t made the leader of the rebels by rushing without thinking things out properly. “And they hold the citizens lives in their hands. The entire village, apart from those that actually truly support the Mizukage’s ideals, are effectively their hostages.”

“It’s complicated.” Agreeing with his superior, the brown haired man nodded in confirmation and changed the weight from one leg to the other, making the small forehead protector on his hip gleam at the candle's light. “But we can’t stall much longer, we have to act soon.”

After discussing immediate measures for the camps for the upcoming unavoidable battle that was to come, Mei retired to her own bedroom, tired from the day. Organizing missions and making sure of the positioning and safety of all the camps spread across the Land of Water and its countless islands with Ao and Chojuro’s help, while at the same time maintaining contact and maneuvering their recently strengthened and solid information network at night with Daisuke and Oribunta was hard to manage, even for a young woman such as herself.

“Ahh, i need a bath…” She lazily stretched her arms up high as the already unzipped dress slid off her body to the ground, revealing the red lacy underwear she wore underneath.

She made her way to the bathroom were she was ready to draw a bath, when her instincts told her she was not alone. Smiling to herself, she opened the door fully expecting to see a specific person inside. With her boobs bouncing and her hair swaying, she showed her half naked body unashamedly at the man sitting in her bathroom, which many knew as Daisuke, but she alone knew as Uzumaki Naruto.

“Hey there, handsome.” walking in with her arms behind her back, she unclasped her bra and pulled down, once more causing her breasts, now free of their confinement, to boncy enticingly. “Room for one more?”

“Only if you plan to sit on the honor seat…” With a smirk, Naruto looked up at the naked glory of his sex friend from another country, Terumi Mei.

He had been helping Kiri undercover for the past 8 to 9 months. Way back then, he was still only Daisuke, an independent Shinobi that joined the cause of the rebels and worked his way up the ranks, gaining their thrust. Before he went very far, however, he decided to show his true identity to the leader, and hope for her approval since he only really wanted to help (and keep an eye on the Mizukage).

It was hard, but he finally attained her thrust after several impossibly hard tasks she gave him, to prove his words were true. After that their relationship began to improve, until… Well, Naruto couldn’t ever be said to be trusted around woman, and Mei was _ lonely _ in many ways. A strong woman with a leading position wasn’t exactly easy to approach for most men, and especially one as scary as Mei, taking her shinobi record into account.

So Naruto took the ‘brunt’ of that by himself, and happily. Mei lost the small underwear covering her shaved pussy and slipped a leg inside the bathtub. She had the most magnificent thighs, and Naruto was sure to worship them. He leaned in and kissed from the side of her knee to close to her bald slit, giving her reason to shudder in anticipation.

Mei then entered the bathtub properly and, facing the blonde man, slowly descended on his lap with both arms over his shoulder and hugging his neck. She had a light smile on her face as she felt the large shaft pressed between his stomach and her slit as she rubed herself on his hardness slowly.

“How nice of you to come and see me tonight…” She whispered beside his ear, pressing her big breasts against his chest.

“Well, you seemed like you needed to loosen up a little…” Smelling the fragrant scent of her her, Naruto pressed his nose behind her ear, nuzzling on her hair and surrouding her waist with his arms. “I just thought i might help.”

“You will.” Felling a small shuder run down her back, Mei happily enjoyed their closeness.

She wasn’t sure what kind of relationship they both had, but she was happy with how things were right now and didn’t want to place a burden on it just yet. She knew of his identity as a Konoha Shinobi, and she knew they weren’t going to stay together for much longer… Not if they finally ended the civil war. But she wanted to enjoy this as much as she could.

The redhead distractedly ran down her fingernails through his scalp and down his neck to his back. She knew how that pleased the virile young man. Naruto gave it back with small bite to her neck and sucking on her skin, precisely on her weak spot. They began teasing each other, kissing here and there, pressing their bodies and slipping their hands wherever they felt like it.

“Ahhh....” Soon Mei felt the need to having him inside her, and so she lifted her body and pressed down on his cock with her bald slit, spreading it open with the flesh spear beneath her.

Naruto latched on the orbs of pleasure dangling right in front of his face and immediately began to suck. He bit on the fat, just to make her feel his teeth, and began to kiss and suck, marking her milk white skin with his hickeys. Once she had completely sheathed his large cock inside her smooth tight cunt, Mei dropped her head to his shoulder and began to softly moan beside his ear, barely moving with that pole inside her, clenching and gyrating her hips slightly every now and then.

“Hmmmm, that’s so hard for me, Naruto… How do you like my fuckhole, hmmm? I love your burly cock defile my delicate pussy, i just love it…” She whispered on his ear, kissing his earlobe. “It’s sooooo deep… So hot and fucking hard… Hmmmmm. Do you like when i move like this, Narutooo…”

Hear breathy voice and the way she sweveled her hips made it hard for Naruto to concentrate enough to respond back, but that was just exactly what he wanted. And of course, Naruto didn’t want to give it her, as this was one of their favorite games. He curled his fingers on her long hair and pulled, prying her soft lips from his ear and eliciting a moan from Mei.

“Aren’t you full of yourself, you naughty girl… It seems i need to teach you manners…” Releasing her hair, Naruto began to kiss and bite on her neck, doing it harder then usual just to push her. Tensing the muscles of his waist, he pushed his hip up and digged his cock deeper inside her cunt, forcing the woman to moan a very girly moan out of surprise. “You’re my little whore, so let me teach you…”

Slowly, both of them began to synch up their movements, Mei bouncing on his lap as he pushed upwards with his thrust as much as he could. The water in the bathtub spilled out at each of their movements, but they only intensified at every turn. Grabbing a hold of her ass, Naruto then lifted them both up, standing on the now nearly empty bathtub. He pressed her back on the wall and turned violent with his thruting.

“Ah, ah, AH! ahn… Ah! Yes, fuck me hard…” Mei’s voice was still soft, enjoying the rough fucking. She pulled on Naruto’s hair and bit on the sharp edge of his jaw, sinking her fingernails on his neck. “Like this… Yes, yes, mhmmmm, fuck my pussy, fuck me, fuck mee_ eee _eee.”

Hooking his arm beneath her knees, Naruto pressed his palms on the wall and lifted the completely spread legged rebel leader and _ drilled _ her vulnerable cunt without mercy. He bit on her shoulder, hard, and left his teeths mark on it without a care. He knew she used dresses that showed her shoulders and neck and bountiful cleavage, and he wanted her to show his marks to everyone, he wanted to leave the men jealous and the women scandalized. And she knew that too.

Mei pushed against his shoulder and forced him out of her, standing on her own two feet. She turned her back to him and waved her round ass in his direction, brusshing his cock with her asscheeks with a tiny smirk. Naruto didn’t even think twice before pulling on her hair and slamming his cock forward, sleeping in her wet hole in a single push.

“OHHHH, th-that’s it, you beast. Fuck this lady up, fuck her…” Her head pulled back by her hair, she shouted to the ceiling as she felt Naruto’s grip on her hip. Before she could say any more, a loud smack resounded as Naruto slapped her shapely behind with gusto. “HMMMMMM, you animal.”

With a hand she began to play with her own nipple, twisting and pulling on it, her moans feeling the room. Naruto was pounding on her so hard, her tits were making slapping noises as they bounced against each other. Naruto was still firmly gripping her hair, and once every few thrusts he’d pull hard, dominating her. 

“Ahnnnnnn, so gooooood. Your huge cock is pounding so gooooood…” She whimpered, now very close to completion. Her skin was tingling and the building orgasm was just around the corner. “Fuck me Naruto, you animal, fuck my cunt, fuck me from behind! You want to impregnate me? Make me pregnant, push me down and cream my cunt!!”

Her provocations paid off as Naruto grabbed her head and pressed against the wall and began to pound even harder. She was squished against the wall by his strong arm and body, her cheek hurting and her nipples scrapping the wall. Naruto plunged his cock deep in her like a man possessed, and soon her legs gave with the powerful orgasm she was presented with.

“AhnnnNNNNNNNNN!” She moaned in his favour, as her mind blanked for a moment with the jolting feelings stiffening most of her muscles and softening her legs at the same time.

Naruto felt the woman slacken in his arms and pulled her off the wall, still deeply sheathed inside her. He left the bathroom, carrying her body against his with her legs dangling in the air. They were joined in the hips, and Naruto had a hand roughly grabbing her tit as he walked to her bed.

Dropping her off over her soft sheets, he could see her blissful face. Of course he wasn’t done, nor would let her rest. He pulled her legs up and went down with another deep insertion. Before he was completely inside her, he also made some clones appear right beside her.

“Let’s waste her.” One of them smirked, all of them already naked and in full mast.

One of them lost no time in mounting her midsection, pressing his cock between her breasts and pushing them together, making the perfect fucktoy with her large breasts. He began to move slowly, letting some spit lubricate in between her breasts for a better titjob. That clone didn’t forgive her nipples either, twisting and pulling on them constantly.

Another one of the clones placed his hands beneath her neck and lifted her up, making her face back towards the back wall. With more care than the rest of the Naruto’s in the room, he pushed his hip forward and began to throatfuck the powerful kunoichi, depriving her of air. Sometimes he’d suffocate her with a hand, just to tighten her throat to his own pleasure.

Mei was getting used as a fuck toy, just like she deserved for cumming first and losing their ‘battle’. Another Naruto was using her hand to jerk him off. He was laying on his side and had a hand beneath her body, fingering her ass anxiously. The Naruto pounding on her cunt was just about to cum, so he pulled her legs and pushed his hips forward to reach deep, releasing his seed.

Meanwhile, Mei had recovered her mind, but was completely lost to the _ delicious _ abuse she was suffering. The moment Naruto released his cum inside her in several loads, she felt herself cum once more. Her face was dripping spit, her forehead was being slapped by Naruto’s balls. She was barely able to breath, and her breasts were being mauled harshly. The fingering of her ass made her cold and warm at the same time, the prospect making her anxious and excited.

After the first Naruto cummed, he turned her body to the side and pulled her asscheeks apart. The one fingering her got behind her and fixed his positioning. He used the wet juices and cum from Mei’s pussy to lubricate his cock and began push on her pretty ass.

“Urghhhhhhhhh” Mei rolled her eyes back as the cock spread her tight backhole. She knew it was coming, Naruto had just used his jutsu to clean and lubricate her anus, and that could only mean a huge shaft was coming.

It didn’t stop her from feeling that incredibly stuffed feeling, whenever Naruto would take her from behind. The Naruto’s playing with her body all changed places and soon, the one that had cummed was grabbing a handful of her hair and forcing her face on his smeared with cum and her own pussy fluids.

Obediently, she began to slopply clean him of with her tongue, properly dirting himself like she knew he liked it. A Naruto stood on his knees besides that one and used her hair to jerk off, pressing the tip of his cock on her nipple. He was pretty close if his face was any indication. The last of the Naruto’s was now searching for a position to fuck her overflowing and abused pussy.

Although he could quite spear as deep from his positioning, she felt her lips spread to his bulbous cockhead and the quick fingering to her clit quickly caught her attention.

The one fucking Mei’s ass was grabing her asscheeks and spreading, sinking his fingers on the fat and then slapping it red. Mei was giving somewhat mute screams at his deep thrusts, her ass being pounded without a shred of kindness. The Naruto jerking to her hair and boob cummed on her rack, then her hair, then her face, prompting her to kick it off her cheeks and to try and lick _ his _ cock clean too.

The one receiving the cleaning before was now slapping his cock on her cheek and teasing her, grabbing her tit to maul and slap. Her unblemished white skin was getting bruised red all over and she herself was cumming once more. The assfucking Naruto felt his own orgasm nearing and, lifting her thigh, tensed his back and pushed his hip to drill deep in her, releasing his cum and staining her ass with it.

He was the first to pop, leaving more space for the rest of the Naruto’s to work with. After he had his cock cleaned from cumming on her tits, face and hair, that Naruto also popped, leaving behind only the ‘original’ and another one that was still fucking her cunt.

They both lifted her up like a dead body and sandwiched her with their own bodies. Then another cock entered Mei’s ass, while the one slipping in her cunt was finally able to stop teasing slightly beyond her entrance and fully impaled deep inside her.

“Orghhh, agh, hhmmmmmm, … bi-tch… fuck this…. bitch….” Mei moaned out as she was double penetrated. Her legs were flapping around with the physics of their movements, her bed squeaking with the weighty trio, and her hair was all messed and dirty.

Her eyes were rolling back, another orgasm jolting her body and making her clench on the both cocks. The Naruto in front of her roughly kissed her lush lips for a while, invading her mouth with his tongue and pushing her to prolong her orgasm as his pubs pressed on her clit. The Naruto behind her was roughing up her ass and grabbing her tits, pulling on and deforming the fat globs with his fingers. He bit on her neck once more, nearly drawing blood.

Mei had consecutives orgasm with the two handing her body like that, and soon her neck had no strength to actually keep her head standing. It felt back, resting on the shoulder of the Naruto behind her, jumping up and down with their violent thrusting. He made her face him and kissed her also, while the one fucking her cunt began to kiss and suck on her chest and neck, leaving countless marks.

“HMHM! MHMMMM! AHMMMMM!” She began to desperately pull away from Naruto’s mouth, feeling something big coming. The blond pair synchronized with each other and were going both as deep as possible and as fast as they could, right at the same time and to the same extent. Mei could do nothing but moan in his mouth and try to say something with her lips taken. “HMMMMMMM!”

When they felt their orgasm coming, they both plunged their cocks in her holes so deep, they could nearly feel (or maybe it was imagined) their cockheads touching inside her. At that very same moment, Naruto released Mei’s lips while he squinted his eyes, enjoying the gushing of cum releasing from his balls deep in her.

“AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!” Mei’s moan reverberated on the walls, clearly signaling a stronger orgasm then any other that night. Her arm hugged the Naruto in front of her so strongly, she popped the clone right when he finished cumming inside her pussy.

The one behind finished painting her bowes with his white cum and hugged her, as he slowly fell to the bed with her on top of him, her ass pressed on his pelves and her hair falling to the side in a beautiful stream of red. Her tits spilled to her sides on top of her, as she faced the ceiling with a blank mind, breathing laboriously. Naruto had his arms around her midsection and right beneath her breasts, and was just cooling off himself with his forehead pressed on the back of the woman's neck.

“You… Bru...te.” Mei rolled off of him and to his side, laying her head on his arm with a content smile and closed eyes.

She was leaking from all over and had cum on her hair and body, but there was nothing like the after sex ‘pains’ she was feeling. She had the best aches she could think of in a while, and suddenly didn’t want to do anything but cozy up to the warm body besides her.

Scooting over, she hugged his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, a leg going over his and feeling the deep breathing of a relaxed Naruto. Forgetting all about the war, the future of Kiri, the future between the two of them and the inevitable departure of the Konoha Shinobi, Mei drifted off to dreamland, despite consciously aware she was in need of a very thoughtful bath at the moment.

* * *

Hinata was waiting on top of the Fourth Hokage’s monument’s head, as per the instructions in the small slip of paper Naruto had given her before they parted ways, just after reuniting for the first time in years. She was fidgeting with her yukata sleeves, wondering what was going to happen tonight and mentally going over all that happened in their short meeting before, with her team.

Naruto had asked her to come here, at this time, because he had something he wanted her to know. He told her to come alone if she trusted him, and that it was important. And she couldn’t _ not _ come, even if her nerves were already frying her brain out.

Watching from afar, Naruto smiled at the red faced Hinata, and admired her figure. He had arrived half an hour early and was just about to walk up to their meeting place, but it seemed Hinata couldn’t contain herself and came even earlier than he. Shaking his head and smiling, he walked up to her from her back, calling out to the bluenette once he was close enough.

“Hinata.” She almost jumped right out of her yukata, as she turned to the man of her (not so innocent) dreams walking in a blood red dress shirt and black slacks, looking handsome. “Have you been waiting long?”

“A-a-ahhh…” She lost words for a moment, looking upon the handsome blond and lost in thought for several seconds. “N-no, no, no… I j-just arrived…”

She finished meekely, but hadn't taken her eyes off of him. Naruto felt gratified she hadn’t passed out yet and decided to keep a little bit of distance before closing in slowly on her. Fixing the sleeve of his clothes distractedly, he looked the woman in front of him up and down, not hiding his intentions.

“You look so beautiful, Hinata.”

“M-me??? No, no, no,no… You’re the one that look…” But she wasn’t able to finish, feeling already a bit lightheaded. She turned her back to hide her face from the man. “W-w-why did you… Ask me to come here, Naruto-kun?”

“Because i wanted to confess to you.”

And then she was out. Naruto was almost surprised by how fast after that statement she passed out and almost missed when she fell forward. Moving quickly, he was just in time to grab her by the waist, with a rueful smile gracing his features. Sighing to himself, Naruto quickly set a sheet on the ground for them to sit and slowly lowered the blue haired kunoichi on his lap.

“I guess i have no other choice…” Exposing the back of her neck, Naruto slowly drew a small tag of paper with a fuinjutsu matrix written on it and glued to the back of the woman’s neck.

This was a fuinjutsu he derived to help people in panic to be able to function. In the field, sometimes rescue victims, hostages, clients under attack and even inexperienced comrades or ones that had just watched a teammate die lose control of themselves. This fuinjutsu was great to calm them down so they don’t become a liability and, in the case of comrades, be able to help.

It didn’t take away the negative feelings, it just muted down to a manageable level, giving way to reason and logic to work a little bit more. The one to the back of Hinata’s neck was similar, but also modified to deal with her weak control over her feelings. Naruto was happy with her affection towards him, but he didn’t want to deal with a stuttering mess that passed out at the smallest acts of affection from him all night.

He wished it wasn’t necessary and was willing to try for as long as possible, but already she passed out and even almost fell from the top of the Hokage’s monuments, so he took upon himself to forget his morality for a moment to help out move this conversation along.

“Naruto…-kun?” Blearily opening her eyes after Naruto sent a jolt of chakra on her system, Hinata could feel a cold refreshing sensation wash over her mind and slow down her heart to manageable levels, which was very important once she realized her head was on Naruto’s lap. “Wah… What is happening? Am i dreaming…?”

“No, you’re not dreaming.” Grinning down at the girl that was shyly avoiding his eyes, since that last part of her speech wasn’t supposed to be heard by him, Naruto calmly brushed her bangs away from her eyes. “I was just confessing when you passed out…”

“Wha!” She screamed, covering her face. Of course, the seal would mute her feelings, but it was only to the point she wasn’t incoherent or passing out. It didn’t turn her personality or traits off. “Con-confessing?!”

“Yes, confessing. I know, Hinata… That you had feelings for me since we were small.” Still trying not to look at him, the white eyed kekkei genkai user still too caught up in her own disbelief of what she was hearing. “I only noticed much later, after i left the village and looked back, but i know now… And i thought on all the few times we were together… You’re always so kind and gentle, Hinata… I really like that about you.”

“I… Can’t believe this… Naruto-kun, i don’t know… What are you saying, Naruto-kin?” She discreetly formed her hands into a hand seal and tried to release a genjutsu, which Naruto himself noticed for his internal amusement, but didn’t comment on. “This is so…”

“Sudden? But it’s the truth. I just didn’t want to take too long to tell you that…” Leaning down, Naruto removed Hinata’s hair from her face again and made her face him. “But it’s not so simple, either…”

“...” For a moment, Hinata got lost in his brilliant blue eyes, her overwhelming love for him turning her mind blank for a second. “...Hm?”

“I’m sorry but… I can’t… Date you.”

Her already pale face drained even more of blood as she heard those words resound in her mind. It echoed several times in mere milliseconds and she couldn’t help but tear up instantly. Her hands went over her heart and clasped the fabric of her yukata tightly.

“Because… I can’t date any _ one _person.” He carefully continued. That brought a small thin ray of hope to the Hyuga young woman, but still she was tearing up. “I am not a man that can conform to society’s rules… I am quite the bastard… I never had anything before, so now… I want it all… And i’m a deviant.”

Naruto felt he should lay himself bare for the kindest woman he had ever found. He knew of his faults. He could sugar coat it all he wanted, but he was just selfish. He had fought against his dark self for so long, trying beyond hope to be something that would be a paladin of morality and good. But he was just forcing himself, for the sake of childish dreams. He is who he is, and part of that, is who people _ made _him. The people that hated on him, beat and kicked him, starved and spit at him. He was that, too.

No matter how in the past he left those feelings, it was a part of his experiences and molded his current self. And he made peace with it. He had never had nothing, not materially, not emotionally, nothing. And now, he wanted to selfishly get everything. Worldly possessions was one thing, but love also. He wanted love, he wanted sex, he wanted woman, he wanted a family. He wanted the good side of him to be comforted, and the bad side of him to appeased. And he wasn’t going to change that.

“I’m just who i am, i’m not changing. I won’t give up on anything i dreamed of, but i’m also… I’ll be selfish from now on.” With that statement, he formed his heart to tell her his real self. He kissed her forehead. “You’re way too nice, Hinata. You’re kind and gentle, loving and merciful. And i don’t think you can be with me. Because i’m selfish, i’m perverted, i’m greedy and ambitious. I want to have women fall for me, i want to have a big house and a big clan, i want authority and recognition.”

No longer was Hinata tearing up or panicking over her own feelings. The shy woman was gazing upon the troubled mind of her long time love and watching his every expression. She could see the sincerity behind his forced smiles. She could see how difficult it was for Naruto to bare his real self to her and how he might not have ever done that to anyone else. And she understood how he could think she would never accept or work out with him. But her heart still beated for him nonetheless.

“Naruto-kun…” She raised her palm and took his face in both her hands, stopping him from talking any further. “I really… Love you… No matter how wrong you think you are, even if it's true… I love you…I really do.”

Hinata had forgotten herself and her lack of courage in that moment. She forgot her own shyness and how she had never properly confessed to the man in front of her eyes, looking up at this face with the starry night as a background to his messy golden locks. She just felt like she needed to calm his worries and make him _ know _ she couldn’t possibly give up on a love she felt for several years, the one positive thing she had in her life for many stages of her growing up.

“I just want you… And i want you to want me… Whatever else, i don’t care.”

Naruto looked down. Hinata’s hair spread on his lap, her pretty face gazing upon him lovingly. The eyes that, in any other clan member would be cold and unreadable, were so warm and gentle in this particular woman. He couldn’t say anything to that so he just leaned down and softly locked their lips together. There was time for talks, and there was time for actions.

**Mei's Pics:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally some action. At first, i wasn't much happy with how it was turning out, but i'm feeling better about it now.
> 
> What did you think about Hinata's scene at the end? I though it was time to at least put some progress into that.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	16. Women of the Clan

The original Naruto, the one that had just returned from his meeting with Hinata, was pondering over his next actions. There was a growing excitement burning inside his heart, and that was only partially because his and Hinata’s relationship  _ was _ possible, unlike he felt before. The other thing, the admittedly bigger thing, that made him so giddy was that he was ready to bring back his mom.

Naruto had found a young body in the mid twenties, completely intact. He had also found a body appropriate for his second summoning for the night. He still planned on bringing Tayuya’s back from the dead (once he actually temporarily killed her, that is), but today was not her night. He still had a clone searching for a mid teens body to use, but even if he found one, he would work on that later.

Today was his mother… And someone else. More importantly, though, his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. He might try to convince himself to leave her be, she had lived her life and died, too soon and unwilling, but in a way it was still in her own terms. She was also going to lose her memories, feel that weird thing for him that the other two revived people were feeling and would be hard to explain, and therefore would have to hide her identity for a while… But he couldn’t lie to himself and say he’d be able to convince him from  _ not _ bringing her back.

“Kuchiyose: Junsuina Tamashī no Umarekawari (Summoning: Pure Soul Reincarnation)!”

Then the corpse began to change. The pale cold skin turned fair and healthy, the blemishes vanishing. Her hair turned from the muted brown to a vibrant red, and extended longer, much longer, falling to the ground. The naked body also changed, and Naruto couldn’t help but  _ look _ . The small thin body turned slender and taller, Kunoichi worth muscles growing where before were just skin and bones.

The hips enlarged, her stomach seemed straight and hard as a board, the breasts turned plump, falling slightly to the side of her body by the  _ weight _ and  _ size _ of it, not really Tsunade level but in no way small. Her thighs were turning thicker by the second, and a small patch of red hair pointed down to her slit in a tiny inverted pyramid shape.

Despite that being his own mother, Naruto couldn’t help but feel the strain in his pants as his mother was  _ sexy _ . Slowly the glow of chakra vanished, and the light receded under her skin. A second later and her eyes fluttered open, revealing to Naruto the most enchanting purple eyes he’d seen.

Her face, more visible now that there wasn’t the glow of chakra, showed a delicate feminine face thin red eyebrows and small slender nose, with beautiful somewhat plump lips. Her eyes were on the larger side, but it just added to her beauty, and her cheekbones were just high enough to give her a delicate beauty, and low enough that didn’t make her look haughty.

“Naruto-sama..?” Slowly, the woman blinked her eyes and lifted her upper body from the altar, unashamed by her state of (un)dress. Her breasts spilled down, her pink small nipples perky to the cold air. “Are you alright?”

She lifted her hand and lightly caressed Naruto’s cheek. Just then, he realized he had been staring slack jawed at the revived woman. The first person to love him unconditionally. He lifted his own hand to grab hers, clutching it tightly to his face and closing his eyes, enjoying her warmth.

“I am now…” He smiled down at her.

This was Uzumaki Kushina, but also not her. ‘ _ Naruto-sama _ ’ she called, and he knew she wasn’t the woman that, in his memory from inside the seal of his furry partner, called him sochi. She was a new Uzumaki Kushina, and he would love her as family either way. He felt a pang of pain shot through his heart, and did his best not to let a tear escape his eye orifice. Logic and reason had already told him a thousand times before, this was the truth from the beginning, but his heart only just now accepted: Reviving her body and soul doesn’t mean you bring her back. His mother had departed, and this was simply a reincarnation of her soul, except with her physical appearance and skills intact.

Kushina didn’t understand what was happening. She had no memories of her life, or how she came to be. She only knew she was dead, and had been granting a new chance by this young handsome man, by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Just like any of the other two the blond shinobi had brought back to life, she felt sadness at his sadness, and joy at his happiness. So she bit her lip and embraced his waist, sinking her face in his clothes.

Naruto could understand now, recovering from his brief moment of realization, that she must be feeling apprehensive at his show of depressing feelings, so he slowly dragged his fingers through her long hair. After a moment, Kushina looked up with her chin on his stomach and observed him quietly.

“It’s ok, i just thought of something, but that doesn’t matter right now. I’m happy you’re with us!” He widened the grin in his face ‘ _ This is just like how it’s going to be with Sasame, i’ll treat her as a new version of herself, like i had brought her amnesiatic self from another dimension or something. _ ’ Naruto told himself inside his mind, pulling the girl away from him. “Welcome back to the Uzumaki family Clan!”

* * *

Walking down the street, a Naruto Sennin Bunshin patrolled the perimeter boredly. He could feel another one of his own just a few street’s ahead. The Original had doubled their numbers since he was so nervous about the reviving of Kushina, but now that it was done and they all knew it, the extra clones were unnecessary. He was just thinking of what he could do that was either fun or useful, when he sensed a chakra signature shot past a couple buildings and landing on a porch.

He eyed the figure curiously and smiled when he saw the purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her back. Opening the porch’s glass door, she slowly stepped inside and began to close the curtains, when someone landed just where she did moments ago, alarming her and instantly putting her on alert.

“Yo… Cat-chan.” A smirking blond greeted, and images of certain events immediately came to to mind, making her cheeks redden.

“What are you doing here, boy?” She growled out, trying to mask her embarrassment. “You better answer fast before i pull my sword.”

“Oh wow, cat has claws.” Rolling his eyes and relaxedly shrugging his shoulders, Naruto leaned back on the porch’s short wall and looked her up and down. “I just wanted to see how you looked without your ANBU gear on. And i must say… Bravo…”

Squinting her eyes at him, even if a traitorous jolt of pride and desire shot down her spine, she didn’t let her face change from the scowl she was sporting, even if the blush still tainted her cheeks. She was betting on the younger man to think it was out of anger rather than embarrassment.

“You can leave now.” she was just about to close her glass door when a hand stopped her. She pumped chakra into her arm and darted a punch towards the offending man’s chest, but it did nothing but leave an opening for him to pull her out. “What are you doing?!”

“Thanks for the hug.” He ignored her question and anger and actually hugged her body. She froze, her chest pressed against his and her arm beneath his armpit. She was just about to scream right into his ear, when his breath brushed against hers. “You smell so nice… What’s your name?”

“Uzuki Yu-Yugao.” She answered, almost against her will, her thoughts jumbled with the strong scent of his body entering her nostrils and making her shudder a bit.

Unlike her previous attitude, she didn’t try to pry herself from his body, but instead allowed him to hug her, even if she herself was not reciprocating. Yugao was trying to think and at the same time, her body was warming up to his contact. Naruto took advantage of her indecision, the fight between her will of distancing herself from the blonde, and her  _ true _ will of warmth and human intimacy she hadn’t had since a long time ago, and began to brush down her soft purple hair.

“I knew you’d be beautiful, but you truly are a thing to see, Yugao…” Before she could do anything, his hand went from the purplenetts back, up her neck and to her scalp, sinking his fingers through her hair. “Gorgeous…”

And then, while pulling her hair back a bit, Naruto’s lips found her neck and began to kiss her softly. The blonde could hear a whimper escape the woman's lips, and felt her hold on to the front of his clothes tightly. Scraping his teeth on her neck, Naruto released a breath of hot air from his mouth near her ear, that made the woman shudder.

Pulling away from her, Naruto briefly peered down at her, before enveloping her waist on both arms and kissed her lips. Her hands pushed him away in reflex, but Naruto delicately bit her lip and pulled, before sucking on it and kissing her. Slowly, she opened her lips and allowed him to deepen their kiss. Her hands left his clothes and went around his neck, her body voluntarily pressing against his.

Still with his arms around her, Naruto lifted her body up and entered the woman's house. Yugao, feeling her feet leave the ground, raised them and hugged his waist with them, pressing her hot core against the bulge inside his tight trousers. Naruto groaned in pleasure when she slowly began to grind on him, as he brought them inside and sat on an armchair in the middle of the room.

Yugao then stood on her knees at each side of his body, still pressing her crotch on his lap. Her hands went inside his clothes and began to feel his muscles, especially his chest. The more Naruto kissed her, the needier she became and the warmer he could feel her core become.

His hands slowly sank to her ass, grabbing her asscheeks and gripping it strongly. Again he could hear her whimper through their kiss, but she only got more excited. She slowly trembled and dodged his mouth then, kissing his face and his jaw, going down to his neck and then chest. Her quick fingers stripped his chest, allowing her mouth to kiss his muscled pecs. She began to leave marks of her sucking and biting him everywhere.

Meanwhile, Naruto took off her own shirt and bra, allowing his hands to grab and massage her mid sized breasts, pressing his thumbs on her niples and brushing them from side to side. After a few moments, Yugao lifted herself from his lap to the ground and turned around, with her back towards him. Then slowly, she brought her long shorts and her underwear down slowly, perking her butt up and displayer the slit right between her thighs as she bent down. A small thread of her pussy juices connecting to her panties as she pulled them down to her ankles.

Yugao shook her ass in the air to him, feeling a need to show off her assets after being alone for so long. She couldn’t forget how deep this young man had fucked her cunt, and as much as she wished to distance herself from it all, it was the best thing that had happened for her in awhile, after her late boyfriend’s demise years ago. The purple-haired woman  _ needed  _ this.

Naruto extended his arms and grabbed her at her sides, his fingers digging into the small amount of fat in her hips and pulling her back. He had used his little truck of storage seals to instantly strip himself and now his cock was standing in attention, the sight of the woman's bare pussy slit glistening in between those juicy thighs and perky and tight ass was unbearable in some ways. Slowly he brought her backwards, and Yugao noticing his big shaft standing at ready, could only bite her lips in anticipation.

She held his hands at her sides and began to guide her body properly down towards the veiny cock. Just as she could feel the unbearably  _ hot _ shaft on her skin, she grabbed it and sat down fast, sheathing more than half inside in one sitting.

“Hgmmmmrrrrrrrrrr” She moaned, the thickness spreading her tight hole and making her feel a spark of pain with pleasure.

Naruto couldn’t keep quiet either, being pleasantly surprised by her initiative and groaning softly with closed eyes and an arched back on the armchair. Slowly Yugao began to descend even more on his cock, sheathing the entire thing inside her once she felt the pain go away. The wetness of her cunt helped, and Naruto could feel her muscles spasming once her ass touched his thighs, with his whole cock inside her.

Feeling she couldn’t move just yet and that she might have just orgasmed with just that, Naruto pulled her body back and pressed her back on his chest, moving her hair away from his face and over his shoulder. Naruto began to play with the pale woman’s breasts, pressing them together, gripping them and sinking his fingers on the fat of her tits. He teased her nipples and kissed her earlobe. After a moment, he slid a hand down and began to play with her clit, as he moved his hips slightly to move his cock inside her.

Slowly Yugao recovered from her repentine orgasm and pulled her legs closer to her chest, placing them at the seat beside Naruto’s legs. She began to ride him slowly, her ass slapping on his thighs every now and then.

“Hmmmm, ahn! Ahn!! Owwnnnnnn, hmmmmmm, uhhhnnnn!” she moaned softly, her cries of pleasure surprisingly cute and girlish for a tough woman from the ANBU. “Biiiiiiiiig, uhnnn!”

Naruto pulled her purple hair harshly and moved her so she would face him, and through her riding he kissed her mouth, raiding her tongue and biting her pouty lips. Yugao began to increase the pace of her fucking and Naruto felt himself approaching his peak. With his fingers, he played her clit like an instrument, and soon she was cumming once more. Except this time, Naruto held her sides and moved her body down on his cock himself, allowing for him to cum.

“HMMMMMMM!” She moaned in their kiss, his gushing semen invading her womb right as she was in the middle of riding her orgasm. Slowly she settled down on top of him and Naruto allowed, relaxing himself after an intense orgasm.

After some moments though, Naruto pushed her to the side and laid her down on the armchair. He pressed her chest down on the seat, with her knees on the ground, and then began to plunge his cock once again inside her cunt. He lifted a leg and used as a support beside her on the seat of the armchair as he drilled down on her cunt, her perky and raised ass pushing on his stomach everytime he sank down on her.

“Oh! Anh! Hmmmm, urr!” Her strong moans came after each time he digged deep inside her pussy. Splashing noises echoing in the room as he fucked her core despite it already being filled with cum.

The blonde shinobi then began to play around with her ass, molding his fingers with a strong grip on the fat of that ass, and pulling them apart to gaze upon the small rosebud tantalizingly seducing him. He gave her ass a couple of slaps, that she received all too well if her shudders were any indication, and then he pressed the digit of his thumb on her ass.

Her small squeak was  _ too _ sexy to let go, so he kept pushing and retreating at every thrust of his hips. Yugao sanj her head on the comfy seat, hiding her face, but Naruto could see the red of her ears peeking out of her hair. Naruto felt her moans were getting ore and more uncontrollable, so he sped up knowing she was nearing another orgasm after getting pounded hard for so long.

The moment she tensed under him, he pulled her hair back and plunged his cock inside her cunt so deep she released a straggled scream of pleasure, cumming on his shaft and rolling her eyes back as he held her hair so the young man could see her slutty face after cumming. He grinned at her, then let her fall off on the armchair again.

Not having cummed just yet, he pulled his hard cock from her pussy, letting the cum from his previous orgasm and her own juices drip down her thigh, and then he pressed the tip of his cock on her tight ass, pulling her asscheeks apart to allow a clear view. He could see her back tensing at the prospect of anal, but she still didn’t stop him, so he went in slowly.

He used his usual jutsu, and that made her shudder in an unexpected second orgasm, feeling the slightly cold and fresh sensation inside her ass just as the warm cock was pushing by her sphincter. It relaxed her body and allowed for Naruto to push his cock even deeper insider her.

“Uhggggg” She softly whispered. Naruto was going slowly, moving inch by inch and waiting for her to get used to it. As a Kunoichi, and someone that maybe had already done that before, it wasn’t as difficult, but still he didn’t want to hurt the woman. Pleasure for both of them, was what he wanted. “Uffff”

Naruto’s hands went around her and began to tease her clit and sink inside her mouth respectively. He played with her nub slowly, moving his digit in circular motions and making her get more excited. With the other hand, he played with the woman’s tongue, having it between his fingers, holding it, pulling it, making her lick the fingers and then suck on it. She was slowly relaxing on his cock, and that allowed him to move better.

Her furnace of an ass was super tight, and so it was hard for his huge bulging cock to move, but after some time he began to move his hips, his cock pushing deep before retreating for another attack right after.

“Yes, that’s right, shake that ass Yugao…” He whispered when she, of her own volition, began to shake her hips and brush his stomach with her nice ass.

Covering her from behind, Naruto began to piston inside her ass for real a few minutes later. His hand left her clit and lips and were now one holding her hips and the other, twisting her hair and pulling agressively as he assfucked her beastely.

“Yeah, c’mon, c'mon you slut, i’m cumming in your ass, you beautiful cunt, the sluttiest whore, i love it, c’mon.” He dirty talked her, making her get more aggressive with her pushing back her ass on his cock.

Before long, he was spurting another load of cum inside her bowels, using her hair to pull her body to leave the chair and rise to press her back on him again. She screamed with the pull, but as soon as her head hit his shoulder, she seeked his lips for a deep kiss.

“We’re gonna get loads of fun…”

* * *

Naruto was watching his mother dress in a kimono quietly, as she brushed her long red hair back to fix the neck of her clothes properly. She was magnificently beautiful, and everytime she looked up at him a small dust of red coloured her cheeks. Which meant Naruto had a big problem. His mother was inordinately beautiful, and he had complicated feelings for her, as he had never actually had a mother or mother figure.

With a gorgeous woman like Kushina, who had no memories of him as her son and with that kind of reaction towards him, it was hard for the sexual predator in him to stay quiet. He was having a boner for her, and it was plenty obvious that she did  _ not _ mind it at all. He tried to mask his growing bulge, but the strain was obvious, especially with his large shaft.

He tried to avoid looking at her, but his eyes were immediately attracted to the gorgeous figure, no matter what. Luckily, Kushina was shortly ready to go, and so Naruto instructed Sai to get her to one of the small simple shacks he had made his clones build for housing of his new family members, namely Sai, Yakushi Nono and now Kushina. They’d all be living with him in his house when constructions were done, but it’d take some time yet.

“Place the other body…” Distractedly, Naruto ordered one of his Clones and Nono, they both carrying a body to the altar quietly, while Nono herself was watching the original with worried eyes.

“Naruto-sama…” She called out once the body was in place and they had pulled away. Naruto looked at her questioningly. “Are you okay…?”

“Oh, yes. Thank you, i’m just having some complicated feelings…” Shrugging, Naruto didn’t try to hide it. “She’s my mother…. But she sure is gorgeous.”

“She is…” Nodding her head approvingly, Nono even spared a look at the direction the pair of Sai and Kushina had previously vanished from. “But Naruto-sama… Relationship amongst clan members, even brothers and sisters, were super common back in the day, for the sake of strengthening the clans future generations.”

“But mother and son…”

“It’s true that we don’t hear stories of parent and child crossing that line, however… I hardly think, in the Shinobi world, that hadn’t happened before. Besides, what’s the difference now?” Walking up to the young blond, Nono placed her hand on his face, pressing her body on his chest intimately and suggestively. “She is yours and the relationship between the two of you is what you make of it now, and not based on what has long been past.”

The way Nono spoke was perhaps not exclusively about Kushina and Naruto, but also herself. Naruto, understanding the meaning, smilde gently. He then leaned down and slowly touched her lips with his own. As expected, Nono responding by opening her lips to deepen the kiss, and Naruto’s tongue slipped inside her mouth. He held her waist with an arm as their kiss extended longer and longer, his bulge pressing on her stomach and his other hand reaching for her thigh.

“Ahem.” One of Naruto’s clones called out, interrupting their moment together. They both looked up somewhat annoyedly.

The clone only motioned towards the dead corpse over the altar with his chin, an arched eyebrow showing his amusement at their ‘antics’ for the moment. Naruto, the original this time, sighed and released Nono from his embrace, for her muted displeasure. She didn’t show her dissatisfaction beyond a small pout however, standing by his side as Naruto got ready to perform the same summoning that brought back his mother from the dead, once more.

“Go ahead.” He told the clone, that simply dispelled.

In another room, very far from their current position, a clone brought a glass of water with a small pill in his palm. He extended his hands towards the crippled redhead in the bed, nodding when she held the pill near her mouth inquiringly. She said nothing, but took the pill and drank the water. A few seconds later, she was peaceful sleeping, and another second later Tayuya was dead. That clone activated the seals he left behind on the body, then popped to let the original know his part of the plan was complete.

The original, standing in front of the altar, began his summoning ritual for the sake of reviving the second redhead of the day, this time hopefully with her memories all intact. They went through the whole process once more, except the person reviving on the altar right now was looking much like a young girl in her late teens rather than the fully grown woman from before.

Tayuya, brown eyes and bright red hair, soft and messy, lifted her upper body from the stone languidly. She then looked down, her nude thighs looking healthy and paler under the moonlight. She was a short woman, but had slender legs and toned thighs, which added to her charms. Her skin was fair and smooth, no markings, no scars and no cursed seal anywhere in sight.

The girl herself seemed transfixed by her own legs. Showing all the flexibility expected from a Kunoichi, she stretched to reach for her toes, and touched them softly. She moved them, touched them and caressed them. A soft smile on her face, from where Naruto could see from the side.

Her hands then traveled down from her feet to her legs, slowly dragging them over her skin, feeling her limbs. The tip of her fingers sank in her thighs as she gripped them, stretching the pliable skin by applying strength, then letting it go, feeling up her muscles. She slightly opened her legs, giving Naruto and Nono a good look at the cunt between her thighs.

She was bare of hair entirely, except for a thumb sized tuft over hair over her slit. It was cute and made the small looking cunt look even more appetizing. Naruto was still feeling hard from Kushina’s sexy looks, and with the small show of Tayuya slowly dragging her fingers up her inner thighs, it was hard for him.

Seeing this, Nono silently pressed her body on his side and began to caress his stomach with a hand, hugging his torso with the other. Brushing his body with her hardened nipples, she slipped her hand inside his clothes, feeling the hard muscles of his abs under her fingers, and began to travel down towards his crotch.

Tayuya herself had reached her own crotch and touched her slit, only to pull her fingers back and see the string of lubrication, testament to her own turn-on. She went red in the face then, aware that she felt horny all by herself,  _ just _ because she was ‘complete’ again.

However she looked to the side and found her savior looking at her full of desire, with a woman she didn’t recognize kneeling in front of him and with his large shaft in her hands, pumping him slowly and sucking on his swollen cock’s head in her mouth, cheeks bulging. Knowing, happily, that she was his from the tip of her new toes the the deepest parts of her soul, Tayuya turned towards him completely, pulling her knees up and getting her feet on the altar.

With her legs spread completely open, the slick shine of her wet cunt was too great a sight for Naruto. Nono had pulled his cock free from his pants and was lashing her tongue on the tip of his cock, while both hands worked on his shaft and balls, but Naruto wanted more. So his hand went behind her head at the same time that Tayuya’s went to her snatch to play, and pulled the brown haired woman’s until his cock was deep in her mouth.

Tayuya moaned at the sight, sinking two fingers inside herself and frantically teasing her cunt. The same could be applied to Naruto, who began to frantically pound Nono’s face with his cock. The brown haired woman was using her tongue, outside of her mouth, to lick the balls that would time and time again hit her chin, her eyes watering and another hand going down to her own cunt to tease.

The hand that wasn’t trying to finger her own pussy was shedding her clothes slowly, revealing the pair of breasts that were perky and supple. Naruto still had one hand behind her head, but the other immediately found it’s way to her bosom, pulling on the hard nipple, and making the girl moan. The moan was accompanied by Tayuya’s own at seeing the sexy scene from her place.

She had now laid back on the altar, her legs in the same position as she used the hand that was previously used to support her upper body upright to grip her tit and press her nipple. The wet noise from her fingering loud and vulgar. Naruto pulled his cock out of Nono’s mouth and grabbed her by the hair. He then moved, his body changing locations so fast it seemed like a quick teleportation.

One minute he was away, the next he was right in front of Tayuya’s wide open legs, looming over the horny teenager that had her breath caught in her chest, the sight of his long shaft and impressive girth making her head swim. Naruto then pressed Nono’s face to the inner thigh of Tayuya’s spread legs, her nose almost touching the moving hand that was making all those wet sounds come out.

Then the blonde began to make the final pumps of his cock, feeling the orgasm build up already too close. He pointed his cock forward, towards Tayuya’s wt snatch and Nono’s face and released, several ropes of cum stained the redhead’s pussy lips, thanks to her removing her hand out of the way quickly, and Nono’s own face.

Before Naruto could even say anything, Nono was quickly licking all his semem off of Tauyua’s leg, and then pussy, forcing the other woman to quickly grab her by the head and  _ push _ against her pussy, screaming in orgasm as Nono lashed her tongue all over her pussy and the surrounding skin, taking all the semem she could in.

“Fucking bitch…” Naruto smiled, to which Nono answered with her own smile, standing up and bending over Tayuya, shaking her ass in front of him invitingly.

“Naruto-sama……” She moaned, her hand going between her thighs and spreading her own pussy lips for him.

Naruto didn’t think twice, his already hardening dick pressing on her slit. He used her tick juices to wet the top of his cock and pushed. At first, he only got his dick halfway in, making her moan in pleasure from the size and girth already. Then he receded and pushed once more. The pussy stretched to accommodate him, and Nono’s hand left her pussy to grab onto the redhead below her.

Nono held the distracted Tayuya’s head, that was still riding the last waves of her own orgasm, and pushed her cum stained face against the girl’s own face. Nono quickly made a mess out of Tayuya’s face, spreading cum all over her face and then licking it right back. From her cheeks, her chin, and her lips. She ended deeply kissing Tayuya, sharing the semem with the girl, who lapped at it dazedly.

Naruto was holding onto her waist and with feet set, began to pound on the bent over girl from behind, her ass slapping on his abs as his cock speared inside her cunt repeatedly. The pussy was so wet, the sound of her cunt being pounded was loud enough to travel several meters away.

“N-arut-oooo-samaaa! Uhnnnnnnn!” Nono moaned between her licking of the insides of Tayuya’s face, which was also licking Nono’s face and lips in return. “I’m cu-cum-cummminnnnnng!”

Testament to her shout, her pussy tightened around his cock to some degree, spraying liquid all over the place. Naruto paid her no mind as he continued to pound her. Tayuya pushed Nono’s head down towards her breasts, using the girls still active tongue to lick all over her breasts and nipples, while her hand sneaked down towards her pussy.

Seeing that, Naruto pulled out of Nono and pushed her to the side, where a quickly produced clone caught her. The original blond walked up to Tayuya’s pussy and pressed his cock on her cunt, looking up to see only desire and expectation from the redhead's eyes. He then pressed his cock on the small snatch, pulling her lips apart and tearing through the super tight cunt. There was no blood or feeling of a membrane being tore, so it seemed she was a virgin at her current age, when she was alive.

But she was still pretty fucking tight. Naruto bent his upper body and took one of her smallish tits inside his mouth and sucked on it, hitting her nipple with his tongue. He looked to the side and saw that his clone had sat on the altar too, at Tayuya’s side, and was having Nono straddle him, her breasts slowly bouncing up and down as she made her riding slow and steady.

Naruto began to speed his thrusts into Tayuya, leaning over her to kiss her lips for the first time, sucking on her lower lip, biting it and pulling a little, his cock grinding her pussy as he did so. The tightness was very nice, but what amazed the blonde was how wet the red haired girl was. To his side, he heard a moan escape Nono’s mouth as the Clone grabbed her by the ass and was slamming her down on his cock, even when she was on top of him.

The original Naruto, on the other hand, pulled Tayuya to her side, holding a leg over his shoulder as he hugged her thigh close to his chest and rammed inside the girl, making her moan in small shouts. He was pretty sure, after some minutes, he had already delivered her to orgasm land, as her quim tightened around his cock frequently.

With Nono, the clone was now turning her to lay down on the stone altar, and lifted her hips with a devious smirk on his face. He leaned down to give her soppy cunt a mighty suck, which ended with a drawn out moan coming out of the brown haired woman. She closed her eyes and shot her hands back to hold on for dear life as the pleasurable jolts rocked her body. But that was not Naruto’s (clone) main plan. He lowered her just enough to line up his cock with her cunt, brushed it a bit to wetten his cock, and then pointed it downwards of her pussy.

All Nono could do at that point was moan out loud once more, as his cock spread her asscheeks, the bulbous head passing through her tight hole with difficulty. Of course, with Nono’s pussy juices covering his cock, and with his quick application of the usual jutsu, her ass was completely at his mercy and ready for the fucking. Naruto went deliberately slow, as he bend down and began to suck, lick and bite on her fat jugs, her breasts trembling with her exerted breathing.

Smiling at his clone, the Original Naruto took one of his arms from around Tayuya’s leg, keeping the face of fucking her cunt, and directed his hand at her ass. At first he did nothing but caress it. He slapped it once, to which the girl moaned and cursed out loud. Then he did it twice in a second, and Tayuya’s body shook in pleasure. Also without warning, Naruto applied the cleaning jutsu to her ass and slowly began to play with the entrance to her ass.

“A-ah, w-wait, i don’t know… Hmmmmm! Ah, ah, ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” But the teenager girl couldn’t find the time or the ability to talk, due to Naruto’s sudden increase in tempo, his balls slapping on her thigh and his hip on her ass.

Naruto’s teasing began to increase in intensity, and soon he was forcing his thumb inside. Just a little. The girl was tightening more and more around him, and she was looking at him with both anxiousness and want. Naruto pushed his cock deep inside her, pausing when fully in her, and then he pushed his thumb in her ass. Predictably, she moaned out with juices spraying out of her cunt, cumming on the spot.

The clone Naruto went around the altar and was now near the edge on the other side, were Tayuya’s head was. His cock was all wet with cum, and looking to the side, Nono was now with her ass up in the air and her face firmly pressed on the surface of the altar, her eyes rolling back as cum oozed out of her ass and pussy and down her legs.

Naruto was already plenty close, and the clone was now pulling Tayuya’s hair back, forcing her face to look up at his stained cock, and pushing it to her face, at which the girl began to lap all the cum from his cock. Since that was the case, Naruto Original began to pound on her violently, rocking her whole body, his balls full of cum and wanting to deliver.

Leaning down on her body again, pressing her own leg against her in an amazing show of flexibility, Naruto began to suck and bite on her small tits. Tayuya tried to scream her moans then, but a fat cock was down her throat. The Naruto slamming in her pussy finally cummed, spraying her insides with his hot semen and growling with a particularly stronger bite on her tits, marking her. The clone was now stuffing the girl’s mouth with his balls, making her lick it for him, with his head throw back in pleasure.

Before the final rope of cum could leave his cock, Naruto took his shaft out of her abused pussy and aimed at her asshole, spraying the tight hole with his cum too, a promise for a later time in his books. Then he pulled Nono’s face by grabbing a handful of her hair and pressed her nose and mouth on Tayuya’s asscrack. Seeing that she was obedient cleaning it up, Naruto just pumped his dick for whatever was left to shower the two, the clone opposite to him doing the same, covering them in cum.

* * *

One of Naruto’s clone was currently hiding away on top of a house, smirking and chuckling at the sight beneath and at an angle from his current position. Unlike the other Clones, his main priority was, like many other clones too, to watch and protect a special place. In this case, the special place being a particularly well of compound, where the currently strongest clan resided in.

Of course, with Naruto’s relationship with Hinata, he would never leave her safety, and that of her family, up to anyone else but himself if he could spend the time. And he being who he was and the special selection of skills he had, he certainly could. So then there were Clones of his surveying, watching, protecting and also keeping tabs over several strategic places and people. And the one here now, was just going about his duty as usual, when he began to curiously observe the youngest of the Hyuga sisters train her skill with the Byakugan.

Out of the two, Hanabi was the one said to be the most skillful with the Clan techniques. But more than that, from what the clone had seen, was her ability with the powerful all seeing eye, the doujutsu itself. Neji was said to be the one with the most advanced dojutsu in generations, and a once in a lifetime prodigy with the Byakugan. And Naruto could attest to that.

But it seemed that… Little Hanabi was quite well versed herself and perhaps… In a different way. A few minutes ago, when the clone was watching her train, he couldn’t help the curiosity and the urge to see it up close, so he had carefully increased his eyesight’s acuity through the use of a little application of fuinjutsu and nature’s chakra.

And right then, the girl’s eye had shown him something he had never seen before. Right in the middle of her pearl like eyes, a small silver four point star manifested. It was very briefly, and when she had done so, she stopped scared and looked all around her, searching for witnesses. When she saw none, she sighed in relief.

After that, she had gone to her room, and Naruto had followed, or rather, he had made a way around the compound, finding vantage points were he could still see her, even from afar. And when arrived there, he saw something really unexpected. The girl was hiding in her room, which was fully sealed away from the prying eyes of her clan. Except for the open window, that is. ‘The  _ Hyuga really rely too much on their dojutsu and forget the simplest things… _ ’ Naruto thought with a head shake.

But that wasn’t the point, it wasn’t why he was now smirking and chuckling to herself. the reason was because little Hanabi, barely out of her childish years and already blooming into her womanly charms, was fingering her cunt with her ass held high, on top of her bed. Not only that, but Naruto could see a particular picture in front of her face, which she was licking depravedly and moving her lips, supposedly talking with it.

Now, to see a pretty girl like her fingering herself, wouldn’t be the first time for Naruto. Far from it. Seeing a Hyuga girl, the princess in fact, doing so in such a depraved way, was a bit more of a novelty. But to see, after he got closer with his ability to trick the Byakugan with a combination of fuinjutsu and his Godfather’s chameleon's ninjutsu, that the picture she was licking was the one from her own sister, and that she was moaning Hinata’s name and telling how she wanted to lick her all over, suck her cunt and use the bustier girl’s tits and nipples to tease her younger, hairless cunt, was something all right.

Naruto was already upon the window, and he stepped in without an effort, relying on his infiltration skills that were, at this point, unparalleled. He was watching the show from up close and personal, the 14, going 15 year old girl teasing her clit was barely a meter and a half away from the blonde.

Naruto was set on his plans of rebuilding the clan and returning it to its former glory. More than that, he wanted to make it stronger, more famous and more everything. Unreachable, so that it would never be trampled upon by anyone, not even the combined might of the Hidden Villages. But his plans were going to take years and years, and he had to take every advantage he could get his hands on.

And little Hanabi was just what he wanted. The perky little ass and nice body figure that promised a slender beauty was one thing (one thing that made his cock get hard real quick), but the little surprise she seemed to be hiding from her own family, was another thing completely. If Hanabi had evolved her Byakugan, or if her dojutsu had mutated for something different, that was something he wanted to get his hands on, absolutely. 

And to add to that… She was a real slut, just the way he liked it, and she seemed to be completely infatuated with her sister. It didn’t look like she minded him either, by the way she was talking about how her sister wanted to be stuffed by his cock, and she wanted to ‘lick her pussy juices right out of Naruto’s cock’, as she put it. So why not help her get what she wanted, get what  _ he _ wanted and even have a blast together in the process?

“Hello, Hanabi-chan~~” He singsonged, as he made himself appear in the room. For the sake of not alerting anyone (the seals only just slightly muffled the sounds from inside the room, not cut it off completely like it did with the byakugan), he clasped a hand over her lips. “Relax, i’m just here to offer something that you clearly want…”

His finger went to her pussy, slowly dragging his digit over the tight slit upwards, ending in her clit, and then teasing her there a bit. Hanabi was holding his own hand over her mouth, trying to get rid of it, but trembled in his arms as he reached her pleasure nub. She looked up at him, and he winked at the younger girl. He kissed her neck, then went for her ear and whispered some words to her.

Hanabi’s struggles lessened as she head him, and her hands fell from his, at which point he released his hold over her mouth. Then, after a bit, he traded her ear for her lips and gave her a little kiss on the edge of the lips. Pulling his face away, he arched his eyebrows amusedly, looking down at her small tits and tight body appreciatively, before asking.

“So, what do you think?”

“...Ok…” On an unexpected move, Hanabi reached over the bulge in his pants and began to slowly caress it, looking up at him and trying to play innocent and naive. “But need to really help me, ok, Onii-sama?”

**Yugao's Pics:**

** **

** **

** **

**Tayuya's Pics:**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I hope you all are doing well during this pandemic, and taking the necessary precautions.
> 
> This chapter was especially interesting to write, even if it took me a long time to finish it. What do you all think of Hanabi at the end?
> 
> Please let me know! See you all next chapter.


	17. Family Matters

The sound of slow, measured steps could be heard echoing all around the long corridor. Dark walls, few light sources and stone ground was all one could see at that particular place. A blonde man of 1,86m (6’1) muscular frame and blue eyes, wearing a light blue shirt with wide round collar and long sleeves, with black standard pants made his way down the hallway, his eyes close as if sensing for something.

This was Naruto, or one of the Sennin Clones he spread around the world. The young man dressed somewhat differently, but his tall and ramrod posture were identical, and if his were to be open, one could not help but be certain of his identity. This Naruto particularly, however, has been around for a long, long time.

This Naruto began his journey across the Lands in search of strength, inspiration, new things, understanding and more, just like everyone the Original Naruto spawned. Along the way, he had decided to take up the sword. He had trained and trained and trained on the arts of Kenjutsu, until he was over specialized. He had barely touched upon any other fighting style that did not involve swords.

And the plan was, once Naruto officially got back to Konoha, he’d dispel and present his wealth of knowledge and experience to the original, giving him one more angle to his strength. But plans change, and this one was an order from the original himself. Many of the other Clones were running certain missions for the sake of the clan and the original’s plans. And he was also one of them. Since he was one of oldest Sennin Clones to be around, he had accumulated a lot of experience and technique behind his easy going character.

He was one of the most suitable clones to take up the task, that wasn’t already on something else. And after long, arduous travels all around, tracking and investigating lairs, he had finally found her. Naruto had yet to see the woman, but he could feel himself approaching. She was hiding, behind several fuinjutsu seals and some genjutsu. She _ knew _ he was there, even if she didn’t know his purpose.

“Uzumaki Karin, i’ve finally caught up to you.” Naruto smiled to himself, hands in his deep pockets.

If one were to see the young ninja now, he’d never tell the blonde was a shinobi from looks alone. He was well built and had the grace and confidence of a Shinobi, but he had nothing on him that would indicate his career. No shuriken pouches, no kunai holsters, no swords and especially, no Hitai-ate.

But this was not to say he was unarmed. On the palm of each hand, Naruto held a seal where he held his swords, another reason he could not just dispel. On the back of his shirt, disguised as a tribal print marking of the shirt itself, was another seal with hidden tools and weapons and other things he found necessary or interesting. For all his easygoing looks, this particular Naruto was armed to teeth. He just felt that one of his best weapons is catching someone off guard.

Facing a particularly boring stretch of the wall, Naruto smirked with a shake of his head. He could _ feel _ the life behind this wall, the hidden door and layered genjutsu and fuinjutsu were nothing to him who could feel life sources. Without even taking any blades out, Naruto’s hand with straight fingers got coated in wind chakra and he quickly zipped it through the door, breaking it in half right down the middle.

The door crumbled to the ground with the micro cuts that had went further than the first slash because of the strong wind chakra, and it revealed behind an empty room. Except it wasn’t empty, and it wasn’t just a room. It was actually a small laboratory with several glass containers that were, thankfully this time, empty. And at the far back, hiding behind another shielding and camouflaging barrier, beyond the initial genjutsu to make the room look uninteresting at first sight, was the red haired woman he came to fetch.

Naruto made used his single first step to break all layered genjutsu with a flare of his own powerful chakra. The weaker seals flared and the ink burned down, the stronger ones simply deactivated. This could perhaps be Orochimaru’s base, but the man himself was never an accomplished fuinjutsu master. Perhaps he was, for current day’s standards, but that was just how low the art of fuinjutsu had fallen after the Uzumaki fell. Beside, everyone knew Orochimaru’s thing was ninjutsu, even if he was a genius in many other fields.

“Hello.” Naruto inclined his head as he walked towards the cowering red haired girl on brown framed glasses.

She had uneven hair, which was messier and more spiked on the right side of her hair, and straight and smooth on the left, that also being the side were it was longer. She was wearing a long sleeved lavender shirt that opened up at the middle of her stomach, showing her navel. On her bottom half, she wore a simple black shorts, with black thigh high stockings and the standard black sandals most shinobi wore.

She was fairly pretty, and pulled off the intelectual look very nicely with her red eyes behind those oval glasses. The thigh highs brought attention from her nice, long legs and the exposed navel pulled the eyes away from her flat looking chest. Her fair skin and sharp features were also very nice to look at, and if she wasn’t cowering and her lower lip wasn’t trembling in fear of his lowkey show of power by breaking every defense measure but the barrier with a single step, Naruto might have said she was a very beautiful woman instead of his simpel ‘pretty’ evaluation. But that had little importance.

“My name is Uzumaki Naruto, i thrust you’ve heard of me?” Naruto once again smiled at the woman once he stopped in front of her barrier.

He had already sent several normal clones from the start to scout the place down and kill or free any prisoners they might find, depending on who they were and how they acted. Most of them would end up sealed away for him to take back to interrogation though, even if he never gave that order to the clones. He knew himself, and they were all just that.

“I’m here to retrieve you.” His next words seemed to send a jolt of shock through the woman, because her brows furrowed in confusion and the fear left her body for a second. “I’m not planning on hurting you. Quite the opposite in fact.”

“W-what…” That seemed to bring her out of her shell more, if perhaps only to sate her curiosity. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really.” Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto raised his hand and, coating the surface of his palm with the Jinton (Dust Release) and pressed on the barrier. It broke like it was never there in the first place. Karin recoiled in fear with a small girly shout of fear, but Naruto did nothing after that but wait patiently where he stood. “I’m just trying to look out for family.”

Karin had her eyes closed shut in anticipation of a blow she would certainly not survive, but nothing came. It was then that his words reached her brain and were interpreted for what they were. Her eyes shot open then and she looked back at the blonde hunk that was waiting there with a small harmless smile, even though his actions showed he was nothing but harmless.

“Family? What?”

“Your mother… She was an Uzumaki, wasn’t her? We are related.” Naruto couldn’t possibly find a way to prove his lineage, but if she was really involved with Orochimaru and perhaps even Sasuke himself, it was impossible she didn’t know about him. “So i came to take you with me.”

“Come again?”

* * *

“Haahh… My first political interaction as Clan Head, officially at least…” Naruto mumbled to himself as he made his way through the packed streets of Konoha.

it was around noon and he was well dressed with black and gray hakama and a brutn orange haori over it, casually walking towards the destination he had set for him that day. It was the first time he was going to interact with another clan on a Clan Head capacity and, although it had very little on the way of importance, he felt it was a good thing.

He had decided that it was time to increase cooperation with other clans, lest the Uzumaki clan become ostracized by cold inter clan relations. That’s why, he was making his way towards the Inuzuka Compound, which was somewhat close to his own, or at least their backyard was. As far as he knew, they had a big forested area they used as a ninken training and breeding space located at the southeast of their territory, while their villa was located on the northwest of their own territory. Nonetheless, they were one of the closes clans to his own, amongst the big ones at least.

Naruto’s plan was simple. Strike an agreement with the Inuzuka’s Clan Head A.K.A Kiba’s mom, for the clan to provide private guards to patrol the outer wall of his compound, in exchange for certain fuinjutsu seals that’d be useful for their clan techniques. In all truth, he didn’t _ need _ their help with that. With his Normal and Sennin Clones, he could be an army by himself, and of top notch shinobi at that. But their, the Inuzukas, importance wasn’t in their service, but in the bridge it would form between them and the Uzumaki.

Out of the large, influential clans of Konoha currently, they were the most approachable since they were barely worried by politicking and their negotiations were always very direct and to the point. That wasn’t to say they were stupid or easy to take advantage of, it was just that they decided if they were in or out rather quickly and didn’t lose time on arguing and/or negotiating if they could. Simply put, if they liked a deal, they took it. If they liked a proposition, they’d offered their price, and that was it. Objectivity was their middle name.

Because they had such warm and honest personalities, it wasn’t a surprise that their compound was open to people to come and go. Because they also had the best veterinarians and pet sellers/trainers and more also helped. So Naruto walked right through the big archway with open wooden doors down the street, full of kids and teenagers running around and playing with dogs and different pets.

Although the Inuzukas, particularly the ones that followed the shinobi career, were very partial to dogs, they weren’t the kind to mistreat or even allow for others to mistreat other animals. They were pretty ok with anything, cats included. They were just ‘dog persons’ by heart. So Naruto amusedly observed some cats and a big rodent being played with on the hands of different kids.

After some minutes, Naruto arrived in front of a house surrounded by another wall that preserved the resident’s privacy, like many other on the way. The only difference was that this house looked older and more robust, somewhat giving off the feeling of distinguishment even though it wasn’t much different from the others he saw on the way. Perhaps bigger, better cared for, but almost identical in architecture.

Before he could do anything to get the residents attention, though, he heard a loud, deep bark. Naruto could guess who it belonged to, and soon the very light sound of soft padded paws on dirt reached his sensitive ears. Not a second later, the wooden door was pushed aside by a big, white and furry head, Akamaru having arrived to greet Naruto.

“Oh, Akamaru, you smelled me already?” Naruto stepped up to the huge puppy (because he’d always be a puppy for him, at least outside of battle) and greeted the white dog with head pats and neck rubs, scratching the underside of his lower jaw. “You’re such a good boy…”

Naruto was aware that Akamaru had almost complete human speech recognition and was, in fact, not like any normal dog. He was a Ninken, intelligent and capable of actually holding a conversation, something that Kiba had demonstrated several times. The pair even bickered sometimes. But he couldn’t help but treat the puppy like a proud dog trying to get praise. And it wasn’t like Akamaru behaved any different the normal dog when he was being praised like that anyway, so Naruto didn’t mind.

“Where’s Kiba?” After he had entertained the dog for a couple more minutes, Naruto questioned the canine. “Actually, where’s his mother? I need to speak to her.”

He wasn’t sure if he’d have to actually schedule a meeting or something, but he actually knew she wasn’t away on a mission. He had checked with the Corps HQ before coming looking for the woman. If anything, perhaps he could resolve the situation with the woman’s daughter, since she was already acting as Clan head in some capacity, seeing as she was present the day he had been made Clan Head on that especial Council meeting.

Akamaru barked once and then walked back inside, looking back and waiting for Naruto to follow. After he did, closing the door behind him, and hoping that Akamaru inviting him inside was actually something that was ok, followed right behind the huge, burly dog. He was lead around the house, instead of the front door, where he found four other dogs. Three of them seemed pretty similar, which might be the three Ninken from Hana-san. They were mostly brown on their back and heads, with yellowish white fur on their chest and beneath the head and the inside of the paws.

The remaining one was mostly the same, except it was black (with a blue hue) instead of brown, and it was bigger and much more intimidating. It had a fiercer aura, and an eyepatch with a missing left ear to match. Those four, unlike Akamaru, looked much closer to wolves than dogs, though Akamaru had a larger, more powerful looking body.

All four dogs raised their heads to watch him, and the three identical brown dogs even got up on their front paws, alert. Akamaru barked something and their ears twitched. Their threatening attitude lessened, but not the one from the back, the black one with an eyepatch. But Naruto could barely notice _ any _ of that, because his eyes were drawn to the glass double door going inside the house from the backyard.

Right there, on a couch positioned slightly sideways from where he was, a naked Tsume with messy hair and snarling face was actually sprawled over the cushioned seat with legs wide open, while _ pushing _ another face on her crotch. A low moan reached Naruto from there, making his entire back shiver and his cock twitch.

And that wasn’t the most unbelievable thing, either. The face she was pushing on her cunt wasn’t just any random person, but actually her own _ son _. Yes, Naruto could tell with 100% confidence that was indeed Kiba, even though his face was shoved between his mother’s legs. Same build, same hair, same everything. 

Not only that, but to make matters even crazier, it seems like her hands were busy too, because sitting on the ground beside her was her own daughter too, Hana who he had met before, fingering her own cunt and sucking on her mother’s digits, which Tsume brought from the girls lips to the full breasts and hard nipples, playing with both her own and her daughters, using the saliva as a lubricant to spread around.

The blonde shinobi could see the pleasure on Hana’s eyes as she quickned her fingering, her breasts jiggling slightly with her fast movements. This was one of the most taboo and sexyest things he had ever witnesed, and the cock in his pants was already begging to escape, making a huge obvious tent underneath his clothes.

‘_ He who doesn’t risk it… _’ Naruto thought to himself, and walked right to the glass door and opened.

Now this wasn’t the smartest of moves for most, since he was basically invading the house of three highly skilled shinobi, one of which was a very experienced Jounin, in their house, in their vulnerable moment. But Naruto was _ definitely _ not like most. The moment his hand touched the glass door and made the smallest hint he was going to open it, the big wolf like dog with an eyepatch didn’t even growled at him.

It immediately _ pounced _ towards the blonde’s neck. The dog was half way through the air already before the other dogs even noticed, prove that he was a cut above the rest of the Ninken. It wouldn’t help him get to his target, though. The _ moment _ he had jumped, the people inside the house, Tsume especially, turned to the glass window and saw Naruto there, but they also saw _ something else _.

The Naruto that they knew wasn’t present, in its place was a vicious, snarling, dangerous and bloodthirsty _ beast _. His features had morphed to more animalistic ones, his hair grew out and reached below his shoulders, while getting shaggy and messier. His teeth grew out and his haw was more defined, more pronounced. His eyes turned deep red with splinters of gold in it.

It was just for a moment, but that moment changed everything. Naruto turned to the side where the loyal and dangerous ninken was flying towards him and he _ growled _ , a sound that reverberate in his chest in ways that felt unexplainable. Than _ pressure _ came out of him, and Chakra pulsed, which pushed the dog away and instantly silenced the others.

Then he was back to normal, looking like nothing ever happened, except his more serious and composed expression. His eyes travelled back to the inside of the house and the piercing blue eyes held a sharpness and dangerous feel to them that instantly startled Tsume, who widened her eyes.

She stood up and pushed Kiba away from her, side stepping her daughter. Her long thick legs and the round ass swishing as she stepped forward, a small scar on the inside of her left thigh drawing Naruto’s attention momentarily, as the gleam of sweat shone on her skin.

Tsume opened the door and looked deep in Naruto’s eyes, then she stepped up to him, getting on the tip of her toes to stand up better to match, only partially, his height. With her body nearly touching him, she moved her face right beside his and then she gave his neck a little whiff.

Then she got crazy.

“Wh-” Naruto shouted surprisedly, when Tsume outright _ ripped _ the front of his shirt, revealing his naked chest to the word.

Instead of stopping to answer, the woman mewled and began to lick his chest, a hand on his shoulder and another reaching down to touch the bulge in his pants. The sound did something with Naruto’s instincts, because he felt somewhat agitated and instead of trying to understand the sudden change on the woman, he brought a hand to her neck and roughly pulled her towards his face and bit her lower lip.

Once more, the woman mewled and slipped her hand inside his pants, grasping the big shaft in her surprisingly gentle grip and tugging at it gently. Even though Naruto had _ seen _ how sharp her nails were just seconds ago when she ripped his shirt, he felt nothing as she handled his cock. Naruto diverted his attention to her neck and bit on it, almost too close to her throat, and sucked hard.

“Hmmmmmmm, rggggghh” She moaned out, tightening her hand on his cock.

The blonde used his hold on the woman to push her back to the sofa, where he then noticed Kiba was still seating with somewhat distant eyes. Being thrown away, Tsume looked back to Naruto with a frown, when the young man punished her down. He made her lift her ass high while pressing her bust down on the sofa, right in front of her son, and he smacked her ass loudly.

“Bitch in heat.” He snarled at her, giving up to the increasing agitation in his chest and getting rid of his clothes completely, showing to the family his trained body and big cock. He smacked the asscheek of their mother with his big nearly pulsing dick and snarled. “You better watch as i teach this bitch who owns her.”

Then, without any preamble, he grabbed both her asscheeks and pulled away, then shoved his cock deep into her cunt with her tight back hole showing. Hana was looking at him with scared eyes at first, then she began to breath deep and fast, and then her fingers, that she had yet to remove from her cunt, began to move once again.

Unlike her mother, who had somewhat of a well trimmed bush, Hana was nearly completely bare, except for a thin triangular patch of pubic hair. Her pussy lips were glistening with arousal. Her taut stomach muscles showed a small, tiny hint of her abs, unlike her mother who had a more pronounced abdominal muscles.

Slowly but surely, Hana’s eyes glazed with pleasure and she was moaning out while watching Naruto pound her mother. Tsume on the other hand was shaking her ass towards the blonde, which would give her a reason to mew about every now and then with a hard slap.

“Hgmmmmmmm” She moaned when Naruto slipped his thumb inside her tight asshole, pulling to stretch it somewhat.

“Fucking bitch, go on, suck your sons cock” Naruto demanded, pushing her head towards the still sitting Kiba, who had a hard cock in his hand and was slowly stroking it.

Naruto was lost to pleasure, no shame or feeling of taboo making its way to his mind at the moment. He felt powerful dominating the older woman, who was at times animalistic, in such a rough way. His cock was bottoming out inside her cunt and the look of adoration he received from both Tsume, whenever she had strength enough to look back, and the still crouched and fingering Hana, were addictive.

Once he saw that Tsume had her sons not so average cock in her mouth obediently, Naruto couldn’t help the vicious smirk he threw the other young man who was hissing in pleasure. Tsume was making it a sloppy job of sucking on it, but with Naruto drilling her from behind, she was being pushed forward and having Kiba’s cock reach her throat often.

“Gark, gark, garkr” the noise of her choking on cock echoed constantly.

“You like that, huh?” Naruto slapped her trembling ass, then grabbed Tsume by the hair and began to move her head down on the cock, fucking her throat with another’s cock repeatedly and uncontrollable for a moment. “Choke on the cock i told you, bitch, c’mon!”

“Oh, ohhhh, ohh, orhhrrrr” the strange moaning noise came from Hana’s throat as her eyes turned back on her head, the girl already orgasming on her own as she fell to the ground sitting sideways.

Pussy juice slid down her thick thighs and sprayed the feet of the couch with her pressing her head down on the cushioned seat. Naruto smirked and began to pump even faster on the mother’s cunt, the volume the noises his cock made whenever he penetrated the milf’s cunt repeatedly reaching both son and daughter.

“Ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn” Tsume’s hair stood on end as she pulled her head back, with the tip of Kiba’s cock still inside her mouth, moaning out loud as her pussy tightened its grip on Naruto’s cock.

The blonde was already near, so he lifted a leg and used the couch armrest as a springboard to better spear inside the nice cunt he was owning. With the shout he heard, Naruto was certain that Kiba had also cummed directly inside his mother’s mouth, as he was furiously rubbing his cock to relieve the rest of his orgasm on her throat.

Naruto pulled out the last second and began to spray his hot white stuff all over her big ass, even pressing his cock against her asshole and painting the inside a little bit too. He slapped his cock once or twice on her fat ass, then pulled away. A hand went to the woman’s head and grabbed a handful of her messy hair, then pulled.

He didn’t pull back, but instead away from the couch, making her fall to the ground as he pulled her across the room. Tsume walked on all fours, her legs failing her as she was still soft from an orgasm. Naruto arrived in front of Hana and stopped with his cock swinging right in front of the cross eyed young woman, with the mother on his grasp.

Kiba was still on the same place, his head back and looking up the ceiling, with his cock softening and feeling spent, but he still looked from the corner of his eye as Naruto _ pressed _ both Tsume and Hana’s face together and shoved his cock between their lips. It never occurred to neither of the two to do anything but slip their tongues out and lick all over the still wet and ‘dirty’ shaft.

“Ghwl, gark, gwhl” Holding Hana’s head with both hands, Naruto began to assault her throat with his cock, the obedient bitch opening her mouth wide.

Tsume even helped by pulling the girls lips somewhat open from the sides, with her small and thin fingers.. Then he moved to the mother, fucking her throat just like he was making Kiba do. Hana began licking his balls then, and he continued to fuck Tsume’s mouth for a while. then he changed again back to Hana and he alternated the two for a while.

After some time he decided to break Hana in too, and threw Tsume to the ground, where she laid on her back with wide open legs. Hana took over her position over her mother, making a 69 on top of her, and Tsume actually used her hands to spread Hana’s asscheeks to present Naruto’s prize, a fat wet cunt with a tight blinking asshole.

He positioned behind the girl on all fours, with her face pressed on the tuft of pubic hair to her mothers pussy, and began to tease her cunt, pushing his tip in and out. It appeared that Hana was a lot more sensitive than her mother, because everytime Naruto did so she would tremble her entire body, and once he actually pushed deeper and spread her snatch open with his cock on a powerful thrust, she came before his cock reached even halfway in.

“What an easy slut.” Naruto smirked, enjoying the spasms of her but muscles as he pulled his cock back for another thrust.

The moment he pushed once more, Hana made to raise her head from the cunt of her mother and scream in pleasure, but Tsume trapped her before she could, using her powerful thighs to lock her down on her crotch. Naruto laughed at that and began to increase his tempo, slapping her ass with his hip by the powerful thrusts he was delivering. 

“Fuck your mother’s used pussy, Kiba.” He commanded, not knowing from where this was coming from. “Go, i’ve used it already, you can fuck it now…”

Kiba didn’t even blink before leaving his seat and crouching down in front of her sisters face, which was moaning and having a prolonged orgasm on the blonde’s cock, and his mother’s cunt, which she openly invited him to by spreading her thighs open once more. She was still just as tight, but the coat of cum that was over her ass had drizzled down to her pussy and thighs when she was on her knees, and was now mocking him.

Kiba grunted when he pushed his cock inside his mother, which now was locking him inside her by crossing her legs behind his waist, holding him with her strong thighs. So right in front of his sisters face, he began to shove his cock inside Tsume, who was in turn watching Naruto drill inside her.

Tsume was receiving a lot of pussy juice in the face as each time Naruto thrusted in, Hana’s cunt dripped down some, which the older woman was licking and lapping at together with Naruto’s balls whenever she could reach. Tsume had hugged her daughters waist and was now with both hands teasing her asshole, pushing a finger in and out from both sides/both hands and gleeful smiling up at the young man fucking the girl.

Taking his cock out of Hana, Naruto pushed inside the mother’s mouth for a second, feeling the tongue lavishing a great massage over his entire size, before going back to fucking Hana’s pussy.

“Yssssss, hmmmmmm, fuck my daughter, fuck my dear Hana… Ohhhh, you’re a true man, an alpha, hmmmmm.” Hana whispered loud enough to the blonde to hear. He looked down at her on the ground and gave her face a quick slap that she smiled at. “Hmmm, yes, you can do anything, do anything, do everything to me, to us, yesssss.”

Naruto began to twist Tsume’s nipples from underneath Hana, leaning forward over the girl and covering her back. The more he teased Tsume, the more she talked and got off on it, her sons cock doing the rest to push her over the limit.

Hana had already cummed once more, her body slouching over Tsume’s and her abused cunt gushing out lubricant while her throat released strange, sexy sounds of pleasure. Feeling himself getting close again, Naruto didn’t pull out this time, instead shoving his entire shaft inside the young woman’s cunt and screaming, pulling both her arms back and locking them underneath his own, making her breasts push forward while he growled at her ear.

“Ghhhhhhhhhrrrrr” The woman beneath him wich was now receiving his seed shivered once he came, her eyes closing as she felt a remnant of another orgasm ripple through her with the guttural noise she was hearing.

Once Naruto pulled out of her, he watched with heavy breathing as the cum inside her pussy dripped slowly on Tsume’s face, which was receiving with an open mouth. Naruto jerked off to that, releasing the last few ropes of cum on the mother’s face and the daughters ass, finishing off with that orgasm.

* * *

Naruto spent the whole afternoon with the family, indulging in debauchery of the highest level. In the end, Naruto brought Tsume and Hana to the bathroom to clean themselves (and make them clean him), and asked for explanations on the sudden change of behavior and the escalation of things.

It seems that the whole family dynamic of the Inuzuka’s that were most in tune with their animalistic side, which grew in strength the more they explored their clans techniques and shared their lives with the ninken they partnered up with, were shifted from what one would expect from a ‘normal family’. Although it was different, it wasn’t to the point where family members would be having intercourse with other family members.

That particular ‘problem’ emerged some time ago, when Hana reached her maturity. Because of their somewhat animalistic instincts, there was some kind of alpha/beta dynamic going on on their family, in which case the strongest and second strongest would be the alpha and beta respectively, irrespective of gender. In Kiba’s family, that used to be his father and mother respective, especially since the father was close to a decade older than Tsume.

But ever since he died a long time ago, some complications began to arise with Tsume assuming both roles, and also taking on a major role in leading the _ whole _ clan, placing her somewhat in a situation of alpha of the _ entire pack _, when she used to be a Beta before. Because of that, her instincts began to turn somewhat unpredictable and she sometimes runned wild.

When Hana turned 17, Tsume lost herself to her instincts and, seeking pleasure inside her own home in away that she haven’t been able for a long time, while denying herself such pleasures from the rest of the other members of the clan because they were neither her alpha, nor her beta in a sense, she began to kiss and lick the girl.

They didn’t go much further into it, but suffice it to say that, not only was the mother affected by that sudden change of dynamics, but her two children were too, and it all came down to what Naruto had witnessed. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like it ever went as far as Tsume outright trying to rape her children, but it went a more ‘natural’ way, in the family’s own words.

And that all changed when Naruto turned feral on their door, and exerted dominance (as far as they were concerned) over the pack. At that point, the dynamics shifted yet again and Tsume recognized him as the natural Alpha. Of course, it’s important to notice that this didn’t mean he could take control of their clan, but to their particular family, he was the dominant presence.

He walked out of the house with his mind throbbing in pain and his thoughts were all jumbled out. In truth, this thing with alpha and beta were just words Hana had found to explain things to the blonde, there was no words to what they felt in regards to their familia hierarchy. It was all simply natural to them, and to the rest of the clan as well, so they never felt the need to put it into words, especially since they didn’t want things getting out about their behavior.

But knowing that he was suddenly included in that, even if only as a participant of the little three people family (now perhaps four with himself), when he was only looking to strike a deal with them (which he was easily successful, since it was something so simple) was vexing.

“Well, complications aside, i don’t think this is going to give me any trouble.” Trying to push his thoughts in another direction, Naruto was suddenly alerted to a presence gunning for him in the distance. Since there was no malice, he jumped up to meet with whoever was coming for him on top of a building.

“Oy, Naruto…” It was actually Yamato, looking exactly the same way he remembered of him since the last time they saw each other. The same empty eyes that gave away nothing, and stern expression. “The Hokage is looking for you.”

“A mission?” His expression shifting from laidback to sharp in an instant, Naruto’s whole body straightened and began exhaling an authority that surprised the older Jounin.

“That’d be my bet.” He nodded, not even noticing how respectful and fast his answer had been, until it was already delivered. The once empty eyes squinted as he observed the young shinobi, scenes of the last time he saw Naruto in action against Akatsuki shooting through his mind. “You coming?”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

“Oh my God, oh, oh oh!” A woman’s loud moans rebounded from the walls and spread across the room, as the blonde young man excitedly eat her out, his face hidden on the brown haired woman’s crotch. “N-narutooo! I’m cumming, i’m-!”

And indeed she came, her back arching as her cunt flushed the young man’s face with her juices. Naruto didn’t mind that, as his tongue kept working on the woman’s wet cunt and nub, his hands stroking her thighs, all of which were prolonging her own orgasm. It didn’t take long for the woman to fall back on her bed, spent and legs spread open with her private parts completely on the open.

The young man was just about to pull his cock out of his pants, the only item of clothing he hadn’t removed along with his underwear, when he felt something trigger the simple alarms he had set up to warn of approaching people. Sighing to himself and knowing his fun would have to wait, Naruto stood from the bed and walked around to reach for his shirt, then said his goodbye to the young mother by giving her a slapp on her bubbly ass, walking away and closing the door behind him, leaving the woman to ride the tail of her orgasm on her own.

Naruto freshened up on the bathroom and was about to go down the stairs when he finally heard the door opening. Rushing down, he saw the old man enter with a tired face and smiled at the man with his characteristic wide smile, pushing his hands in his pockets.

“So, old man Tazuna.” throwing himself on a chair opposite to the old bearded man, he lifted his eyebrows in askance. “How did it go?”

“Well, i think i managed to contact all of them and negotiate for reasonable prices. But are you really sure about this? If you have that much money on you, why spend it like that…?”

“Well, for one, i’m not spending, i’m investing.” Naruto shook his head denying the man lazily. “And also, it isn’t even going to be much money anyway. Besides those friends of yours, i’m not really going to need to pay for anyone else.”

“WHA-?! But Then-!” Tazuna shot to his feet angrily, thinking that the young man in front of him had made him give people assurances that he shouldn’t have. but before he could finish his outburst, Naruto lifted his hand in a placating order.

“There WILL be people working, as much as they want in fact. I’ll just not have to pay them.”

“Naruto, what the hell are you on about?” Tazuna frowned, sitting back on the chair and growing more confused as the conversation went. “Coming back here out of nowhere with this talk about a large building project and asking for help, then this… You’re getting me real confused here, gaki…”

“Hahaha, i understand. But don’t you know me at all? I’m a man of my word, and if i tell you you’ll have all the manpower you need, you’ll have it for sure. That is my Nindo (Ninja Way)!” Naruto loudly proclaimed, as he thumped his chest.

“Fine, fine…” Shaking his head with a rueful smile, Tazuna let it be and decided to thrust in the blonde in front of him. After all, when he was but a little runt, he had promised something even more unbelievable to the him of that time, and delivered. Why would that change now? “I have to go, i’ve promised Inari i’d teach him to fish. Where’s Tsunami, by the way?”

“Oh, she said she was going to take a nap just before you came in, she looked really tired.” Naruto smirked internally, looking back up the stairs from where he came from. “But she told me to wake her up in a bit.”

“Fine. You stay back here, tell her i’ll bring Inari with me when we’re finished, she doesn’t need to worry if we take our time.” He shook his head, standing back up with a small grunt and slapping his hip in a common way that at times older people did. “Sometimes the fish only bite after the sun sets.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about it, i’ll make certain she doesn’t stress herself.” Seeing the man nod and walk out the door closing it behind him, Naruto then began to climb the stairs back up already taking off his shirt on the way. “Tsunami-chan… Are you ready for more?~”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho! I really enjoyed writing the smut scene this chapter, it was something i had in mind for the longest time. Did it come out the way i envisioned? Not entirely. But i think i did a good enough job of it, though i had to shorten it otherwise it'd go for much longer, maybe too long for a single scene. In any case, Naruto seems to be going for another mission... Maybe? Plot moving finally, perhaps?!
> 
> And what about that ending with Tazuna, or better yet, Tsunami? Just a small thing really, but is this something you all would want to see? Tsunami, i mean? Let me know.
> 
> For those of you that care, i'm slowly posting chapters of The Deviant Shinobi on fanfiction these days, so if you see this story there don't be surprised. After it catches up with the chapters here, i'll continue to post here, so don't worry about anything. Just thought i should let you all know.


	18. Man on a Mission

“So we just have to intercept and retrieve the target?” Naruto, now in front of the blond Hokage, asked with an eyebrow lifting in disbelief. “I mean… I understand the importance of the mission, but does the difficulty really warrants an elite Jounin, two special Jounin and a highly skilled Chuunin?”

The question that was going unmentioned was ‘ _ Does this warrants such a force WITH me on the team? _ ’

The blonde knew that, as powerful and resourceful as he had proven himself to be, the village couldn’t just up and accept he was an experienced Shinobi (even though he was, with Jiraiya’s vouching to boot), but that seemed excessive. A team of skilled, experienced chunin would be enough for the details of the mission, or so he though. He didn’t think Tsunade was  _ wrong _ as much as he was missing something.

Currently, he and ‘Yamato’ were the only two males in the room, standing in front of the Fifth Hokage, after just being debriefed on their mission. With them, however, were four strong and high ranking members of the Shinobi Corps, in Hinata, Anko and Shizune, adding to the Senju leader. Aside from Shizune and Tsunade, all others were to merge into a temporary team for the mission.

“I understand your concerns Naruto, but there is a reason we are investing so much in this mission.” Tsunade nodded her head, reclining in her large chair and knowingly flashing her lover with a good look of her large, if mostly covered, breasts. “This is not just a powerful, experienced Kunoichi with a unusual and deadly bloodline ability we’re talking about. This is a subordinate of Orochimaru.”

‘ _ Ah… That made sense. _ ’

Naruto’s team was gathered with the purpose of intercepting a Kunoichi that was spotted by Jiraiya’s contacts nearby some interesting rumours. Konoha’s intelligence has been monitoring the state of war between Kirigakure’s forces and the rebels, and have alerted the village for a possible end of the civil war, as the rebels seemed to be encroaching on the Village’s forces with more aggression and aiming towards the heart of command, the Kage himself.

If that was to be believed, and it most certainly was, this meant that the young Kunoichi had some designs there. With her being the user of a powerful Bloodline that allowed her to use techniques with strong crystals, and she being a a kunoichi unallied with both Konoha and/or any of the forces operating in Kiri, there was a possibility that she was there to take advantage to try and use her powerful crystal barriers to take possession of the Three-Tails, the Bijuu currently sealed inside the Mizukage.

With her being a known subordinate of Orochimaru, however, things changed dramatically. Naruto mentally kicked himself in the ass for missing the similarities with his current intel of the snake Sannin’s people and the girl. He  _ had _ actually known of her, it was just that she was rarely deployed, and he hadn’t made an instant connection.

“I understand. When will we leave?” Naruto, his doubts put to rest, asked as he straightened his posture and looked over towards his lover/leader.

“She was last spotted a couple of days ago, travelling at a mild pace towards Kiri, but since she isn’t trying to attract attention, we have around 4 to 5 days before she breaches the borders. That should be enough time for you to get to her, with Anko’s and Hinata’s help.” Tsunade nodded at the two Kunoichi’s, which with the help of their summon Animal and dojutsu respectively, would be able to more expertly track and trap the target. “So you should be ready by no later than 5am sharp. Until then, you’re dismissed.”

After agreeing with the others to meet at the gates at 4h45am, and stealing a quick kiss with Hinata outside the office once the others had gone on their way, Naruto went back home to arrange for things to be done. First he stopped by his old apartment were he met Fuu, already dozing off. He kissed her gently, waking her up. The greenette immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him into a deeper kiss, but unfortunately that’d have to wait.

“Sorry Fuu, i just came to grab my things. I have a mission tomorrow morning, and have some things to take care of before i depart.” Naruto thought, thinking of his revived mother, his Clan compound and the secrets therein, and the people he was now responsible for. “I’ll give you all the attention in the world when i get back, okay?”

Although Fuu was pouting at the blonde, she knew for a fact that there was nothing the young Shinobi could do. So after receiving another conciliatory kiss from her blond lover she relented and wished him good luck, knowing it would a be hard few days ahead of her. Slowly, she began to inch her hands down to her pants, ready to deal with the absence of her favorite person in the world as best as she could on her own.

Naruto was approaching the small provisional villa he had put together for Sai, Yakushi Nono and now Uzumaki Kushina and also Uzumaki Tayuya (since he was sure she belonged to their clan). He had to make sure they would be all safe from harm and prying eyes, since he wouldn’t be around. Of course, his clones would still be, but he needed to erect some defenses and barriers for the sake of discouraging the Warhawk from sniffing around, otherwise he’d be forced to risk blowing the cover of some of them.

“Perhaps i should go back to Tsunade and exchange some resources for one or two ANBU squads to take care of the perimeter while i’m gone…” Naruto mused to himself as he walked towards one of the houses.

It was known that Missions were typically classified by the level of risk and importance they had, and that the ninjas assigned with the missions were those the Shinobi Corps and the Hokage him/herself though were qualified to take them. But if a client wished to reduce risks and get overqualified shinobi to undertake the same task, that was possible through negotiation.

So long as he had anything of value that could persuade the Hokage to dispense her human resource for that, than it was possible for a deal. In times of peace and quiet, offering a higher pay could be enough for that, in times were the elite shinobi were already responsible for some projects of Konoha and/or the village was pressured in some way, not even the Daimyo himself could do something about it, as symbiotic as the Village’s relationship with the Land of Fire was. It all depends on the circumstances.

Arriving in front of Kushina’s door, Naruto hesitated. Ever since he had brought the woman back to life, he had been hesitant on how to approach her. It was hard for him, but also not, and that gave his mind a lot of conflict. He had already decided on what and how to deal with the situation, or rather how to take his relationship with the Redhead that was not precisely his mother anymore, due to not having memories, but that didn’t make things too easier. Him avoiding her didn’t either.

“Kushina?” He knocked, even though he knew the woman already knew he was outside her door. It was simply farfetched to expect that a skillful ninja wouldn’t be able to detect movement, especially when he wasn’t trying to be sneaky, right outside their door when they lived in such a quiet and small place. “Can i come in?”

“Yes.” Her voice reached him, and his eyes focused on the hesitant note behind it. Knowing it was perhaps his fault, he shook his head once more and his eyes were hardened with resolve.

The inside of the house was just as he remembered, having built most of it himself. Just wooden walls and furniture all around, with some windows here and there. It was actually more of a cabin than a house, and not appropriate for living long-term. He had given everyone anything they would have wanted, his clones making sure they were supplied with anything any of the people here felt necessary. They could just call for one and give a shopping list, that the clone would bring their things right back.

So he wasn’t surprised to see some different things around. A few books, a brighter lamp than what he had provided over a writing chair. Brushes and scrolls on top. The woman herself was sat at her dinner table, looking at him with curiosity and anxiousness. In front of her there was a cup of what Naruto could smell was tea, still hot with smoke wafting up from it.

“Naruto-sama?” Kushina was still dressed in a kimono, though this one was a cream with pretty lavenders decorating her sleeves and collar. She had her red hair flowing behind her, tied in some kind of knot at the end to prevent it from touching the floor.

“Kushina.” He smiled as if nothing was wrong, as if his insides weren’t burning in conflicting desires. He wanted to be hugged and coddled by the woman, but he also wanted to bend her over the table and fuck her silly. It was crazy being in his mind and he felt happy no one could read it right that moment. “How are you? Adapting well? I know it must suck being here, but it's just for a little while.”

“No, i don’t mind.” The way she smiled and turned to face him with her body, showing a bit of her deep cleavage tipped the scales on Naruto’s current feelings to one side, and he had to restrain himself from ogling. “I quite like the quiet, though i could use some company…”

“Oh! I could tell the others to show up more-”

“I don’t mean their company, Naruto-sama…” Her smile turned impish, and her purple eyes sparkled in mischief. “You know, your… Manly… Strong… Company.”

‘ _ Holy shit. _ ’

“A-ahm... “ Naruto was a ‘seasoned warrior’ in this flirting field by now, but even he could be caught on the back foot.

Kushina had already noticed the way he was hesitant around her, and asked about it to her neighborhood, mostly Nono and Tayuya. The two seemed to have an idea about it, especially Nono, so they explained how she had the same appearance to someone that was once important to the young man, his  _ mother _ no less, but at the same time that the young man understood that it would be Kushina, but not Kushina the mother that returned, it didn’t meant he could deal with it in just a few days.

So the redhead would have to push for it, if she truly wanted something with the blonde. And she did. Just like Nono, just like Tayuya, she felt the sense of devotion to the impressive young man that had bought her a new lease at life. Although Sai stopped there, on that admiration, with people that  _ were _ interested in the male gender that admiration  _ certainly _ didn’t. It was just the most common progression of feelings. If that person you felt great admiration for were eligible to be your significant other, and you were attracted to her physically… How could they not feel like they were feeling?

So when Kushina saw how unprepared the young blonde was to receive her flirting, she set her heart and began prowling for her prey. Her impish, devious smile still in place, she stood from her chair with her set of heavy tits, completely loose underneath her kimono wear jiggling side to side with her exaggerated movement, and made her way step by step towards Naruto.

The young man was frozen in place with wide eyes, watching the sensual way Kushina swayed her hips and how  _ loose _ the kimono was on her frame, Naruto began to feel his throat dry up and a familiar tension in his lower body spike up. The cleavage formed by the opening on Kushina’s kimono offered plenty of eyecandy and he could help but marveled at the vale and side boobs that he was currently seeing. The way the fabric gave way to her legs when she stepped up showing that toned thigh that could make a man go mand and her deliberate slow pace was enough to match some unknown, unheard sexualy engaging music that he could only hear it unconsciously.

“Ne, Naruto-sama…” Once she was upon him, Kushina leaned her body on him, pushing her ample bosom on his arm and chest and speaking almost directly to his left ear. “Don’t you want a massage? You seem…  _ Tense _ .”

She deliberately touched the bulge in his pants with the inner part of her thigh, almost making it look accidental, but the small giggle she released after made it pretty clear, if the words didn’t. Not in control of his body at this point and fascinated by the woman’s charms, Naruto just nodded at her.

“Great!” She smiled exuberant and held his arms between her chest, both her hands holding his one and pulling towards the bed at the corner of the shack, going through the ajar door. “I’m great at massages, you know?”

She was smiling the whole time, and though Naruto couldn’t know, her thighs were already somewhat wet from the expectation of what she was about to pull. Kushina lead the young man to her bed and pushed him down, making him sit first, then after he scooted back a little, she promptly sat on his lap with a knee at each side of him, effectively pushing her chest on his face ‘accidently’.

It was then, when the kimono parted from the spread of her legs, that Naruto caught a glimpse of her slit, completely nude under the kimono, and sopping wet. The fabric got in the way of his line of vision, but once Kushina settled down on top of him, Naruto felt the wetness on his favorite ‘limb’ downstairs, his pants getting completely drenched and the warm unmistakable.

“ _ Ahhhhhhhh, Naruto-sama… _ ” She whispered besides his ear, hugging his head to her chest and moving her hips slightly on top of him. “ _ You’re so warm… _ ”

“Kushina…” He breathed in deep, but was intoxicated even further by her feminine scent, clouding his judgement and arousing his desires.

Slender fingers began to push to the opening of Naruto’s kimono top and push it apart, moving it down his shoulder and working on the garments on the inside. Naruto’s hands began to caress the redheads thighs unconsciously, to which the woman was shouting in victory on the inside, but remained quiet on the outside. She made a point to rub her cunt over the huge bulge in his pants every now and then to keep him in that level of excitement.

Pretenses were beginning to be shed and Kushina was losing mind over how horny he made her feel. She had a plan going before this, but already the steps were beginning to get blurry in her mind as Naruto’s manly scent, hard muscles and even harder  _ cock _ pressed on her core. The redhead began to kiss on the side of Naruto’s neck, little pecks at first but that got increasingly more hungry. She’d lick his neck and bite on it, sucking to leave a mark and taste him.

Naruto was also completely lost to her charms and his hands climbed up her thigh to her ass and in one movement he turned the tables on them and pressed her down on the bed, going over her. Kushina’s legs instantly locked him in place as her hands were feeling the muscles of his back and still kissing his body. She had began to kiss his chest, and Naruto groaned at the woman who was still in control even though she under him.

It was incredibly sexy.

But he couldn’t possibly wait anymore and pretend things weren’t happening. He activated his seal that rid him of his clothes and his cock sprung out to push the underside of its length right against the drenched cunt that had been rubbing on him.

“Mhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….” Kushina stopped her appreciation of his body for a moment, biting her lips at the end of a long moan to feel the  _ hot shaft _ that was pressing on her, the feeling being completely different without cloth in the way.

“You’re so sexy…” He whispered in her ear and that was powerful a blow to her control as the length pressed on her core, making the mid twenties woman whimper, tightening her legs around him.

Naruto began to undress the woman effectively, pulling the small sash around her midsection and opening the kimono to reveal the naked body underneath. Her heavy breasts fell slightly to each side of her, not because they were saggy, but out of sheer size. Her pinkish nipples hard as rocks and begging for attention, her trim stomach and the small patch of red hair that pointed down to her slit. She was a marvel to look at, and her hourglass figure was second to none.

Naruto could say with complete confidence that Tsunade and Kushina were probably on the same par and equaled by none in the Leaf in regards to beauty and sexiness. The young blond admired her body for a moment, Kushina having a knowing, mischievous smile even as her cheeks darkened in red. Seeing the appreciation in Naruto’s eyes was a feeling that left her elated and embarrassed at the same time, even if she was already a confident woman herself.

“Come take me, Naruto-sama…” She half begged, half instructed, even as she squirmed under him to jiggle her breasts to his face, making the cock glued to her cunny sleek in her juices.

“You naughty girl…” Naruto smirked, completely putting down the conflict in his heart and accepting the woman under him. This was to be  _ his _ woman now, it didn’t matter who she was before. “I’m teaching you something.”

“Oh?” Kushina’s mischievous smile continued, until she suddenly used her powerful thighs to once more revert their position, on top of him. “Perhaps after  _ i _ teach you something  _ Na~ ru~ to~ sa~ ma _ .”

With their reversal, Kushina’s cunt was tightly pressed on the length of his cock and it made hard for the young man to answer, but the way Kushina was taking the lead made something burn in excitement his stomach and he allowed himself to take the back seat to the incredible show that was about to happen.

Slowly, Kushina lifted herself on her knees, higher than before. Naruto’s cock was so massive that it followed, raising like a tower, still touching her cunt even as she lifted her body farther from the bed. The redhead bit her lip with a horny expression and a hand began to caress the large shaft underneath her even as it rose with her. Naruto’s eyes went to her dainty hands handling the veiny cock and the tight snatch that he was covetting.

She had trimmed her pubic hair even more, leaving the same shape but with shorter hair, enough that it was very thin on top of her skin. Her lower labia was pushing outside in a beautiful display of perfect and fuckable cunt. His eyes raising higher, following the path of a trim stomach and to her heavy tits, ending on her sexy, slightly red, heavy breathing face. It was a sight he wouldn’t easily forget.

The young man had his hands on her hips and slowly began to climb her sides, following the hourglass curves. Large hips, thin waist, the big boobs and then to her neck, the further he could reach without lifting from the bed. When Kushina was just on top of his massive cock with her cunny teasing the big mushroom shaped cock’s top, Naruto pulled her  _ down _ .

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.” The cry of pleasure was so loud that Naruto couldn’t be certain it wasn’t shouted with the use of Chakra in some capacity. It was very high pitched and made his spine quiver, his senses alerting him of the damage it did to his control.

Her heavy tits dangled in front of him, the fat rippling with the movement and Kushina’s long hair feel over her face to his chest, some locks coming undone from her knot. She placed both hands on his chest for support, and it looked like she had unexpetedly orgasmed.

“Naruto- _ kuuuuuuuun _ .” She whined in a much more girly voice than before, looking up with some tears in her eyes. “Y-you surprised me… I wasn’t ready…”

Her voice turned softer as more words left her mouth, and Naruto smiled with mischief, much like she had earlier. He was just about to sprang a ‘prank’ on the redead by suddenly pushing his cock deeper in her unbearably snug cunt, when she acted first. She dove down and took his lips on their first ever kiss, halting his plans. Her hands also went to his hair behind his ears, and instead of the light touches from before, she brought her nails to bear and began to drag then against his scalp.

Together with that, she began to lift her hips and push on his cock, her pussy swallowing the entirely of his large shaft without a trouble, even if its walls pressed tightly against him. Her hips were moving fluidly, like a dance, and Naruto’s hand went to her behind to enjoy that sexy ass. He grabbed on both buttcheeks and gripped his fingers, enjoying how the fat gave way to his fingers, even if he could feel the muscle underneath it. He didn’t know how Kunoichi could work out so hard and still keep the fat that gave them the unbelievable curves they had, but he thanked that little secret in his heart.

The blonde and redhead kissed slowly but deeply, their tongues connecting and pushing and prodding at each other. Kushina’s hair feel to the side as a drape of fine red hair and she was moaning ever so slightly in his mouth, soft and needy. Her hips began to pick up speed and Naruto could already hear the slapping sound of her body hitting his to each of the deep penetrations that she was, for now, controlling.

Naruto was already pretty close to cumming, and since Kushina had apparently already had hers (surprisingly as it is), he didn’t try to hold back. Knowing that he couldn’t afford to put a child without thinking things further on any Kunoichi, thus rendering them incapable to take arms, he had the foresight to block that avenue with his technique. That would give him the peace of mind to  _ drown _ her cunt in semen.

“Hn, hn, hn, ummm, hah,  _ slurp _ , hmmm.” Kushina didn’t try to repress any of the naughty noises she was doing.

With her body as glued to his as possible, she could feel the cock inside her twitch and began to concentrate on her inner muscles to milk her man’s meat for all it was worth, her heart beating fast with the thought of being creampied. The ‘ _ plap, plap, plap _ ’ of her ass and thighs hitting his legs ressounding and picking up even more in speed. She pulled back from their kiss to kiss his earlobe and tempt him further.

“Hmm, Naruto-sama, OH, your cock is so amazing, hmmmmmm” She whispered to his ear, her hot breath and the scent of sex wafting in the air provoking his instincts to begin to move his hips upwards to fuck her. “Yes, yes, so good. HM! Hmmmm, hmmmmm, ahhh, ish so gooooooooooood.”

Even Kushina herself was beginning to lose her mind to his cock. She had been thinking of the young blonde for the longest time, fingering her cunt and her ass with thoughts of his cock drilling her. She couldn’t possibly control hersel when doing the did for real.

“Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama,  _ Naruto-saaaamaaa. _ ” She was begging now, licking his earlobe and sucking on it, kissing his neck and scratching his chest. “Cum in me,  _ Naruto-saaaama _ .”

And so he exploded inside her cunt, releasing a load like none other and grunting into her pussy as he arched his back to go even deeper up her snatch, pushing on her womb and hosing her tight cunt with his seed.

“UuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUuuuuuUUuuUHNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…” Sending her hand down to her clit, Kushina quickly fingered her sensitive nerve bundle to bring her the last leg missing to a powerful orgasm, the filling cumshot that she was feeling making the skin of her entire body turn incredible sensitive, all the hairs on her standing at the crazy sensation she had at that moment.

The gushing of his seed inside her pussy took control of Kushina’s senses for several seconds, enough for Naruto to recuperate from his own orgasm and begin to kiss her shoulder. He wasn’t quite done yet, and wouldn’t for some time. His cock, which was semi flacid by now, began to harden once more, still inside her cunt. Slowly but surely, Kushina began to moan softly, Naruto’s hands caressing her rear doing great work in conjunction with his cock and soft kisses to send tingles up and down her back.

After some time, Naruto slowly took Kushina’s thigh and pulled her from on top of him to beside him, on her side and with her back to him. His cock had slipped out of her cunt, making him cum flow out of her abused pussy, and he grinned at the red haired woman. The blonde turned his own body sideways and coupled his cock to the very tight, enticing hole amidst two meaty asscheeks.

_ Gasp! _ “Naruto-sama... “ Kushina didn’t stop him once she felt the sizeable bulge intruding between her asscheeks and pressing on her behind’s entrance. He was incredibly large, and so far she hadn’t had any as big as that as a toy to play with, but she was nothing but anxious to feel him ravaging her. “Are you fucking my tight little ass, Naruto-sama…?”

“Do you want it, Kushina? Hmm?” He prodded her by moving his hips forwards slightly and increasing the pressure on her little button hole, which he had already lubricating by his quick jutsu. “Do you want me to ruin your ass?”

“ _ Yesssssss. _ ” She breathed out, Naruto’s hand having coming from between her face and the bed in a one armed hug to grab her tit and squeeze roughly. “Ruin me, Naruto-sama… My ass is  _ your playground  _ only…”

Instead of answering her, Naruto placed his other arm on the side of her hip and secured her body in place before slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushing the crown of his cock inside Kushina’s ass. The proud and powerful Kunoichi whimpered with both pain and pleasure as the meaty tool speared inside her ass in ways that spread her way wider than she thought possible.

Naruto was having a hard time holding back, as his pair’s ass’s warmth was nearly scalding and the tightness was blinding to him. He didn’t want to give Kushina more pain than necessary, but it was hard to hold the impulse of just shoving his entire thing in. As it was, he used his hand to abuse of other parts of her body in place of his cock. He pulled Kushina’s hard nipple, lifting the heavy tit by the sensitive little pink nob and repeating the process, almost stretching the large breast.

Moving his hand from her hip to between Kushina’s leg, he used his arm to push her thigh up, making her lift a leg and easing Naruto’s penetration, all the while he began diddling her cunt’s most sensitive part, the clit that was peeking out of the hood.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh huuuuuummmmmmm~~~~” Kushina’s moan was drawn out and followed by a very noticeable shake of her shoulders.

Naruto, who had only sheathed one fourth of his cock inside her ass, took that opportunity of her loosening up to thrust forward, and was rewarded by a similar, if much louder moan as before, and took that as indication that she was feeling good. It was then that he began to pull out of her ass, only to thrust again, beginning to fuck Kushina’s ass in earnest.

“HM! Oh NarutooOOOO!-sama, ah, ah, hmmmm” Kushina called deliriously, the fucking Naruto was giving her, each time going deeper inside her ass, making it all but impossible for her to speak out properly.

Naruto’s balls were tightening in warning of another release, even after so little time had passed, but he didn’t want to let go just yet. He repressed it with a growl, a growl that he released right by Kushina’s ear and made her shiver at the sheer raw animal desire it contained. It reverberated inside her chest, and made the hairs on her body stand on end.

“What a fucking tight ass.” He called out, and then gave her ass cheek a good,  _ hard _ slap that made the skin ripple and a handprint to glow red. “I’m going to use this ass every fucking day i want to vent, do you hear me Kushina. FUCK! I’m going, grrr, abuse this little ass, so keep it ready for me.”

“Yes, yEs! Naruto-sama. Ahhh, Hmmm I-I’ll be READY!” She shouted, her voice fluctuating between a moan and a whimper every time his cock thrust inside her, his balls already hitting her ass as his dick bottomed out. “Vent on my everyDAY!”

“Fuck!”

He bit down on her shoulder and at the same time, plunged his cock deep inside her ass, grabbing her tit and tightening his hold on it to the point of leaving his handprint there too. His balls began to squeeze dry as his cum shot down her bowels, him growling with his teeth sunken on her flesh almost to the point of breaking skin, pushed Kushina over the edge as well, her hand going for Naruto’s hands, on in her pussy and the other on her tit, and holding them and pressing them on herself harder, her eyes closing tight to weather the stormy orgasm she was just feeling.

Instead of yelling out her orgasm, she just whimpered powerlessly, almost like a prey hunted and being dragged by the neck across the hunted grounds. She didn’t even had the power to hold back the faces she was doing, too out of control. Naruto didn’t stop pumping inside her ass, but he slowed down some. His thrusts were violent, pushing his entire meat deep and in one shove, releasing at each pull and push.

It took quite a bit out of them both, as they stopped their movements after the intense orgasm and just kept their bodies together in a tight, tired embrace. They changed positions to accommodate each other more comfortably, and kept trying to get their breathing and heartbeat back under control.

“Naruto-sama… You are amazing…” Kushina cooed from on top of his chest, her leg over him, thigh over his stomach and her calf slowly drawing back and forth, his cock trapped between both parts of her legs as she played with it distractedly. “And so big too…”

“Thank you.” The blonde wouldn’t even try to hold back the smug smile, and Kushina looked up with her purplish eyes to him, scratching his chest with her nails. “I don’t even try.”

“Imagine if you did.” She played along, the semi flaccid member the she was constantly pressing against her thigh with her calf still wet in cum. “I’m so happy…”

“Me too…” Naruto answered with a more relaxed smile, but already feeling the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that dictated he  _ fucked _ the redhead again. “But i think i’ll  _ try _ once more now, beautiful…”

The grin he received in return told him that he wasn’t the only one that had been feeling like that.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina had  _ indulged _ in their pleasurable activities until a bit later than 3 in the morning. After that, they had  _ agreed _ to stop, rather than stop in fatigue, due to their nearly unending stamina. Naruto didn’t know how much of his new lover’s unending vitality was due to her lineage and how much was due to the great tailed beast she used to house, that would have changed her physiology. As things stood, he could only  _ thank _ his luck, because it was rare that someone could keep up with him, even amongst Kunoichi. ‘ _ Perhaps i should bring some more female jinchuuriki back next _ .’ He smiled to himself, humming as Kushina made them both some tea and he went to bring Sai, Nono and Tayuya for a talk.

Naruto had already decided to accept the facts as they were. Any woman he brought back through the ritual he had been able to unearth and redesign would have likely chances of  _ interest _ in him, much like the three other girls. And if he was really honest with himself, beyond the veil of morality that every (most, really) person has, he was beginning to anticipate which women would he be giving a chance at life again.

Of course, he didn’t forget his primary goal with all that. The revitalization of his Clan, along with strengthening it beyond measure, to keep it both safe and in high standing, so as to demand the respect they were  _ owed _ for these long years. That didn’t mean, however, that he couldn't give a little focus on the  _ female _ options of that particular ‘resurrecting’ list he should be looking into.

Knocking on a door, he was surprised to meet both Tayuya and Nono together, with sleepy faces (though deceptively alert eyes). He leaned his head sideways in confusion, as his clone that he had sent to another of the doors that Nono should have been living in puffed out alerting him that she wasn’t home, obviously.

“Are you living together now?” He asked the pair with a quirked eyebrow, a small lecherous smile playing at the corners of his lips, barely suppressed for the moment. “What an interesting development.”

“Naruto-sama…” Tayuya gave the boy a coy smile, remarkably unlike her usual self before resurrection. “We just talked until late and decided to sleep together… For now.”

The redhead was very much trying to entice Naruto into something naughty, and Nono seemed all too compliant to agree as she snuggled against her partner in crime, pushing both their breast, sideways, together. Sadly for all three of them, Naruto didn’t have the time. His third clone had already popped to warn him of Sai receiving his orders to meet them all in Kushina’s little house.

“Ah… What a beautiful scene you’re painting in my head…” He smiled at the two and dove down to steal a kiss of them, first of Tayuya’s greedy lips, then of Nono’s submissive ones. “However, we don’t have the time. I want everyone in Kushina’s place in 5, i need to brief you all of something.”

Once they were all notified, Naruto went on ahead back to Kushina’s house, where he found tea ready for all of the future arrivals plus himself and Kushina. They didn’t have to wait long for Sai, followed only a minute later of the pair he had just visited himself (instead of sending a clone) to come inside, only stopping at the door to politely announce themselves.

“Well, sit down everyone, i just have to assign you all some missions.” Naruto told them as he turned more serious.

All four people in the room, besides the blond himself, stiffened in attention and anticipation. That was the first time that Naruto would formally assign them missions, and they were all very much excited with the notion. They were all aware of Naruto’s goals and ambitions, and couldn’t wait to finally begin doing their part in aiding him to reach those.

“For a start, both Sai and Nono. You have both received the same type of training and are evenly matched in skills as far as i could tell, and are very good infiltrators, so i am sending you both to retrieve an item that my old team, Team 7, left in Wave.” Naruto nodded at the black haired and glasses wearing shinobis. “It’s a sword, the Kubikiribocho in fact, one of the seven swords of the Mist.”

That elicited a surprised gasp from Nono and an eyebrow lifting up in the forehead for both Kushina and Sai. Tayuya just remained impassive, looking on in barely veiled anticipation at finally going back to the field, once Naruto decided to get to  _ her _ assignment.

“I know, the Team back then should have brought such a valuable weapon back with us, but it is what it is.” Naruto smiled ruefully at the memory of his fight with, and the demise of, the two Kiri Missing Nin. But he could do something now, couldn’t he? “I want you to either get the sword at their resting place, or track it down and retrieve it if someone had dared to steal it.”

“Hai, Naruto-sama!” Both of them nodded in respect, having received their orders.

“Oh no, that’s not the only mission you have.” Naruto couldn’t help but smirk. He knew that a simple retrieval mission was too easy for this two, and wouldn’t squander his ‘resources’ like that. “Although i am skeptical of many of those famous swords, that are two more that fit my interest. Those being the Nuibari and the Kiba.”

“Aside from these three and Samehada, who is currently in the hands of a very dangerous target, neither of the three other swords interest me much. Since i’ve been able to track Kiba and Nuibari to some degree, i want you to try and retrieve those as well.”

Pulling a small folder from one of his storage seals in his skin, Naruto gave the pair all information they would need to track their mission’s targets. It wasn’t much, as anyone in possession of such valuable and sought after tools would be stupid to stay in a place for long, but it was much better than what most village’s intel teams were able to put together with their spread out budget and resources.

“Tayuya, you’re going to meet with a guest i’ve located, that is estimated to arrive in the village in some days. The plan was for me to greet her personally, and deal with everything that would need dealing with, but with this mission it is much too possible i won’t be around for that.”

Naruto had Karin coming towards the Leaf Village for some time now, escorted by one of his Sennin Clones. Although his clones had the power to protect Karin, it would be troublesome to cross the borders and be met with Konoha’s ANBU and other shinobi that may or may not know of the girls previous allegiance to Orochimaru.

“I need you to go with a clone of mine to the Hokage’s office to be instated in the Leaf’s corps, as well as request all the documentation needed for Karin to safely be granted entry to both Fire Country and Konoha itself.” Sighing and taking another gulp of tea, Naruto decided it was time to give the Hokage an idea of what he had up his sleeve. “In exchange for her total cooperation with the Uzumaki Clan’s request, you will tell her that i have found a way to restore her to her prime in health and body. You yourself will be enough proof of that.”

Naruto had thought about what else he could possibly do to achieve Tsunade’s complete cooperation. Although the Hokage and him were in an illicit relationship at the moment, which he enjoyed to a large degree, that didn’t mean Tsunade had lost her head to passion. She was still very much the Hokage, and wouldn’t simply cave to his demands for the sake of their relationship.

Bringing back the Hokage’s long lost brother, Nawaki, and the old boyfriend Dan were perhaps the  _ best _ bargaining chip and would most surely grant him carte blanche at nearly anything he might want. He was already planning on giving her brother back to the woman (despite him not coming back with any memories of his past life), but that would have to wait on a more opportune moment where he could talk to her calmly about his abilities. Tayuya revealing a bit of his hand to her would already entice and grant him enough interest to have the upper hand.

If he could use the same tactic with Tsunade that he used with Tayuya, making her go through with his plans of bringing her back without having to tell her of how, that would be best. Tsunade would be really loyal to him, he wouldn’t have any reason to keep her from meeting Nawaki, and everything would be perfect. Dan could fuck himself, he wasn’t giving up Tsunade to an old boyfriend in a million years. Naruto wasn’t  _ that _ nice.

“Tell her nothing of the technique, give her no information whatsoever. I’ll deal with it when i get back, if she press for more information, just tell her that only i know of it and you haven’t seen it yourself.” Naruto told the redhead, who nodded back at him. “She wouldn’t squander her chances at returning to her prime trying to push too far anyway, i know her.”

“And what about the ‘guest’ location, Naruto-sama? And what should i do when i meet he or she, just escort her?”

“My clone will disclose all the details after the meeting with Tsunade. If all goes well, that is.” Naruto was confident, but there was always some measure of unpredictability to human nature, so he wasn’t going give 100% chance of success in convincing the Fifth Hokage. “But suffice it to say, the guest is a woman that most definitely have Uzumaki blood in her, much like us. Try to talk to her, about my goals and how she could thrust us. Do not go too far, but just try to give her a sense of security and familiarity to feel. We are family after all.”

“Hai, Naruto-sama.”

“And finally Kushina…”

“Yes.”

“You’ll be going towards Kiri as well, though for a different purpose to that of my Team’s.” Naruto crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. “As far as i know, the rebels of Kiri are very close to attaining victory, and that means Yagura is going to be put to the stake. He would never be caught alive, they don’t have the power for that, and he wouldn’t surrender in a million years.”

“That means the Sanbi (Three-Tails) will dissipate and reform in Kami knows how much time, becoming vulnerable to the Akatsuki’s plans.” Naruto grimaced. The mercenary group had too much skill in info gathering for a group so small. “We can’t have that. Which is why you’re going, Kushina.”

Naruto had know  _ a lot _ about the red haired Kunoichi even before coming back to the Village, and one thing he knew of was of her special technique which would give her a fighting chance to any Bijuu, the Chakra Chains. It was the perfect ability to use on a Chakra Construct, and if she was given some aid and circumstances were in her favour, they could possibly not only impede Yagura from releasing the Sanbi, but also take it for themselves.

“You mission is to meet with another clone of mine, one which has infiltrated the rebels, and together with his help and under disguise, get to the Mizukage and defeat him. You’re going to fight in cooperation with the rebels, offering exactly what they need> A way to defeat Yagura without him releasing the Bijuu.”

“I understand, Naruto-sama.” Kushina might not have her memories, but all her skills were with her.

It was, of course, difficult to draw upon experience that she  _ didn’t _ remember having, but everything she tried came naturally to herm and she had been training if nothing else during the days that she had nothing to do, which was everyday since she was brought back.

“Good. Now  _ how _ you’re going to bring the Tailed Beast back… That’s something you’ll have to arrange with your contact, my clone, there. Circumstances are not clear at this time, and negotiation results are unpredictable at best, so you’ll have to figure it out. I have confidence in you, however.”

Kushina seemed to preen under the praise, and Naruto had to hold back a smile at the  _ girly _ reaction. Here they were, talking about serious shinobi business, and a dangerous and difficult missions involving a tailed beast  _ and _ kage level shinobi from two sides that  _ weren’t _ from Konoha, and the red haired woman that he just made lover was reacting like a little girl in love.

“Well, i think that is all. I expect you to depart at any time  _ after _ me, and in Tayuya’s case at 8am to meet with Tsunade. Kushina, i’ll leave some equipment and a mask for you to hide your identity for now.”

“Understood, Naruto-sama.” With a smile, she stood from her place and began to collect the teacups, as their impromptu meeting was drawing to a close.

Tayuya’s old equipment was not going to be replicated, but Naruto had already arranged for new ones for her. It consisted of a black skintight bodysuit with many fuinjutsu improvements where the defense was concerned. It was to go under her black and red tunic, that was similar to her old one from her time under Orochimaru. She’d also be given black shinobi sandals. What she would add to that assemble was up to her.

Sai and Nono’s outfit and equipment was largely the same as they wore when the tried to ambush Naruto before he killed them and brought them back. He was sure they had all they needed, so he wouldn’t be worrying about it. They knew better than to hide any needs they might have in that department, after all.

“Ok, now i just need to set up a couple of things and be ready to department in an hour.” Naruto nodded to himself, and began to busy himself. He said his goodbyes, with a good kiss to each of the women present, and left the shack to get things done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! It's been some time since i've last posted. Sorry about that.
> 
> What do we think about that last smut with Kushina, hm? I'm happy with it, honestly. I wanted to go on for a bit more, but then the chapter would take a lot more time to be posted, so i've cut back on it. Still, it was good for my standards, i think.
> 
> What are your thoughts on Naruto's assignments for the team? They're mostly simple things, aside from Kushina's one. He's trying to easy in the position of Clan Head, so there's that.
> 
> No H pics this chapter, i'm afraid. Maybe i'll add them on later, there's A LOT of good ones on Kushina. Like, a LOT a lot.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
